Avancer
by Colibrii
Summary: La prison est tombée. Son père est mort. Séparés du reste du groupe et après plusieurs jours de recherches infructueuses, Marvin et Beth décident de faire route vers Fort Belvoir en Virginie.
1. Chapitre Un

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Après presque six mois d'absence sur le fandom, je reviens enfin avec la suite de ma première fanfiction Un Chemin dans le brouillard.**

 **J'ai un peu massacré la timeline de la série et donc l'histoire se passe dix-onze mois après la fin d'Un Chemin dans le brouillard. Comme dans cette dernière, je suivrais en partie la série mais il est fort probablement que je m'en détache encore plus que par le passé.**

 **Pour les lecteurs anonymes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre d'Un Chemin dans le brouillard, un grand merci à vous et j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire (si vous la suivez aussi) vous plaira.**

 **Un grand merci à Eponyme Anonyme qui a corrigé ce chapitre avec toutes ses fautes d'étourderies et autres.**

 **Disclaimer : The Walking Dead et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Robert Kirkman et AMC, je ne touche donc pas un centime pour mes écrits.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Colibrii**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 1**

.

.

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Beth réveilla Marvin qui dormait à même le sol. La cabane qu'ils avaient trouvée la veille était petite et sale mais leur avait permis de ne pas rester à découvert. Les oiseaux chantaient au dehors et une légère brise passait entre les planches de leur abri. Beth prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. Dix jours que la prison était tombée. Dix jours que Marvin et elle erraient dans la forêt espérant trouver les autres. La veille, il avait décidé d'aller au Nord, vers Fort Belvoir. La meilleure amie de Marvin y vivait avant les événements et Abby et lui s'étaient promis de s'y retrouver si les choses tournaient mal.

Daryl et Abby étaient ensemble. Marvin lui avait dit qu'il les avait vus s'échapper ensemble de la prison. Dans la panique, ils étaient partis dans des directions opposées et il avait été impossible de les retrouver. Beth y avait pourtant passé des heures se raccrochant à la moindre branche cassée, au moindre brin d'herbe piétiné sans y parvenir.

Abby était forte. Beth savait au fond d'elle que son amie s'en était sortie. Et Daryl… Daryl était le plus capable d'entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais douté de sa survie. Le savoir vivant était une des seules choses qui permettaient à Beth de se dire qu'elle devait continuer sans faiblir. Maggie était la deuxième. Sa sœur était tout aussi forte qu'Abby et tout aussi capable que Daryl. Sans doute était-elle désormais avec Glenn et essayait-elle aussi de retrouver les autres.

— Il faut qu'on avance, déclara Beth d'une voix grave.

Marvin hocha la tête tandis qu'il se redressait. Beth entendit le dos de son ami craquer. Pour y avoir dormi, elle savait que le sol de la cabane était loin d'être confortable. La jeune femme lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau et Marvin en prit deux gorgées avant de la lui rendre. Il ne leur restait que trop peu d'eau. Son piolet à la main, Beth sortit de la cabane suivie de Marvin. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever et il faisait encore frais. La rosée n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'évaporer et la terre était encore tendre sous leurs pas.

Après quelques pas, Beth sortit la boussole que Daryl lui avait offerte des mois plus tôt. Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant d'indiquer à Marvin la direction dans laquelle ils devaient aller. Les deux amis se mirent de nouveau en marche. Au fil de ses sorties avec Daryl, Beth avait appris à se faire la plus discrète possible, chose que Marvin ne lui savait lui pas faire. La jeune femme entendait chacun de ses pas et se demanda plusieurs fois comment il était possible qu'ils n'aient encore attiré aucun rôdeur. Elle songea, un sourire triste ornant ses lèvres, qu'elle-même n'avait pas dû être des plus silencieuse les premières fois que Daryl l'avait emmenée avec lui.

Le chemin allait être long. Près de mille kilomètres les séparaient de leur destination.

Dans les jours qui suivirent Beth et Marvin évitèrent les routes préférant marcher à travers bois. Ils le faisaient en silence. Les deux jeunes gens avaient trop peu d'eau sur eux pour gâcher leur salive dans des conversations futiles.

Les pensées de Beth la ramenaient sans arrêt vers la prison, son père, Maggie, Daryl… Elle ne cessait de revoir le gouverneur trancher la tête de son père. Elle se revoyait hurler et commencer à tirer en direction du groupe ennemi. Elle revoyait le char rouler sur les grilles soudain si fragiles de la prison. Beth avait su à cet instant-là que c'était la fin de leur maison, qu'ils allaient devoir retourner sur la route. Elle pensait souvent à Daryl aussi, à ses baisers, à son corps contre le sien. Elle devait à chaque instant se rappeler qu'il était un survivant dans l'âme, que s'il y avait une seule personne qui devait survivre à tout cela ce serait lui.

Des grognements la firent sortir de ses pensées. Elle leva un regard las vers le rôdeur qui se dirigeait vers eux les mains en avant. Mécaniquement la jeune femme se dirigea vers lui et transperça son crâne à l'aide de son piolet. La chose, qui avait autrefois été un être humain, tomba à ses pieds.

Marvin et Beth échangèrent un regard et reprirent leur route sans un mot. Après des jours à marcher, Beth avait l'impression de ne plus sentir ses pieds. Les premiers temps, une douleur affreuse lui avait brûlé la voûte plantaire et des courbatures étaient remontées le long de ses jambes. Son corps bien que devenu plus fort après les événements n'avait jamais été poussé à de telles extrémités.

Le ventre de Marvin gargouilla durement derrière elle. Beth porta sa main au sien, son estomac la faisait elle aussi souffrir. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé. Avant tout ça, Beth n'aurait jamais cru être capable de ne pas manger plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il leur restait une canette de fruits au sirop mais les deux amis avaient peur de l'entamer. Peur de ne rien trouver après l'avoir finie.

Beth s'arrêta soudainement dans sa marche. Ils étaient en bordure d'une clairière. Au centre, une belle maison faite de bois se dressait. La main de Beth se porta à sa ceinture où se trouvait son pistolet. Elle le sortit lentement. Cette maison serait peut-être pour eux leur seule chance de survie.

Beth avança d'un pas précautionneux à découvert. Marvin la suivit en silence tandis que chacun d'eux observaient les alentours. Les deux jeunes gens montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au perron et Beth tourna la poignée. Elle grimaça en l'entendant grincer. Dix secondes, vingt secondes, trente secondes. Rien. Beth poussa la porte et pénétra dans la maison. La poussière se souleva sous leur pas. Beth tendit le doigt vers la rampe de l'escalier et put constater que personne ne devait avoir mis les pieds dans cette maison depuis des mois. Marvin pénétra dans la pièce de gauche. Tout était impeccablement rangé. Sur le sol, quelques jouets indiquaient la présence d'un enfant. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, Beth découvrit un sac de farine et des œufs désormais pourris sur la table. A côté, se trouvait un récipient à moitié rempli de lait tourné et d'œufs. Beth porta sa manche à son nez tant l'odeur était infecte. Tout laissait supposer que les gens vivant ici avaient quitté précipitamment leur maison.

Elle se dirigea vers l'un des placards et l'ouvrit. Beth ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en voyant les boîtes de conserve qui s'y trouvaient.

— J'ai trouvé quelque chose, Marv' ! s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à remplir son sac.

— Alléluia ! lâcha le jeune homme visiblement ravi. La maison est vide, dit-il en revenant vers elle. Et les lits ont l'air confortable.

Beth ne répondit pas. Elle ouvrit un autre placard et tomba sur deux bouteilles d'eau de source.

— Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ? demanda-t-elle en les attrapant.

— Il va bientôt faire nuit et j'aimerais bien dormir dans un vrai lit pour une fois, répondit-il.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et constata qu'en effet, le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher.

— Ok. Et on repart demain à l'aube. Les chambres sont à l'étage ?

— Pas celle des parents et la fenêtre donne sur l'arrière-cour. On pourra s'enfuir par là si y a un souci.

Beth offrit un pauvre sourire à son ami avant de lui proposer de passer au salon. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le canapé. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne s'était pas reposée sur quelque chose d'aussi confortable. Elle fouilla dans le sac qu'elle avait rempli de boites de conserve et en sortit deux dont une qu'elle donna à Marvin. Le garçon l'ouvrit précipitamment et commença à engloutir le chili con carne qui s'y trouvait.

Beth ouvrit la boîte avec précaution et commença à manger ce qui se révéla être un plat cuisiné dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Le goût était étrange. Sans doute, cela aurait-il été meilleur chaud mais les événements ne lui permettaient plus de faire la fine bouche.

— Ça fait du bien, déclara Marvin entre deux bouchées.

— Mange pas trop vite, tu vas finir par t'étouffer, le mit-elle en garde.

— Tu crois qu'on va les retrouver ? questionna Marvin après quelques minutes de silence.

Beth fixa un point pendant plusieurs secondes ne sachant que répondre. Elle espérait les retrouver mais elle savait que cela pourrait prendre des mois. Elle en avait fait l'expérience avec Daryl plus d'un an plus tôt.

— On les retrouvera, finit-elle par dire d'une voix qu'elle voulut sûre.

— Abby me manque, lâcha finalement Marvin.

— A moi aussi elle me manque, avoua Beth. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

— Moi aussi. C'est pas le genre à se laisser aller ma sœur, essaya-t-il de se rassurer.

— Ça te dit qu'on profite des derniers rayons du soleil pour fouiller les autres pièces ? proposa Beth lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger.

Marvin hocha la tête avant de dire qu'il y avait une salle de bains adjacente à la chambre parentale. Beth le suivit et commença à fouiller les placards. Elle trouva des pansements ainsi que du désinfectant tandis que Marvin lui mettait devant le nez des lingettes.

— Un petit débarbouillage ? proposa-t-il en souriant.

— Après. Je pense que ça ne nous fera pas de mal, répondit-elle.

La crasse commençait à s'accumuler sur leur corps et Beth se doutait, par ailleurs, que leur haleine à tous les deux ne devait pas être des plus rafraîchissantes. Le regard de la jeune fille s'arrêta sur un paquet de rasoirs jetables. Elle ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris le temps de se raser. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'ils s'agissait d'une perte de temps, même avant les événements, et ne le faisait que par pression sociale. Avec la chute de la civilisation, Beth n'avait plus vu l'intérêt de le faire.

— Et du dentifrice ! s'exclama Marvin visiblement fou de joie. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'enlever de la bouche ce vieux goût d'oignon !

Beth esquissa un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle récupérait des comprimés pour la douleur. Avoir une petite pharmacie avec eux ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique.

Ils visitèrent les pièces les unes après les autres mais ne trouvèrent malheureusement rien d'utile. Beth allait sortir de la chambre de la jeune adolescente de la famille lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un cahier à la couverture rose et sur lequel était écrit « Keep calm and Make Lists ». Elle le prit et le feuilleta rapidement. Le carnet était vierge. Après quelques hésitations, Beth décida de le prendre ainsi que deux stylos à bille. Elle retrouva Marvin dans le salon et ce dernier lui proposa d'aller sécuriser la maison. Les deux amis avaient trouvé de la corde de cuisine dans les tiroirs et quelques vieilles boîtes de conserve vides. La famille, qui vivait là, semblait être adepte du tri sélectif.

Ils mirent environ une demi heure à préparer leur alarme et entreprirent d'en installer une en bas des escaliers qui menaient au perron et une autre en haut. Beth pensait qu'il valait mieux être trop prudent que pas assez.

Les deux amis s'installèrent dans le salon et Beth profita des derniers rayons du soleil pour écrire dans son nouveau journal intime. Le stylo levé, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer :

 _Ce que je veux :_

 _. Retrouver Daryl_

 _. Retrouver Maggie_

 _. Retrouver Abby_

 _. Retrouver le groupe_

 _. Trouver un abri._

 _. Que Papa ne soit pas mort_

La jeune femme fixa ce qu'elle venait d'écrire pensive. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la dernière phrase tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. Son père était mort et il ne reviendrait pas. L'horrible vérité lui tordit le ventre et Beth ne put retenir un sanglot. Après ce qui s'était passé à la prison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils trouveraient un jour un endroit où s'installer définitivement.

— Tu t'es trouvé un journal ? questionna Marvin.

Elle essuya l'unique larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et releva son visage vers son ami.

— J'ai pensé que ça me ferait du bien de mettre sur papier ce que je ressentais, expliqua-t-elle. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé par le passé.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur son carnet et commença à écrire :

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Cela fait dix-sept jours que la prison est tombée. Dix jours que papa est… C'est trop dur. Je n'arrive pas à l'écrire mais j'imagine que tu devines ce qui lui est arrivé. Je n'ai pas revu Daryl non plus. Il me manque tant. J'essaye de ne pas trop le montrer à Marvin mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. On a été séparés des autres après l'attaque de la prison par le gouverneur. Il avait un char ! Tu te rends compte ? Un putain de char ! On avait aucune chance. Et je sais que j'en ai même eu beaucoup en réussissant à m'échapper de ce merdier. J'ai envie de croire qu'on va retrouver les autres mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des moments de doute parfois. Marvin m'a dit qu'il avait vu Daryl et Abby partir ensemble de la prison. A eux deux, je suis sûre qu'ils s'en sortiront. Marvin m'a aussi dit qu'Abby et lui avaient parlé d'aller à Fort Belvoir si les choses tournaient mal un jour et de s'y retrouver. C'est pour ça qu'on a commencé à s'y diriger depuis quelques jours. J'espère qu'Abby arrivera à les convaincre d'aller là-bas._

 _J'ai tellement peur de penser à qui nous avons perdu. Je sais que Luke est mort tout comme Molly. Marvin et moi avons retrouvé leur cadavre le lendemain de l'attaque. Je ne cesse de me dire que j'aurais pu mieux faire, que j'ai mal cherché, peut-être que si j'avais persévéré. Marvin ne cesse de me répéter que ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a commencé à pleuvoir. Je sais qu'il a raison, après tout je ne suis pas la déesse de la pluie mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que nous avons cherché pendant quatre jours avant ça sans résultat._

 _Je me demande si les autres me croient morte. Est-ce que Maggie pense que je ne m'en suis pas tiré ? Je sais qu'elle voit encore en moi la fille que j'étais il y a un an et demi. Peut-être m'imagine-t-elle trop faible pour survivre seule sans Daryl ! Et Daryl ? Que pense Daryl ?_

.

.

.

Beth accéléra le pas et fit signe à Marvin de se dépêcher. Les rôdeurs commençaient à se rapprocher et elle ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient en capacité de les contenir. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur la voiture abandonnée. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il allait être difficile de se repérer. Sans hésiter, elle ouvrit le coffre et fit signe à Marvin de monter à l'intérieur. Elle se glissa dedans à sa suite et ferma la porte à l'aide du bandana de Daryl.

Beth et Marvin échangèrent un regard apeuré alors que les grognements des rôdeurs se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Beth se rendit à peine compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Et si les rôdeurs les trouvaient ? S'ils mouraient ce serait de sa faute. Dans sa tête, Beth commença à réciter une prière. La main de Marvin se posa sur la sienne et la pressa doucement alors qu'un orage commençait à résonner à l'extérieur.

Beth ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit et ne quitta le coffre qu'à l'aube. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Marvin. Lui aussi semblait épuisé mais n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été blessé. Beth se dirigea vers l'avant de la voiture et récupéra le rétroviseur. Cela pourrait leur servir pour vérifier les rues dans lesquelles ils allaient s'engager mais aussi à faire du feu.

— Allons-y ! proposa-t-elle à Marvin.

Ce dernier venait de briser le feu de la voiture pour récupérer un morceau de plastique qu'il rangea dans son sac. Il trottina pour rejoindre Beth et les deux amis reprirent leur route.

— Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus du monde d'avant ? demanda soudainement Marvin alors qu'ils marchaient depuis près d'une heure en silence.

— Mon lit, répliqua Beth sans hésiter. Il était tellement confortable. Et toi ?

— Internet. C'était tellement facile de communiquer à cette époque. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière et pouvoir empêcher tout ça, pas toi ?

— Si, c'est sûr mais je me dis que si tout ça n'était pas arrivé je n'aurais jamais rencontré Daryl.

— On sait jamais ! Vous n'habitiez pas si loin que ça l'un de l'autre.

— C'est vrai mais je ne pense clairement pas que j'aurais eu l'idée de m'intéresser à lui et même si je l'avais fait je pense que papa l'aurait accueilli avec un fusil, plaisanta-t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa quelques peu lorsqu'elle évoqua son père.

— Ton père était un homme bien, Beth, déclara Marvin.

— Tu vois. Après plusieurs mois à la prison, je me suis dit que… qu'on allait pouvoir faire notre vie ici. Maggie et Glenn aurait eu un enfant, peut-être deux. Papa aurait pu devenir Grand-père. J'avais même commencé à songer à en avoir un moi-même, avoua-t-elle retenant difficilement ses larmes.

— Tu en avais parlé avec Daryl ?

— Bien sûr que non. Tu le connais, il aurait complètement paniqué si je le lui avais dit. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il pense encore qu'il ne me mérite pas, que je vaux mieux que ça. Enfin… La question ne se pose plus pour le moment. Tu crois que quelqu'un a réussi à récupérer Judith ?

— J'espère. Oh non pas encore, soupira Marvin en voyant deux rôdeurs se diriger vers eux en grognant.

Beth et lui se dirigèrent à grands pas vers eux et leur transpercèrent le crâne de leur arme. Ce fut à cet instant-là que des cris leur vinrent aux oreilles. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de se mettre à courir vers la provenance des hurlements. Dans une rue perpendiculaire, était garé un camping-car. Un homme gigantesque, à la peau cuivré, était en train de se battre contre cinq rôdeurs. Tandis qu'une femme tenait à distance ceux venant de la forêt. Beth se précipita pour aider l'homme et planta son piolet dans la tête d'un des morts-vivants. L'homme leur lança un regard surpris mais ne dit rien alors que Marvin mettait à terre le dernier rôdeur.

— Il faut qu'on parte, Georgie ! s'exclama la femme.

La panique s'entendait dans sa voix. L'homme ferma le capot du camping-car et courut à l'intérieur. Beth et Marvin se placèrent à côté de la femme et l'aidèrent à repousser les rôdeurs les plus rapides.

— Ils arrivent, Georgie !

Enfin, le son du moteur les fit se tourner vers le véhicule.

— Montez ! hurla le dénommé Georgie.

Sans attendre, Beth et Marvin se précipitèrent vers la porte du camping-car et montèrent les marches. La femme fut la dernière à pénétrer à l'intérieur et elle eut tout juste le temps de fermer la porte avant que l'homme ne démarre en trombe. Beth ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et sourit à son ami. Elle releva son visage vers la femme et le perdit. L'autre venait de pointer sur elle le canon de son revolver.

— Vous êtes qui ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je m'appelle Beth et lui c'est Marvin, se présenta Beth essayant de rester calme.

— Ils viennent de nous sauver la vie, Eddy, remarqua une voix féminine.

Beth tourna son visage vers sa propriétaire. Assise sur le lit, une jeune femme enceinte d'au moins sept mois lui sourit doucement.

— Qu'est-ce que je te dis toujours, Amish Girl ? intervint le conducteur.

— De ne faire confiance à personne, récita bêtement la jeune femme.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là ?

— On est en route pour Fort Belvoir, répondit Malvin.

Beth vit la dénommée Eddy et le conducteur échanger un regard.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez foutre à Fort Belvoir ?

— J'ai une amie qui habite là-bas. Et son mari doit nous retrouver là-bas, expliqua Marvin en désignant Beth d'un coup de tête. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ?

— On se balade, mentit le conducteur. D'ailleurs pourquoi nous avez-vous aidés ?

— On a entendu crier alors on s'est juste dit qu'on pouvait pas ne rien faire.

Beth vit la dénommée Eddy les regarder de haut en bas et devina qu'elle les étudiait.

— Je pense qu'ils sont réglos, George !

— Je te fais confiance.

Eddy baissa son arme et la rangea à sa ceinture.

— Je m'appelle Edna, mon frère George, Becky, dit-elle en les désignant un à un, et… Vous pouvez sortir, ajouta-t-elle en frappant à la porte des toilettes.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur deux enfants d'environ dix et huit ans. L'aînée était une petite fille aux cheveux longs et lisses, elle leur offrit un sourire timide tandis que le plus jeune se cachait derrière elle.

— Mes enfants Coleen et Ethan. Dites bonjour, les enfants.

— Bonjour, répliquèrent-ils à l'unisson.

— Comment vous avez dit que vous vous appelez déjà ? questionna George.

— Beth et Marvin.

— Et bien, Beth et Marvin nous aussi nous allons à Fort Belvoir, déclara George le regard sur la route.

Beth tourna un regard surpris dans la direction d'Edna.

— George connaît du monde là-bas, expliqua-t-elle. On s'est dit que l'armée avait peut-être réussi à tenir la place. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, ajouta-t-elle en leur montrant l'espace salon.

Beth et Marvin s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que Edna et Becky prenaient place en face d'eux.

— Vous venez où ? demanda Edna.

— De Géorgie pour moi et d'Alabama pour lui. Et vous ?

— Wisconsin. Tous, répondit Edna en souriant.

— Wisconsin ? Vous en avez fait du chemin ! S'exclama Marvin.

— On est d'abord allé vers le Sud. On avait entendu parler d'une zone protégée près de Chattanooga. Et bien, je peux vous dire qu'elle n'existe plus et depuis bien longtemps. Alors on a décidé de tenter Fort Belvoir, expliqua Edna.

— Et vous ? C'est quoi votre histoire ? Demanda Becky.

— L'endroit où on vivait à été attaqué et on s'est retrouvé séparés de notre groupe, expliqua Marvin. Ma sœur et moi avions prévu de nous retrouver à Fort Belvoir si quelque chose tournait mal et vu que la dernière fois que j'ai vu le mari de Beth c'était avec elle. On s'est dit qu'on avait une chance de les retrouver là-bas.

C'était la deuxième fois que Marvin parlait de Daryl et Beth comme d'un couple marié. L'entendre dans la bouche de son ami rendait la chose étrange et en même temps extrêmement agréable.

— Tu me sembles bien jeune pour être mariée, remarqua George.

— Dois-je te rappeler à quel âge je me suis marié, Georgie, intervint Edna.

— Non c'est bon, je crois que je m'en souviens, merci, répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus dure.

Edna sourit gentiment à Beth. C'était une très jolie femme dans la fin de la vingtaine. Ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses étaient attachés en une queue de cheval dont s'échappaient quelques petites tresses. Des yeux noirs en amande et ombragés de longs cils dans lesquels Beth voyait briller une petite étincelle malicieuse. La jeune femme à ses côtés semblait bien plus jeune, entre dix-sept et vingt ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds foncés étaient coiffés de la même manière que ceux d'Edna. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide et son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.

— Edna, tu peux conduire ? J'ai vraiment besoin de me pieuter, demanda le conducteur.

Edna quitta son siège tandis que le camping-car ralentissait puis s'arrêtait. George revint vers eux. L'homme était obligé de se courber légèrement pour que sa tête ne touche pas le plafond. Ses cheveux brun foncé étaient rasés des deux côtés de son crâne formant une crête iroquoise. Les yeux de Beth descendirent sur ses bras extrêmement musclés recouverts de plusieurs tatouages.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il à Becky.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et posa sa main sur son ventre rebondi. Becky lui sourit gentiment et caressa du bout des doigts sa joue. Beth le vit déposer un baiser sur la paume de la main de la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers le lit. Beth le suivit du regard et sourit aux deux enfants qui jouaient aux petites voitures.

— Je vais voir Edna à l'avant, déclara Marvin en se levant. Mal de la route, ajouta-t-il.

— Alors comme ça tu viens de Géorgie ? Comment c'est là-bas ? questionna Becky en souriant.

— Disons que c'est… Boueux. J'ai été élevée dans une ferme, en fait, expliqua Beth.

— Vraiment ? Moi aussi.

Beth avait entendu George l'appeler « Amish Girl » quelques instants et se demandait si la jeune femme en était vraiment une. Quatre Amérindiens – dont deux enfants – , une Amish, un homosexuel et une fille de ferme. Beth était persuadée que ceci pourrait être le début d'une histoire drôle.

.

.

.

Au fil des jours passés auprès de leurs nouveaux compagnons, Beth finit par en apprendre de plus en plus sur eux. George était le frère aîné d'Edna, il avait fait partie du corps des marines et avait été envoyé une fois en Afghanistan. Le mari d'Edna, un militaire lui aussi, était décédé lors d'une mission dans cette même guerre quelques mois avant les événements. Becky avait dix-neuf ans et n'avait jamais mis les pieds en dehors de sa communauté avant que les morts ne se réveillent. Ils voyageaient ensemble depuis le début de l'épidémie.

D'après ce que Becky lui avait raconté, George et Edna leur avaient sauvé la vie à son père et à elle deux semaines après le début des événements. La voix de Becky s'était brisée à l'évocation de son père. Beth avait posé sa main sur la sienne et l'avait pressée doucement en signe de réconfort. Elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ce que ressentait la jeune femme.

Les choses se compliquèrent le troisième jour, alors que le groupe venait tout juste de dépasser Richmond par les petites routes. Beth, qui somnolait à l'arrière du camping-car, entendit George jurer. Le moteur fit un drôle de bruit comme une sorte de toux alors que le véhicule ralentissait doucement.

— Merde ! s'exclama George.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna Beth.

— Y a de la fumée qui sort du moteur, répliqua Marvin.

La portière à l'avant claqua alors que George venait de descendre du camping-car. Il ouvrit le capot et poussa un nouveau juron. Beth descendit du camping-car suivi de Becky.

— C'est mort ! s'écria-t-il en le refermant.

— Comment ça mort ? interrogea sa sœur.

— Mort comme je ne peux pas le réparer sans changer la moitié des pièces, répondit-il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Becky.

— Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix. On va devoir continuer à pied, déclara Eddy. Allez chercher vos affaires ! On part dans cinq minutes. Vous avez entendu les enfants ? Demanda-t-elle en passant sa tête par la porte du véhicule.

— Oui maman, répliquèrent-ils en chœur.

Beth n'avait pas défait son sac et se contenta donc de le récupérer au pied de la table. Elle vérifia rapidement ce qu'il contenait avant d'aider Becky à rouler les sacs de couchage et les glisser dans son sac. Les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent les autres à l'avant du camping-car, George avait étalé sa carte de la région sur le capot et l'étudiait

— Restez près de nous les enfants, ordonna Edna d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Elle tendit son sac à son frère qui le plaça entre ses jambes.

— On est là, déclara-t-il en désignant un point sur la carte, et on veut aller là, ajouta-t-il.

Beth fixa l'endroit qu'il pointait du doigt.

— Au moins cent cinquante bornes si ce n'est deux cents, dit-il. Il nous reste combien de bouteilles d'eau ? questionna-t-il.

— J'ai un litre et demi, répondit Beth.

— Deux litres dans mon sac, intervint Edna.

— Et moi un litre, finit Becky.

— Marvin ? interrogea George en se tournant vers lui.

— J'ai plus rien.

— Moi non plus. Il va falloir qu'on se trouve de la flotte et un abri pour la nuit, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel.

— Les enfants, vous restez près de votre oncle et de moi, leur ordonna leur mère.

Beth vit Coleen lever les yeux au ciel mais elle hocha tout de même la tête. Le groupe se mit alors en route. Les premiers kilomètres se firent en silence, seuls les grondements des rôdeurs venaient le perturber alors que le groupe marchait d'un pas décidé. Beth jeta un coup dans la direction de Becky qui marchait à côté d'elle, la main sur le manche de sa machette.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai l'habitude de marcher, ne t'en fais pas, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant.

— Dis ! T'as toujours ton filtre pour la flotte, Eddy ? questionna George.

— Oui. T'as une idée pour en trouver ?

— Il devrait y avoir un étang à deux kilomètres au Nord-Ouest, répondit-il les yeux sur la carte. On devrait y aller et voir si on peut trouver de l'eau. Peut-être qu'un chasseur avait un chalet pas loin.

Sans attendre, George rangea sa carte dans son sac et sortit sa boussole de la poche de son pantalon. Ils marchèrent une trentaine de minutes avant de finalement trouver l'étang. Comme George l'avait prédit une cabane était construite non loin d'un ponton.

— Les enfants vous venez m'aider à creuser un trou ? demanda Edna. On va faire le feu dedans.

Beth sourit légèrement en voyant les gamins se précipiter vers leur mère.

— Marvin et moi, on va vérifier que la cabane est vide, déclara Beth en se dirigeant vers cette dernière. Tu viens ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son ami.

Beth se tint prête son piolet à la main et frappa deux coups secs et forts sur la porte. Un grognement leur parvint de l'intérieur.

— Tu ouvres la porte, dit-elle en se tenant du côté droite de la porte.

Marvin hocha la tête avant de baisser la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte avec rapidité. Beth se tint prête à tuer le rôdeur qui passerait la porte mais rien ne sortit de la cabane si ce n'est un écureuil. La jeune femme pénétra à l'intérieur et constata qu'un rôdeur était pendu au milieu de la pièce. Elle porta sa manche à son nez. La puanteur était insupportable. Vu l'état de décomposition, l'homme devait s'être pendu il y avait des mois de cela.

— Comment on fait pour le descendre ? questionna Marvin.

Le regard de Beth se posa sur la table autour de laquelle se trouvaient quatre chaises en bois. Elle prit l'une d'elles et la plaça derrière le rôdeur.

— Tiens-lui les jambes, demanda-t-elle à Marvin.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas répéter et attrapa le rôdeur par les jambes. Le mort-vivant était complètement fou et tendait les bras vers Marvin. Beth monta sur la chaise et mit un coup de piolet dans le crâne du rôdeur qui cessa de s'agiter.

— Il faut qu'on le descende maintenant, remarqua Beth. Aide-moi à mettre le tapis en dessous.

Marvin et Beth tirèrent le lourd tapis sous le cadavre du pendu. Beth remonta alors sur la chaise et coupa la corde à l'aide de son couteau de chasse. Marvin récupéra le rôdeur par la taille.

— Il est plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît le bougre, lâcha-t-il en le laissant tomber sur le tapis.

Beth et lui se baissèrent et entreprirent d'enrouler le tapis autour du cadavre. A deux ils réussirent à le soulever et le posèrent dans un bosquet à une cinquantaine de mètres de là.

— Dis, vous avez un briquet ? questionna Edna en les voyant revenir.

— Non mais j'ai ça, rétorqua Beth en sortant de son sac le rétroviseur.

— Parfait, merci, déclara Edna en le prenant. Il y a du papier dans la cabane ?

— Je vais voir ça, répliqua Marvin.

— Et un récipient aussi, ajouta l'Amérindienne alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il faudrait aussi des brindilles et du petits bois, dit-elle à l'intention de Beth.

— Ok, j'y vais, répondit la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

Beth n'eut aucun mal à trouver du petit bois bien qu'en dénicher du sec se révèle une tâche plus ardue qu'il n'y paraissait Après avoir ratissé sur une vingtaine de mètres, la jeune femme revint vers les autres avec un petit fagot de bois.

— J'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. La plupart du bois est humide, dit-elle en posant les morceaux près du trou.

— On va faire avec. T'en fais pas !

Beth tourna son regard dans la direction de George qui s'était mis à parler dans une langue qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. L'homme fixait le sol à la recherche de quelque chose.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu cette langue avant, déclara Beth.

— C'est la langue de notre peuple, répliqua Edna.

— Et que dit-il ? questionna Beth alors qu'elle le voyait ramasser du bois à une dizaine de mètres.

— Il demandait à notre père de lui donner la force de continuer.

— J'aime beaucoup votre langue personnellement, intervint Becky. Je la trouve… belle.

Edna sourit gentiment en la remerciant tandis qu'elle plaçait le petit bois dans le trou qu'elle et ses enfants venaient de finir. Marvin revint alors avec du papier journal mais aussi une sorte de casserole.

— C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, dit-il en leur tendant.

— Ça fera l'affaire, répondit Edna en les prenant.

Elle finit de préparer le bois et les journaux et dirigea le verre en direction du soleil. Il ne leur fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que de la fumée ne s'élève et que de petites flammes naissent embrasant le papier journal puis les brindilles prirent elles aussi feu.

— Va chercher de l'eau, Becky ! On va la filtrer avant de la faire bouillir, demanda Edna.

— Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça ! s'exclama George en revenant avec quelques morceaux de bois. Ça suffira tu crois ?

— Il faudra bien, répliqua sa sœur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Beth s'était installée près de Marvin dans la cabane pour s'endormir sans y parvenir. Elle avait espéré pouvoir faire le chemin jusqu'à Fort Belvoir en camping-car et devoir être de nouveau sur la route sans aucun moyen de transport l'angoissait affreusement bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Ne pouvant plus faire semblant de dormir plus longtemps, Beth décida de se lever et d'aller retrouver George qui se trouvait sur le perron de la cabane. L'homme tourna son visage vers elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

— On n'arrive pas à dormir, Blondie ? Questionna-t-il.

— Pas vraiment non, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— T'en veux ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant une bouteille en verre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— De la goutte. J'en ai trouvé dans le cabanon derrière. T'en veux alors ?

— Ce n'est pas très professionnel de boire pendant son tour de garde, remarqua-t-elle en lui prenant la bouteille des mains.

Elle la porta à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge. Nostalgique, Beth ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un an plus tôt, Daryl et elle avaient trouvé de l'alcool de contrebande dans une cabane du même genre. Le goût n'était pas le même mais la sensation n'en était pas éloignée.

— Faut bien que je me tienne chaud, répliqua George.

Beth le vit regarder fixement la bouteille qu'elle lui avait redonnée.

— Mais t'as raison. Je devrais pas boire, ça nous a jamais réussi à nous autres votre alcool, ajouta-t-il.

Beth écarquilla les yeux en le voyant vider le contenu de la bouteille dans l'herbe. Visiblement, George ne faisait pas dans les demi-mesures. Cette nuit-là, la lune était haute dans le ciel et l'absence de nuage faisait qu'elle dardait sa douce aura à la surface de l'eau.

— Je me demande ce qu'on va trouver, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. A Fort Belvoir, explicita-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lançait. Je l'ai pas dit aux autres mais… J'ai des doutes.

— Des doutes ?

— La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à mon contact là-bas, c'était trois mois après le début de toute cette merde. Ils avaient réussi à se barricader dans un des quartiers résidentiels mais je sais pas s'ils sont encore là. J'ai vu tellement de merde sur la route que parfois je me demande si ce serait pas mieux de juste se tirer une balle. Ce serait tellement plus facile tu crois pas ?

— T'as pas l'alcool joyeux, dis-donc, répliqua Beth.

— Jamais eu, en effet.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Beth pouvait entendre le vent souffler dans les feuilles des arbres. Un hibou au loin faisait entendre son chant.

— Ça n'a jamais été facile, finit-elle par lâcher.

— Quoi donc ?

— De vivre. Les morts sont morts mais nous on doit continuer en les sachant perdu à jamais. Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de choisir la solution de facilité ? Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais laisser ta sœur et ta femme derrière toi en sachant qu'elles souffriront ?

— Toi non plus t'as pas l'alcool joyeux, se contenta-t-il répondre. Je vais faire un tour autour de la cabane, voir s'il y a rien, ajouta-t-il avant de se lever.

Beth le suivit du regard. Elle ne savait pas si ses mots l'avaient aidé mais elle espérait qu'il ne laisse jamais l'espoir s'envoler.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Un premier chapitre sans Daryl et le reste du groupe. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et les nouveaux OCs ? A votre avis que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre ? Beth et Marvin retrouveront-ils rapidement tout le monde ?**


	2. Chapitre Deux

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord merci à Eponyme Anonyme d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Merci aux personnes qui ont lu, mis dans leur favoris ou dans leur follows cette fanfiction et merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour sa review (à laquelle je répondrai dès que possible)**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Colibrii**_

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

.

.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Beth avait arrêté de les compter. Le groupe marchait ne s'accordant que peu de pauses. Beth était impressionnée par l'endurance de Becky. Cette dernière ne s'était pas plainte une fois depuis qu'ils avaient dû abandonner le camping-car derrière eux et cela malgré son mal de dos évident. Beth l'avait vu plusieurs fois se le frotter espérant sans doute le détendre assez pour faire passer la douleur. Les enfants aussi étaient impressionnants. Beth avait pensé qu'ils les ralentiraient grandement mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle s'était trompée. Bien sûr Coleen et Ethan étaient ceux qui marchaient le moins vite et qui avaient le plus besoin des pauses qu'ils s'accordaient mais aucun ne rechignaient à marcher. Des enfants courageux, pensait-elle souvent en les voyant rester près de leur mère ou de leur oncle.

Les souvenirs de Beth l'amenèrent vers sa propre enfance et ses balades en forêt avec son père. Ce dernier lui avait raconté qu'enfant, elle refusait toujours d'être portée et préférait marcher à ses côtés. La nostalgie la prit alors qu'elle se rappelait que désormais son père n'était plus là. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il était parti, on l'avait tué et plus jamais elle ne pourrait le prendre dans ses bras.

— Tiens ! s'exclama Marvin en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

— Ça va merci, répliqua-t-elle en la refusant.

— Tu devrais boire, insista son ami.

— Je te dis que ça va, rétorqua Beth.

— C'est pas une bonne idée de te laisser te déshydrater, continua-t-il.

Beth poussa un léger soupir d'agacement avant de prendre la bouteille que voulait lui donner Marvin. Elle la déboucha et la porta à ses lèvres. La jeune femme en but deux gorgées avant de la rendre à Marvin.

— On peut le faire, Beth. On peut le faire ensemble.

— Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

Beth s'arrêta soudainement en voyant George lever le bras. La jeune femme tendit l'oreille et n'eut aucune difficulté à entendre les grognements que le vent leur apportait. George fit un pas en avant et passa la tête sur le côté du camion qui leur cachait la vue.

— Merde ! lâcha-t-il. Un troupeau de mordeurs.

Beth vit le regard d'Edna balayer rapidement les environs avant de s'arrêter sur le camion.

— On peut monter sur le toit et attendre qu'il passe, proposa-t-elle.

— Ouais, ouais, souffla George. Vas-y la première ! Je te filerai les gosses après.

Edna monta sur l'attelage et réussit à grimper sur le toit avec une facilité déconcertante. Sans attendre, George attrapa Ethan par la taille et le souleva. Les bras tendus, le garçon réussit à attraper les mains de sa mère qui arriva à le hisser. Ils entreprirent le même manège avec Coleen tandis que Marvin arrivait à monter sur le toit après de multiples efforts.

— Je vais monter et je te hisse, ok ? déclara George en se tournant vers Becky.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que George avait déjà commencé à grimper. Les rôdeurs se rapprochaient inexorablement et Beth arrivait difficilement à calmer le tremblement de sa main.

— Je pourrai pas monter, souffla Becky à côté de Beth.

Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne de voyage. La pauvre semblait terrifiée et caressait son ventre proéminent mécaniquement. Sans prendre le temps de consulter George, Beth ouvrit la portière de la cabine, un couteau dans la main. Le camion était vide. Elle monta la première marche et vérifia qu'aucun rôdeur ne se trouvait dans la couchette avant de redescendre.

—Monte, ordonna Beth à Becky.

Cette dernière lança un regard dans la direction de George, qui venait juste de réussir à se hisser sur le toit, avant d'obéir à Beth.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? s'écria George en voyant Becky entrer dans le camion.

— Elle peut pas monter. On va se cacher dans la cabine, le temps que la horde passe, répliqua Beth avant de suivre Becky à l'intérieur.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de fermer la portière fut l'insulte que George lui adressa.

— Monte dans la couchette, dit-elle à Becky.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et alla se coucher sur la couchette tandis que Beth fermait les rideaux à la va-vite. Elle passa du côté passager et s'accroupit entre le siège et le tableau de bord. Recroquevillée dans ce minuscule espace, Beth serrait son piolet avec force tout en entamant une prière mentale. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard apeuré de Becky à travers un espace entre les rideaux. Les grognements étaient de plus en plus forts. Beth devina sans peine qu'ils étaient arrivés au niveau du camion.

Le passage des rôdeurs sembla durer des heures. Beth n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce alors que la douleur dans ses mollets se faisait de plus en plus intense. Finalement, au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, la porte du camion s'ouvrit, Beth porta sa main à sa ceinture avant de reconnaître George.

— Becky ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

— Je suis là, Georgie. Ils sont partis ?

— Oui, tu peux sortir.

Beth vit Becky s'extraire de la couchette avant de descendre les marches aidée de George. Elle-même se redressa et ouvrit la portière côté passager. Ses jambes la faisaient affreusement souffrir. La jeune femme boitilla jusqu'à son groupe. Le regard de Marvin croisa le sien et elle put deviner l'expression de soulagement sur son visage avant qu'il ne se précipite vers elle pour l'enlacer. Doucement, la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui et tourna son regard vers George. Ce dernier vérifiait avec inquiétude si Becky allait bien. Il enlaça brièvement la jeune femme avant de relever son visage vers Beth et cette dernière put y lire une colère noire.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, espèce de connasse ? s'écria-t-il hors de lui.

Beth recula d'un pas persuadée qu'il allait la frapper.

— Arrête George ! s'exclama Becky d'une voix forte.

— Te mêle pas de ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de mettre ma femme et mon enfant en danger ? s'énerva -t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

— George, intervint cette fois-ci Edna.

— Elle n'aurait pas pu monter sur le camion, répliqua Beth essayant de cacher la peur qu'elle ressentait.

Elle vit George ouvrir la bouche pour répondre tandis qu'elle serrait un peu plus fort son piolet, prête à se défendre si cela devenait nécessaire.

— Elle a raison. J'aurais pas pu monter, déclara Becky. Elle… elle m'a sauvé la vie.

— George ! Laisse-la ! s'exclama Edna en attrapant son frère par le bras.

Le regard de l'homme passa de Becky à Beth avant qu'il ne recule.

— Il faut qu'on avance, lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

— Tu viens, Beth ? demanda Marvin.

— J'arrive, répliqua-t-elle avant de les suivre.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à décliner à l'horizon. Coleen fredonnait une chanson sans doute pour se donner du courage tout en tenant la main de son petit frère. La fillette avait désormais les cheveux attachés en un chignon que sa mère avait fait assez rapidement le matin même. Beth passa ses doigts dans sa queue de cheval. Ses cheveux étaient plein de nœuds, graisseux et sans doute même boueux. Elle n'avait pas pu se les laver ni se les brosser depuis la prison et ne savait pas quand elle aurait l'occasion de le faire.

— Il faut qu'on se trouve un abri pour la nuit, lâcha d'un seul coup George. Beth ! Tu viens avec moi. On va faire un tour ce côté-là. Vous autres, restez sur vos gardes !

Beth hésita quelques instants avant de le suivre. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il souhaitait lui faire du mal. Elle le suivit dans la forêt la main serrée autour du manche de son piolet.

— Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard surpris. Il ne s'était pas retourné pour parler.

— J'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi ainsi. On est bon ? questionna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

— On est bon, répliqua Beth sincère.

— Tant mieux, tant mieux, marmonna-t-il.

Beth entendit une branche craquer vers leur droite et se tourna vers sa provenance.

— Rôdeur, souffla-t-elle en le voyant à une trentaine de mètres d'eux.

Beth et George échangèrent un regard avant que ce dernier ne lui fasse signe de continuer. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à marcher avant de tomber sur une clairière où était construite une sorte de grange. Beth avança d'un pas décidé vers le bâtiment et frappa plusieurs fois à la porte sans qu'aucun grognement ne lui réponde. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte.

— Je prends le côté droit, déclara George en s'exécutant.

Beth entreprit son inspection et les deux compagnons d'infortune se retrouvèrent à l'entrée.

— Ça sera bien pour la nuit, déclara l'homme.

Beth hocha la tête avant de fermer les portes derrière eux. Les autres les attendaient sur le bord de la route. Non loin, Beth remarqua un rôdeur dont le crâne était éclaté.

— On a trouvé une grange. Venez ! s'exclama George. Ça va, Amish Girl ? questionna-t-il en l'aidant à se lever.

— Oui, t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

Le groupe pénétra dans la grange et chacun s'installa dans un coin. Beth sortit son journal et un stylo et commença à écrire :

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu t'écrire. La vie sur la route est dure. Nous avons rencontré un autre groupe de survivants : George et sa femme enceinte, Becky ainsi qu'Edna, la sœur de George, et ses deux enfants. Ils vont eux aussi à Fort Belvoir et nous avons donc décidé de faire la route ensemble. J'ai arrêté de compter les jours ces derniers temps mais je pense que cela va bientôt faire un mois que la prison est tombée. Un mois_

Beth releva sa tête en entendant George dire qu'il allait vérifier le périmètre.

— Je viens avec toi, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle rangea son journal dans son sac et suivit George à l'extérieur.

— Tu penses qu'on est à combien de kilomètres de Fort Belvoir maintenant ? Demanda Beth après quelques minutes de silence.

— Environ quarante bornes. On devrait y arriver demain ou après-demain, répliqua-t-il.

— Je m'en occupe, dit-elle en voyant le rôdeur arriver sur eux.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé et l'empêcha de l'approcher en l'attrapant par le cou et planta son piolet dans sa tête.

— Tu voudras que je fasse le premier quart ? questionna-t-elle alors qu'ils revenaient vers la grange.

— Si tu veux, rétorqua l'homme.

— Alors ? demanda Edna.

— Pour le moment ça m'a l'air ok, répondit George.

— Mangeons alors, proposa Edna.

La nuit fut longue. Beth réussit à peine à fermer l'œil trop inquiète de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver à Fort Belvoir dans les jours qui suivraient. La jeune femme se leva la première. Elle salua Marvin qui montait la garde et alla à l'extérieur pour faire ses besoins puis décida d'aller faire un tour aux alentours. Elle savait qu'il fallait mieux être trop prudent que pas assez. Un craquement la fit se retourner et tomber nez à nez avec un homme dans la fin de trentaine. Sans perdre de temps, Beth récupéra son pistolet à la ceinture et le pointa vers l'étranger qui venait vers elle avec les mains en l'air.

— Salut, je suis Aaron, se présenta-t-il.

— Restez où vous êtes ! ordonna Beth. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

— Comme je vous disais, je m'appelle Aaron et j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Une bonne nouvelle ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ? Etait-il fou ?

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— J'aimerais parler à votre chef, dit-il. J'ai une communauté et je souhaiterais que vous passiez un entretien pour y entrer.

— Une communauté ?

— Nous avons une communauté à environ cinquante kilomètres d'ici, expliqua-t-il.

Il fit un mouvement pour récupérer quelque chose dans son sac.

— Les mains en l'air. Tout de suite ! S'écria Beth.

— Je… Je vais vous passer mon sac. J'ai des photos de la communauté dans la petite poche avant, dit-il en retirant lentement son sac.

Il le lança vers Beth.

— Votre arme.

L'homme la prit à sa ceinture et la posa doucement à terre avant que Beth n'ouvre le sac, l'arme toujours pointée sur lui. Elle récupéra une enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvaient des clichés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au premier avant de reporter son attention sur Aaron. La jeune femme rangea les photographies dans la poche du sac avant de récupérer le revolver. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda de relever sa veste pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'autres armes.

— Vous passez devant ! lança-t-elle en plaçant son arme dans son dos.

L'homme commença à marcher et Beth récupéra son sac par terre. Elle constata rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le guider, qu'il savait parfaitement où il allait.

— Vous nous espionniez ?

— Je vous ai observé, oui. Je voulais vérifier que vous étiez des personnes bien.

— Hey ! Marv ! Appela Beth alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de la grange.

La porte s'ouvrit sur lui.

— Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il en levant son arme.

— J'ai pris son arme et ses affaires. Il souhaiterait nous parler.

Marvin se poussa pour les laisser entrer. A peine, eurent-ils le temps de pénétrer dans la grange que George venait vers eux à grands pas.

— Qui c'est ?

— Je m'appelle Aaron. J'ai une communauté et je souhaiterais que vous passiez des entretiens pour pouvoir y entrer.

— Une communauté ?

— Il a des photos, déclara Beth en cherchant l'enveloppe. Regarde ! Dit-elle en la lui tendant.

George la prit et y jeta un coup d'œil avec Edna.

— Il est seul ? questionna cette dernière.

— Il l'était quand il est venu me voir.

— T'es seul ? Répéta Edna à l'intention de l'homme.

— Personne ne vous veut du mal. Je ne vous veux pas de mal.

— Je t'ai demandé si tu étais seul, articula Edna en lui pointant son pistolet sur la tête.

— J'ai seulement une personne avec moi mais elle est restée près des véhicules.

— Les véhicules ?

— Nous avons avec nous un camping-car et une voiture pour ramener les gens.

— Dis-nous en plus à propos de ta communauté, ordonna George.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pourriez baisser votre arme, s'il vous plaît, Edna.

— Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Vous nous suivez depuis combien de temps ?

— Assez longtemps pour savoir que savez travailler les uns pour les autres, répondit Aaron.

Beth et Marvin échangèrent un regard. Depuis quand cet homme les suivait-il ? Etait-il dangereux ? Disait-il la vérité ou leur voulait-il du mal ?

— Marv ! Va surveiller l'extérieur, commanda Edna.

Marvin hocha la tête tandis qu'il quittait la grange.

— Je vais avec lui ! s'exclama George en le suivant.

— Alors cette communauté ?

— Il y a des murs comme vous avez pu le voir, on a des pommiers et même un potager. On a aussi un médecin, un chirurgien mais je suis sûre qu'il pourra aider votre belle-sœur, dit-il en regardant Becky.

— Où se trouvent vos véhicules ?

— A un kilomètre au nord sur la route 16, répliqua Aaron.

— Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne souhaitez pas nous entraîner dans un piège ?

— Si j'avais voulu vous tuer j'aurais pu le faire cette nuit.

— T'en penses quoi, Beth ?

— George et moi, on pourrait aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette route 16, voir si les véhicules dont il parle sont bien là, répondit-elle.

— Faites ! Dit-elle en hochant la tête. Et toi, tu t'assieds sagement contre ce poteau, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Aaron alors que Beth quittait la grange.

— George, tu viens avec moi. On va vérifier si le gars dit la vérité concernant le camping-car et la voiture, déclara Beth.

— Ok ! Marvin, tu restes à l'extérieur. Le périmètre doit finir d'être ratissé ! On y va, dit-il à Beth.

La route 16 était la route sur laquelle ils avaient progressé la veille. Beth se rappelait parfaitement du panneau qu'elle avait vu avant de partir à la recherche d'un abri avec George.

— Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité ? questionna George.

— Je sais pas. Il aurait pu me tuer tout à l'heure mais il l'a pas fait. Je prends celui de droite, déclara-t-elle calmement en voyant les deux rôdeurs qui venaient vers eux.

Avant que celui qui avait été un homme ne puisse l'attraper, Beth le frappa violemment dans le genou droit. Le rôdeur tomba en arrière les mains dressées dans sa direction. Un coup de pied dans la tête, un deuxième puis un troisième le firent taire. George et elle échangèrent un regard avant de continuer à marcher. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue du camping-car et de la voiture. Aaron n'avait pas menti. Beth et George allèrent vérifier l'intérieur. Personne n'était en en vue. Sans doute, le compagnon d'Aaron ne se cachait-il pas loin.

— Regarde ! q'exclama George en ouvrant l'un des placards au-dessus de la kitchenette. On devrait en prendre quelqu'un au cas-où.

George attrapa les quelques boîtes de conserve et les enfourna dans son sac. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retourner vers la grange. Aaron était toujours assis contre un poteau et releva son visage vers eux.

— Vous les avez trouvés ? demanda Edna.

— Il n'a pas menti.

— Peut-être qu'il dit la vérité. Peut-être que c'est une chance pour nous, pour le bébé, intervint Becky qui s'était rapprochée.

— Et si c'était un piège ? S'il faisait ça pour nous attirer dans un piège ? remarqua George.

— Je vais chercher Marvin. Il faut qu'on prenne la décision ensemble, déclara Edna.

Le regard de Beth se posa sur Coleen et Ethan qui se tenaient en retrait à l'arrière de la grange. Peut-être que cette communauté était ce qu'il leur fallait. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait leur permettre d'enfin se poser. Beth secoua la tête. Marvin et Abby s'étaient promis d'aller à Fort Belvoir. Que se passerait-il si en allant dans cette communauté ils les manquaient.

— A combien de kilomètres se trouve ta communauté ? questionna George lorsque sa sœur et Marvin revinrent.

— Comme je l'ai dit à Beth, elle se trouve à environ cinquante kilomètres d'ici.

— A combien se trouve-t-elle de Fort Belvoir ? demanda Beth.

— Je sais pas vingt kilomètre tout au plus, répliqua Aaron.

— T'en penses quoi, Marvin ?

— On risque de les rater, Beth.

— Rater qui ? interrogea Aaron.

Beth hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— On doit retrouver une partie de notre groupe à Fort Belvoir. Et si on leur laisse un message à l'entrée. Pour qu'ils sachent qu'on est vivant. On pourrait...

— T'as pas envie de retrouver Daryl ou quoi ? s'irrita Marvin.

— Bien sûr que si j'ai envie de le retrouver lui mais aussi Maggie, ta sœur, Glenn et tous les autres mais c'est peut-être une opportunité. J'en ai marre d'être sur la route, Marv, et je suis sûre que tu ressens la même chose.

— Et s'il ment ?

— Je ne mens pas. Je… Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

— En général, les gens qui disent ça on ne peut pas leur faire confiance justement, remarqua Marvin.

— Il n'a pas menti pour le moment, intervint Edna. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Il faut un endroit pour les enfants, George, mais aussi pour que Becky puisse accoucher en sécurité. Ils ont un médecin. C'est pas ce qu'on cherchait ?

Beth le vit hocher lentement la tête.

— Qui est pour ? questionna Edna.

Edna leva la main ainsi que George. Beth jeta un coup d'œil à Becky qui l'avait elle aussi levée et leva finalement la sienne. Le seul à ne pas voter pour fut Marvin.

— Je peux pas croire que tu veuilles abandonner une partie de notre groupe.

— Je ne compte pas les abandonner, Marvin. Mais je crois qu'ils seront contents d'avoir un refuge quand ils arriveront, tu ne crois pas ? Tu viens alors ? On est plus fort ensemble, tu te rappelles ?

— Est-ce que j'ai le choix de toute manière, rétorqua-t-il.

— On vient avec toi, Machin, mais fais-nous un seul coup de pute et tu te retrouveras avec de la cervelle un peu partout, pigé ? Menaça George.

— Pigé, répliqua lentement Aaron en se levant.

— Par conte, il faut qu'on passe par Fort Belvoir, déclara Beth d'une voix neutre.

— Je ne sais pas…

— On passe par Fort Belvoir, répéta-t-elle d'une voix n'admettant aucune contestation. Il faut qu'on laisse un message aux autres.

— Avec quoi tu vas leur laisser ? demanda George.

— Du sang de rôdeurs. On avait fait ça avec Daryl la première fois qu'on avait été séparé des autres. Ça te va, Marv ?

L'homme hocha lentement la tête. Beth pouvait voir qu'il était encore tiraillé par la décision qu'ils venaient de prendre. Elle-même ne savait pas si elle avait pris la bonne mais elle savait qu'ils devaient avancer et peut-être cette communauté leur permettrait-elle de le faire.

— On y va maintenant ?

— Ouais, déclara George. Allez ! On y va Amish Girl ! ajouta-t-il en tendant son bras vers elle.

— Les enfants ! Vous restez près de moi, d'accord, ordonna Edna d'une voix douce.

Les deux petits hochèrent la tête.

— Vous pourriez au moins me laisser un couteau, vous croyez pas ?

George tourna son regard vers sa sœur.

— File-lui son couteau.

— Tu fais un geste de travers… commença George en lui tendant.

— Oui je sais, je suis mort, le coupa Aaron.

L'homme attrapa le couteau. Ils ne mirent qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver près des véhicules. Le bruissement d'un buisson sur leur droite les fit se tourner dans un même mouvement prêts à tirer.

— Eric ? C'est toi ? Tu peux sortir, déclara Aaron.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un homme du même âge qu'Aaron sortit de la protection de la forêt. Comme Aaron l'avait fait avant lui l'homme avait levé ses mains en l'air.

— J'imagine que c'est le renfort dont tu nous parlais, dit Edna.

Beth baissa lentement son pistolet.

— Je m'appelle Eric. Enchanté, dit-il en souriant timidement.

— Je pense que tu peux baisser ton arme, Georgie, remarqua Edna.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de George et vit qu'il écoutait sa sœur. Edna leur fit signe de monter dans le camping-car.

— Qui est-ce qui monte dans la bagnole avec Aaron ? questionna Marvin.

— Beth et moi, on va y aller, répliqua George. Toi, tu gardes un œil sur Truc et il prend pas le volant, ok ?

Marvin hocha la tête avant de monter à la suite d'Eric dans le camping-car.

— Beth, tu sais conduire ?

— Oui.

— Tu prends le volant alors, décida George.

— Normalement, c'est moi qui conduis les nouveaux venus...

— Et bien, c'est jamais bon de laisser s'installer la routine. T'es pas d'accord, Beth ? Allez ! Grimpe à l'arrière, dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

Aaron soupira légèrement mais monta sur la banquette arrière tandis que Beth s'installait au volant.

— Les clefs sont dans le vide-poche, déclara Aaron.

La jeune femme se baissa pour les récupérer et mit le contact avant de passer la première et de démarrer.

— On va vers le nord, je me trompe ?

— Non, vous avez raison, répondit Aaron.

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture pendant plusieurs minutes avant que George ne demande à Aaron s'il avait des Cds.

— Il y en a déjà un dans le lecteur, rétorqua-t-il.

— Tu peux l'allumer, Beth, s'il te plaît ?

La jeune femme se pencha légèrement pour appuyer sur le bouton « play » et aussitôt la voix de Johnny Cash emplit l'habitacle.

— J'ai jamais aimé les chansons de ce type, déclara George. Jamais compris ce que tout le monde lui trouvait.

— C'était un grand chanteur et il a fait quelques chansons vous concernant comme « Apache Tears », par exemple.

— Et ? C'est censé me faire plaisir ? De toute manière, je suis même pas Apache.

— Vous êtes originaire d'où ?

— Wisconsin et vous ?

— Je suis de Virginie.

— Beth vient de Géorgie, elle. Et Marvin de l'Alabama.

— Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ?

— Un peu plus de deux semaines. Beth et Marvin nous ont sauvé la vie alors qu'on se faisait attaquer par des mordeurs.

Beth écoutait la conversation en silence. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la route évitant les quelques rôdeurs qui se mettaient sur leur passage. Un panneau lui indiqua que Fort Belvoir ne se trouvait plus qu'à quinze kilomètres de là. A peine dix minutes plus tard, la jeune femme arrêta sa voiture devant le bâtiment principal. Quelques morts-vivants erraient non loin de l'entrée mais rien qu'ils n'avaient pas affronté par le passé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et vit le camping-car s'arrêter quelques mètres derrière eux.

Elle sortit de la voiture laissant les clefs sur le contact. Les rôdeurs devant le bâtiment commencèrent à venir vers eux. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'approcher plus près d'eux, George réussit à en mettre près d'une dizaine à terre à l'aide son fusil.

— On s'occupe des autres à la main, proposa-t-il lorsqu'il n'en resta plus qu'une demi douzaine.

Beth hocha la tête avant de le suivre tout comme Marvin. La jeune femme n'eut aucune difficulté à se débarrasser du premier rôdeur qui vint vers elle. Elle poussa ce dernier violemment sur celui se trouvant derrière lui le faisant tomber en arrière, incapable de bouger à cause du poids mort sur lui. Beth lui asséna un coup de piolet dans la tête et releva son visage vers les autres. Le chemin était dégagé. Aidée des deux hommes, Beth transporta deux rôdeurs près du mur où ils comptaient écrire les inscriptions.

— On marque quoi ? Demanda Marvin.

— On peut marquer : « Vivants » et en-dessous nos noms.

Marvin hocha lentement la tête.

— Il faut l'écrire le plus gros possible que ça se voit de loin.

— Je vais monter la garde, déclara George avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

— Tu veux monter sur mes épaules pour marquer le « vivants » ?

— Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir me porter ?

— Allez quoi ! T'es pas si lourde que ça !

— Ça va être difficile pour récupérer du sang de rôdeur.

— Tu as raison, finit par se résoudre Marvin.

— On y va alors ? demanda Beth en ouvrant le ventre du mort-vivant.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour marquer ce qu'ils voulaient et revenir vers les véhicules. Beth essuya ses mains dans les hautes herbes et regarda leur travail. On ne voyait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit de là où elle se trouvait mais il était difficile de manquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de marqué sur ce mur.

— T'es sûre que ça va marcher ? questionna Marvin

— J'espère, souffla Beth ne pouvant répondre autre chose.

— Allez en voiture tout le monde ! S'exclama George derrière eux. Beth, tu reprends le volant de la poubelle, dit-il en ouvrant la portière et en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'inscription que Marvin et elle avaient laissé avant de se diriger vers la porte conducteur et de se glisser sur le siège. Marvin avait insisté pour ajouter les mots « pas ici » pour éviter aux membres de leur groupe une exploration non nécessaire de l'énorme bâtiment.

— On va où maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle en démarrant.

— Tu fais demi-tour et tu reprends la route 16 vers le nord, répliqua Aaron.

Beth passa la première et entreprit de prendre la route dans le sens inverse. Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et attendit que le camping-car ait fini sa manœuvre avant de redémarrer.

— Et vous êtes combien dans votre petite communauté ?

— Environ cinquante, répliqua Aaron.

— Cinquante ? Et vous avez jamais eu de problème avec des menaces extérieures ? s'étonna Beth.

— Les murs tiennent les zonards éloignés.

— Je parle des humains, rétorqua Beth. La prison, c'était notre refuge à notre groupe à Marvin et à moi, a été attaquée par des humains.

— L'homme est un loup pour l'homme, déclara George pensif.

— Pour le moment, on n'a pas eu de soucis, non. Mais on sait qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela risque d'arriver, c'est pour ça que Deanna veut qu'on intègre des gens qui ont vécu hors des murs.

— Deanna ?

— C'est la maire de notre communauté. Elle était au congrès.

— Au congrès. Classe ! plaisanta George moqueur.

— Depuis quand vivez-vous là-bas ?

— Presque le début de l'épidémie. C'est la famille de Deanna qui est la première à être arrivée là-bas et eux qui ont construit les premiers murs. Maintenant, c'est bien plus grand. On a même installé une petite école dans l'un des garages.

— Il y a des enfants ? questionna George soudain intéressé.

— Quelques-uns oui et quelques jeunes de ton âge, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Beth. Tourne à gauche à la prochaine, commanda-t-il alors.

La jeune femme mit son clignotant pour prévenir le camping-car qu'ils tournaient. Elle ne vit pas immédiatement la porte qui se dressait à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, ni le mur fait de tôles. Elle entendit George pousser un juron et c'est alors qu'elle le vit. Beth arrêta la voiture devant le portail et éteignit le moteur. La jeune femme ouvrit la portière et sortit du véhicule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et constata que le camping-car s'était stoppé quelques mètres derrière eux. Marvin fut le premier à sortir. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant que Beth ne reporte le sien vers le portail.

Aaron passa à côté d'elle, elle le suivit du regard ne sachant exactement que faire. Était-ce ainsi que les gens se sentaient lorsque Daryl les ramenait à la prison ? Le portail commença à s'ouvrir et Beth vit le visage d'une femme. Cette dernière leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de dire quelque chose à Aaron, qu'elle n'entendit pas. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux et leur fit signe de venir, un sourire amical ornant ses lèvres. Beth ne sut pas comment elle trouva le courage de faire le premier pas, ni même les suivants. Elle s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer et vit le regard étrange que lui lançait la femme aux cheveux courts.

La jeune femme sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, elle releva son visage vers son propriétaire et croisa les yeux noisette de Marvin.

— Ensemble ? murmura-t-il.

— Ensemble, répéta-t-elle avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du périmètre.

Les yeux de Beth se posèrent sur les maisons à une vingtaine de mètres. Une zone résidentielle. Elle tourna la tête vers les autres et croisa le regard de George, lui non plus ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.

— Bienvenue à Alexandria ! s'exclama Aaron.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous les OCs ? Je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à savoir qui d'entre Eddy et Georgie je préfère personnellement. L'arrivée d'Aaron ? L'arrivée à Alexandria ? Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera dans le prochain chapitre ?**


	3. Chapitre Trois

.

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je reviens avec le troisième chapitre d'Avancer qui j'espère vous plaira.**_

 _ **Merci à Bethly pour sa review.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour sa correction.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Colibrii**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 3**

.

.

Alexandria était un endroit étrange. Tous les gens, que Beth avait pu rencontrer, semblaient ne pas vivre dans le même monde qu'elle. Elle avait été présentée à celle qui semblait être la leader du groupe. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années au visage sérieux. Cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle allait devoir se rendre à une sorte d'entretien d'entrée. Après avoir pris une douche, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le placard où les résidents avaient laissé à sa disposition quelques affaires. Cela lui fit étrange d'enfiler des vêtements propres qui sentaient encore la lessive. Avant de passer son t-shirt, Beth ne put s'empêcher de humer la douce odeur de lavande.

Elle attacha ses cheveux encore mouillés. Elle avait mis presque dix minutes avant de venir à bout des nœuds. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle pense à se les couper.

— Beth ! Ça va être l'heure de ton rendez-vous avec Deanna ! la prévint Marvin du rez-de-chaussée.

— J'arrive, répliqua-t-elle avant de dévaler les escaliers.

La jeune femme enfila ses chaussures de randonnée.

— Souhaite-moi « bonne chance » ! dit-elle à son ami en souriant.

Beth se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la maison de Deanna et de son époux. Le couple vivait en plein centre de la communauté. En chemin, elle croisa plusieurs Alexandriens qui la saluèrent en souriant. Tout semblait si normal ici, comme si rien de ce qui s'était passé à l'extérieur n'était arrivé jusqu'à eux. Beth monta les escaliers menant au perron de la maison et frappa à la porte. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre sur Deanna.

— Beth, je t'attendais, dit-elle en l'invitant à entrer.

La jeune femme la salua poliment avant de la suivre dans le salon.

— Ça te dérange si je filme l'entretien ?

— Pourquoi faire ? questionna Beth en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que Deanna lui avait indiqué.

— A Alexandria, nous essayons de toujours tout faire dans la transparence, répliqua la maire en allumant la caméra. Est-ce que tu pourrais te présenter brièvement ?

— Est-ce que je dois regarder la caméra ou vous ?

— Fais comme tu le sens.

— Très bien, souffla Beth avant de se racler la gorge.

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers Deanna et commença à parler :

— Alors, je m'appelle Beth et je suis originaire de Géorgie. Avant tout ça, je vivais avec mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur dans notre ferme familiale près de Senoia. Voilà.

— Edna m'a dit que vous ne vous êtes rencontrés i peine trois semaines de ça. Où étiez-vous Marvin et toi avant ?

— On vivait avec notre groupe dans une prison mais on a été attaqué. J'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça, avoua-t-elle.

— Pourtant Edna m'a dit que comme son groupe vous espériez atteindre Fort Belvoir pour y retrouver ton mari et la sœur de votre ami, Marvin.

— Edna parle beaucoup, plaisanta-t-elle.

Deanna sourit gentiment.

— Penses-tu que vous pourriez-vous plaire ici ?

— Je s… J'espère mais j'espère avant tout retrouver Daryl, répliqua-t-elle sans mentir.

— Daryl ? C'est ton époux, n'est-ce pas ?

— En quelque sorte, oui. Nous ne sommes pas officiellement mariés. Disons que c'est mon compagnon.

— Si tout se passe bien, tu pourrais aller parler de lui à Aaron. C'est lui qui est en charge de l'accueil des personnes extérieures.

Deanna sourit de nouveau à Beth qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tripoter ses mains mal à l'aise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu aimais faire avant que tout ça arrive ? questionna finalement Deanna.

— J'aidais papa à la ferme, j'adorais chanter et jouer de la guitare. J'ai composé quelques chansons pour m'amuser.

— Une artiste !

— Je sais pas si on peut dire que j'en suis une, rétorqua Beth humblement.

— Tu sais qu'ici à Alexandria chacun a un travail à faire.

Beth hocha la tête.

— Dans quoi penses-tu pouvoir nous aider ?

— J'aime bien m'occuper des enfants. Je donnais parfois des cours aux plus jeunes quand j'étais à la prison. Daryl m'a appris à pister et chasser et comme Papa était un vétérinaire je l'ai aidé plusieurs fois notamment lors des mises bas.

Le sourire de Deanna s'élargit tandis qu'elle disait à Beth que l'entretien était terminé. Elle éteignit la caméra et déclara :

— Je pense savoir ce que tu pourrais faire pour nous aider. Que dirais-tu de donner des cours de guitare ?

— Je… Ça pourrait être intéressant oui.

— Bien sûr ce ne sera que deux voire trois heures dans la journée… Aussi, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais nous avons un chirurgien en ville. Je pense que cela pourrait être bien que tu passes quelques heures avec lui, chaque matin. Si cela te convient bien sûr ?

— Cela me convient parfaitement.

— Parfait ! Je vais en parler à Pete et je pense que tu pourras commencer dès demain matin. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Je suis d'accord, répondit simplement Beth.

Deanna lui sourit gentiment tout en se levant.

— Lorsque Marvin aura passé son entretien, vous pourriez faire un tour du quartier et pourquoi pas rencontrer vos futurs concitoyens.

Beth hocha la tête. Elle se sentait stupide d'agir ainsi. Sa timidité avait toujours été un problème pour elle mais elle pensait l'avoir surmontée après l'épidémie. Deanna la salua avant de la raccompagner vers la porte. Marvin était assis sur les marches. Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers elles et se leva rapidement en époussetant son pantalon.

— A toi Marvin, déclara Deanna en l'invitant à entrer.

— Je t'attends ici, déclara Beth en s'asseyant où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

La porte d'entrée se ferma derrière lui. Le regard de Beth se porta au loin au bout de la rue, une dame promenait son chien. Beth ne se souvenait pas en avoir vu un depuis le début de l'épidémie. La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête et se leva d'un bond lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas à sa gauche, elle porta sa main à sa ceinture pour récupérer son couteau avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait dû le laisser à l'armurerie.

— Hey ! Déclara le jeune homme en face d'elle. Je m'appelle Aiden, Aiden Monroe.

Beth le regarda de haut en bas essayant de l'évaluer rapidement.

— Je suis le fils de Deanna, continua-t-il la main tendue.

— Beth Greene, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

— Tu as passé ton entretien ?

— Ouais, j'attends mon… mon ami qui est en train de le passer… en ce moment.

— Ça s'est bien passé ?

Beth haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

— Ma mère t'a assignée ton nouveau travail ?

— Ouais.

— Alors ?

— Je vais donner des cours de guitares aux plus jeunes. Et toi tu fais quoi ? questionna-t-elle voyant qu'il n'attendait que ça.

— Je fais partie du groupe de ravitaillement. Je veille à ce qu'Alexandria ne manque de rien tu vois, dit-il un petit sourire arrogant étirant ses lèvres.

Il devait s'imaginer qu'il l'impressionnerait mais Beth ne montra aucun signe d'admiration. Aiden se passa la main dans les cheveux visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Je peux vous faire visiter Alexandria à ton ami et à toi si vous voulez, proposa-t-il un sourire charmeur ornant ses lèvres.

Beth n'avait aucune envie de passer plus de temps avec lui mais la jeune femme ne savait pas comment le dire poliment. Après tout, elle ne désirait en aucun cas se faire des ennemis dès le début de son séjour à Alexandria. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour accepter sa proposition lorsqu'une voix masculine retentit non loin d'eux.

— Bonjour jeunes gens !

Beth tourna son visage vers le nouveau venu et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'époux de Deanna et par conséquent le père d'Aiden.

— Salut papa !

— Bonjour Monsieur Monroe, répliqua poliment Beth.

Reginald Monroe lui sourit gentiment.

— Tu peux m'appeler Reginald ou Reg si tu veux, lui dit-il.

— D'accord Mons… Reginald, se reprit-elle en souriant.

— Aiden, tu devrais aller voir Nicholas. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de toi.

Aiden hocha la tête, salua Beth avant de s'éloigner.

— Marvin et toi vous êtes bien installés ?

— Oui, oui même si ça fait quand même un peu bizarre de dormir dans un vrai lit, répondit-elle.

— J'imagine. Tu as pu visiter Alexandria ?

— Pas encore, j'attends que Marvin sorte de son entretien. Il ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs.

Par habitude, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre accrochée à son poignet. Montre qui avait arrêté de donner l'heure une semaine plus tôt.

— Elle n'a plus de pile, dit-elle en la baissant.

— Je crois qu'il doit m'en rester quelques-unes à la maison. On pourrait la changer si tu veux.

— Ce serait vraiment très gentil, merci.

— Je… commença Reginald alors que la porte de sa maison s'ouvrait sur Marvin. Ah ton ami est de retour ! L'entretien s'est-il bien passé, mon garçon ?

— Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, oui, répliqua Marvin en descendant les escaliers. On va visiter le coin, Beth ?

— Oui très bonne idée, Marvin, déclara Reginald bienveillant. Bonne journée à vous !

Beth lui sourit avant de suivre Marvin vers une rue adjacente.

— Comment s'est passé ton entretien ? demanda Beth.

— Bien. Je vais devenir fermier.

— Fermier ?

— Ouais, je lui ai dit que j'avais fait des jobs d'été chez mon oncle, agriculteur, et que j'aidais Rick à la prison, expliqua Marvin. Et toi ?

— Je vais donner des cours de guitare et je vais aider le médecin de la communauté dans son travail.

—Tiens, y a Aaron, remarqua Marvin.

Beth suivit son regard. Aaron était en train de discuter avec une femme à qui Beth n'avait pas encore été présentée.

— Allons le saluer, proposa Marvin en se dirigent vers lui. Bonjour Aaron. Madame, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la femme.

— Salut Marvin. Beth ! Vous êtes bien installés ?

— Très bien. Ça change de dormir dans un vrai lit. Le mien est particulièrement confortable d'ailleurs.

— Au fait, je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez Jessie, déclara Aaron.

— Non en effet. Beth, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main à la femme.

Cette dernière la serra en souriant.

— Deanna vous a-t-elle parlé de la fête de bienvenue de ce soir ?

— La fête de bienvenue ? Questionna Beth perdue.

— Deanna a organisé une fête de bienvenue pour nous, expliqua Marvin. Elle aura lieu chez elle à dix-neuf heures. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

— Euh… Non.

— Elle voulait peut-être rencontrer Marvin avant de lancer l'idée, proposa Aaron.

— Peut-être oui…

— Vous avez pu visiter un peu la ville ? Demanda Jessie.

— Non, on pensait le faire maintenant, rétorqua Marvin.

— Je peux vous faire le tour du propriétaire si ça vous tente ?

— Pourquoi pas oui. Ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part.

— De ta part, la reprit Jessie aimablement.

— Je vais essayer, répliqua Beth en souriant. Aaron, je pourrais te parler de quelque chose ?

— Oui bien sûr. Excusez-nous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Jessie et Marvin.

Beth et lui s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe pour discuter tranquillement.

— Je t'écoute.

— Comme tu le sais, Marvin et moi avons été séparés de notre groupe suite à la chute de notre prison.

— Oui vous m'avez dit ça. C'était il y a un peu près un mois, je me trompe ?

— Non, c'est ça. Bref, je pense que le groupe pourrait venir dans les environs. Marvin et sa sœur avaient prévu de se retrouver à Fort Belvoir si tout tournait mal.

— Ton mari est parmi eux, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet. Il fait un peu près un mètre quatre-vingt, quatre-vingt kilos. Les cheveux longs et châtains et les yeux bleus. Il a une arbalète avec lui, dont il ne se sépare jamais, et il porte toujours une veste en cuir noire avec des ailes d'anges dans le dos.

— Et il a peu près ton âge, j'imagine ?

— Non plutôt trente-huit ans, répliqua Beth. Et il s'appelle Daryl.

Si Aaron fut surpris par l'âge qu'avait Daryl, il ne le montra nullement.

— Je pense partir faire un tour demain ou après-demain avec Eric. Je passerai te voir avant pour noter tout ça. Notamment, sa description et sans doute celle de la sœur de Marvin.

— Ok, répliqua Beth les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Merci Aaron.

— De rien et profite de la visite guidée, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Beth rejoignit Marvin et Jessie qui discutaient de l'installation de la famille de cette dernière au début de l'épidémie. Alexandria était grande. D'après ce que Beth avait pu constater une soixantaine de personnes y vivaient.

— Deanna pense à étendre la colonie de ce côté-là s'il nous vient plus de monde, expliqua Jessie.

Beth put voir derrière le mur une petite dizaine de maisons. La visite se poursuivit joyeusement. Jessie avait l'air d'être une jeune femme aimable et accueillante. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Beth sentait qu'elles pourraient s'entendre.

— Alors comment vous trouvez le coin ?

— Ça a l'air trop beau pour être vrai, répliqua Marvin pensif. Vous n'avez jamais été attaqué ?

— Non, pourquoi l'aurions-nous été ?

— Il y a de mauvaises personnes à l'extérieur de ces murs, expliqua Beth. Notre ancien refuge a été attaqué par un groupe de ces mauvaises personnes, expliqua-t-elle.

— Ah je comprends. Vous êtes les seuls à vous en être sortis ?

— On ne pense pas non. J'ai vu ma sœur et le mari de Beth qui réussissaient à s'échapper et je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls.

Des cris provenant du portail leur vinrent alors aux oreilles. Sans attendre, Beth et les deux autres se précipitèrent pour voire ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme pria intérieur espérant qu'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose de grave. Peut-être les rôdeurs avaient-ils réussi à pénétrer dans le périmètre. Mais il ne s'agissait en rien de ça. Non loin du portail George et Edna se battaient contre deux Alexandriens dont l'un était Aiden. Ces derniers n'avaient clairement pas le dessus. Edna avait immobilisé l'inconnu face contre terre, un genou sur son dos, le bras coincé. L'homme hurlait d'ailleurs qu'elle allait le lui casser. George lui tenait Aiden dos à lui sa main droite serrée autour de son cou tandis que la gauche tordait le bras de sa victime. Beth connaissait la force colossale de l'Amérindien et voyait que l'Alexandrien n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son emprise malgré toutes ses tentatives. Deanna était à côté et tentait de leur faire reprendre leurs esprits.

— Edna, George ! Qu'est-ce se qu'il se passe ici ? questionna Beth.

— Eddy a failli se faire mordre à cause de ce gros con, répliqua George visiblement énervé.

Beth vit Marvin se rapprocher de l'Amérindien tandis qu'elle allait voir sa sœur.

— Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de trop se faire remarquer pour le moment, lui murmura-t-elle. Tu devrais le lâcher. Edna, insista-t-elle.

La jeune femme lâcha le bras de l'homme qui se leva avec rapidité frottant son bras endolori.

— George ! déclara Edna en se tournant vers son frère.

Ce dernier lui répliqua en Ojibwe d'une manière que Beth jugea quelque peu virulente. Edna répondit dans la même langue et après quelques hésitations, George finit par lâcher Aiden qui s'éloigna rapidement en se massant le cou. Marvin se plaça entre eux voulant sans doute prévenir un nouvel assaut. George fixait Aiden avec des yeux mauvais alors que ce dernier avait trouvé refuge du côté des quelques Alexandriens qui avaient été attirés par le bruit de leur bagarre.

— Je veux que tout le monde écoute bien ce que je vais dire ! commença Deanna d'une voix forte. Edna et son groupe font maintenant parti de notre communauté à tous les égards. Traitez-les en égaux ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Deanna tourna son visage vers son fils cadet qui haussa légèrement les épaules avant de répliquer sur ce même ton arrogant :

— Très clair !

— Alors maintenant ! Vous allez tous rendre vos armes ! Et vous deux, dit-elle en montrant son fils et l'autre Alexandrien. Vous viendrez me voir !

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de George qui continuait d'observer Aiden d'un air mauvais alors que ce dernier s'éloignait.

— Où avez-vous appris à vous battre ainsi? demanda-t-elle au frère et à la sœur.

— J'ai été marines, répliqua George, et je lui ai appris quelques trucs.

— Je sais ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi, tous les deux. Vous m'avez dit hier que nous n'étions pas assez préparés en cas d'attaques. J'aimerais que vous appreniez à nos concitoyens à se défendre. Vous croyez que vous pouvez faire ça ?

George haussa les épaules légèrement avant de dire qu'il pensait pouvoir le faire. Deanna tourna son regard vers Edna. Cette dernière hocha la tête répliquant qu'elle ferait du mieux qu'elle pourrait. La maire parut satisfaite et les salua avant de se diriger vers sa maison.

— Ça va ? questionna Beth. George a dit que tu as failli te faire mordre ?

— Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Edna.

— Vous allez vraiment les entraîner ?

— Ceux qui le demandent oui, répliqua George.

— J'aimerais participer à l'entraînement alors.

— D'accord mais ça sera le niveau un peu au-dessus pour toi, répondit-t-il en souriant.

— Vous êtes bien installés ?

— Très bien, on vient tout juste de finir nos entretiens et on était… Où est Jessie, au fait ? demanda soudainement Marvin.

— Jessie ?

— Une femme blonde qui portait une chemise à carreaux.

— Je crois que je l'ai vu partir avec un mec qui semblait être son mari, répondit Edna. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je vais vous laisser. Il faut que j'aille voir mes mômes, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

George la suivit du regard pensif.

— Et moi mon Amish Girl.

— Tu l'as laissée seule ?

— Non, Eric m'a dit qu'il resterait avec elle le temps qu'on revienne et qu'il m'avertirait s'il y avait le moindre souci. Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez ? On a prévu de jouer au scrabble.

— Au scrabble ?

— Ouais, j'ai eu le malheur de lui parler de ce jeu une fois et maintenant elle veut absolument savoir ce que c'est. Et bien entendu, il fallait qu'il y en ait un dans cette foutue maison et que les gosses tombent dessus...

— Ça te dit ? demanda Marvin à Beth.

— Ouais pourquoi pas, répondit Beth en souriant. Allons-y !

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent George à travers les rues d'Alexandria et sentit sur eux les regards intrigués des passants qu'ils croisèrent.

— Vous comptez aller à la fête de ce soir ? Demanda George après quelques minutes de silence.

— Il faut bien, on est invité, répliqua Marvin visiblement pas très enthousiaste.

— C'est trop bizarre ! J'ai l'impression que tous ces gens vivent dans un monde complètement différent du nôtre.

— C'est pas seulement une impression.

— Je pense que Deanna l'a aussi remarqué et que c'est pour ça qu'elle vous a proposé ce job à ta sœur et à toi, déclara Beth.

— Ça va demander du boulot tout ça, soupira George en ouvrant la porte de leur maison. Becca ! Regarde qui j'ai amené pour jouer au scrabble avec nous. Essuyez-vous bien les pieds ! Le sol est clair et il faut croire que ma chère et tendre est maniaque. Elle l'a nettoyé déjà deux fois depuis hier, souffla-t-il. Salut Amish Girl ! lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

Becky était installée sur le canapé et Beth put remarquer qu'elle avait déjà préparé le plateau de jeu.

— Eric n'est plus là ?

— Il est parti lorsqu'Edna est rentrée, répliqua Becky.

— T'es sûre de vouloir jouer à ce jeu, Amish Girl ? questionna George.

Beth pouvait voir que la seule raison pour laquelle il le faisait était de lui faire plaisir.

— Certaine ! Maintenant viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, rétorqua-t-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

Le jeu dura un peu plus de deux heures. Beth riait face aux pitreries de George qui voulait inclure des mots objiwe.

— Si tu fais ça alors je peux utiliser des mots allemands, intervint Becky.

— Tu peux pas. Personne ne saura s'ils existent vraiment.

— Mais les tiens non plus, argua Becky.

— Si ma sœur parle aussi objiwe. Elle peut te dire si je mens.

— T'es vraiment un sale tricheur, s'agaça Becky en souriant.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Beth sourit tristement alors que Becky évitait le baiser. Daryl lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus et voir ces deux-là si proches l'un de l'autre la rendait indéniablement nostalgique.

— Allez ! Allez ! On va se préparer, c'est bientôt l'heure de la petite fête, intervint Edna.

— On est vraiment obligé d'y aller ? questionna George.

— Il faut qu'on s'intègre, Georgie, et aller à une de leurs petites fêtes est sans doute le meilleur moyen.

— Surtout que nous en sommes les invités d'honneur, déclara Becky.

— Bon allons-y alors, soupira George en se levant. On se retrouve là-bas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Beth et Marvin.

Ces deux derniers retournèrent dans leur maison où ils prirent le temps de se préparer. Beth regarda les vêtements dans l'armoire parentale sans rien trouver qui pourrait lui aller. Elle finit par se retrouver dans la chambre d'adolescente et put dénicher une robe rouge à fines bretelles lui arrivant quelques centimètres au-dessus des genoux. Elle alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains et enfila la robe avant de se regarder dans la glace. La jeune femme défit ses cheveux et entreprit de les brosser. Elle était prête. Elle attrapa un cardigan avant d'aller rejoindre Marvin au rez-de-chaussée. Elle enfila des santiags à sa taille et Marvin et elle allèrent ensemble jusqu'à la maison de Deanna.

Ils frappèrent à la porte deux coups et n'eurent à attendre que quelques secondes avant qu'on leur ouvre la porte. Un jeune homme dans la fin de la vingtaine leur sourit et se présenta comme étant le fils de Deanna, Spencer.

— Beth et Marvin, répliqua-t-elle.

— Je sais. Tout le monde sait qui vous êtes, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Vous avez des boissons là-bas si vous désirez, dit-il en leur désignant une table sur laquelle étaient dressées quelques bouteilles de bière et de champagne.

— Tu veux quoi ? Questionna Marvin à son oreille.

— De la bière, s'il te plaît.

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table.

— Alors la maison vous plaît ? demanda Spencer.

— Oui beaucoup. Elle est… Elle est grande. Et donc, c'est avec toi que ton père a monté les premiers murs ?

— Avec mon frère aussi.

On frappa alors plusieurs fois à la porte et Spencer s'excusa pour aller ouvrir tandis qu'au même moment Marvin revenait avec les bières. Il en tendit une à Beth qui le remercia en souriant.

— Ah vous êtes là ! s'exclama Edna en venant vers eux. Tu es vraiment très jolie, Beth, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

— Merci. Toi aussi, répliqua Beth sincère.

Edna ne portait pas une robe mais un jean noir moulant ainsi qu'un haut bleu pastel. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés librement et Beth put constater qu'elle les portait très longs.

— Tu veux pas t'asseoir là-bas ? T'es sûr ? Entendit-elle George demander à sa compagne.

— Je peux rester debout je te dis. Ne t'en fais pas, essaya de le rassurer Becky. Oh j'adore ta robe, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Beth.

La jeune femme la remercia et constata que Becky portait une robe longue d'un joli vert bouteille.

— C'est la seule robe dans l'armoire qui m'allait, expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard de Beth.

— Elle te va très bien, répondit Beth.

Cette dernière tourna son regard vers George qui s'était rasé les cheveux autour de sa crête mohawk, la rendant encore plus visible. L'homme portait une chemise blanche dont il avait remonté les manches laissant apparaître le tatouage « USMC » sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche.

— Bon, je vais voir ce qu'il y a boire. Je vais leur demander s'ils ont du sirop ou du coca, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Becky.

Beth le vit lui faire un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner vers la table où étaient posées les boissons. Il attrapa une bouteille de bière avant de se diriger vers Deanna.

— Vous croyez qu'ils vont mettre de la musique ? questionna Becky. J'ai toujours voulu entendre votre musique.

— T'as jamais entendu de musique ? s'étonna Spencer qui avait entendu la conversation.

— Si bien sûr mais jamais longtemps. Maman ne voulait pas qu'on fréquente les personnes en dehors de la communauté. Mais j'ai déjà entendu l'hymne américain, hein.

— Tu vivais où pour ne connaître que ça ? questionna une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

— Elle est Amish, ok. Ça répond à votre question ? répliqua George qui venait de revenir vers eux. Tiens ! De la menthe à l'eau, dit-elle en lui donnant un verre. Et ta bière, Eddy, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de sa sœur.

Becky porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de sa boisson.

— Mmh… C'est bon, dit-elle en souriant.

— Bien sûr que c'est bon, répondit George en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Beth sourit largement en voyant Becky poser sa tête contre le torse de George. L'homme faisait bien presque deux têtes de plus qu'elle, Beth se rappelait les avoir trouvés étrangement mal assortis lorsqu'elle les avait rencontrés. Elle pouvait voir dans les yeux toute l'admiration et l'affection que Becky éprouvait à l'égard de George. Ce dernier était plus difficile à lire. Dans un premier temps, elle avait pensé que George ne se souciait que de l'enfant, qu'il n'avait pas de réels sentiment pour elle mais Beth avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait tort. Malgré son mauvais caractère, elle pouvait voir dans les petites attentions qu'il lui portait, que George était véritablement amoureux de Becky.

— Bonsoir tout le monde, déclara Jessie en venant vers eux.

— Salut Jessie, répliqua Beth.

— Je voulais vous présenter mon mari, Pete. C'est lui qui tient le cabinet médical si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit la femme en souriant.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous, déclara-t-il.

Toutes les personnes présentes répondirent à son salut poliment avant qu'il ne s'excuse pour aller remplir son verre et celui de son épouse.

— Et donc vous vivez à Alexandria depuis quand ? Questionna Edna.

— Depuis presque le tout début. On a eu de la chance de tomber dessus avec notre groupe de l'époque, répondit Jessie.

— Maman, appela la voix de Ethan.

Edna baissa son regard vers son fils.

— Sam veut nous montrer son camion de pompiers. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?

— Sam ?

— C'est mon fils, intervint Jessie.

— Et où est donc ce fameux camion de pompier ?

— Chez lui, mais c'est juste à cent mètres, plaida le petit garçon.

— Je ne préfère pas, Ethan.

— Mais Maman ! Il a dit que c'était vraiment un très beau camion.

— J'ai dit non, Ethan. Ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

Ethan marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que Beth ne comprit pas mais que George lui sembla très bien saisir. Avant qu'Ethan n'ait pu s'éloigner, George l'attrapa par le col de son pull. Beth sentit Jessie se tendre à sa droite.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda George d'une voix ferme.

— Rien.

— Tu as dit quelque chose, affirma-t-il, et tu vas le répéter. Alors on t'écoute tous ?

— T'es trop bête, Maman, marmonna le gosse.

— Plus fort, je t'ai pas entendu !

— J'ai dit : T'es trop bête, Maman. Mais c'est pas vrai, Maman. T'es pas trop bête. Je t'aime, Maman. Pardon, Maman, pardon, déclara le petit en se pendant à la jambe de sa mère.

Beth pouvait voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

— Je te pardonne mon chéri. Mais Tonton a raison. Il ne faut pas parler comme ça.

— Surtout à sa mère, intervint George.

— Je vais voir ce que fait Pete, déclara Jessie. Excusez-moi.

Beth lui offrit un sourire tandis que la femme s'éloignait.

— Ça vous dit que je vous montre un tour de magie, les enfants ? Proposa-t-il en sortant un paquet de cartes de la poche de son jean.

— Oh oui Tonton ! Oh oui Tonton ! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants en sautillant.

— Tu veux voir un tour de magie toi aussi, Amish Girl ? demanda George en se tournant vers Becky.

Beth put voir qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil et se demanda immédiatement si George parlait du même type de jeux. Becky hocha la tête et glissa sa main dans celle de George. Beth les suivit du regard alors qu'ils allaient s'installer sur le canapé du salon.

— Ils forment un couple plutôt étrange, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Edna en souriant.

— Étrange n'est pas le bon mot, répondit Beth. Je dirais plutôt peu ordinaire.

— Quand je pense qu'au début j'ai eu du mal à croire en eux et maintenant quand je les vois…

Beth ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa sœur lui avait dit à peu de choses près la même chose quelques semaines avant la chute de la prison. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire nostalgique à cette pensée et déclara :

— Maggie m'a dit la même chose concernant Daryl.

— Vraiment ? Vous êtes vous aussi un couple original ? questionna Edna.

— C'est peu de le dire, intervint Marvin.

— Ça me rend curieuse tout ça. Raconte !

— Disons que… il est plus âgé.

— Plus âgé ? Du genre plus âgé ou plus âgé plus âgé ?

— Du genre plus âgé plus âgé, répondit Marvin. La première fois que je l'ai vu ensemble j'ai cru que c'était son oncle, expliqua-t-il en riant.

— Au moins t'as pas cru que c'était son père, plaisanta Edna.

Les deux partirent dans une crise de fou rire tandis qu'un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de Beth.

— Remarque ! Je suis sûre que si George et Becky étaient de la même ethnie beaucoup penseraient qu'il est son oncle. Elle avait dix-sept ans et Georgie trente quand ils se sont rencontrés. Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois que c'était une erreur, que Rebecca était une gamine, que la morale n'approuvait pas et toutes sortes de conneries dans ce genre. Maintenant, je me sens stupide d'avoir ne serait-ce que pensé ça. Le monde est devenu trop pourri pour qu'on s'inquiète de ce que pensent les autres.

— Ma sœur aussi l'a mal pris quand elle a su pour Daryl et moi. Il a fallu du temps pour qu'elle accepte. Papa de son côté a été bien plus… Il l'a bien mieux accepté. Peut-être car maman et lui avaient eux-mêmes quinze ans d'écart.

— Il faut qu'on reste combien de temps à ce spectacle ? demanda soudainement Marvin.

— Le temps qu'il faut pour apprendre à connaître quelques autres habitants, répliqua Beth l'air de rien.

Marvin ne cacha pas le soupir agacé qu'il lâcha.

— Il faut que je boive plus que ça alors, dit-il avant de retourner vers la table.

Beth le suivit du regard pensive. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle savait que Marvin était venu avec eux seulement car il savait à quel point rester en groupe était important.

— Vous passez une bonne soirée ? questionna Deanna en venant à leur rencontre.

— Très bonne, merci. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu savourer une bonne bière, répliqua Edna en souriant.

— Je n'ai jamais été très bière personnellement. Plutôt champagne, déclara Deanna.

La conversation sonnait complètement surréaliste aux oreilles de Beth. Etaient-elle véritablement en train de parler d'alcool ? Elle balaya la salle du regard et croisa celui de Marvin qui s'était fait alpaguer par une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Le pauvre semblait perdu et peinait à suivre la conversation.

— Excusez-moi, Deanna. Mais où sont vos toilettes ?

— Au fond du couloir, répondit-elle en lui montrant du doigt.

Beth la remercia en souriant avant de se diriger vers l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, le salon des Monroe était encore plus rempli de visages inconnus qu'il ne l'avait été quand elle l'avait quitté. Elle était en train de se frayer un chemin parmi les invités en direction d'Edna lorsqu'une femme s'exclama :

— Ah tu dois être Beth, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme tourna un coup d'oeil surpris dans sa direction. La femme devait avoir près de soixante-dix ans et avait attaché ses cheveux d'un blanc pur en un chignon. De petite taille, ses yeux noirs semblaient respirer l'intelligence.

— En effet. Et vous êtes ?

— Oh, pardonne-moi mon impolitesse. Caroline Burton, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, Beth finit par la lui serrer distraitement.

— Je pensais faire un gratin demain, tu aimes le gratin ? Marvin et toi pourriez venir déjeuner à la maison, à moins que vous préférez que je ne vous l'apporte. Je sais que toi et ton jeune ami n'avez pas vécu des choses forcément très faciles.

— Je… C'est très gentil, Madame Burton.

— Oh, je t'en prie appelle-moi, Caroline. Mon fils, Tobin, sera là ainsi que mon petit-fils. Cela me ferait plaisir de vous avoir aussi à la maison Marvin et toi.

— Je vais en parler avec Marv et je vous tiens au courant, d'accord ? répondit Beth gentiment.

La femme avait l'air aimable et Beth ne souhaitait pas la brusquer.

— D'accord. Tobin et moi habitons à trois maisons de la vôtre, dit-elle en souriant. Allez ! Passe une bonne soirée, ajouta-t-elle avant de laisser Beth s'éloigner.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda Edna lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

— Nous inviter à déjeuner Marvin et moi.

— Et t'as répondu quoi ?

— Qu'il fallait que je lui demande.

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit. Beth fit la connaissance d'autres membres de la communauté : Tobin, le fils de Madame Burton, Francine mais aussi Barbara et d'un homme qui lui donna pas son nom. Elle finit par pouvoir rentrer chez elle peu après vingt-deux heures. La veille, Marvin et elle s'étaient répartis les chambres sans trop se poser de questions. La jeune femme monta à l'étage et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cette nuit-là encore, Beth dormit toute habillée.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Toujours pas de Daryl à l'horizon ! Pensez-vous qu'on finira par le revoir ? George ? Edna ?**


	4. Chapitre Quatre

.

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 ** _Alors comme toujours dans un premier temps, je souhaiterais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis "Avancer" dans leurs favoris ou leur follows. Et un merci tout particulier à BethGreene et Bethly qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review._**

 ** _Comme toujours un grand merci à Eponyme Anonyme qui a corrigé ce chapitre._**

 ** _J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture,_**

 ** _Colibrii_**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 4**

.

.

Beth n'aurait jamais pensé que Marvin accepte l'invitation de Madame Burton, pourtant lorsqu'elle lui en parla autour du petit-déjeuner qu'ils partagèrent dans la cuisine, son ami accepta sans trop de difficulté. Beth jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était presque neuf heures et la vie commençait seulement à animer Alexandria. Marvin était parti une heure plus tôt aider au potager et Beth commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer tandis qu'elle attendait qu'il soit neuf heures. Deanna lui avait dit, lors de la soirée, que Pete ouvrait chaque jour le cabinet à cette heure et qu'elle devait donc s'y rendre chaque matin et cela dès le lendemain.

Agacée d'attendre, Beth se décida à aller au cabinet. Ce dernier se trouvait non loin de la maison de Deanna et de son époux. Elle frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

— Pete ! Appela-t-elle. Pete ! Vous êtes là ?

— Première pièce à droite, répondit-il.

— Bonjour, dit-elle en le voyant.

— Salut. Entre, je t'en prie. J'étais en train de m'occuper de papiers, déclara-t-il. Thomas doit passer dans pas longtemps pour que je lui enlève ses points de suture. Je te montrerai comment faire.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire en attendant ?

Pete balaya la salle du regard avant de répondre qu'elle pouvait passer le balai. Beth hocha la tête alors qu'il lui indiquait où se trouvait le balai. La jeune femme alla le récupérer et entreprit de nettoyer la pièce tandis que Pete retournait à ses papiers.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-elle en désignant l'armoire où quelques dossiers se trouvaient.

— Les dossiers médicaux de chaque résident. Ils sont bien sûr couverts par le secret médical donc dans l'avenir lorsque tu traiteras un patient et que tu auras accès à son dossier, tu ne pourras bien entendu en parler à personne.

— Bien entendu, répliqua Beth.

Le regard de cette dernière se posa sur la main de Pete qui tremblait légèrement. N'était-ce pas dangereux pour un chirurgien de trembler ainsi ? Pete sembla voir son regard et saisit sa main droite. Il se racla la gorge avant de se lever et de déclarer qu'il allait prendre l'air.

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Cet homme était-il malade ? Était-ce grave ? Beth savait que certaines maladies nerveuses provoquaient ce genre de chose. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Pete entrait à la suite d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années dont la main était abîmée, sans doute Thomas. Beth le salua en souriant tandis que l'homme se dirigeait vers le siège de consultation.

La jeune femme regarda Pete examiner la plaie et lui expliquer comment savoir si une blessure était bien cicatrisée. Puis, l'homme entreprit de retirer les trois points de suture. Beth observait avec attention, s'autorisant à peine à cligner des yeux.

— Voilà ! s'exclama soudainement Pete. C'est fini ! Tu reviens me voir au moindre souci, ok ?

— Ok. Merci Pete. Au revoir, Beth, déclara Thomas poliment.

— Et maintenant ?

— On peut regarder des livres de médecine. J'en ai ramené quelques-uns.

— D'accord, répliqua Beth.

Pete l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui après avoir choisi un livre dans la pile qui traînait sur la table.

— On va commencer avec celui-là, souffla-t-il.

Les effluves d'alcool agressèrent immédiatement son nez et Beth comprit alors. Pete n'avait pas de maladie nerveuse. Il était alcoolique. La jeune femme réussit à garder contenance tandis qu'il commençait à lui expliquer le fonctionnement général du corps humain. Le livre, qu'il avait choisi, était une introduction à la médecine. Peu avant midi, Pete lui dit qu'elle était libre et qu'elle pouvait garder le livre pour l'étudier chez elle.

— On se voit demain, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il l'invita à passer devant lui et ferma derrière.

— Vous ne travaillez pas l'après-midi ? questionna-t-elle étonnée.

— Non, d'habitude je ne viens au cabinet que lorsque quelqu'un a besoin de moi, répliqua-t-il.

— D'accord. On se voit demain alors ! Bonne journée, lui souhaita-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Marvin l'attendait devant leur maison. Leur maison. Elle utilisait déjà le pronom possessif lorsqu'elle pensait à elle. Le garçon lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit en souriant.

— T'as pas oublié le déjeuner chez Mrs Burton ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Allons-y ! proposa-t-elle en passant son bras sous le sien.

Beth n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrait sur la mine souriante de Caroline Burton.

— Entrez les enfants ! Je vous en prie, entrez !

— Bonjour Caroline, la salua poliment Beth en pénétrant dans la demeure.

— Bonjour Beth. Marvin, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son ami. La salle à manger se trouve sur la droite, dit-elle en les guidant.

Deux hommes se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce. Le premier homme avait dans les quarante-cinq ans et portait une chemise à carreaux sur un t-shirt blanc. Beth devina sans difficulté qu'il s'agissait de Tobin, le fils de Caroline. L'autre devait avoir l'âge de Marvin, peut-être un peu moins, et était vêtu du même type de vêtements que le premier. Le petit-fils de Caroline.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Tobin et voici mon fils Gordon, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Beth la serra tout en leur donnant son nom et celui de Marvin.

— T'as de la poigne dis-donc, remarqua Tobin.

— Elle est plus forte qu'il n'y paraît, intervint Marvin.

— On passe à table, proposa Caroline.

— Vous voulez de l'aide ?

— Oh non, non, ma chérie, répondit-elle. Je vais juste chercher le gratin dans le four et je reviens.

Les chaises raclèrent sur le sol et chacun trouva sa place autour de la table.

— Et donc vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? questionna Tobin essayant d'entamer la conversation.

Marvin et Beth échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière ne réponde :

— Un petit peu plus d'un an. Sa sœur m'a sauvé la vie lorsque j'étais en mauvaise posture.

— Tu as une sœur ? demanda Caroline qui revenait avec le plat.

— Ouais. Elle s'appelle Abby. On a été séparé lorsque la prison, dans laquelle on vivait, a été attaquée.

— Oh pauvre chéri ! Mais au moins vous vous avez l'un l'autre, essaya de le réconforter Caroline.

— Ouais, c'est vrai, répliqua Marvin.

Caroline, en hôtesse parfaite, tint à servir chacun de ses invités avant de prendre place à son tour autour de la table.

— Vous vivez ici depuis longtemps ?

— Presque un an et demi maintenant. On est arrivé trois mois après le début de l'épidémie, expliqua Tobin.

— On est bien ici. Vous verrez, déclara Caroline. On croirait presque rien ne s'est passé.

Beth se retint de lui dire que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. La femme ne semblait pas méchante au contraire, mais comme tous les autres habitants d'Alexandria, elle ne se rendait clairement pas compte de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de ces murs. Beth porta la main à son ventre. Les aigreurs d'estomac étaient de plus en plus présentes ces derniers temps.

— Ça ne va pas mon chou ? questionna Caroline.

— Juste un peu mal à l'estomac. C'est assez habituel, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

— Tu devrais en parler à Pete. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra te prescrire un truc contre ça, lui conseilla Tobin.

— Je lui en parlerai demain, rétorqua-t-elle avant de prendre une bouchée de gratin.

— Sinon la maison vous plaît-elle ? interrogea Caroline après quelques minutes de silence.

— Oh oui, beaucoup. Elle est spacieuse et plutôt bien agencée, répondit Beth essayant de faire la conversation.

— Parfaite pour un jeune couple, plaisanta Caroline en souriant.

Beth et Marvin échangèrent un regard se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Pensait-elle qu'ils étaient en couple ? Le regard de Tobin passa de Beth à Marvin deux fois. La jeune femme devina qu'il avait compris que sa mère se trompait sur leur relation.

— Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? s'étonna Tobin.

— Absolument pas non, répliqua Marvin.

— Vraiment ? J'avais pensé que… bredouilla Caroline.

— Marvin et moi sommes seulement amis, répliqua Beth.

— Les apparences parfois… souffla Tobin pensif. Sinon vous comptiez faire quoi cet après-midi ?

— Il faut que je retourne bosser au potager. On doit fertiliser la terre avant de planter ce qu'on veut, répondit Marvin.

— Et toi ? questionna l'homme en se tournant vers Beth.

— Je pensais potasser le livre que Pete m'a prêté. La dernière fois que j'ai eu des cours de biologie, c'était au lycée.

— Ah et tu étudiais quoi avant tout ça ? demanda soudainement Gordon.

— J'étais au lycée. J'allais entrer en dernière année lorsque c'est arrivé… Et toi ?

— J'étais étudiant en sociologie. Enfin, pas très utile par les temps qui courent, déclara Gordon en laissant échapper un rire las.

Beth lui sourit tristement. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Elle-même l'avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait fini par comprendre que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

— Et toi Marvin ?

— J'étais étudiant aussi… En littérature, répondit-il. Je comptais travailler dans l'édition enfin faut croire que ça ne se fera pas...

Beth devina que son ami avait essayé de dire la dernière partie de sa phrase sur un ton léger. Toutefois, il n'avait pas été difficile pour elle de reconnaître une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Ils avaient beau savoir que le monde ne serait plus jamais le même, il n'était pas toujours facile de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient perdu à cause de l'épidémie.

Le reste du repas se passa agréablement malgré ce petit moment de malaise. Chacun discuta de choses et d'autres et notamment leur rôle au sein de la communauté. Tobin était le chef d'équipe du groupe qui allait récupérer des matériaux à l'extérieur de l'enceinte tandis que Gordon, son fils, tout comme Marvin, travaillait au potager. Caroline, elle, était l'institutrice des enfants de la communauté. Cela avait été son métier pendant près de quarante ans avant qu'elle ne prenne sa retraite quatre ans avant le début de l'épidémie. Deux autres personnes dispensaient les cours aux adolescents.

Beth déclina la proposition de Caroline d'y assister. Elle n'était plus une adolescente et aller à l'école n'était certainement pas dans ses intentions.

Lorsque le déjeuner fut terminé, Beth et Marvin aidèrent Caroline à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle puis les deux jeunes gens retournèrent à leurs activités. Beth se dirigea vers l'école où l'attendait déjà les quelques élèves qui souhaitaient suivre son cours de guitare.

— Bonjour ! lança-t-elle en pénétrant dans le garage.

Les quatre élèves présents arrêtèrent leur discussion et relevèrent leur visage vers elle. Il était cinq. Trois adolescents et deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années.

— Bonjour, répliquèrent-il poliment.

— Alors… Je m'appelle Beth et c'est moi qui vous donnerai à partir de maintenant des cours de musique et notamment des cours de guitare, déclara-t-elle. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous en a déjà suivi ? questionna-t-elle. Oui ?

— Mikey, se présenta l'adolescent brun. Je prenais des cours de piano avant mais j'ai pas pratiqué depuis bien longtemps.

Beth lui offrit un sourire avant de demander :

— Quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ?

Beth regarda ses étudiants les uns après les autres attendant que l'un d'eux se fassent connaître mais personne ne le fit.

— Très bien. Alors on va commencer dans un premier temps par des présentations. Je sais que vous vous connaissez sans doute tous mais ce n'est pas mon cas et j'aimerais donc au moins savoir à qui je m'adresse. Qui veut commencer ?

Le deuxième adolescent fit un pas en avant visiblement mal à l'aise avant de commencer :

— Je m'appelle Ron Anderson.

— Enchantée Ron, déclara Beth en souriant.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers l'adolescente.

— Enid, lâcha-t-elle.

— Freddy, dit le garçonnet.

— Sarah, finit la fillette.

— Parfait ! On peut commencer ! s'exclama Beth joyeusement.

Elle se dirigea vers le tableau blanc accroché au mur du garage et attrapa un stylo avant d'annoncer qu'ils allaient devoir s'intéresser au solfège. Elle ne manqua le petit soupir que poussa Mikey et fit remarquer qu'il serait plus facile pour lui de jouer de la musique s'il savait lire une partition. Le jeune garçon n'osa pas répondre. Le cours pouvait commencer.

.

.

.

Deux coups secs sur la porte tirèrent Beth de sa lecture. La jeune femme posa son livre sur l'accoudoir de son canapé et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Edna qui la salua en souriant lorsqu'elle eut ouvert la porte.

— Je vais chasser. Tu veux venir avec moi ? questionna la femme.

Beth n'hésita que quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Elle invita Edna à l'intérieur le temps qu'elle préparer son sac. Ses sorties chasse avec Daryl lui avaient appris à toujours être prévoyante. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le hall d'entrée, Edna était en train d'admirer une peinture accrochée au mur.

— C'est... C'est censé représenter quoi ? demanda Edna en l'entendant arriver.

— J'en ai pas la moindre idée, rétorqua Beth en jetant un coup d'œil à la toile.

Long d'environ un mètre et d'une hauteur de cinquante centimètre, le tableau était rempli de couleurs vives et chaudes mais ces dernières semblaient plus être le résultats d'éclaboussures que d'un travail réfléchi.

— Au moins, ça donne un peu de couleurs, remarqua Edna tandis qu'elle suivait Beth à l'extérieur. On devrait aller voir ce qu'i l'armurerie, ajouta-t-elle.

Beth hocha la tête et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment dans lequel étaient entreposées les armes. Ces dernières se trouvaient dans la même maison que l'infirmerie et que la réserve de nourriture. La pièce était fermée à clef et surveillée pendant la journée.

— Salut Olivia ! s'exclama Edna en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

La femme les salua poliment et leur ouvrit lorsqu'elles lui expliquèrent l'objet de leur visite. Le regard de Beth fut presque immédiatement attiré vers l'arme posée à plat sur le meuble du fond. La jeune femme se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé. Elle tendit la main et effleura l'arbalète du bout des doigts.

— Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? interrogea-t-elle sans quitter l'arme des yeux.

— Un des groupes de ravitaillement l'a découverte dans un magasin de chasse. Ils pensaient que ça pourrait être pratique comme c'est silencieux.

— Je peux la prendre ?

— Bien sûr. Tu sais t'en servir ? s'étonna Olivia en la voyant l'inspecter. Spencer a voulu apprendre mais il a fini par laisser tomber.

Beth attrapa le carquois et le passa autour de ses épaules.

— Elle m'a l'air pas mal, souffla-t-elle pensive.

— Vous auriez pas un arc pendant qu'on y est ? questionna Edna.

— Non pas d'arc, désolée.

— Tant pis, soupira l'Amérindienne visiblement déçue.

La jeune femme attrapa un fusil de chasse ainsi que des munitions qu'elle glissa dans l'une des nombreuses poches de sa veste. Elle prit aussi un revolver, vérifia que son chargeur était rempli avant de le fixer à sa ceinture. Après avoir fait de même, Beth quitta la pièce à la suite d'Edna. Beth attendit d'être sortie du bâtiment avant d'armer l'arbalète. Comme dans son souvenir, tendre la corde demandait beaucoup de force dans les bras. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le portail en silence. Spencer, qui gardait ce dernier, lança un regard surpris à Beth.

— Tu sais t'en servir ? demanda-t-il surpris.

— Oui, répliqua-t-elle.

L'homme hocha lentement la tête avant d'ouvrir

— A tout à l'heure, lança-t-il avant de le fermer derrière elles.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas chassé avec ça ? interrogea Edna

— Un peu plus d'un mois et demi, répliqua-t-elle en l'épaulant. Faut que je voie comment elle est réglée, d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme visa un nœud sur le tronc d'un arbre et appuya sur la gâchette. Le carreau se planta dix centimètres en dessous de sa cible. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse en sorte de compenser ce petit déséquilibre.

— Vous chassiez souvent ensemble ton gars et toi ?

— Dès qu'on le pouvait, rétorqua Beth en retirant récupérant sa munition. C'est avec lui que j'ai appris à pister aussi, ajouta-t-elle en réarmant l'arbalète.

— Je dois t'avouer que quand je l'imagine je peux pas m'empêcher de voir une sorte d'ours mal léché, plaisanta Edna. Regarde ça, souffla-t-elle en désignant des empreintes sur le sol.

L'Amérindienne se baissa pour les examiner de plus près.

— Un renard, murmura-t-elle. Il y a pas plus de deux heures.

Edna fit signe à Beth de la suivre et les deux femmes commencèrent à remonter la piste en silence. Les connaissances en matière de traque d'Edna étaient indéniables. Beth l'observait alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans la forêt et ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les similitudes dans le comportement de la jeune femme et celui de Daryl.

Edna leva la main en l'air intimant silencieusement à Beth de s'arrêter tandis que des grognements leur parvenaient aux oreilles. La jeune femme s'avança légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'amas de roches qui les cachait.

— Deux mordeurs, articula Edna en silence. A toi de jouer, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'arbalète.

Edna mit son fusil en bandoulière avant de récupérer son couteau de chasse. Les balles se faisaient de plus en plus rares et il était inutile de les gâcher si une autre solution était possible. Beth épaula son arbalète et avança à pas feutrés jusqu'à voir les deux rôdeurs. Ces derniers semblaient errer depuis des mois. Leurs vêtements en lambeaux ne permettaient plus de savoir s'ils avaient été un jour des hommes ou des femmes. L'un d'eux avait les orbites vides et l'autre avait perdu le bas de sa mâchoire.

Beth visa ce dernier quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête. Elle respira profondément avant de tirer. Le carreau se planta en plein dans l'œil droit du rôdeur qui tomba en arrière dans un grand bruit. Son compagnon tourna ses yeux vides vers lui et Beth eut l'impression de le voir renifler l'air avant de tourner sa tête vers elle. Beth ne put empêcher le frisson qui la parcourut alors qu'il plantait ses orbites vides dans ses yeux. Avec rapidité, elle réarma son arme et l'épaula de nouveau tandis que le zombie venait vers elle en grognant. Elle visa et tira. Le carreau effleura le crâne du rôdeur et continua sa lancée avant d'atterrir à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Avant que Beth n'ait eu le temps d'armer de nouveau l'arbalète, Edna attrapa le zombie par le cou et planta son couteau de chasse dans sa boîte crânienne. La jeune femme essuya ses mains et son couteau sur son jean.

— Pas mal, lança t-elle avant de se pencher pour récupérer le carreau planté dans la tête du rôdeur.

Elle le tendit à Beth en souriant.

— Je vais chercher l'autre, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant à l'endroit où avait atterri le carreau.

Edna revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le projectile qu'elle rendit à Beth.

— Tu te sens capable de tirer dans l'œil d'une bestiole de la taille d'un renard ? questionna Edna alors qu'elles reprenaient leur traque.

— Il faudrait que je m'habitue un peu à son déséquilibre avant, répliqua Beth.

Edna hocha la tête sans rien ajouter avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. De temps à autres, elle lui pointait une marque sur le sol ou des poils roux s'étant accrochés à certains buissons. Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent la piste pendant près de deux heures avant qu'Edna ne s'arrête soudainement. Beth la vit esquisser un léger sourire. L'Amérindienne pointa du doigt la bête qui, à environ vingt mètres d'elles, était en train de muloter.

— On a le vent dans le bon sens, souffla Edna en souriant de plus bel.

Elle fit signe à Beth d'y aller. La jeune femme se mit en position, un genou à terre. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de viser le renard. La main tremblante, Beth visa quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête de la bête. Cette dernière leva soudainement la tête humant l'air. Son mouvement obligea Beth à revoir son tir.

— Un, deux, trois, articula-t-elle avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Le renard n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors que le carreau venait se figer dans son crâne. L'animal tomba raide mort dans la clairière.

— Beau tir ! s'exclama Edna en se dirigeant vers lui à grands pas.

Beth la suivit en silence.

— Il est pas bien grand, souffla l'Amérindienne en s'agenouillant près de la bête.

Beth la vit enfiler des gants de jardinage afin d'examiner l'animal.

— Je suis sûre qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien avec sa peau. Les boyaux pour mon nouvel arc. Mon père m'a dit un jour que les anciens utilisaient les boyaux comme fil chirurgicaux. Tu crois que ça pourrait intéresser Pete ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Beth.

— Je sais pas je peux toujours lui demander.

— Si ça l'intéresse, il faudra sans doute qu'on aille chasser une autre fois car je suis pas sûre que le renard suffise, expliqua Edna. Tu m'aides à le mettre sur mes épaules ? questionna-t-elle avant de rabattre sa capuche. Les renards sont plein de parasites. Le mieux est d'éviter de les toucher à mains nues.

Beth hocha la tête avant de s'exécuter. La bête ne pesait pas très lourd, dix kilogrammes tout au plus, mais Beth savait que sur la distance cela risquait de poser quelques problèmes à Edna.

— Tu sais faire un arc ? demanda Beth après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Edna hocha la tête.

— Mon père m'a appris quand j'étais plus jeune, répondit-elle.

Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et son regard se perdit dans le vide quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne poursuive :

— Quand j'ai commencé à faire du tir à l'arc en club, c'était le seul moyen qu'on avait pour que j'aie mon propre arc. On était pas très riches, tu vois. On était même plutôt pauvres, en fait.

— C'est aussi ton père qui t'a appris à chasser ?

— En effet. Mon père m'a tout appris. Chasser, pêcher, pister… Il était débrouillard mon père. On aurait pu croire qu'il finirait par se décourager avec huit bouches à nourrir et un salaire de bûcheron mais c'était mal connaître Billy Clearwater !

Beth n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître la fierté dans la voix d'Edna.

— Vous étiez une famille nombreuse alors ? Demanda Beth après plusieurs secondes de silence.

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant intérieurement. Peut-être, Edna n'avait-elle pas envie de s'étendre plus sur sa famille.

— Mon père, ma grand-mère, George, mes quatre sœurs et moi. Notre mère est morte lorsque nous étions enfants.

— Et tu étais l'aînée, je me trompe ?

— En effet, tu te trompes. J'étais l'avant-dernière en fait. George a trois ans de plus que moi. On dirait pas, hein ? plaisanta Edna.

De nouveau le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes avant qu'Edna ne le rompe :

— Ce que je préférais, c'était quand en hiver le lac de la réserve gelait et qu'on pouvait aller à la pêche blanche. On faisait notre trou et on attendait, papa et moi, jusqu'à ce qu'un poisson morde à l'hameçon. C'est de bons souvenirs.

— George ne venait jamais avec vous ?

— George ? Aller à la pêche ? questionna Edna comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague particulièrement drôle. Il a pas la patience pour ça, ni pour la chasse d'ailleurs et encore moins quand il s'agit de pister un animal.

— Shawn, mon frère aussi, n'avait pas assez de patience pour la pêche, répliqua Beth en souriant légèrement. Mon père a bien essayé de l'emmener une ou deux fois mais il perdait toujours trop vite patience. Et moi ça ne m'a jamais intéressé.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'intéressait ?

— La musique bien sûr. J'adorais écrire des chansons et surtout composer des mélodies. Je me rappelle en avoir écrit une pour l'anniversaire de ma mère lorsque j'avais treize ans. Maman était tellement contente. Tu jouais d'un instrument toi ?

— Moi ? Non. Ça m'a jamais intéressé en fait. C'était notre plus jeune sœur l'artiste de la famille mais pas dans le même domaine. T'aurais vu ses dessins ! Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu aller loin.

Le sourire d'Edna se fana légèrement comme si une pensée plus triste venait de traverser son esprit.

— Ma sœur était plutôt du genre rebelle, elle ! Je me souviens qu'une fois, je devais avoir onze ans peut-être douze, elle avait essayé de faire le mur. Papa venait juste d'installer une lampe, tu sais le genre qui s'allume toute seule quand tu passes devant. Bien sûr, Maggie n'était pas au courant et papa l'a chopée. Je crois qu'elle a été privée de sortie pendant deux mois après ça, raconta Beth essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

— T'étais pas du genre rebelle, toi ?

— Moi ? Absolument pas ! Je crois que le truc le plus rebelle que j'ai jamais fait c'est me cacher dans la bibliothèque du lycée pour ne pas aller en cours de natation. J'avais trop peur de dire à mon prof que je ne pouvais pas à cause de mes règles.

Edna ne put retenir un petit rire tandis que Beth souriait amusée. Elle se rappelait le mot du principal que ses parents avaient reçu suite à cela. L'expression qu'elle avait pu lire sur le visage de ses parents lui avait serrée le cœur. Elle n'avait jamais été comme Maggie et ne supportait pas de décevoir ses parents.

Parfois, Beth se demandait comment sa mère aurait réagi face à sa relation avec Daryl. Aurait-elle été aussi conciliante que son père ? Aurait-elle été du même avis que Maggie ? Beth se rappelait en avoir parlé à son père. Ce dernier lui avait assuré que sa mère n'avait toujours souhaité que son bonheur et qu'elle aurait fini par accepter Daryl. Beth avait envie d'y croire même si elle se doutait que cela n'aurait sans doute pas été facile chaque jour.

— Je me rappelle mon premier rendez-vous avec James. J'en avais parlé à personne et avais dit à mon père que j'allais faire une soirée pyjama chez ma meilleure amie. Cette fois-là, je ne me suis pas fait prendre.

— T'as dormi chez lui ?

— Non. En fait, c'était un demi-mensonge. On est allés se faire un ciné puis un resto et ensuite il m'a ramenée chez ma meilleure amie où j'ai passé la nuit. Ses parents n'étaient pas très regardants. Ça tisait dur chez elle.

De nouveau le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Les pensées de Beth s'envolèrent vers son père qu'elle savait alcoolique repenti. Son grand-père l'avait aussi été et Beth s'était parfois demandé si le goût pour la boisson était héréditaire. Elle se rappelait avoir lu quelques romans d'Emile Zola, un auteur français du dix-neuvième siècle, qui laissait entendre cela dans plusieurs de ses romans. Beth n'avait pas bu d'alcool pendant des années à cause de cette peur.

Elle pensa à Daryl, à son enfant difficile et à ce qu'il avait fini par lui confier à ce sujet. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois avant qu'il ne se sente assez à l'aise pour cela. Beth savait qu'il s'agissait de la période la plus difficile de sa vie et avait préféré ne pas le brusquer. Elle se contentait de l'écouter raconter des histoires sur sa jeunesse lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin. Elle se rappelait la fois où il lui avait parlé de sa mère. Sa mère qui essayait de noyer son chagrin dans la bouteille. Sa mère qui, malgré tous ses efforts, ne pouvait cacher les coups qui marquaient sa peau. Sa mère qui avait fini par s'endormir, la cigarette aux lèvres, et avait mis le feu à leur maison. Daryl lui avait dit qu'il se rappelait parfaitement la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre les pompiers et son père. Abrutie par l'alcool, sa mère n'avait pu échapper aux flammes.

Un craquement à leur droite ainsi que des grognements firent sortir Beth de ses pensées. La jeune femme sortit son couteau de son étui.

— Je m'en occupe, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le rôdeur.

La chose qui avait autrefois été une femme leva les bras dans sa direction. Sans attendre, Beth lui mit un coup de pied dans la hanche droite. Le rôdeur perdit l'équilibre et Beth en profita pour lui planter son couteau dans le crâne. Elle rangea son arme et se tourna vers Edna.

— T'as besoin d'aide pour le porter ? demanda la jeune femme

— Non, t'en fais pas, répliqua Edna. On n'est plus très loin de toute manière.

Il leur fallut une vingtaine de minutes de marche pour atteindre le portail d'Alexandria. Beth leva les yeux vers la tour où se trouvait un fusil mais elle n'eut aucun mal à remarquer que personne ne se trouvait derrière. Becky et les enfants se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'un périmètre qui n'était même pas surveillé. Beth sentit la colère monter en elle à la pensée qu'il pourrait leur arriver quelque chose à cause de cette négligence. Sans attendre, la jeune femme frappa deux coups sur le portail à l'aide du manche de son couteau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nicholas faisait glisser le portail et les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans Alexandria.

— C'est normal qu'il n'y ait personne dans la tour ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

— Spencer est parti se reposer. Il a été de garde presque toute la journée, répliqua Nicholas.

— Et personne a pris sa place ? s'étonna Edna.

Nicholas n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour que les deux femmes devinent ce qu'il allait dire. Beth ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment la ville pouvait encore être debout alors que ses habitants semblaient si peu au fait de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de ses murs.

— Je vais voir Deanna, déclara Beth. Je te retrouve après.

— Tu pourrais ramener mon flingue à l'armurerie ? demanda Edna en tendant sa hanche vers elle.

Beth attrapa l'arme et se dirigea vers l'armurerie alors que le portail se refermait dans un grincement derrière elle. Olivia n'était plus de garde. L'homme qui se trouvait là devait avoir entre quarante-cinq et cinquante ans et des cheveux poivre et sel.

— Bonsoir, dit-elle. Je viens ranger les armes.

L'homme hocha lentement la tête et sortit une clef de sa poche avant d'ouvrir la porte.

— Vous avez des chiffons dans le coin ? questionna-t-elle en posant l'arbalète sur la table.

— Ouais. Dans ce placard, répliqua l'homme en lui montrant.

Beth se mit sur la pointe des pieds et récupéra un chiffon blanc. La jeune femme entreprit de nettoyer consciencieusement les carreaux rougissant par la même occasion le tissu. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle rangea l'arbalète et les carreaux à leur place et vida le chargeur des deux revolvers qu'elle et Edna avaient pris. Elle sortit de la pièce et offrit un sourire à l'homme qui gardait l'entrée.

— Merci, dit-elle avant de quitter le bâtiment.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la maison de Deanna qui ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de mètres de l'armurerie. Beth monta les quelques marches menant au perron et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit une trentaine de secondes alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

— Bonsoir Beth, déclara Deanna en souriant.

— Bonsoir Deanna. Puis-je entrer ? interrogea-t-elle poliment.

Deanna acquiesça et se décala pour la laisser passer. Les deux femmes allèrent s'installer dans le salon.

— Souhaiterais-tu un rafraîchissement ? demanda Deanna poliment.

Une fois de plus Beth se crut de retour dans l'ancien monde face à cette proposition. Elle la déclina gentiment avant de commencer :

— J'étais venue vous parler de la tour. Nicholas m'a dit que votre fils y avait passé une bonne partie de la journée mais que personne n'était aller le remplacer.

— En effet. Spencer est le seul à aller dans cette tour, répliqua calmement Deanna.

— Selon mon expérience, il serait judicieux que le périmètre soit toujours sous surveillance. Il faudrait organiser un emploi du temps et que chacun ait des heures de surveillance.

— La plupart de nos résidents ne savent pas se servir d'une arme à feu, tu sais.

— Et bien, il faudra qu'ils apprennent. Je suis sûr que George sera ravi de leur apprendre.

Deanna sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de finalement hocher la tête.

— Je lui en parlerai lorsque vous reviendrez de votre mission demain. Tu n'es pas au courant ? S'étonna-t-elle en voyant le regard que lui lançait Beth. George aimerait récupérer un échographe. Cela nous sera utile pour établir l'avancement de la grossesse de Rebecca et je pense que cela pourrait aussi nous être de nouveau utile dans le futur.

— Et je dois donc aller avec lui ?

— George a proposé ton nom. Il aimerait avoir quelqu'un de son groupe avec lui. Vous ne serez bien sûr pas seuls. J'ai demandé à trois de nos meilleurs ravitailleurs de venir avec vous.

Beth hocha la tête. Elle en parlerait avec George lors du dîner.

— C'est tout ce dont tu souhaitais me parler ? demanda Deanna.

— En effet oui, répliqua Beth en se levant.

Deanna la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. D'un pas rapide, Beth se dirigea vers la maison des Clearwater. Edna aurait sans doute besoin de son aide pour dépecer le renard. Elle songea à la mission qui l'attendait le lendemain. Une conversation entre George et elle s'imposait.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Cela fait deux jours que nous sommes arrivés à Alexandria. En arrivant nous avons dû passer une sorte d'entretien avec Deanna, la cheffe de la communauté. Elle nous a assigné à chacun un travail. Personnellement, je dois aider le médecin de la ville le matin et donner des cours de guitare l'après-midi. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir Pete, le médecin, ne travaille que le matin et je pense aussi qu'il a un problème de bouteille. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que Deanna m'a demandé de donner en plus des cours de guitare. Comme je le dis toujours « on a tous un travail à accomplir ». Chacun de nous permet à la communauté de continuer à tenir et voire à prospérer. Marvin travaille au potager et Edna et George ont été assignés à l'entraînement des Alexandriens._

 _Je suis sûre que cette communauté est notre chance de recommencer mais je ne peux, malgré tout, m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Daryl et les autres. J'espère tant qu'ils ont pu se retrouver et qu'ils font route vers Fort Belvoir. Je sais qu'Alexandria est notre meilleure chance mais j'ai peur que Marvin ait raison et qu'en venant ici nous ayons laissé derrière nous notre dernière chance de les revoir un jour._

 _Demain matin, George et moi (ainsi que trois autres Al_ _e_ _xandriens, dont j'ai oublié le nom) devons aller chercher un échographe dans un hôpital à une vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici. Tout a_ _é_ _té organisé lorsque nous étions à la chasse Edna et moi. J'ai demandé à George pourquoi il m'avait choisi moi plutôt que Marvin ou encore, plus logiquement, sa sœur. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il préférait qu'Edna reste dans le périmètre et qu'il savait qu'on arrivait bien à travailler ensemble lui et moi. Je peux pas dire qu'il_ _ait_ _tort._

 _Bon il faut que je te laisse cher journal car la journée de demain risque d'être fort longue._

 _Beth_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La première matinée de Beth avec Pete ? Le déjeuner chez Caroline Burton ? Edna et Beth ? Que pensez-vous du passé d'Edna et de sa famille ? A votre avis, comment va se passer l'expédition de George et Beth ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**


	5. Chapitre Cinq

.

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour la correction de ce chapitre. Un grand merci aussi à BethGreene et Bethyladdict pour vos reviews. Je poste ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance car je ne sais pas quand je pourrai en poster un autre. Je vais être pas mal occupée dans les semaines qui suivent donc je risque d'être un peu moins disponible. Désolée par avance de l'attente que cela pourra entraîner. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Colibrii**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 5**

.

.

George arrêta la camionnette dans une allée à une trentaine de mètres de l'hôpital. Beth descendit la première et ouvrit la porte aux Alexandriens qui les accompagnaient. Heath était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux tressés et attachés en une queue de cheval. Des lunettes rectangulaires donnaient à son visage un air perpétuellement sérieux. Annie, quant à elle, ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Malgré son apparente fragilité, Beth avait pu lire dans ses yeux bruns une détermination à toute épreuve. Le dernier des Alexandriens, qui les accompagnait, se prénommait Scott et était le plus âgé du groupe. Le crâne rasé et un bouc, il semblait au premier abord des plus impressionnants mais il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Beth pour se rendre compte que l'homme était d'un naturel gentil.

— Comment on s'y prend alors ? demanda Beth.

— Il y a pas trop de bouffeurs à l'entrée, remarqua George. On les bute à la main et on voit ce que ça donne à l'intérieur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il y en a trop à l'intérieur ? questionna Scott.

— On se replie et on revient avec un plan un peu plus élaboré, répondit George. Ok ?

Beth hocha la tête avant de récupérer un carreau et d'armer son arbalète. Cachée par l'angle d'un bâtiment, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de l'établissement hospitalier. Une douzaine de rôdeurs erraient sans but précis à une dizaine de mètres de la porte automatique.

— A trois, souffla George.

Beth prit une grande inspiration alors que son ami commençait le décompte. A trois, Beth sortit de sa cachette et visa un premier rôdeur. Le carreau se planta dans son crâne le faisant tomber sur un autre zombie. La jeune femme attrapa un autre projectile et entreprit d'armer à nouveau son arbalète. Elle visa et tira. Le carreau rata sa cible mais pénétra dans la tête d'un autre rôdeur. Autour d'elle, les autres se battaient contre les zombies à l'aide de pioche ou marteau. Elle vit George planter l'un des morts-vivants avec son couteau de chasse. Beth eut tout juste le temps d'armer son arbalète une dernière fois et d'abattre un troisième rôdeur. Le cœur battant la jeune femme posa son arme par terre avant d'attraper le piolet qui pendait à sa ceinture et d'entrer dans la mêlée.

Le combat dura une minute peut-être deux. Beth avait perdu la notion du temps. La jeune femme essuya le sang qui avait giclé sur son visage à l'aide du bandana de Daryl. Elle le gardait toujours avec elle comme un souvenir de lui. Beth récupéra son arbalète tandis qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil George retirer un carreau planté dans le crâne d'un rôdeur. L'homme le lui tendit en souriant. La première phase de leur opération n'avait pas tourné au fiasco.

Beth récupéra les autres carreaux et les rangea dans son carquois sans prendre la peine de les essuyer. Le pas léger, elle suivit le reste du groupe vers la porte automatique menant aux urgences. Les deux portes étaient à moitié ouvertes et leur permettaient de passer un par un. George pénétra dans le bâtiment le premier.

Il frappa plusieurs coups secs sur la deuxième porte automatique. Plusieurs grognements leur vinrent aux oreilles.

— Tu m'as dit que la maternité se trouvait au deuxième étage, c'est ça ? demanda George à Heath.

— En effet, répliqua le jeune homme.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Beth pouvait voir des rôdeurs vêtus de ce qui avaient dû être un jour des blouses d'hôpital. George tua le premier alors qu'il tentait de passer la porte. Il fit de même avec le deuxième et le troisième puis pénétra à l'intérieur. Avec l'aide de Scott, il déplaça les morts-vivants hors du passage.

C'était la première fois que Beth pénétrait dans un hôpital depuis que tout cela avait commencé. Les couloirs étaient sombres du fait du manque de fenêtres et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'endroit glauque. Elle suivit George de près tandis que Heath fermait la marche.

Les escaliers menant aux étages se trouvaient à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée. Beth tint son arbalète prête tandis que George ouvrait la porte avec rapidité. Rien. La jeune femme pénétra la première dans la cage d'escalier. Des grognements lui parvinrent aux oreilles tel un écho alors qu'elle montait les premières marches. L'endroit était clair. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière naturelle. Un rôdeur se trouvait sur le palier du premier étage. Le mort-vivant se tourna lentement vers eux mais se retrouva avec un carreau dans le crâne avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas. D'un geste rapide, Beth arma de nouveau son arbalète puis continua son ascension.

— Je te récupère ta flèche, souffla George derrière elle.

— Ok, murmura la jeune femme.

Elle sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse affolante tandis qu'elle continuait de monter les marches d'un pas léger. Finalement, le groupe parvint à atteindre le deuxième étage. George jeta un coup d'oeil à travers le hublot.

— Un rôdeur, articula-t-il.

Beth hocha la tête et épaula l'arbalète. George posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit avec rapidité. Le rôdeur tourna la tête dans leur direction et Beth appuya sur la gâchette. La jeune femme poussa un juron en voyant le carreau se planter dans le cou du mort-vivant. Sans attendre, elle avança vers lui et lui donna un violent coup de pieds dans le genou. Elle entendit l'os craquer tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de reculer. Le mort-vivant tomba en avant et Beth l'acheva avec la crosse de son arbalète.

George arriva à sa suite tandis que Beth allumait sa lampe torche. Comme le rez-de-chaussée, le deuxième étage était plongé dans une semi-pénombre qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Beth se baissa pour ramasser le carreau.

— On fait deux groupes. Beth, tu vas avec Heath et Annie et Scott, tu viens avec moi, déclara George. On prend ce côté-là et vous l'autre. On se retrouve ici dès que l'un de nous a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait ! Ok ?

Beth hocha la tête avant de prendre la tête de son petit groupe. Avant de partir, la jeune femme avait réussi à scotcher une lampe torche à son arbalète. Cela lui permettait d'avoir les mains libres tout en voyant où elle allait. L'hôpital était désert. Ils purent compter sur les doigts d'une main les rôdeurs qu'ils rencontraient alors qu'ils inspectaient les pièces du deuxième étage. Finalement, Heath finit par trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. Du coin de l'œil, Beth le vit l'inspecter tandis qu'elle surveillait les alentours.

— Et c'est sur roulettes ! lança-t-il en souriant.

— Je voyais pas ça comme ça, déclara Beth.

— Ils se ressemblent pas tous, intervint Annie. Y en a des petits, des plus gros, etc.

— Et comment on sait qu'il fonctionne ?

— On a besoin d'électricité, ce qu'évidemment nous n'avons pas ici, répliqua Annie. Il faut qu'on pense à prendre du gel aussi. Je vais regarder dans le placard.

Annie s'exécuta sans perdre de temps. Beth la vit prendre plusieurs flacons en plastique et les mettre dans son sac.

— Putain ! Y a carrément un bidon ! s'exclama Annie en s'accroupissant. Vous croyez qu'on devrait le prendre ?

— Ça peut toujours servir, remarqua Beth.

— Ok, déclara la jeune femme en le prenant.

Le bidon devait contenir au moins cinq litres de gel pour échographie.

— On a tout ? questionna Beth.

— Ouais, répliqua Heath.

Beth le vit ranger dans sa poche la liste que Pete leur avait donnée le matin même. La jeune femme aida Heath à rajuster la housse protectrice autour de l'appareil puis leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle ralluma sa lampe torche et se faufila dans le couloir. Heath commença à tirer la machine et Beth grimaça en entendant le bruit phénoménal que cela produisait.

— Stop ! Il va falloir qu'on la porte. Ça fait trop de bruit, dit-elle. Je vais chercher George et Scott. Restez ici.

Sans attendre qu'ils lui répondre, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où leur deux groupes s'étaient séparés. Elle les trouva qui fouillait une salle au fond du couloir.

— C'est moi, dit-elle en voyant George pointer son pistolet sur elle. On en a trouvé un mais il faudrait le porter, les roulettes font trop de bruit.

— Allons-y ! lança George en faisant signe à Scott de le suivre.

Les trois compagnons marchèrent d'un pas rapide vers la salle dans laquelle Beth avait laissé Heath et Annie. Beth frappa doucement à la porte avant de déclarer :

— C'est nous.

Il fallait mieux être prudent dans ce genre de mission. Beth savait trop bien qu'un doigt un peu crispé sur la gâchette pouvait les faire passer de vie à trépas en moins d'une seconde. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et George pénétra à l'intérieur.

— C'est lourd ce truc ? questionna George.

— Pas vraiment mais faudrait éviter que ça tombe, rétorqua Heath.

— Beth, t'ouvres le passage. Scott, tu le fermes et toi Annie, tu restes au milieu, déclara George.

Beth hocha la tête avant de passer en tête du convoi. Ils mirent près de dix minutes avant de réussir à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée.

— On devrait aller chercher la camionnette et la charger ici, remarqua Beth alors qu'ils arrivaient près des portes automatiques.

— J'y vais, lança Scott.

— Je viens avec toi, ajouta Annie en le suivant.

C'était l'une des règles de base lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de mission : ne jamais sortir seul, toujours être accompagné. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la camionnette s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Annie en descendit et ouvrit la portière latérale. Heath et George installèrent l'échographe à l'arrière de la camionnette puis y montèrent. Beth s'installa à côté de George. Malgré son caractère impétueux, Beth avait fini par se rendre compte que George n'était pas aussi dur qu'il souhaitait qu'on le croie.

— T'es pressé ? demanda Beth après plusieurs minutes de silence.

George lui jeta un regard interrogatif avant de demander :

— Pressé ?

— De voir le bébé, répondit-elle. Vous pourrez même sans doute savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

— Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir, rétorqua George.

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur les lèvres de l'Amérindien.

— J'aimerais bien avoir la surprise, tu vois ?

— Je comprends.

— Mais je dois avouer que ça me rassurerait de savoir que tout va bien. On n'a plus toute la technologie qu'on avait à l'époque et il y a toujours un risque…

Beth posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami essayant en signe de réconfort. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi George ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Becky. Ses pensées l'emmenèrent vers l'arrivée de son groupe à la prison. Elle revit Lori et son ventre rond, sa sœur en pleurs un petit être sanguinolent dans les bras, les sanglots de Carl et Rick. La tristesse submergea son cœur au souvenir de Judith Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait bien essayé de la retrouver lorsque la prison était tombée mais le nombre de rôdeurs l'en avait empêchée.

— Pete est médecin et j'ai déjà aidé à la mise-bas de vaches et de chevaux, commença-t-elle. Je sais que Becky n'est pas une vache, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard que lui lançait George. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle ne sera pas seule. On sera là Pete et moi et même Edna. On sera là.

George marmonna quelque chose que Beth ne comprit pas tout en hochant les épaules. Beth ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose lorsqu'elle sentit la camionnette se pencher dangereusement sur la droite. Elle se cramponna à son siège pour ne pas tomber tandis que George maintenait l'échographe en place. Le véhicule s'arrêta lentement.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? interrogea Heath.

Beth n'eut aucun mal à entendre la pointe de peur dans sa voix.

— Je vais voir, rétorqua George en ouvrant la portière latérale.

Beth l'entendit jurer.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en descendant.

— On a crevé ! Putain ! Fait chier ! s'agaça-t-il en donnant un coup de pied sur la roue percée.

— Et il y a pas de roue de secours ? questionna-t-elle.

— C'était la roue de secours, répondit Scott. On a crevé lors d'une de nos missions et on n'a pas eu la possibilité de la changer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? interrogea Annie.

— On pourrait pas continuer à rouler comme ça ? intervint Heath.

— Pas si on veut continuer à l'utiliser dans le futur. Ça va tout nous déséquilibrer le truc, répliqua George. Et ça va niquer la jante.

Le silence s'installa dans le groupe tandis que Beth pouvait voir George réfléchir à la situation.

— Vous avez des pneus compatibles à Alexandria ?

— Non. On pensait pas que ça pourrait nous être utiles, répondit Scott.

Beth devina, à l'expression qu'affichait son ami, qu'il se retenait de les traîner d'imbéciles et autres noms d'oiseaux. Elle-même ne comprenait pas leur manque de prévoyance.

— J'ai vu un garage deux kilomètres en arrière, déclara Annie. Peut-être qu'il y a ce qu'on cherche.

— On est à combien de bornes d'Alexandria ?

— Une quinzaine, je pense.

— Il est où ton garage ?

— Au bord de la route. Tu peux pas le louper.

George sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse puis déclara :

— Vous. Vous restez près de la camionnette. Beth et moi, on va chercher ce putain de pneu.

— Ce serait pas mieux si vous alliez à trois plutôt ?demanda Heath.

George, qui s'était accroupi pour récupérer les mesures des pneus, répliqua :

— On ira plus vite si on y va que tous les deux. Personne a du papier et un crayon ?

— Tiens ! Lança Annie après avoir fouillé dans ses poches.

George nota rapidement ce dont il aurait besoin avant de glisser le papier et le stylo dans sa poche. Beth le vit jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Beth l'imita et lut qu'il était un peu plus de neuf heures.

— On devrait être de retour avant midi, dit-il. Si c'est pas le cas. Prenez la camionnette et retournez à Alexandria, ok ?

Les trois Alexandriens hochèrent la tête tandis que George tournait son attention sur Beth.

— Allez ! On y va !

Les premières minutes se firent dans le silence. Seuls le vent dans les feuilles et le gazouillis des oiseaux leur venaient aux oreilles alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas rapide. Les grognements, qu'ils entendirent quelques secondes plus tard, firent cesser le chant des moineaux. Beth jeta un regard las aux trois rôdeurs qui venaient vers eux d'un pas lent. La jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps, visa celui aux cheveux longs et tira. Le carreau se figea dans l'orbite du zombie qui tomba dans un bruit sourd.

— Je prends celui de gauche, lâcha George d'une voix calme.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le sien d'un pas déterminé. Le rôdeur tendait les bras vers elle mais Beth ne le laissa pas l'attraper et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les jambes. La créature tomba en arrière. Beth planta son couteau de chasse dans l'orbite. Elle le récupéra et l'essuya sur le bandana qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle.

— Tiens ta flèche, déclara George en la lui tendant.

— Merci, répliqua Beth en l'essuyant.

La jeune femme arma de nouveau son arbalète avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur chemin vers le garage. Il leur fallut près d'une demi-heure de marche. Beth entendit George renauder concernant Annie et son impossibilité à calculer les distances correctement.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment qui avait été par le passé une station essence mais aussi un garage. George leva la main et frappa plusieurs fois sur la porte coulissante. Beth tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien de suspect venant de l'intérieur.

— Suis-moi ! lança George en se dirigeant vers la porte du petit magasin.

L'homme frappa de nouveau à la porte et cette fois-ci, Beth put voir un rôdeur en bleu de travail venir vers eux.

— Un, deux, trois ! compta George avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Le mort-vivant, qui était appuyé contre la vitre, tomba en avant. George lui asséna un coup de pied dans le crâne, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième. Ce dernier endommagea le cerveau et la créature cessa de bouger.

— Je passe en premier, déclara George en s'exécutant.

Beth le suivit à l'intérieur de la boutique. Au fond à droite, une porte les mena jusqu'au garage. George tourna la poignée et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Plusieurs voitures étaient garées au fond et les murs étaient remplis d'outils.

— On pourrait en prendre, tu crois pas ? demanda Beth en se dirigeant vers l'un d'eux.

Le propriétaire avait dû être une personne organisée car rien ne traînait. Tout semblait avoir sa place. Chaque outil était rangé par catégorie puis par taille.

— Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. T'as de la place dans ton sac ?

— Pas beaucoup, avoua-t-elle.

— Bon ! Prends ce que tu peux et on voit après. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais chercher ce foutu pneu.

Beth hocha la tête avant de prendre ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'avait jamais été douée en mécanique malgré toutes les leçons qu'avait pu lui donner Daryl et n'avait jamais pu retenir le nom des outils. Finalement, George revint avec le pneu qu'ils cherchaient. Il l'avait mis sur un diable et le poussa vers l'intérieur du magasin.

— Merde ! l'entendit-elle s'exclamer.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait que George était revenu à l'intérieur et avait fermés la porte à clef derrière lui.

— Il y a un troupeau qui vient dans notre direction, déclara-t-il.

Beth sentit la course de son cœur s'accélérer.

— Tu crois qu'ils vont savoir qu'on est là ? questionna-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Pas si on fait pas de bruit, répliqua George. Par contre, on risque pas d'être rentré avant midi, soupira-t-il.

— Tu crois qu'ils ont été pris dedans ?

— Je pense pas non. Elle vient pas de par là, répondit George en laissant glisser contre le mur.

Le silence se fit entre eux et les grognements parvinrent finalement aux oreilles de Beth. La jeune femme ne put retenir un tremblement alors qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus forts. Elle ne préférait pas s'imaginer le nombre de rôdeurs que comptait cette horde. Elle s'approcha de George et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : neuf heures cinquante-huit.

— Tu savais qu'Aiden voulait venir avec nous ? demanda George après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Il avait parlé dans un murmure si bien que Beth n'avait, dans un premier temps, pas été sûre que ce fut à elle qu'il s'adressait. Elle lui lança un regard étonné.

— Je crois que tu l'intéresses, lâcha-t-il.

Il ne put cacher le mépris dans sa voix.

— Comment ça ? On est arrivé seulement avant-hier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Dès que j'ai eu le malheur de proposer ton nom, il a sauté sur l'occasion et déclaré que lui aussi voulait venir.

— Tu n'as pas accepté je suppose.

— J'ai rien eu à accepter ou non, Deanna lui a dit que ça le concernait pas et qu'il n'irait pas avec nous. Je le sens pas ce type. Il est bien trop arrogant pour que cela ne cache pas quelque chose.

Beth ne répondit rien bien qu'elle ait aussi remarqué l'attitude hautaine du fils cadet de Deanna. Beth sursauta légèrement en entendant un bruit fracassant venant du magasin. Instinctivement, elle agrippa l'avant-bras de George. L'homme lui fit signe de se taire. Des rôdeurs s'étaient sans doute introduits dans la boutique.

Beth ne sut pas exactement combien de temps ils attendirent avant que les grognements ne s'estompent au loin. Elle voyait à travers les vitres de la grande porte le soleil qui descendait à l'horizon. George se leva et Beth osa enfin bouger et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était plus de seize heures.

George lui fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait au magasin. Il regarda rapidement à travers la vitre et fit signe à Beth qu'il y avait quatre rôdeurs à l'intérieur.

— J'ouvre la porte et je les fais entrer un par un pour que tu t'en occupes, ok ?

Beth hocha la tête et serra un peu plus son couteau de chasse. George frappa deux grands coups à la porte. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que des bruits de griffures se fassent entendre de l'autre côté. George ouvrit la porte et le premier rôdeur tomba à l'intérieur du garage. Il la referma violemment tandis que Beth plantait le mort-vivant et l'éloignait. L'homme ouvrit de nouveau la porte et réussit tout aussi difficilement à la fermer lorsque le deuxième zombie tomba dans la pièce.

— Je vais tout lâcher ! Prête ?

— Vas-y !

George lâcha la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. L'homme eut à peine le temps de reculer avant que les créatures ne tombent devant eux. Beth et George ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de se relever et les plantèrent dans le crâne.

— Zut ! s'exclama Beth lorsqu'elle ne réussit pas à récupérer son couteau.

La jeune femme dut s'aider de son pied et tirer avec force pour enfin le déloger. Elle l'essuya avec minutie avant de le ranger à sa ceinture. Beth récupéra son arbalète et retrouva George dans la boutique.

— On fait quoi ? questionna Beth. On rentre à Alexandria ce soir ou on attend demain matin ?

— Il reste un peu plus de trois heures avant le coucher du soleil. Je pense qu'on a le temps de rentrer ce soir, répliqua George.

— J'imagine qu'on prend pas le pneu.

— T'imagines bien ! Allez ! On y va !

Beth hocha la tête et le suivit à l'extérieur. Bien qu'étant habituée à marcher vite, Beth avait du mal à suivre George tant ses foulées étaient gigantesques par rapport aux siennes. Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis environ un quart d'heure, elle vit son ami tourner son visage à gauche. Elle devina qu'il s'attendait à la voir marcher à ses côtés et ne manqua pas de lire la surprise dans son regard lorsqu'il la vit plus de cinq mètres derrière lui.

— T'as des grandes jambes, remarqua-t-elle tandis qu'il ralentissait.

— Il faut qu'on marche vite si on veut arriver à Alexandria avant la nuit, répliqua-t-il.

— Je sais et je fais du mieux que je peux, rétorqua-t-elle.

Beth fut rassurée en voyant que la camionnette n'était plus à l'endroit où ils l'avaient laissée. Les autres avaient donc pu s'enfuir. Ils leur fallut près de trois heures pour couvrir les quinze kilomètres les séparant d'Alexandria. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portail, aux alentours de dix-neuf heures quinze, le soleil était en train de se coucher et l'air autour d'eux commençait à se rafraîchir.

— C'est Beth et George ! entendit-elle une voix s'exclamer.

Elle leva le regard vers la tour dans laquelle était posté Spencer.

— Holly ! La porte ! s'écria-t-il. Beth et George sont revenus.

La porte coulissa sur ses roulettes et Beth ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en pénétrant dans le périmètre protecteur d'Alexandria.

— Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous allez bien, déclara Holly un gentil sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il faudrait que vous alliez faire votre rapport à Deanna, les informa-t-elle.

— Maintenant ? questionna George assez sèchement.

— Après le dîner. Marvin est chez vous, ajouta-t-elle en désignant George.

— Scott, Heath et Annie sont rentrés avec l'échographe ? demanda Beth.

— Oui, vous en faites pas pour ça.

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent Holly jusqu'à l'armurerie dans laquelle ils déposèrent leurs armes après que Beth eut nettoyé son arbalète avec minutie.

— C'est nous ! lança George en ouvrant la porte de sa maison.

— Tonton ! hurlèrent les deux enfants en se précipitant vers lui.

Beth entendit les pas précipités d'autres personnes derrière eux. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps dire quoi que ce soit avant que Marvin la prenne dans ses bras. Son ami la serra fort contre lui visiblement soulagé de la savoir vivante.

— Me refais plus ça, Beth, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

— Vous nous avez fait une de ces frayeurs ! s'exclama Becky.

George s'éloigna légèrement de son épouse pour passer son bras gauche autour des épaules de sa sœur. Il l'attira à lui et lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

— Il en faut plus pour se débarrasser de moi. Vous le savez pourtant, les filles.

Beth eut l'impression qu'Edna allait se mettre à pleurer mais cette dernière se reprit et repoussa son frère du plat de la main.

— Mon Dieu ! Tu pues ! Une douche ne serait pas de trop, déclara-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

— Typiquement Edna ! lança-t-il amusé en se tournant vers Becky.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir à la suite d'Edna. Beth esquissa un sourire en l'entendant s'exclamer :

— Tu sais ! Tu peux le dire si je t'ai manqué hein, Eddy ! Ma petite sœur chérie !

Beth le vit prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

— Arrête George ! Ma chemise est propre !

Beth devina sans mal qu'Edna était gênée. Elle avait pu remarquer au fil des semaines que l'Amérindienne n'était pas forcément très expansive. Elle imaginait sans mal l'embarras qu'elle ressentait alors que son frère l'enlaçait devant tant de personnes. George déposa un nouveau bécot sur la joue d'Eddy avant de la lâcher.

— Je vais me laver ! Lança-t-il. Si tu veux te joindre à moi, Amish Girl ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Becky.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Beth vit Becky rougir légèrement.

— Tu peux utiliser la deuxième salle de bains, si tu veux, Beth, déclara Edna. Je t'apporterai des affaires.

Beth la remercia avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'elle était sous la douche, Beth entendit Edna frapper à la porte et dire qu'elle laissait les affaires à l'extérieur.

— Ok ! Merci Eddy ! rétorqua Beth.

Après s'être lavée et essuyée, la jeune femme récupéra les vêtements que son amie lui avait prêtés et les enfila avant d'aller retrouver ses compagnons dans la salle à manger. Les enfants mettaient la table avec Marvin tandis qu'un débat concernant la cuisson des pâtes était en train d'avoir lieu dans la cuisine.

— Beth ! Al dente ou bien cuit ? questionna Edna.

— Al dente, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

— Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, lâcha l'Amérindienne. George est le seul à les aimer bien cuites.

Sans attendre la réponse de sa belle-sœur, Edna retira les pâtes du feu et les versa dans la passoire. Beth ne manqua pas la moue qu'afficha Becky et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Beth se rappela toutes les fois durant lesquelles sa mère et elle cuisinaient. A l'époque, la jeune femme avait rapidement compris qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul maître à bord à moins de vouloir que le repas soit une catastrophe.

— George n'a pas fini de se laver ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

— Non. Sa Majesté prend toujours trois plombes sous la douche, rétorqua Edna moqueuse. D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller le chercher, Becky. Le dîner va bientôt être prêt.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de quitter la cuisine.

— Je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien, lâcha finalement Edna sans la regarder.

— On a eu de la chance. Une horde est passée près du magasin dans lequel on était. Elle était gigantesque et a mis des heures avant de se disperser. Becky n'a pas encore passé d'échographie ?

— Non, elle voulait attendre George. Et puis, quand j'ai vu Pete, j'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il était en état d'en faire passer une. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle.

La jeune femme fit un mouvement de poing devant son nez et Beth n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que le chirurgien était saoul.

— Tu sais si Deanna est au courant ?

— Je pense qu'elle l'est. Tu l'aurais vu tout à l'heure. Il pouvait à peine marcher droit et son haleine… C'est pas le genre de trucs que tu peux ne pas voir, mais que tu choisis de ne pas voir.

— Il a pas l'air pourtant. Il est charmant mis à part ça, déclara Beth.

— Ah mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tu sais. Ah ! Sa Majesté est sortie de sa douche ! s'exclama Edna en entendant l'escalier craquer.

— Je vais t'en donner moi des « Sa Majesté » ! rétorqua George.

— Bon ! Vous attendez quoi ? A table, tout le monde ! lança Edna en attrapant le plat de pâtes aux boulettes de viande.

Elle le plaça sur la table et commença à servir ses enfants avant de remplir l'assiette de chacun.

— J'aurais jamais pensé que je mangerais un jour de la viande de renard, remarqua Marvin. C'est plutôt bon ce truc.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de la fourrure, d'ailleurs, Eddy ? questionna George.

— Je suis pas encore sûre. Faut que j'y réfléchisse. Alors comme ça, Beth me disait que vous avez été coincés plusieurs heures dans un magasin à cause d'un troupeau.

— M'en parle pas. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient jamais finir par foutre le camp. On a été bloqué combien de temps là-bas, Beth ? Cinq, six heures ?

— Plus près de six que de cinq, répondit Beth.

— Ah oui quand même ! Ils étaient plus nombreux que le troupeau qu'on a croisé juste avant d'arriver ici ? Interrogea Edna.

— Certainement oui. Je crois que c'est le plus gros troupeau que j'ai jamais croisé. Enfin, résultat ! On a dû laisser ce putain…

Beth vit Edna lancer un regard noir à son frère avant de tourner ses yeux vers ses enfants.

— … ce fichu pneu, se reprit George, derrière nous. Enfin… Maintenant, avec ce qu'ils ont roulé j'imagine qu'on va devoir carrément trouver une nouvelle jante

— C'est possible, j'ai pas regardé, répondit Edna.

La conversation se poursuivit durant tout le reste du repas. Ethan finit par demander s'il pouvait quitter la table. Beth l'avait vu s'impatienter alors que la discussion s'éternisait. Edna l'autorisa à aller jouer dans le salon. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Coleen et lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas rejoindre son frère. La fillette secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur ce que disait son oncle. Beth avait pu remarquer que Coleen était très mature pour son âge et semblait apprécier passer du temps avec les adultes. Elle avait désormais onze ans et Beth pouvait voir qu'elle ne voulait plus être vue comme une enfant ou, du moins une enfant de l'âge de son frère.

— Bon ! Beth et moi, il faut qu'on aille voir Deanna. Paraît-il qu'on aurait un rapport à lui faire ! S'exclama George en se levant de table. Allez ! Tu viens, Blondie !

— J'arrive, répliqua Beth en se levant. Merci pour le repas, Eddy, ajouta-t-elle en prenant son assiette.

— Laisse ! On va s'en occuper, déclara Becky en la voyant faire.

Beth se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit.

— Putain ! Il fait encore plus noir que dans le cul d'une poule ! S'exclama George en sortant sur le perron.

Beth, qui était derrière lui, alluma la lumière extérieure. Elle entendit George marmonner un vague merci avant qu'il ne commence à se diriger vers la maison de Deanna. Cette dernière se trouvait à environ deux cent mètres de la leur. George alluma sa lampe torche à mi-chemin et les guida à travers les rues désertes. Il monta les marches menant à la porte d'entrée de Deanna et frappa trois coups secs.

Beth entendit des pas à l'intérieur de la maison avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur la maire d'Alexandria. Elle esquissa un sourire en les voyant.

— Bonsoir. Je vous attendais justement, dit-elle avant de les inviter à entrer.

Beth pénétra dans la demeure à la suite de George et s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé.

— Reginald n'est pas là ? s'étonna Beth.

— Il est déjà parti se coucher, répondit Deanna en enlevant le cache de sa caméra.

— Vous êtes obligée de filmer ? interrogea George.

— C'est comme ça qu'on fait ici lorsqu'une mission ne se passe comme on l'avait prévue.

Beth se retint de faire remarquer que désormais plus rien ne se passait comme on pouvait le prévoir.

— 21 avril 2012. Retour de mission de Beth Greene et George Clearwater, déclara la femme après avoir démarré la caméra. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

— Eh bien… Beth, Scott, Annie, Heath et moi, on est allés en mission pour récupérer un échographe. Tout s'est passé sans encombres. On a réussi à trouver l'échographe dans l'hôpital où on pensait le trouver. Ensuite, on a pris la route pour revenir ici mais on a un pneu qu'a crevé en route. Comme j'avais pas trop envie qu'on détruise la jante en roulant sur un pneu crevé, j'ai proposé que Beth et moi allions chercher un pneu dans le garage qu'Annie avait vu quelques kilomètres en amont. Si on revenait pas avant midi, ils devaient retourner à Alexandria sans demander leur reste. Ensuite… Ensuite… Et bien, Beth et moi nous sommes retrouvés bloqués dans le garage pendant près de six heures à cause d'un troupeau de mordeurs qui passait par là. Et nous voilà de retour ! Voilà, c'est tout !

— Quelque chose à ajouter, Beth ?

— Non, il a dit… Il a bien résumé la situation.

— Très bien. Merci pour votre coopération, dit-elle avant d'arrêter l'enregistrement.

— C'est bon ? C'est tout ? demanda George surpris.

— En effet. A moins que vous souhaitiez me faire savoir autre chose ?

— Non rien.

— Parfait ! lança Deanna en se levant.

La femme les accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de sa demeure et les salua poliment avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

— Tout ça pour ça, remarqua George. Franchement, ça aurait pu attendre demain. Allez ! Bonne nuit Blondie ! Dit-il avant qu'ils ne se séparent devant la maison de Beth et Marvin.

— Merci. Bonne nuit à toi aussi, répliqua Beth.

La jeune femme monta les marches menant à la porte d'entrée et remarqua alors qu'il y avait de la lumière dans le salon.

— Dure journée ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé aux côtés de Marvin.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répliqua son ami.

Le jeune homme posa le livre qu'il lisait sur la table basse alors que Beth lui demandait comment s'était passée sa journée.

— Longue. On a pu récolter les oignons et les salades ne vont pas tarder à être mûres. On a planté les fraisiers et demain on doit finir de repiquer les tomates. Enfin…

— T'as travaillé avec qui ?

— Seulement Gordon. Les autres étaient de corvées à l'extérieur des murs. J'ai cru comprendre que Reginald voudrait renforcer le mur. Ça peut pas faire de mal remarque ! T'as l'air crevé !

— Je le suis et je pense d'ailleurs qu'il serait vraiment temps que j'aille retrouver Morphée ! Bonne nuit Marv !

Beth se pencha pour l'enlacer rapidement. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

.

.

.

 _22 avril 2012_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Comme tu peux le voir, je suis désormais dans la capacité de mettre une date en haut de ta page. Deanna continue à compter les jours depuis le début de l'épidémie et grâce à cela je sais désormais que cela fait exactement 680 jours depuis le début de l'épidémie. 680 jours ! J'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte. 680 jours ! Parfois, quand je me regarde dans la glace, j'ai des difficultés à reconnaître la jeune fille naïve que j'étais à l'époque. J'étais encore au lycée quand tout a commencé. Je me rappelle du dernier jour où j'y suis allée. Cela faisait environ quatre ou cinq jours qu'on parlait de comportements étranges. Felicity et moi avions vu une vidéo d'un homme attaquant des secouristes et qui, malgré les coups de feu répétés dans sa poitrine, ne cessait de se relever. On avait cru à un montage. C'était impossible ! Tellement énorme ! On était vendredi. Le lycée était de plus en plus déserté. Certains cours avaient été annulés. A la fin des cours, j'ai salué Felicity et lui ai dit « à lundi ». C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Papa m'a interdit d'aller au lycée le lundi suivant. Papa et Otis sont allés voir la ferme des Grant mais tout était vide. Ils avaient préféré fuir._

 _Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je te raconte tout cela aujourd'hui alors que cela fait presque deux ans que c'est arrivé._

 _Felicity me manque parfois. C'était ma seule amie au lycée et je me demande de temps en temps ce qui a pu lui arriver. J'espère, même si cela est peu probable, que ses parents et elle s'en sont sortis._

 _Enfin… On a réussi à récupérer un échographe et j'ai assisté à l'échographie. Pete voulait nous montrer à Denise et à moi comment nous en servir. Denise travaille avec Pete depuis son arrivée à Alexandria, elle a étudié la médecine quelques années (elle ne m'a pas dit exactement combien) avant de se tourner vers la psychiatrie à cause de ses crises de panique._

 _Le bébé est bien positionné et semble en bonne santé. Comme George et Becky ne voulaient pas savoir s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille, Pete nous a expliqué comment reconnaître le sexe du fœtus sur une photographie de l'écho. Je sais donc avant ses parents de quel sexe sera leur enfant. Je dois avouer que ça fait bizarre dit comme ça. Enfin… J'espère que je ne vais pas lâcher l'info par inadvertance. Je me connais, je suis la reine des bourdes._

 _Bon… C'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Beth_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous la mission ? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? A votre avis, est-ce qu'Aiden va tenter sa chance avec Beth ? Si oui, comment Beth va-t-elle réagir ? Et le bébé alors ? Garçon ou fille ? Je suis sûre que vous attendez tous le retour de Daryl avec impatience ! A votre avis, on le verra quand ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	6. Chapitre Six

.

 **Note de l'auteur : Merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour la correction de ce chapitre. Bon ! Contrairement à ce que je pensais j'arrive à tenir le rythme pour le moment. Le chapitre 7 est fini et le chapitre 8 bien entamé et avec le Camp Nano, je pense que ça va me donner un coup de fouet pour continuer. Je sais déjà dans quelle direction je vais et ce que je veux raconter, maintenant il faut juste que je prenne le temps de me poser et d'écrire. Sinon, merci à BethGreene et Elana Fantasy pour leur review et merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction. Bonne lecture, Colibrii**

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 6**

 _._

 _._

 _25 avril 2012_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _J'ai replacé une épaule déboîtée aujourd'hui. Je l'avais déjà fait à la prison sous la supervision de papa et me voilà qui doi_ _s_ _recommencer aujourd'hui. La pauvre Francine s'est déboîtée l'épaule lors de sa sortie avec l'équipe de construction. A ce que j'ai compris, elle est mal tombée et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je travaille désormais chaque matin avec Pete et Denise. Ils me donnent des cours d'anatomie. Demain comme je l'ai proposé nous allons commencer à étudier ça sur un rôdeur. George, qui est sorti, nous en a ramené un. Je dois avouer que ça m'ennuie un peu de devoir faire ça. Après tout, ces créatures étaient des personnes avant tout ça et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elles méritent du respect. J'en ai parlé à Denise qui m'a dit que c'était normal de ressentir cela mais que même dans les écoles de médecine ils devaient s'entraîner sur des cadavres. Je sais qu'elle a raison. Je pense que savoir que je fais ça dans un but précis, dans le but d'aider à l'avenir, m'aide à me dire que ce que je fais n'est pas mal, que c'est justifié. Je ne sais pas si je suis dans le vrai. Enfin Dieu est seul juge._

 _J'ai parlé avec Aaron aujourd'hui. Eric et lui doivent partir à la recherche de nouveaux survivants dès demain. Marvin et moi leur avons donné une description des nôtres. J'espère tant qu'Abby a réussi à convaincre Daryl d'aller à Fort Belvoir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce serait notre seule chance de les revoir un jour. Parfois, je me demande s'ils ont retrouvé les autres. Peut-être qu'ils voyagent avec Maggie et Glenn. Judith... C'est dur pour moi de penser à elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Je me dis que j'aurais dû partir à sa recherche, que je n'aurais pas dû écouter Marvin qui me disait qu'on ne pouvait rien faire. Judith est... était (je ne sais même plus quel temps utilis_ _er_ _) un bébé et c'était à nous de la protéger. J'espère tant que Rick a pu la récupérer. J'ai envie d'y croire. J'en ai parlé avec Marvin, la dernière fois, en lui disant que parfois je me sentais stupide d'avoir tant d'espérances. Il m'a juste dit que l'espoir était un sentiment puissant et s'il me permettait de ne pas baisser les bras je devais le garder._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Beth_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _27 avril 2012_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Je ne supporte plus Aiden. Papa m'a répété un millier de fois qu'il ne faut jamais être catégorique dans ce genre de situation mais je n'en peux juste plus. George avait raison. Cette andouille s'est mis en tête qu'il arriverait à me mettre dans son lit. Il m'a fait une proposition on ne peut plus claire hier. Je lui ai répondu que je n'étais pas intéressée et que j'avais déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et voilà qu'il me répond qu'il peut me tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que Daryl revienne et il a ajouté, avec ce petit_ _air_ _arrogant que j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, s'il revient. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de lui en coller une. Sans doute, le fait que Papa m'ait toujours dit que la violence ne résout rien. La plupart du temps, je suis d'accord avec ça mais je dois t'avouer qu'hier ma main me démangeait. Non mais ! Pour qui se prend ce type ? J'aurai jamais pensé qu'on puisse à ce point manquer d'empathie ! Enfin... Parlons d'autre chose avant que je m'agace à nouveau…_

 _Les enfants progressent déjà. On a pu jouer quelques notes cet après-midi. Sans mentir, j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir rien leur apprendre bien trop rapidement, surtout à Ron. Bon dieu que ce gamin est doué. Il a une oreille... Je crois qu'il est fait pour ça. Deanna m'a demandé comment les cours se passaient et m'a proposé d'organiser une sorte de concert. Elle pense que ça pourrait remonter l_ _e_ _moral de la communauté. D'après ce que j'ai compris, la communauté a perdu une équipe presque complète de ravitailleurs à peine deux semaines avant notre arrivée. Seuls Nicholas et Aiden s'en sont sortis. Je sais pas trop quoi penser de cette idée. Je pense que je devrais en parler aux enfants et qu'il est mieux qu'on prenne la décision ensemble._

 _Eric et Aaron sont partis hier et ne sont bien entendu pas encore rentrés. Étrangement, j'avais cet espoir sans doute un peu naïf de les voir revenir cet après-midi. C'est stupide, je le sais, surtout qu'Aaron m'a clairement dit que leurs missions pouvaient durer de quelques jours à plus d'une semaine. La plus longue, qu'ils aient faite,_ _a duré_ _deux semaines._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Beth_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _30 avril 2012_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui a été une journée très difficile. Madame Hawkins, l'une de nos plus vieilles résidentes, est morte dans son sommeil. Heureusement, elle était seule dans sa chambre quand cela est arrivé. A ce que j'ai compris, son mari et elle faisaient chambre à part depuis plusieurs années déjà. Sa fille, Pearl, s'en est rendu compte lorsqu'elle est allée vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle s'était déjà transformée. Heureusement, Pearl a eu le réflexe de fermer immédiatement la porte et d'aller chercher de l'aide. C'est George qui a dû s'en occuper et c'est lui ainsi que le mari de Pearl qui ont creusé la tombe. La pauvre Pearl était effondrée et je n'ose même pas imaginer le chagrin de Monsieur Hawkins. D'après ce que Denise m'a dit il étaient mariés depuis près de cinquante ans. Je n'ai pas osé dire que d'une certaine manière je trouvais Madame Hawkins chanceuse. Je sais que sa perte doit être affreuse pour sa famille mais elle a pu mourir tranquillement dans son sommeil. C'es_ _t_ _une mor_ _t_ _tellement paisible dans un monde aussi tourmenté que le nôtre._

 _En plus de ça, c'est l'anniversaire de Maggie aujourd'hui. Son vingt-cinquième anniversaire pour être exact. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle était en train de faire tou_ _te_ _la journée. J'imagine qu'elle se bat pour survivre aux côtés de Glenn. Je ne pense_ _pas_ _qu'elle sache qu'elle vient de passer la barre symbolique du quart de siècle. Elle me manque tant._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Beth_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Edna arriva en courant vers Beth qui donnait son cours de guitare quotidien.

— Il y a… Il y a un groupe qui vient de franchir le portail. Un groupe qui vient de l'extérieur, ajouta-t-elle.

Edna eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Beth laissait là sa guitare et ses élèves, et commençait à courir vers l'entrée d'Alexandria. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Peut-être était-ce son groupe ! Peut-être était-ce Daryl ! La jeune femme s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres du groupe. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes en reconnaissant Daryl. Ce dernier croisa son regard et sembla se figer quelques secondes.

— Beth, souffla-t-il.

Beth le vit se frayer un chemin à travers les quelques habitants d'Alexandria présents. Le couple tomba dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se sentit soulevée du sol quelques secondes avant qu'il ne la repose. Daryl prit son visage en coupe et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le serrait un peu plus contre lui. Beth se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il se passait. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Était-ce un rêve ? L'embrassait-il vraiment ? La jeune femme songea avec amusement que c'était la première fois que Daryl et elle s'exposaient autant aux yeux d'autres personnes.

— Je savais que tu étais vivante, je le savais, murmura-t-il front contre front.

Beth sourit largement avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ce baiser fut plus doux et tendre que le premier, urgent et passionné, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils avaient réussi. Elle s'éloigna doucement de lui.

— Et Maggie ? demanda-t-elle.

Daryl lui désigna d'un coup de tête le groupe derrière eux.

— Maggie ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant sa sœur.

La jeune femme se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur qui l'accueillit en pleurant. Instinctivement, Beth vérifia du regard que tout le monde était présent, qu'il ne manquait personne. Elle rencontra de nouveaux visages qui la regardaient curieusement.

— J'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle ressemblait à ça ta Beth ! s'exclama un homme roux vêtu d'un treillis.

Beth repassa les visages un à un s'éloignant soudainement de Maggie. Abby ? Où était Abby ?

— Où est ma sœur, Daryl ? interrogea Marvin derrière elle.

Le jeune homme venait de poser la question qui n'arrivait pas à franchir les lèvres de Beth.

— Je suis désolé, Marvin. Elle est… Elle est morte.

— Comment ? Je vous ai vu partir ensemble elle et toi ! Je vous ai vus partir ensemble !

— Il… On a rencontré des personnes.. Ils… bredouilla Daryl.

Beth glissa sa main dans la sienne. La jeune femme n'avait aucun mal à deviner que la mort d'Abby l'avait bouleversé.

— Elle est morte en se battant. C'est ce que tu dois te dire, intervint Rick.

— Non ! Rétorqua Marvin. Ce qui compte c'est que ma sœur est morte.

Beth ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Marvin était déjà parti en courant. La jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre Daryl. Elle avait remarqué que Tyreese était lui aussi absent. Comme ils l'avaient fait pour eux et les Clearwater, Deanna et ses hommes leur demandèrent de poser leurs armes dans une sorte de chariot avant qu'elles ne soient amenées dans la pièce qui leur servait d'armurerie.

Du coin de l'œil, Beth vit Eric et Aaron qui se dirigeaient vers leur maison. La jeune femme profita du discours de bienvenue de Deanna pour les rejoindre. Eric claudiquait ce qui obligeait son compagnon à l'aider à marcher.

— Attendez, je vais vous aider, dit-elle en passant l'autre bras d'Eric autour de ses épaules.

— Merci, souffla Eric.

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier, répliqua-t-elle. Je… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse. Je… Je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

— De rien, Beth. On est heureux que tu aies retrouvé ton Daryl, ta sœur et le reste de ta famille.

— Attention à la marche, dit-elle.

Elle aida Aaron à installer Eric sur leur lit avant de quitter la maison. Elle était si heureuse et en même temps si triste. Daryl et Maggie étaient revenus. Ils étaient là, à Alexandria. Ils étaient là et Abby ne l'était pas. Abby était morte. Sa meilleure amie les avait quittés. Beth essaya vainement de retenir ses larmes. Depuis le début de l'épidémie, Abby avait toujours été sa plus proche amie. Beth savait qu'elle pouvait lui parler de n'importe quoi sans qu'elle ne la juge. Combien de fois avaient-elles parlé de sexe sans aucun tabou ? Combien de fois avaient-elles éclaté de rire suite à une pitrerie de Marvin ? Trop de fois pour les compter. Tant de bons souvenirs. Souvenirs, tout ce qui lui restait. Elle ne verrait plus jamais son sourire, n'entendrait plus jamais son rire ou sa voix. Abby était partie, trop tôt, trop jeune. Ce monde était injuste, autant voire plus que le précédent.

Beth se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé le groupe quelques minutes plus tôt. Tous avaient disparu.

— Deanna les a emmenés chez nous, déclara la voix de Reginald derrière elle. Comme vous, ils doivent passer un entretien avant d'être intégrés à la communauté.

Beth hocha la tête avant de demander à Reginald s'il avait vu Marvin.

— Je crois qu'il est passé à l'armurerie prendre une arme. Il doit sans doute être dehors désormais.

Savoir Marvin à l'extérieur des murs d'enceintes de la zone sécurisée inquiéta immédiatement Beth. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas en état de se trouver dehors, pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Beth s'excusa auprès de Reginald et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où étaient rangés les armes. Elle croisa Olivia et lui demanda si elle pouvait récupérer un pistolet pour aller à l'extérieur.

— Bien sûr, je vais t'ouvrir, répondit Olivia en sortant les clefs de sa poche.

Beth la remercia avant de récupérer son arme. Elle vérifia rapidement son chargeur avant de sortir en trottinant vers la sortie. Nicholas qui surveillait le portail le lui ouvrit.

— Tu sais dans quelle direction est parti Marvin ? questionna Beth.

— Tout droit, il me semble, ou c'était peut-être à gauche.

— Merci de ton aide, répliqua-t-elle ne pouvant cacher l'ironie dans sa voix.

La jeune femme décida de partir sur la gauche faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle scrutait le sol et les alentours tentant de trouver le moindre indice pouvant la mener vers son ami. Finalement, Beth n'eut pas cherché bien loin et le trouva assis sur le perron d'une maison en train de fumer une cigarette.

— Marv ! s'exclama-t-elle soulagée en le voyant.

— T'en veux une ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant le paquet.

— Non merci, répliqua-t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui. Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

— J'avais arrêté. Abby supportait plus l'odeur. Elle avait peur que ça lui donne envie de recommencer.

Beth posa sa main sur la cuisse de son ami en signe de réconfort.

— Je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire sans elle, lâcha-t-il. Après la mort de papa, j'ai fait comme si tout allait bien, j'ai… j'ai essayé d'être fort, de continuer à rire mais la vérité c'est que j'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de me battre et de perdre des gens. D'une certaine manière ce sont eux les chanceux, ils sont morts, ils ne souffrent plus et nous on est obligé de continuer malgré la souffrance.

Ce qu'il venait de dire lui rappela étrangement la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec George quelques semaines plus tôt.

— C'est pour eux qu'on doit continuer. Abby n'aurait…

— Je sais bien mais c'est tellement dur. Elle t'adorait, tu sais. Pour elle, tu étais sa meilleure amie, la plus grande de toute sa vie.

— Je l'aimais aussi énormément, répliqua Beth retenant ses larmes. On devrait rentrer Marv, dit-elle en entendant plusieurs grognements non loin.

— T'as raison, répliqua-t-il en jetant sa cigarette par terre.

Le jeune homme l'écrasa consciencieusement et suivit Beth vers le portail.

.

.

.

Les maisons que Deanna avaient assignées aux autres membres du groupe se trouvaient être celles juste en face de la sienne. Beth posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. Les conversations qui animaient la maison cessèrent presque instantanément.

— Ce n'est que moi, dit-elle en entrant.

— Beth ! entendit-elle Daryl s'exclamer.

Elle retrouva les membres de son groupe installés dans le salon.

— Salut, déclara-t-elle timidement.

— Tara, Abraham, Rosita, Eugène. Je vous présente Beth, intervint Glenn. Beth. Tara, Abraham, Rosita et Eugène, ajouta-t-il en les désignant un à un.

Beth les salua poliment avant de lâcher :

— Je suis contente de vous revoir tou… de vous revoir, se reprit-elle.

Non, ils n'étaient pas tous là, pensa-t-elle tristement. La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Daryl et s'installa à côté lui près de la fenêtre. L'homme ne dit rien mais Beth sentit sa main effleurer son dos comme une caresse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur ces gens, Beth ? questionna Rick d'une voix sèche.

— Ils sont installés ici depuis le début de l'épidémie d'après ce que j'ai compris. Deanna a été élue maire et pour entrer ici, il faut passer un entretien. J'imagine que vous l'avez réussi.

— Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? demanda Daryl.

— Deux semaines. On est arrivé avec les Clearwater. Il faut que je vous les présente d'ailleurs, sans eux, Marv' et moi on s'en serait pas sorti.

Beth venait à peine de terminer sa phrase que deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Rick alla ouvrir et Beth reconnut sans difficulté la voix d'Edna.

— Laisse-les entrer, Rick, déclara-t-elle.

Edna pénétra la première dans le salon ses deux enfants accrochés à ses jambes. Juste derrière eux, se trouvaient George et Becky ; Becky qui comme toujours semblait rayonner.

— Tiens assieds-toi là, Amish Girl ! dit George en l'entraînant vers le seul fauteuil vide de la salle.

— Je peux rester debout, tu sais.

George secoua la tête tandis qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir. D'après ce que Beth savait, il n'était question que de deux voire trois semaines avant l'accouchement.

— Tout le monde. Je vous présente Eddy, George, Becky et les deux fripouilles cachés dans les jupons de leur mère s'appellent Coleen et Ethan.

Beth vit Rick étudier les nouveaux arrivants des pieds à la tête avant de finalement les saluer.

— Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur Alexandria ?

— Il y a des murs, on a un toit sur la tête, ce qui ne nous était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs mois, il y a un médecin, un chirurgien. Je pense vraiment que ce ne sont pas des mauvaises personnes au contraire même mais.. répondit George. Mais ils sont faibles.

— Faibles ?

— Ils n'ont jamais vécu en dehors d'ici, explicita Edna. Ils ne savent pas se débrouiller. La dernière fois, Georgie et moi avons voulu faire un tour avec eux en dehors du périmètre.

— Elle a failli se faire mordre par un rôdeur à cause de cet abruti d'Aiden ! s'exclama George visiblement remonté. Je lui aurais bien pété la gueule à ce con-là.

— Tu avais bien commencé, remarqua Edna l'air de rien.

— En tout cas, Beth nous a dit qu'elle ne s'en serait pas sortie sans vous alors merci, merci beaucoup, déclara Maggie après quelques secondes de silence.

— Toi, tu es Maggie, devina Edna en souriant.

— En effet.

Edna sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard et Beth devina qu'il s'agissait d'Abby.

— Elle ne s'en est pas tirée. La sœur de Marvin, elle ne s'en est pas tirée.

— Merde. D'ailleurs, il est où ? questionna George.

— Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul, répondit Beth tristement.

— Vous comptez rester ici ? interrogea Rick après quelques secondes.

— On n'a pas trouvé mieux et avec le bébé qui arrive, on est bien obligé de s'arrêter de courir. Vous êtes pas fatigués de courir vous ? demanda Edna.

— Si mais c'est ça et la peur qui nous tient en vie, rétorqua Rick.

— Moi je crois que ça peut marcher. Il faut juste que les Alexandriens comprennent que le monde a changé, intervint Beth d'une voix douce. Ils apprendront comme nous avons appris.

— Beth a raison. On doit au moins essayer, déclara Glenn.

Rick jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et déclara qu'il devait aller au rendez-vous que Deanna lui avait donné. La famille Clearwater s'excusa et quitta la maison à la suite de l'ancien shérif.

— Je vais aller faire un tour. Voir les alentours, déclara Daryl en se levant.

— Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama Beth en faisant de même.

Beth le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le mur juste derrière la maison.

— C'est eux qui ont construit ce mur ? questionna Daryl en le touchant de la main.

— Oui. Le mari de Deanna, Reg, était architecte. Ils ont récupéré des tôles dans un chantier non loin et voilà.

Le silence s'installa entre eux alors que Daryl inspectait le mur.

—Comment c'est arrivé ?demanda finalement Beth.

— Quoi donc ?

— Abby.

Daryl tourna son visage vers elle et Beth put lire sans difficulté que le décès d'Abby l'avait beaucoup touché.

— Elle était forte, tu sais.

— Je sais c'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas.

La jeune femme savait que la mort pouvait frapper à tout moment désormais et que même les plus forts risquaient leur vie à chaque instant ; toutefois elle avait du mal à admettre que cela ait pu toucher Abby. Abby qui allait souvent au ravitaillement avec eux. Abby qui était une de leurs meilleurs snipers.

— Je me suis enfui avec elle de la prison. On a marché pendant plusieurs jours, on pensait finir par retrouver les autres. On est tombé sur Rick, Michonne et Carl, le sixième jour. Ils étaient en train de se faire attaquer par un groupe d'hommes. Bref, on a réussi à s'occuper du groupe et on a décidé de suivre des panneaux jusqu'à un refuge. Un refuge, tu parles ! Ils comptaient nous bouffer.

— Comment ? questionna Beth éberluée.

— Les résidents de ce « refuge » mangeaient les gens qui cherchaient un abri. Grâce à l'intervention de Carol, on a réussi à tous s'enfuir. Bref, tous les autres cinglés ne sont pas morts et ont réussi à capturer Bob. Abby est morte en allant le secourir. On l'a enterrée près de l'église du Père Gabriel. Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il finalement.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Daryl, essaya de le réconforter Beth.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras avec compassion. Elle savait que Daryl était le genre de personne à porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

— Si j'avais continué à chercher le Gouverneur, si j'avais pas abandonné, Abby serait toujours là, ton père aussi et on serait toujours à la prison.

— Daryl, écoute-moi, murmura-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Le silence s'installa entre eux tandis que Beth lui souriait tristement. Elle vit le regard de Daryl descendre sur ses lèvres et remonter vers ses yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne comble la distance entre eux et ne l'embrasse. Daryl passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Beth sentit les mains de Daryl se glisser sous son polo jaune et détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

— On risque de nous voir, chuchota-t-elle. Suis-moi ! ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant derrière elle.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le couple pénétrait dans la maison que Beth partageait avec Marvin. La porte eut à peine le temps de ses fermer derrière eux que Daryl se jetait sur ses lèvres. Beth s'éloigna de nouveau de lui.

— Attends ! Souffla-t-elle. Marvin ! Marvin ! Tu es là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

— Marvin n'est pas là, répliqua Daryl en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras.

— Vous êtes bien pressé dis-donc, Monsieur Dixon, plaisanta-t-elle.

Beth s'échappa de son étreinte en riant et commença à monter les escaliers.

— Attrape-moi si tu peux !

Daryl monta les marches à sa suite tandis que le t-shirt de Beth passait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle réussit à enlever ses chaussures juste avant que Daryl ne la rattrape. Le couple partagea de nouveau un baiser endiablé tandis que Daryl retirait ses chaussures sans les délacer. Beth lui fit retirer sa veste en cuir avant de l'entraîner vers une pièce adjacente.

— Vraiment Beth ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de bains.

— La douche est assez grande pour deux, répliqua-t-elle tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Cette dernière tomba sur le sol. La jeune femme lui sourit tout en débouclant sa ceinture. Son jean n'eut aucune difficulté à retrouver la chemise de Daryl.

— Une bonne douche ça ne fait jamais de mal, souffla-t-elle avant de se pendre à son cou.

.

.

.

Le lendemain après-midi, Beth vit Daryl passer devant le garage où elle donnait ses cours de guitare. Elle s'excusa auprès des adolescents, posa l'instrument au pied du tabouret, sur lequel elle était assise, et trottina en direction de Daryl.

— Tu vas chasser ?

— Ouais.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? questionna-t-elle en souriant. On pourrait voir si je me suis améliorée en tant que pisteuse.

— T'as pas des trucs à faire ? demanda-t-il en désignant les adolescents d'un coup de tête.

— Si c'est vrai.

— Je vais juste faire un tour de toute manière, rien de bien passionnant.

Beth hocha la tête lentement plusieurs fois comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même.

— Tu fais attention à toi, hein ?

— Toujours, répliqua-t-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

— Daryl, l'appela-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

L'homme se tourna vers elle et Beth en profita pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

— On se voit tout à l'heure.

Daryl se contenta de marmonner un vague oui avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le portail. Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de retourner vers ses élèves.

— Où en étions-nous ? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa guitare.

— Tu étais en train de nous montrer un accord, répondit Ron, le fils aîné de Jessie.

La leçon dura encore une heure puis Beth les libéra. La fête en l'honneur des nouveaux arrivants n'allait pas tarder à commencer et il fallait qu'elle aille se préparer. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la maison qu'elle partageait avec Marvin. La veille, Daryl avait refusé de quitter les autres et Beth était donc allée le retrouver dans le salon où tout le groupe s'était rassemblé bien que toutes ses affaires soient restées dans sa chambre. La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa salle de bains et se fit une toilette de chat avant d'enfiler un jean slim noir que Jessie lui avait donné ainsi qu'un joli haut rouge laissant apparaître ses épaules.

Elle attrapa le crayon à maquillage tout neuf qu'Olivia lui avait offert comme cadeau de bienvenue et commença à se maquiller. Malgré le manque de pratique, elle réussit à se faire deux traits de la même épaisseur sur chaque paupière. Elle ajouta un peu de mascara, un trait de crayon noir sous l'œil et sourit à son reflet. Daryl allait la trouver étrange, elle le savait. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais vu maquillée par le passé. Elle attrapa la brosse à cheveux et les démêla avec énergie. Beth fixa son reflet dans le miroir quelques secondes avant de finalement décider de les garder lâchés. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et enfila les converses rouges qu'elle avait trouvées dans le placard sous l'escalier lors de leur installation. Elle n'était pas encore prête à mettre des chaussures de ville.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la maison de Deanna où se tenait la réception, frappa à la porte et fut accueillie par la propriétaire des lieux.

— Bonjour Beth. Daryl n'est pas avec toi ? questionna-t-elle en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

— Il est parti chasser à l'extérieur des murs.

— Rick et Carol sont par là, dit-elle en la guidant vers ses compagnons.

— Waouh Beth ! s'exclama Carol en la voyant. Tu es magnifique.

— Merci, répondit Beth en rajustant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Beth, tu prendrais bien à boire, proposa Reginald en lui tendant un verre.

— Reg ! Elle a seulement dix-huit ans, l'arrêta Deanna.

Deanna avait appris l'âge de Beth peu de temps avant et semblait la voir légèrement différemment depuis.

— Je ne pense pas qu'un verre lui fasse du mal, n'est-ce pas Beth ? répliqua son mari en souriant.

— Très bien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

— Une bière, s'il vous plaît.

Reginald lui tendit une bouteille après l'avoir décapsulée. Elle le remercia avant de se diriger vers Edna qui était adossée contre un mur.

— George n'est pas là ?

— Becky était trop fatiguée pour venir répliqua-t-elle. Ah ! Elle t'a laissée boire, remarqua Edna en voyant la bière dans la main de Beth. Je sais pas si un jour j'arriverai à m'y faire, ajouta-t-elle en balayant la salle du regard.

— C'est vrai que c'est assez bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle depuis qu'on est arrivé ici.

— Daryl n'est pas avec toi ?

— Il est parti chasser et de toute manière, il n'est pas le genre à aimer ce genre de soirée.

— Tu m'en diras tant. De mon côté, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que George a trouvé l'excuse parfaite. Et en plus, il passe pour un mari et futur père parfait. Deux en un, répliqua Edna en souriant.

Elle but une gorgée de sa bière alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Abraham et Rosita. Les pauvres semblaient perdus et s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte quelques secondes avant que Rosita ne dise quelque chose d'inintelligible à Abraham et qu'il se dirige vers la table où était posé l'alcool.

— En voilà un qui a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, plaisanta Edna.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Marvin entra dans le salon. Il avait le visage sombre mais avait pris le temps de passer une chemise violine qui lui allait à merveille.

— Salut, lâcha-t-il en venant vers elles.

— Salut Marv', répliqua Edna. Tu veux boire un coup ?

— Y a quoi ?

— Bière et champagne comme la dernière fois.

— Je vais me choper une petite bière, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la table.

En revenant le jeune homme se fit alpaguer par Reginald qui lui demanda comment se passait le travail au potager.

— Ça va, ça va. On a fini de semer les pommes de terre.

— Parfait. Je te laisse retourner à tes amies. Bonne soirée, lui souhaita-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

— Je suis crevé, déclara Marvin en décapsulant sa bouteille à l'aide de son briquet.

— Ça se voit, rétorqua Edna.

— Tu sous-entends que j'ai une sale gueule ?

— A peu de chose près ouais, lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et constata que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Daryl était revenu de sa sortie. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Glenn et Maggie. Cette dernière sourit à sa sœur et se dirigea immédiatement vers elle pour l'enlacer.

— Vous avez vu Daryl ?

— Je crois pas qu'il soit encore rentré. T'en fais pas, tu sais qu'il revient toujours. C'est Daryl, tenta de la rassurer son beau-frère.

Beth resta avec eux encore une demi-heure mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les conversations toutes ses pensées allant vers Daryl.

— Je vais voir si Daryl est rentré, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Elle alla saluer Deanna et Reginald pour les remercier de la soirée avant de quitter la maison. Il faisait nuit noire et le temps s'était rafraîchi. La jeune femme plissa les yeux en voyant une silhouette s'éloigner, Daryl. Elle accéléra le pas et le rattrapa alors qu'il tournait à l'angle de la rue.

— Ton pas a été plus léger, remarqua-t-il sans se retourner.

— Mon professeur n'était plus là pour m'apprendre, répondit-elle en souriant. Ta sortie s'est bien passée ?

Daryl haussa les épaules ne sachant visiblement que répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Beth qui avait les bras serrés contre la poitrine.

— T'as pas froid comme ça ? questionna-t-il. Tiens ! ajouta-t-il en retirant sa veste.

— Là c'est toi qui vas avoir froid, répliqua-t-elle.

— J'ai vu pire, rétorqua-t-il en posant sa veste sur les épaules de Beth.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle.

La veste était lourde et chaude de la chaleur de Daryl.

— Tu retournes pas à la fête ?

— Non, je suis bien avec toi.

Le couple marcha encore quelques mètres en silence quand ils entendirent la voix d'Aaron les appeler.

— Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es pas à la fête ? questionna Daryl visiblement étonné.

— Oh non ! J'avais aucune intention d'y aller. Je dois veiller sur Eric. Une chance !

— Tu m'étonnes, intervint Beth. J'en reviens, explicita-t-elle. Je pense pas que ça sera mon truc un jour.

Aaron leur sourit gentiment avant que Daryl ne reprenne sa route en marmonnant un vague « Bonne soirée ». Beth allait faire de même lorsqu'Aaron les apostropha une nouvelle fois :

— Attendez ! Entrez ! Dînez avec nous, proposa-t-il.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl qui ne savait visiblement pas quoi répondre.

— Allez, vous faîtes pas prier. Y a des spaghettis à tomber par terre.

Beth et Daryl échangèrent de nouveau un regard avant de suivre Aaron à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Eric tenta de se lever de sa chaise en les voyant.

— Nous avons des invités ce soir, déclara Aaron. Reste assis, je m'occupe de tout.

— Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa Beth avant de poser la veste de Daryl sur le dos d'une chaise.

— Ce serait gentil merci, répondit Aaron.

La jeune femme le suivit dans la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux sets de table ainsi que deux assiettes et les couverts. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Daryl qui assis à côté d'Eric semblait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle sourit gentiment avant de retourner à la cuisine pour ramener un dessous de plat et de l'eau. Aaron lui dit qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir alors qu'il revenait avec un plat rempli de spaghettis. Poliment, l'homme les servit tous avant de faire de même avec lui.

— Elles sont délicieuses, Aaron, déclara Beth après en avoir pris une bouchée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl qui engloutissait ses pâtes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu ainsi. Le silence s'installa autour de la table pendant plusieurs minutes seulement rompu par le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient.

— Alors comme ça vous êtes mariés ? demanda Eric.

Daryl releva brutalement la tête et jeta un regard surpris dans la direction d'Eric. Visiblement, il n'avait pas entendu parler de leur prétendu mariage avant.

— Non mais c'est tout comme, répliqua Beth en souriant.

— Qui c'est qui vous a dit qu'on était marié ?

— Rebecca Clearwater.

— Becky, déclara Beth voyant qu'il ne savait de qui Eric parlait.

— Ah la gamine enceinte !

Beth ne put s'empêcher de songer au fait que Becky était plus âgée qu'elle et retint difficilement un sourire amusé.

— C'est ça oui, dit-elle. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

— Si tu m'expliqueras plus tard, souffla Daryl en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

— Vous avez une jolie maison, remarqua Beth après plusieurs secondes de silence.

— Merci, répondit Eric.

— Je vous sers un peu de vin ? proposa Aaron.

Tous les deux acceptèrent et Aaron les servit.

— Ce n'est pas le meilleur vin du monde mais Eric et moi l'apprécions beaucoup, déclara Aaron en portant le verre à son nez pour humer son parfum.

Beth décida de faire de même. Elle avait souvent vu des experts à la télévision savoir rien qu'à l'odeur si le vin en valait la peine ou non. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration mais l'odeur l'agressa immédiatement et elle préféra reposer le verre.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Beth ?

— Rien, je trouve juste qu'il ne sent pas très bon. Vous trouvez pas ?

Aaron huma de nouveau le vin et en but une gorgée.

— Il est peut-être un peu bouchonné, c'est vrai, admit-il. Dommage !

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl qui mangeait ses pâtes de manière peu ragoûtant. Elle remarqua le regard amusé qu'Eric et Aaron partagèrent avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. Le silence s'installa autour de la table, seulement ponctué par le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant, jusqu'à ce que Eric ne déclare :

— Au fait, Daryl, quand tu sortiras… Si tu fais une expédition dans un magasin, Madame Niedermayer aimerait avoir une machine à pâtes fraîches et nous on aimerait tous qu'elle arrête de nous fatiguer avec ça parce qu'on a des cartons entiers de pâtes sèches à la réserve. Et elle veut faire ses pâtes… Enfin, je pense que c'est surtout un prétexte pour parler aux gens mais bon… Si t'en vois une pendant une de tes sorties on apprécierait énormément…

Le regard d'Eric passa d'Aaron à Daryl plusieurs fois comme s'il venait se rendre compte de quelque chose. Les yeux de Beth se posèrent sur Aaron interrogatifs tandis qu'Eric lâchait, les yeux sur son assiette :

— Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà fait. Mais tu lui as pas encore demandé.

Aaron secoua légèrement la tête.

— Demander quoi ? questionna Daryl.

— J'ai un truc à te montrer. Suis-moi ! dit Aaron en se levant de table.

Beth et Daryl échangèrent un regard avant que ce dernier ne s'essuie la bouche et ne quitte la table. Il pressa légèrement l'épaule de Beth en passant à côté d'elle et suivit Aaron.

— Qu'est-ce qu'Aaron veut de lui ? demanda-t-elle. Il veut le mettre dans l'équipe de ravitaillement, je me trompe ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'Eric ne répondait pas.

— Plutôt dans l'équipe de recrutement en fait, rétorqua-t-il.

— Il te remplacerait en quelque sorte ?

— En effet.

Bien que Beth sache qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer garder Daryl entre les murs d'Alexandria pour le restant de ses jours, la jeune femme ne pouvait que mentir si elle se disait ravie de la situation.

— Est-ce que je peux utiliser vos toilettes, Eric ? questionna-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, au fond du couloir à droite.

Beth le remercia avant de se diriger à grands pas vers les toilettes. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'y enferma. Daryl allait partir de nouveau. Elle savait qu'il allait accepter la mission, elle savait qu'il le devait, que rester derrière ces murs finirait par le rendre fou mais elle n'arrivait que très difficilement à accepter cet état de fait. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui. La jeune femme sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et l'essuya aussi rapidement, se maudissant d'être aussi faible.

Elle se pinça quelque peu les joues, accrocha un sourire à ses lèvres et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de retrouver les autres. Daryl l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée tout en discutant avec Aaron.

— Ah elle est là, déclara ce dernier en la voyant.

— On part ? demanda-t-elle.

Daryl hocha la tête et lui mit sur les épaules sa veste.

— Merci pour ce bon repas tous les deux, dit-elle en voyant Eric assis sur son fauteuil.

— On se voit demain alors, Daryl ? interrogea Aaron en lui tendant la main.

— Ouais, répliqua Daryl en la serrant.

— Au revoir Beth ! Bonne soirée à tous les deux, leur souhaita-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Beth glissa sa main dans celle de Daryl alors qu'ils n'étaient plus en vue de la maison d'Aaron.

— Alors ? osa-t-elle finalement demander.

— Alors je vais faire le recrutement avec Aaron à partir de maintenant. J'aurai même une moto.

— Une moto ?

— Aaron en a une dans son garage. Je vais la réparer et…

— C'est bien, Daryl, souffla-t-elle essayant de cacher la tristesse dans sa voix.

— Beth ! Si tu… Si tu veux que je reste, je resterai, lâcha-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher.

— Non Daryl. Nous avons tous un travail à faire, tu te souviens ? Il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée, c'est tout, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Cela n'allait pas être facile tous les jours mais elle savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Daryl est enfin de retour ! Heureux ? Et Abby ? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres ? N'hésitez pas laisser une review !**


	7. Chapitre Sept

.

 **Note d'auteur : Merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour la correction de ce chapitre. Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire, mettre dans leurs favoris ou de suivre cette fanfic. Et un merci encore plus particulier aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, Colibrii.**

 **Neko : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. J'espère qu'elle te plaît autant que Un Chemin dans le brouillard.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 7**

.

.

Le bruit strident de la sonnette fit se retourner Beth dans son lit. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Daryl et était sur le point de se rendormir lorsque la sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois. Elle redressa la tête et entendit qu'on frappait sur la porte d'entrée.

— Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Reste là, déclara Daryl en s'extirpant des draps.

Dans la pénombre, Beth le vit enfiler son pantalon avant de se diriger vers la porte.

— Qui est là ? l'entendit-elle demander.

— C'est Edna. Becky est en train d'accoucher, répliqua l'Amérindienne.

Sans attendre, Beth se redressa complètement et attrapa son pantalon qui se trouvait au pied du lit. Elle entendit Daryl remonter les escaliers et la porte grincer dans son dos alors qu'elle boutonnait son jean.

— C'est Edna. Becky est en train d'accoucher, déclara-t-il.

— J'ai entendu, répliqua-t-elle en mettant ses chaussettes. Tu peux me passer mon polo sur la chaise, s'il te plaît ?

Daryl tendit la main pour le récupérer et le lui lança. Beth le remercia avant de le passer.

— Est-ce que tu sais si Edna est allée chercher Pete ?

— Elle comptait y aller après.

— Ok, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle attrapa son gilet qui traînait sur le pied de son lit puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Daryl.

— On se voit tout à l'heure, souffla-t-elle avant de sortir de leur chambre.

Beth descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide et enfila ses santiags qui se trouvaient près de l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et ne put retenir un frisson. Il faisait plus frais que la normale depuis près d'une semaine. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier était clair. Les étoiles brillaient étincelantes alors que plus aucune lumière humaine ne pouvait diminuer leur rayonnement. La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la maison voisine et entra sans frapper. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salon et vit que Ethan et Coleen étaient en train de jouer à un jeu de société. Un cri de douleur lui parvint aux oreilles. Beth monta les marches quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte d'où les gémissements lui parvenaient.

— C'est Beth ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Tu peux entrer, Beth, répliqua George.

La jeune femme tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre. Becky était en train de faire les cent pas dans la chambre, une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre dans son dos cherchant sans doute à le soulager.

— Ah Beth ! s'écria George visiblement soulagé.

— Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

— Il y a environ quatre heures et demi. Elle ne nous l'a pas dit tout de suite. Est-ce qu'elle fait bien de marcher comme ça ? Tu penses pas qu'elle devrait s'asseoir ? Questionna-t-il inquiet.

— D'après ce que j'ai lu le fait de marcher permet à la première phase de l'accouchement de se dérouler plus vite, répliqua Beth.

— Tu vois c'est ce que je t'avais dit, déclara Becky.

Beth entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée et des pas précipités dans l'escalier.

— Où est Pete ? demanda George en voyant sa sœur seule.

— Il ne viendra pas.

— Comment ça ?

— Il est… Il était saoul. On va devoir le faire sans lui, dit-elle.

Beth et Edna échangèrent un regard. Beth avait bien assisté son père lors de mise-bas à la ferme mais la jeune femme n'avait jamais pratiqué de véritable accouchement. Toutes ses connaissances étaient purement théoriques.

— On va y arriver, souffla Edna pour se donner du courage. Va chercher des serviettes propres, George. Et il faut stériliser des ciseaux.

Le regard de son frère passa de Beth à Edna, hésitant, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide. La nuit allait être longue.

.

.

.

Le petit Joseph Eddy Clearwater naquit en début de matinée. L'accouchement avait été long et éprouvant bien qu'Edna ne cesse de dire que pour un premier tout avait été rapide et sans trop de difficulté. Pete avait dit à Beth lors de sa formation que le premier accouchement était souvent le plus difficile pour les femmes mais aussi le plus long. Beth se rappelait en avoir parlé avec sa mère quelques temps avant l'épidémie. Cette dernière lui avait appris que la naissance de son frère, Shawn, avait été affreusement longue tandis que la sienne avait duré deux fois moins de temps.

Beth sourit légèrement en voyant le nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère. Becky semblait épuisée mais une sorte d'aura joyeuse émanait d'elle. George, assis à côté d'elle, regardait leur fils avec des yeux emplis de tendresse. Beth ferma la porte délicatement derrière elle.

— Tu t'es bien débrouillée, Beth, déclara Edna qui sortait de la salle de bains.

— Heureusement que tu étais là, répliqua-t-elle.

Edna lui sourit gentiment avant de lui conseiller d'aller se reposer. Beth descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison. Le soleil était caché derrière les nuages et la température n'était pas très élevée. Elle s'étira essayant de relaxer ses muscles endoloris tandis qu'une vague de fatigue l'envahissait. Des cris à l'autre de bout de la rue lui parvinrent alors aux oreilles. Sans attendre, Beth sortit son couteau qui ne la quittait jamais et se précipita vers les bruits.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant Rick frapper violemment Pete. Carl essaya d'intervenir mais son père le repoussa et l'adolescent tomba en arrière. Rick était fou, il était complètement fou. La jeune femme avait l'impression de le revoir juste après la mort de Lori.

Rick avait son bras autour du cou de l'homme et Beth devina qu'il serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

— Arrêtez ! s'écria Deanna d'une voix autoritaire. Arrêtez ! J'ai dit : Arrêtez !

Rick se redressa légèrement et Tobin, Nicolas et Glenn allèrent dans sa direction lorsqu'il sortit un revolver et le pointa sur eux. Les hommes reculèrent les mains en l'air tandis que Rick partait dans un discours sur le besoin de changement à Alexandria et le fait que les Alexandriens ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Son discours était tellement décousu que Beth avait du mal à le comprendre. Rick se redressa après que Deanna eut laissé entendre que c'était lui le danger et répliqua moqueur :

— Vous voulez dire moi ?

De nouveau, l'homme partit dans un discours mais n'eut pas le temps de le finir que Michonne l'assomma. Malgré elle, Beth ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée. Rick était incontrôlable et la jeune femme ne voulait pas le voir être mis à la porte de la communauté à cause de son manque de self-control. Aidé de Glenn, Carl porta Rick jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Beth les suivit et entreprit de nettoyer ses blessures et de lui faire des bandages.

— C'était stupide, souffla-t-elle.

— Pete bat sa femme, lâcha Carol les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Beth jeta un regard surpris dans la direction de la femme avant de retourner sa besogne. Elle savait que Pete était alcoolique mais ne se doutait pas qu'il soit en plus de ça violent. Il avait toujours été charmant avec elle. Un souvenir de leur fête de bienvenue lui revint alors en mémoire. George avait attrapé Ethan par le col et elle avait senti Jessie trembler. A ce moment-là, Beth ne s'était pas posé plus de question que ça mais se rendait compte désormais qu'elle avait été aveugle.

— Ça reste stupide, dit-elle finalement. Il va avoir des problèmes avec Deanna. On va tous avoir des problèmes avec Deanna. D'ailleurs comment a-t-il eu cette arme ? interrogea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au revolver sur la table de chevet.

— Comment je le saurais ? Il l'a sans doute récupérée dans l'armurerie, répliqua Carol.

— Il faut que j'aille voir Pete, dit Beth en se levant.

— Je viens avec toi, intervint Glenn. Ils l'ont amené dans une maison vide.

Beth attrapa un sac et y fourra le nécessaire à l'intérieur avant de suivre Glenn.

— T'étais au courant qu'il avait une arme ? questionna-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Non absolument pas.

Beth lui lança un regard suspicieux mais ne poussa pas plus loin ses investigations. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, que Daryl lui était au courant de ce qu'il se tramait et elle n'allait pas se gêner pour lui soutirer la vérité. La jeune femme frappa à la porte de la maison et y entra suivie de Glenn. Tobin qui était assis sur un des fauteuils du salon se leva en les entendant entrer.

— Je viens soigner Pete, déclara Beth en pénétrant dans la pièce.

L'homme était allongé sur le canapé. Son visage était ensanglanté ainsi que ses poings.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu aimable.

— Mon travail, rétorqua-t-elle en se posant ses affaires sur la table basse.

La jeune femme sortit son nécessaire et se tourna vers Pete pour lui nettoyer ses blessures.

— Vous allez avoir un œil au beurre noir, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Beth avait travaillé près d'un mois avec cet homme et n'avait pas été capable de voir ce qu'il faisait subir à sa famille. Malgré elle, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Daryl. Daryl et ses cicatrices. Daryl et son père violent. Beth sentit une montée de colère la submerger en pensant que cet homme, qu'elle soignait, avait sans aucun doute fait subir des choses affreuses à ses enfants.

— Voilà ! lâcha-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini.

— Merci Beth, souffla l'homme.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, les lèvres pincées, et se contentant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

— Au revoir Tobin, dit-elle avant de quitter la maison.

.

.

.

— Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle à peine Daryl eut-il passé le portail.

Daryl lui lança un regard surpris. Il était à peine plus de onze heures. Daryl était parti à la chasse au lever du jour et le petit Joseph n'avait pas plus de deux heures.

— Maintenant ?

— Maintenant, déclara-t-elle d'une voix n'admettant aucune réplique.

L'homme la suivit dans la maison qu'ils partageaient avec Marvin. Il posa le lapin sur la paillasse de la cuisine.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— T'étais au courant !

— Au courant de quoi ?

— Rick, il avait un flingue avec lui. C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla-t-elle en voyant l'expression de son visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait avec ?

— Rick et Pete se sont battus en plein milieu de la rue. Il a failli le tuer avant de menacer certains Alexandriens avec son arme.

— Rick ?

— Oui ! Rick ! Vous comptiez faire quoi avec ces armes ? T'en as une aussi ?

Daryl posa ses paumes sur la paillasse pensif.

— J'en ai voulu une au début mais… mais je l'ai pas prise. Je pense que ça peut marcher ici.

— Rick n'a pas l'air d'être de cet avis.

— Rick essaye de faire au mieux. Les Alexandriens ne sont pas… ils ne sont pas prêts.

— C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on leur apprenne, c'est pour ça que depuis notre arrivée ici, George et Edna leur donnent des leçons de combat, c'est pour ça qu'il y a désormais toujours des gens en patrouille. Mais ça, ce que Rick a fait ça risque de détruire ce qu'on avait commencé à construire.

Beth était en colère. En colère contre Rick et sa stupidité. En colère contre Daryl de lui avoir caché ce que Rick et lui préparaient. Et surtout, en colère contre elle-même de n'avoir pas su voir ce qui se tramait chez les Anderson.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Rick s'est rendu compte que Pete battait sa femme et sans aucun doute ses enfants. Ils se sont battus.

Daryl marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas avant de dire :

— Il faut que j'aille le voir.

— Michonne l'a assommé. Je crois pas qu'il soit encore réveillé.

— Il faut quand même… commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

— Daryl ! l'appela-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta de marcher tandis que Beth venait à sa rencontre. La jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras.

— Qu'est-ce que vous prépariez avec Rick ?

Daryl baissa le regards quelques instants fixant le sol pensif. Finalement, il releva les yeux vers Beth.

— C'est Carol qui a pris les armes. Rick pensait que si quelque chose tournait mal cela pourrait nous être utile.

— Carol ? C'est pour ça son petit jeu de la parfaite ménagère ?

Daryl hocha lentement la tête.

— Elle veut se fondre le plus possible dans la masse.

— Et tu n'as pas pris l'arme, alors ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pensais pas qu'on en aurait besoin.

Une vague de soulagement la parcourut et Beth posa son front sur l'épaule de Daryl. Elle sentit ce dernier bouger légèrement pour l'enlacer.

— L'accouchement s'est bien passé ?

— Très bien. C'est un garçon. Ils l'ont appelé Joseph. Et toi ?

— J'ai réussi à avoir un lapin, c'est tout.

— On pourra le faire avec des petits champignons ce soir, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle releva son visage vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'éloigner Daryl resserra son emprise autour de sa taille tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser.

— Il faut que j'aille voir Rick, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle passait ses mains sous sa chemise.

— Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

Après un effort qui lui parut sur le moment surhumain, Beth arriva à se défaire de son étreinte.

— Tu devrais aller un peu dormir. T'as l'air crevé, remarqua-t-il en posa sa main sur sa joue.

— Je pensais d'abord aller voir Rick avec toi. Il faut que je vérifie s'il est réveillé, dit-elle.

Daryl ne répondit rien tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Le couple eut à peine le temps de faire dix mètres dans les rues d'Alexandria que Beth se fit apostropher par Caroline Burton. La vieille dame lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et Beth ne manqua pas le regard peu amène qu'elle jeta à Daryl. Bien que ne lui ayant jamais de remarque à ce sujet, Beth savait que Caroline ne voyait pas leur relation d'un très bon œil.

— Je me demandais si ça te dirait de venir déjeuner à la maison à midi.

— Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible. Je… Daryl et moi…

— Daryl peut venir s'il veut, la coupa la dame.

— On va essayer mais je ne promets rien, répliqua Beth après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la direction de son compagnon. Il faut qu'on y aille, désolée Caroline.

— Tu peux aller à ce repas sans moi, tu sais, lâcha Daryl lorsqu'ils se furent éloigné.

— Je sais pas si j'ai envie d'y aller sans toi. Caroline est gentille mais elle est un peu envahissante et je crois qu'elle veut me caser avec son petit-fils.

— Son petit-fils ?

— Gordon. Il a un peu près l'âge de Marvin.

— Mmh…

— Tu vas venir avec moi alors ?

— On verra, répondit-il

— Daryl s'il te plaît. J'ai juste envie qu'elle arrête d'essayer de me pousser dans les bras de son petit-fils.

— Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?

— J'ai essayé mais elle ne semble pas vouloir écouter. Te voir avec moi peut-être que ça lui permettra d'enfin voir la réalité en face. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

— Je sais pas, répliqua Daryl visiblement honnête.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où Rick était enfermé quelques minutes plus tard, Beth et Daryl découvrirent un Rick tout ce qu'il y a de plus réveillé. Carol, Glenn, Abraham et Michonne étaient là aussi. La conversation qu'ils avaient cessa quand ils les entendirent arriver. Beth sentit qu'une fois de plus on souhaitait lui cacher quelque chose. Un à un les visiteurs de Rick sortirent de la pièce.

— Il est réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle à Michonne.

— Pas plus de dix minutes, répliqua la femme avant de partir elle aussi.

Elle hocha la tête avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

— Il faut que je prenne ta tension, dit-elle en cherchant dans sa sacoche.

— Pas besoin. Je vais bien, répondit Rick.

— Il faut que je prenne ta tension, insista Beth.

La jeune femme attrapa le bras de Rick et lui mit le tensiomètre. Elle fixa le cadran avec concentration et lança que tout semblait aller.

— Tu as mal à la tête ? Envie de vomir ? questionna-t-elle en rangeant son instrument.

Rick secoua la tête négativement.

— Très bien ! T'as l'air en état de sortir, si ça ne pose pas de problèmes à Deanna bien entendu.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Beth tourna son regard vers Daryl et posa sa main sur son torse. Elle le sentit attraper son coude et le presser doucement en un geste affectif.

— Il faut que j'aille voir comment vont Becky et le petit. On se voit tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

— Devant chez les Burton ?

— Devant chez les Burton, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

Beth était heureuse que Daryl ait accepté de venir avec elle au repas de Caroline. La jeune femme quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide et se dirigea vers la maison voisine de la sienne. Elle retrouva Edna qui était en train de cuisiner le déjeuner. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire.

— Salut ! Comment ça va ?

— Aussi bien que ça puisse aller, rétorqua Beth.

— J'ai entendu dire que Rick et Pete n'étaient pas en très bons termes.

— C'est peu de le dire. J'ai bien peur que ça ne finisse pas bien.

— J'ai vu ta sœur discuter avec les gens ici et là et j'ai entendu dire que Deanna avait convoqué un conseil.

— Ils veulent mettre Rick dehors, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est possible mais c'est aussi possible qu'ils décident de ne pas le faire. Après le problème c'est le comportement de Rick, j'ai peur que son arrogance n'aille pas vraiment en sa faveur tout comme le fait qu'il leur ait volé un pistolet.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je sais pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire pour arranger la situation, soupira Beth. Je vais aller voir comment vont Becky et Joseph.

— Tu manges avec nous à midi ?

— Non, désolée. Caroline nous a invités Daryl et moi à déjeuner.

— Caroline ? Ah ! Mrs Burton ? Elle a invité Daryl ?

— Ça a l'air de t'étonner ?

— Disons qu'elle ne le porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. Je crois qu'elle a encore l'espoir que tu finisses avec son petit-fils.

— C'est ce que j'ai dit à Daryl.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

— Pas grand-chose. Il est pas du type jaloux ou s'il l'a été un jour il ne me l'a jamais montré.

— C'est bien. James et moi, on fonctionnait comme ça. On avait juste confiance l'un en l'autre. Parce que sans confiance… Enfin ! Peut-être que vous voir ensemble lui remettra les pendules à l'heure à la vieille commère.

— Eddy ! s'écria Beth.

— Bah quoi ? Elle est vieille, non ? Et je peux te dire que c'est une vraie commère. Elle a dû être concierge dans une autre vie.

Beth ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tout en secouant la tête. Elle quitta la cuisine et monta les escaliers avec rapidité. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre que partageait le couple. Après avoir frappé, elle entendit la voix de George l'inviter à entrer. Elle pénétra dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible. George était assis sur une chaise près du lit dans lequel était en train de dormir Becky. L'homme était en train de bercer le nourrisson avec délicatesse. Beth n'avait aucune difficulté à lire le profond amour qu'il portait à son enfant.

— Elle dort depuis longtemps ? questionna Beth dans un murmure.

— Elle s'est endormie peu de temps après ton départ, répondit George. N'est-il pas magnifique ? Souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

— Vérifier que tout allait bien.

— T'as pu parler à Pete ? Tu penses qu'il pourrait venir dans la journée pour un examen plus complet ? Pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance mais…

— Mais c'est vrai médecin, je comprends, rétorqua Beth sans ressentiment. Tu peux venir dehors ? Il faut que je te parle et j'aimerais ne pas réveiller Becky, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup dans la direction de la jeune femme endormie.

George se leva le plus silencieusement possible et suivit Beth dans le couloir. Le petit Joseph dormait toujours à poings fermés dans les bras de son père.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Pete ne pourra pas venir.

George fronça les sourcils et Beth ne put manquer l'incompréhension qui se peignit sur son visage.

— Rick et Pete se sont battus, ce matin. Il n'est pas en état de venir et est, pour le moment, assigné à résidence.

— Ils se sont battus à cause de Jessie, je me trompe ?

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— Eddy ! Elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait un truc qui tournait pas rond chez eux.

— Elle savait ? Elle savait que Pete battait Jessie et elle n'a rien fait ?

George ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais le bébé dans ses bras se mit à pleurer.

— Désolé, il faut…

Sans prendre le temps de finir sa phrase, George se dirigea vers la chambre. Beth entendit la voix de Becky mais ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce que venait de lui dire l'Amérindien. Edna savait et elle n'avait rien fait.

— Ça ne va pas Beth ? demanda Edna lorsqu'elle retourna dans la cuisine.

— Tu savais.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

— Tu savais qu'il la frappait.

— En effet, je le savais. C'était pas si difficile que ça à remarquer, répliqua Edna.

Beth ne put retenir la pointe de culpabilité qu'elle ressentit face à cette déclaration. Était-elle la seule à ne rien avoir vu ?

— Tout le monde est au courant à Alexandria, continua Edna.

— Mais personne ne fait rien.

— Pete est médecin. Il est utile. Jessie n'est qu'un dommage collatéral.

— C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien fait ? Car elle n'est qu'un dommage collatéral ? Demanda Beth éberluée.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'une femme qu'elle estimait autant qu'Edna puisse avoir ce genre de raisonnement.

— Non. J'ai juste pensé contrairement à ton très cher Rick que la méthode douce était la plus adaptée. A ton avis, pourquoi j'allais prendre le thé chez les Anderson presque tous les jours ? Jessie avait, elle a, besoin de se sentir soutenue alors seulement elle aurait pu s'éloigner de lui voire le quitter.

La voix d'Edna était calme et ne montrait aucun signe d'agacement face aux accusations de Beth.

— Je suis désolée, déclara Beth en se rendant compte de son erreur.

— C'est pas grave, répondit Edna en lui offrant un faible sourire. Tu es encore jeune, c'est normal de réagir comme tu l'as fait.

Beth savait qu'Edna n'avait que neuf ans de plus qu'elle mais la manière dont son amie lui avait répondu lui donnait l'impression que l'Amérindienne était bien plus âgée. Dans tous les cas, Beth sentait qu'elle avait bien plus d'expérience avec ce genre de choses qu'elle. Ne lui avait-elle pas déjà parlé des parents alcooliques d'une de ses amies ?

— Tu devrais y aller. Il est bientôt midi. Mme Burton va vous attendre, lança Edna après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la pendule.

Beth la salua avant de quitter la maison. Comme convenu, Daryl l'attendait à quelques pas de la maison des Burton. La jeune femme lui sourit largement.

— Ça va pas ? Questionna-t-elle en voyant son visage soucieux. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Rick ? Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ?

— Il veut qu'on se retrouve après le repas pour discuter la suite, répondit Daryl.

— La suite ? Je le sens pas, Daryl.

Beth le vit jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Les rues étaient désertes. Chacun était retourné chez lui déjeuner. Doucement, Daryl posa sa main au creux de la nuque de Beth et caressa de son pouce sa joue.

— Beth…

— Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Les coupa Mme Burton de son perron.

Daryl enleva précipitamment sa main et se recula d'un pas. Beth savait qu'il était difficile pour lui d'être affectueux en public et ne s'en était jamais vexée.

— Entrez ! Je vous en prie, les invita-t-elle. Marvin est déjà arrivé avec Gordon, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la demeure.

— Salut Beth ! s'exclama Marvin en la voyant. Daryl !

Chacun se salua poliment avant de prendre place autour de la table.

— Vous prendrez bien du vin, Daryl ? proposa Caroline.

Beth l'entendit marmonner un merci avant qu'il ne tende son verre.

— Moi aussi, s'il vous plaît, Caroline, dit Beth en faisant de même.

— Désolée, Beth, mais tu n'as pas encore vingt-et-un ans, répliqua Caroline en reposant la bouteille.

— Voyons maman ! intervint Tobin. On est plus à ça près, tu crois pas ?

— Elle n'a que dix-huit ans, Tobin, rétorqua la femme en fixant Daryl.

Beth comprit alors ce que Caroline Burton tentait de faire.

— Maman…

— Ce n'est pas grave, Tobin. Daryl, je peux boire une gorgée de ton verre ?

— Euh… Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il en lui donnant son verre.

Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait était puérile mais elle ne supportait pas la manière dont Caroline essayait de l'infantiliser devant les autres et particulièrement Daryl. Elle avait déjà eu assez de mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était une adulte sans qu'une femme, qui ne le connaissait pas, le juge ouvertement.

Beth prit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. L'odeur était horrible mais elle ne recula pas et en but plusieurs gorgées avant de le rendre à Daryl. La jeune femme réussit à cacher son dégoût et sourit tout en déclarant que le vin était très bon. Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Caroline. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sans aucun doute éclaté de rire en voyant la tête que l'institutrice faisait mais elle se retint sachant que le moment ne s'y prêtait pas.

— Tu veux que je serve, mamie ? questionna Gordon.

Beth devina qu'il tentait maladroitement de briser la tension. Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme prit l'assiette de Marvin et lui servit une plâtrée de risotto. Il fit de même avec chaque convive avant de se rasseoir.

— Aaron m'a appris que tu allais faire désormais partie de l'équipe de recrutement, déclara Tobin.

Daryl marmonna un vague « oui » avant de commencer à manger. Beth le vit essayer de tenir sa fourchette correctement sans y parvenir. Elle leva ses yeux vers Caroline et ne put manquer le jugement dans son regard. La jeune femme se maudit intérieurement. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de faire subir à Daryl ce genre de choses ? Elle repensa aux paroles d'Edna : « c'est une vraie commère ». Beth ne doutait pas que la femme s'empresserait de dire à qui voulait l'entendre que Daryl ne savait pas utiliser des couverts.

— Comment ça se passe au potager, les garçons ? demanda Tobin.

— Ça va. On avance, répliqua Marvin. Les fraises commencent à rougir. On va enfin avoir des fruits. Au fait, Beth ! J'ai ouï dire que Becky avait accouché.

— En effet. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, t'as pas entendu la sonnette, cette nuit ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Non, tu sais que j'ai le sommeil lourd.

Beth fronça légèrement les sourcils. Marvin, le sommeil lourd ? S'il l'avait eu un jour, Beth était pratiquement sûre qu'il ne l'avait plus depuis bien longtemps, depuis que l'épidémie les avait entraînés sur les routes.

— Alors ? Garçon ou fille ?

— Garçon. Ils l'ont appelé Joseph. Tu verrais comment il est minuscule.

— Oh mais t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je compte le voir dès que possible. Joseph, dit-il pensif. J'aime bien ce prénom.

Beth le vit esquisser un sourire. Le premier depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Abby. Abby ! Beth préférait éviter de penser à elle et la douleur que sa perte lui avait fait ressentir. Elle avait cru jusqu'au bout que son amie s'en était sortie et le contrecoup avait été dur.

— Et sinon Daryl ? D'où êtes-vous originaire ? demanda Caroline.

— De Géorgie, répondit Daryl.

— Ah ! Comme toi, Beth alors… Vous vous connaissiez d'avant l'épidémie ?

— Non, on s'est rencontrés peu de temps après qu'elle a commencé, répliqua Beth. Ce risotto est délicieux, Caroline. Vous l'avez fait vous-même ?

— Pas la sauce non. Il y en a quelques pots dans la réserve. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Qu'en pensez-vous, Daryl ?

— C'est très bon, marmonna-t-il.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, répliqua-t-elle.

La femme le regarda de haut en bas. Beth ne put manquer le petit air méprisant qui se peignit sur son visage et qui disparut presque immédiatement. Elle était terriblement agacée par le comportement de l'institutrice mais ignorait comment réagir. Elle savait que Daryl ne supporterait pas d'être mis en porte-à-faux. Il allait falloir qu'elle la joue fine.

Le repas se poursuivit calmement bien que Caroline n'hésite pas à faire des petites piques subtiles à Daryl dès qu'elle le pouvait. Beth pouvait voir que l'homme était extrêmement mal à l'aise et la culpabilité la tenaillait. A la fin du repas, Beth proposa à Caroline son aide. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine tandis que chacun retournait à ses occupations.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous espérez faire en vous comportant comme vous le faites vis-à-vis de Daryl mais il faudrait mieux pour vous que vous arrêtiez, déclara Beth d'une voix glaciale.

Caroline tourna un visage surpris vers la jeune femme. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Beth lui parle de ça.

— Je…

— Daryl et moi sommes ensemble que ça vous plaise ou non et vous n'avez pas à lui manquer de respect ainsi.

— Enfin Beth… Il a au moins vingt ans de plus que toi. Je ne comprends pas que ça n'ait choqué personne avant. Je pensais…

— Daryl est quelqu'un de bien. Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Et le reste ne concerne que nous. D'ailleurs, le fait même de savoir si nous nous aimons ou non ne vous concerne pas. Notre relation ne vous concerne pas. Soit dit en passant, ni Gordon ni moi ne sommes intéressés l'un par l'autre donc votre petit numéro d'entremetteuse vous pouvez vous le garder. Au revoir Caroline, lâcha-t-elle froidement avant de quitter la pièce.

Beth attrapa sa sacoche qu'elle avait laissée sur un fauteuil et sortit de la maison. Son cœur battait la chamade et la jeune femme sentait ses mains trembler mais au fond d'elle, Beth savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. La jeune femme traversa la rue et pénétra dans la maison des Clearwater. Elle espérait que Becky soit réveillée.

— Salut ! lança-t-elle en pénétrant dans le hall.

— Beth ! s'écria Ethan en venant vers elle. T'as-T'as-Tas vu le bébé ! C'est un garçon !

— Oui, j'ai vu Ethan.

— Coleen, elle dit qu'on a pas cours de guitare aujourd'hui, c'est vrai ?

— En effet. On est samedi aujourd'hui, Ethan.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, souffla le petit garçon déçu.

— Ethan ! Laisse Beth tranquille ! déclara d'une voix douce mais ferme Edna. Tu es venue voir Becky ?

— En effet. Il faut que je prenne sa tension, vérifier que tout va bien.

— Elle est réveillée. George est avec elle. Il l'a pas quittée de la journée.

— Tu pourras venir après. J'aimerais vous parler d'un truc à tous les trois.

— Bien sûr. Dans dix minutes ?

— Ce sera parfait, répliqua Beth avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

La jeune femme monta les marches d'un pas rapide et frappa à la porte de la chambre que George et Becky partageaient. Elle attendit d'y être invitée avant d'y pénétrer.

— Oh Beth ! s'exclama Becky en souriant.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda Beth en venant vers elle.

— Un peu fatiguée mais étrangement bien.

— Par contre, elle a encore des contractions, est-ce que c'est normal ? interrogea George visiblement inquiet.

— C'est son utérus qui reprend sa taille normale.

— Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Il ne m'a crue quand je lui ai dit ça, déclara Becky. T'es tellement mignon à t'inquiéter comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

George secoua la tête.

— Bon, il faut que je prenne ta tension, Becky.

La jeune Amish acquiesça avant de tendre son bras. Beth lui passa le tensiomètre autour du bras.

— Douze huit, lança-t-elle en lisant le cadran. Ça m'a l'air pas trop mal. T'as mal à la tête ?

— Non mais par contre je suis constipée. C'est normal ?

— Ça arrive d'après ce que m'a dit Pete. George, il faudra que t'ailles voir Olivia et que tu lui demandes des pruneaux. Ça devrait faire passer la constipation.

George hocha la tête tandis que Becky remerciait chaleureusement Beth de l'avoir aidée à accoucher.

— Edna m'a montré comment l'allaiter correctement. Ça serait bête d'avoir des crevasses, non ? plaisanta la jeune femme.

Malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sur ses traits, Becky rayonnait de bonheur. Deux coups frappés à la porte leur firent tourner la tête.

— C'est Eddy. Je peux entrer ?

Après que Georges eut répondu par l'affirmatif, sa sœur cadette pénétra dans la pièce.

— Le petit dort ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ouais, il est dans son berceau, répliqua son frère.

— Tu voulais nous parler alors, Beth ?

— En effet. Rick demande une réunion après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin et je pense que vous devriez venir. Vous faites partie de notre groupe, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'ils semblaient surpris. Sans vous, Marvin et moi on s'en serait pas sortis.

— La réciproque est vraie, remarqua George.

— Quand a lieu la réunion ?

Beth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était midi quarante-cinq et Daryl lui avait dit qu'ils devaient se retrouver après le déjeuner.

— Vers treize heures, je pense. Vous allez venir alors ?

— Je sais pas. Je peux pas laisser Becky toute seule.

— Tu sais George, je compte juste dormir encore un peu. Je pense pas que ne pas t'avoir près de moi pendant une demi-heure change grand-chose, intervint Becky.

— On peut toujours demander à Coleen de la surveiller et si elle a un souci revenir dare-dare, proposa Eddy. T'en penses quoi ?

— Amish Girl ? Questionna George en se tournant vers son épouse.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je pense, George Clearwater. Je suis une grande fille. Vas-y !

— Ok. On y va ! Se décida l'homme.

Beth hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce Edna sur ses talons. Cette dernière appela sa fille qui lisait dans sa chambre et lui demanda d'aller surveiller Becky durant leur absence.

— S'il y le moindre souci ! Le moindre souci ! Tu viens nous chercher, ok ?

— Ok maman, répondit la gamine le visage sérieux.

— Allez George ! Magne-toi l'oignon !

— J'arrive, répliqua ce dernier avant de les rejoindre sur le palier.

Ethan était dans le salon en train de jouer aux petites voitures lorsqu'ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée. Le petit garçon vint vers eux en trottinant.

— Pitchoun ! Tonton et moi, on va chez Rick et Carl. Tu restes tranquillement ici le temps qu'on revienne et pas de bêtises, hein !

La femme se baissa pour l'embrasser sur la joue tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

— A tout à l'heure ! dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

— T'as entendu ta mère ! Pas de bêtises ! Lança George.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçonnet avant de suivre sa sœur à l'extérieur.

— Il ressemble de plus en plus à James, remarqua-t-il lorsque la porte se ferma derrière eux.

Beth vit Edna esquisser un sourire.

— Au moins, il y a pas de doute à savoir si c'est bien son père, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien.

Edna leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien tandis qu'ils traversaient la rue pour se rendre chez Rick. Le groupe vivait dans deux maisons séparées du fait de leur important nombre. Beth frappa à la porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la demeure. Tout le monde était déjà installé dans le salon. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? demanda Rick en voyant George et Edna.

— C'est moi qui leur ai dit de venir, répliqua Beth.

— Félicitations mec ! s'exclama Marvin en venant vers George. Beth m'a dit que c'était un garçon.

— Un garçon ouais ! Joseph Eddy Clearwater. On espère qu'il soit aussi coriace que sa tante. Hein la teigne ?

Tout en disant cela George mit un léger coup de coude à sa sœur. Cette dernière releva un visage las vers lui.

— La teigne ? interrogea Marvin.

— C'était son surnom au lycée.

Rick se racla la gorge et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Beth ne manqua pas le regard noir que lui lança Edna. Rick hocha la tête lentement avant de se mettre au centre du cercle. Beth se dirigea vers Daryl et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

— Bon… Les Alexandriens vont vouloir nous mettre dehors maintenant c'est sûr… commença Rick avant d'être coupé par le rire moqueur d'Edna. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as quelque chose à dire ?

— Ouais en effet. Ils ne veulent pas nous foutre à la porte, ils veulent te foutre à la porte parce que tu t'es comporté comme un gros con.

— Comme un gros con ? Pete est dangereux. Il bat sa femme. T'aurais préféré que je fasse rien ?

Beth vit le regard de l'homme passer sur toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon.

— Mec ! Arrête de nous prendre pour des courges ! Tu l'as pas fait parce qu'il la battait mais parce que t'as envie de la baiser, rétorqua Edna.

Beth se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait bien remarqué les regards de Rick sur Jessie au cours des deux semaines passées mais il n'avait tout de même pas fait ça uniquement dans ce but. Beth était persuadée que Rick serait intervenu pour aider n'importe quelle femme dans le besoin. C'était un homme bien, non ?

Rick ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se redressa et s'avança vers Edna qui les bras croisés le fixait sans ciller. Beth vit George faire un pas en avant sans doute pour se mettre entre Rick et sa sœur mais cette dernière déclara d'une voix calme :

— Reste en dehors de ça, Georgie. J'imagine que je n'ai pas totalement tort vu ton absence de réponse.

— Ces gens sont des incapables. Ils sont faibles. N'est-ce pas ce que ton frère nous a dit quand nous sommes arrivés ?

— Ils peuvent apprendre. Ils apprennent. A ton avis pourquoi Deanna nous a demandé de les entraîner ? Car elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'apprendre à se défendre. George et moi leur donnons des cours depuis qu'on est là. Mais toi qu'est-ce que t'as fait à part te battre avec un mec pour sauter sa femme et voler une arme ?

— On a rencontré bien trop de personnes dangereuses pour ne pas prendre nos précautions.

— Prendre des précautions ? Contre qui les Alexandriens ? Je croyais que tu les pensais faibles ?

— Écoute Edna ! Tu ne sais pas par quoi on est passé. Tu ne sais pas….

— Je ne sais pas c'est sûr. Comme tu ne sais pas notre histoire à ma famille et à moi mais pour ce que j'ai pu constater t'as pas l'air en état de prendre de bonnes décisions. T'as mis ton propre groupe en danger en faisant ce que t'as fait.

— Et en quoi ça te concerne ?

— Ça me concerne car je sais que si tu te fais foutre à la porte Beth et Marvin te suivront sans doute ainsi que le reste de ton groupe, et ils méritent pas ça.

— Et donc que proposes-tu ?

— Je propose qu'on continue comme on faisait. Plus de patrouilles, une personne postée dans la tour vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et des entraînements pour les Alexandriens les moins doués. Pete peut rester dans la nouvelle maison et s'il récidive, on verra ce qu'on fait.

— Elle a raison, Rick, intervint Glenn. Je pense que ça peut marcher.

— Je suis d'accord aussi, déclara Maggie.

— Moi aussi, lança Beth en se levant.

— Deanna a programmé un conseil ce soir. Il va falloir que tu fasses en sorte de calmer le jeu, déclara Edna en regardant Maggie.

Cette dernière hocha la tête avec sérieux. Edna tourna son regard vers Rick qui la fixait avec froideur.

— Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça va marcher ?

— Rien ! Mais si ça marche en tout cas je suis pratiquement sûre que ce ne sera pas grâce à toi.

Beth vit les poings de Rick se serrer tandis que sa main droite se posait instinctivement sur l'étui où se trouvait habituellement son colt. Beth vit George faire un mouvement dans la direction de Rick mais Edna l'attrapa par le bras pour l'en empêcher. La tension était palpable.

— Vraiment Rick ? Tu me tirerais dessus parce que je ne te suis pas aveuglément. Et c'est un mec comme ça que vous considérez comme votre chef ? questionna-t-elle.

Son regard parcourut le groupe. Elle soupira.

— Viens ! On y va, Georgie ! Georgie ! insista-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

— T'avises pas de menacer encore une fois ma sœur ! finit par lâcher George avant de finir par la suivre.

Le frère et la sœur sortirent de la pièce sans tourner le dos à Rick. Beth se demanda s'ils pensaient que Rick pourrait les attaquer par derrière et ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'étant donné l'état mental de l'ancien shérif cela relevait du champ des possibles.

— T'aurais pas dû les faire venir, Beth ! lança Carol.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Ils pourraient aller parler à Deanna, la convaincre que Rick est dangereux, qu'il faut le mettre à la porte.

— Ils cherchaient à nous aider, juste nous aider, rétorqua Beth.

Beth avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Rick tabassait un homme de la communauté en pleine rue puis portait la main à son étui devant l'une de ses amis.

— Les Clearwater sont des gens biens ! Edna est quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait remarqué pour Jessie… commença-t-elle.

— Et elle n'a pourtant rien fait, la coupa Carol.

— Elle a fait quelque chose. Elle s'est rapprochée d'elle. Elle voulait montrer à Jessie qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Elle voulait juste utiliser une méthode plus pacifique…

— Pacifique ! Mais on a plus le temps pour ça, Beth ! Dehors, c'est l'enfer. Soit on se bat, soit on crève. Ils ne nous mettront pas dehors. On va s'en assurer.

Beth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rick laissait-il vraiment entendre ce qu'elle redoutait ?

— Tu veux dire leur prendre Alexandria ? demanda-t-elle éberluée. C'était votre plan depuis le début ?

Rick se contenta de la fixer sans rien dire et elle comprit qu'elle avait visé juste.

— Tu peux me dire en quoi on serait mieux que le Gouverneur si on faisait ça ! Et t'étais au courant, je me trompe ? questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers Daryl.

Beth n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il pouvait lire sans difficulté la déception dans ses yeux. Il baissa la tête gêné. Le silence était lourd autour d'eux.

— Beth… commença-t-il en relevant son visage vers elle.

— Non ! Je participerai pas à ça. Faites ce que vous voulez, moi, je me casse ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas.

— Elle a du caractère Barbie ! entendit-elle Abraham lancer.

Dans la maison des voix s'élevaient et une discussion animée s'en suivit. Beth n'y prêta pas attention, elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qui risquait de se passer. Elle préférait rester dans l'ignorance et se savait faible de penser ainsi. Elle n'approuvait pas ce qu'ils comptaient faire mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Beth se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa maison. L'après-midi risquait d'être long.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le bébé ? Pensiez-vous que ce serait un garçon ? Rick et son coup de sang ? Edna ? Beth qui ne veut pas se laisser faire ? Le fait qu'elle le compare au Gouverneur ?**


	8. Chapitre Huit

.

 **Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens ce coup-ci un peu plus rapidement que la dernière fois. Merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour sa correction. J'espère que ce huitième chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 8**

.

.

— Va-t'en Daryl ! J'ai pas envie de te parler ! déclara Beth.

La jeune femme essayait de se concentrer sur son livre de médecine depuis près d'une demi-heure sans y parvenir.

— Beth, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Daryl ? questionna-t-elle en fermant violemment l'ouvrage.

— J'ai pas aimé la manière dont tu es partie tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

Beth et Daryl se fréquentaient depuis plus d'un an et la jeune femme savait qu'il n'était pas doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler.

— Eh bien… Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir bien pris le fait que tout ce que vous prévoyez depuis le début c'est de leur prendre leur foyer ! S'agaça-t-elle.

— C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je… Je comprends ta réaction c'est juste que…

Daryl s'installa à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne. Le regard de cette dernière ne put se détacher de cet étrange contraste. Là où sa peau était claire et propre celle de Daryl était hâlée et sale.

— T'es importante pour moi, Beth, finit-il par lâcher.

— Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit la vérité ?

L'homme haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

— Je voulais pas… Je savais que tu serais contre et je voulais pas que t'aies à choisir.

— On est une équipe, Daryl. Toi et moi ! Tu peux pas me cacher ce genre de trucs, surtout quand je t'ai donné l'occasion de me le dire, et t'attendre à ce que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je suis pas une enfant, Daryl ! Je suis pas ta fille, je suis ta femme !

Daryl se contenta de la fixer ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

— Je t'aime Daryl. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point mais parfois j'ai du mal à te comprendre, avoua-t-elle.

— Rick essaye juste de faire au mieux. Il… T'étais pas là. T'as vu pas tout ce qu'on a vu. Marvin et toi avez eu de la chance.

— Ce que je te reproche n'a rien à voir avec Rick ! Bien sûr que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que vous aviez prévu et tu m'as montré que toi aussi d'ailleurs mais ce n'est pas ça que j'essaye de te dire. T'aurais dû m'en parler.

— Je sais, lâcha-t-il.

Le silence s'installa entre eux tandis que la main de Daryl reposait toujours sur celle de Beth.

— Je suis désolé, Beth, finit-il par dire.

Beth leva un regard surpris vers lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'excuser.

— J'ai merdé.

Il sembla hésiter un peu avant de demander :

— Tu veux que je dorme chez Rick, ce soir ?

— Non ! Répliqua-t-elle plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

De nouveau un silence lourd et pesant les enveloppa. Beth qui y était pourtant habituée ne manqua pas de remarquer que la gêne était partagée.

— Je suis désolée aussi, déclara-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'aurais pas dû te demander de venir déjeuner chez Caroline Burton. On n'ira plus dîner là-bas, je peux te le promettre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi ? Elle a été infecte avec toi, Daryl. Je sais que tu l'as remarqué et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir ça.

Elle sentit la main de Daryl presser la sienne avec douceur.

— Je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités, elle ne viendra plus nous ennuyer. Quoi ? questionna-t-elle en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait.

Elle vit le visage de Daryl se rapprocher du sien et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front en un doux baiser. Beth posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son conjoint.

— Ne me refais plus jamais ça, ok ?

Beth l'entendit marmonner « oui » tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaçait avec tendresse.

— Rick va suivre le plan d'Edna mais si ça marche pas…

— Je vois, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu… commença Daryl.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit alors dans un grand fracas tandis que George pénétrait à l'intérieur complètement paniqué. Il débita des paroles que Beth ne comprit pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, George ?

— Il… Ethan est tombé. Il pisse le sang.

— Daryl ! Va chercher Pete, s'il te plaît ! George ! Vous l'avez amené à l'infirmerie ?

— Edna est en train de le faire, répondit-il en la suivant.

Beth et George se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie. Le garçonnet était installé sur le siège d'auscultation et son visage était rougi par le sang coulant de sa blessure au front.

— Ça me semble plus superficiel que ça en a l'air, déclara Edna en les voyant arriver.

La femme maintenait un torchon sur le front de son enfant pour arrêter le saignement et faisait preuve d'un calme olympien.

— T'en fais pas, mon pitchoun, ça va aller, le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

— Tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? questionna son frère éberlué.

— Les blessures à la tête sont souvent plus impressionnantes qu'elles ne sont graves et c'est pas la première fois qu'ils se fait mal à la tête, hein mon pitchoun ?

— Oui maman, bredouilla-t-il.

Les larmes de douleur coulaient le long de ses joues. De sa main droite, Edna lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

— Je vais enlever le torchon, le prévint Beth.

Comme l'avait bien deviné Edna, la blessure, bien qu'ayant saigné abondamment, était plus impressionnante que grave.

— On va désinfecter tout ça hein, déclara la jeune femme en souriant.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et Daryl pénétra dans la pièce suivi de Pete. Sans un mot, l'homme s'approcha de l'enfant et souleva son menton

— Edna a réussi à arrêter le saignement, l'informa-t-elle. Je pensais désinfecter la plaie et peut-être faire des points de suture.

— Bonne initiative, Beth. Puis-je avoir ma lampe de diagnostic ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Beth hocha la tête avant d'aller la récupérer.

— Quel jour sommes-nous ? questionna-t-il en vérifiant les yeux de l'enfant.

— Samedi.

— Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Ethan Rivière.

— Envie de vomir ?

Ethan secoua la tête.

— Si jamais il a envie de vomir ou qu'il se sent un peu bizarre, il faudra qu'il revienne sinon comme Beth le pensait. On désinfecte et on met de la colle de suture.

— De la colle de suture ? interrogea Beth. Je ne savais pas que nous en avions.

— Seulement pour les enfants, répliqua Pete. Je vais vous en chercher, ajouta-t-il en se redressant.

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'armoire, Beth commença à nettoyer la blessure. Ethan eut un mouvement de recul quand la compresse toucha son front.

— Ne bouge pas Pitchoun ! Il faut que Beth nettoie cette méchante plaie. Allez ! Montre-nous comme tu es courageux ! l'encouragea sa mère.

Ethan ferma les yeux et Beth vit ses poings se serrer sur ses genoux. Elle releva la main et recommença à tamponner avec douceur la blessure et fut impressionnée de voir qu'il ne bougeait pas malgré le désagréable de la situation. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Pete vérifia l'état de la blessure et constata que la colle devrait aller.

Beth le regarda faire alors qu'il l'appliquait sur le front d'Ethan. Ses mains tremblaient du fait du manque d'alcool mais il réussit malgré tout à ne pas dépasser.

— Vous saurez faire la prochaine fois, dit-il en lui tendant le flacon. Vomissement, tête qui tourne, perte de mémoire… Si un de ces symptômes apparaît, il faudra que vous le rameniez, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Edna.

La femme hocha la tête.

— D'accord. Merci Pete, dit-elle poliment.

Il tourna son visage vers George.

— Félicitations au fait ! Tobin m'a dit que c'était un garçon.

— En effet, rétorqua George froidement. Mais j'imagine que vous le saviez déjà !

Pete hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

— Je te raccompagne ! lança Daryl. On se revoit plus tard, Beth !

Daryl suivit Pete à l'extérieur avant que Beth n'ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

— Merci Pete ? Vraiment, Eddy ? interrogea George visiblement agacé.

— Il nous a aidés, George. Il est médecin. Il est utile à la communauté ce qui ne veut pas dire que je cautionne ses actes. Je réfléchis juste !

Tout en disant ça, la jeune femme attrapa son fils et le cala sur sa hanche. L'enfant posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

— Tu réfléchis ! Ce mec est une pourriture, Edna !

— Ce mec est aussi chirurgien, Georgie. C'est pas le genre de trucs qui pousse dans les arbres. Il faut analyser la situation, être rationnelle. Tu te rappelles ce que papa disait toujours ?

— Oh ! Je t'en prie ! lâcha son frère en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Il y a deux catégories de personnes. Ceux qui réfléchissent et les autres. Tu veux faire partie de quelle catégorie ?

Ils avaient fini la fin de la phrase en chœur et Beth n'avait pas pu manquer la pointe d'agacement dans la voix de George.

— Faut croire que j'ai jamais fait partie de ceux qui réfléchissent ! lança-t-il. Heureusement que je t'ai sœurette !

Edna leva les yeux au ciel mais Beth vit le sourire amusé qui ornait ses lèvres.

.

.

.

— Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Daryl.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

— Rick n'a pas besoin de toi ?

— Abraham et lui ont l'air d'avoir la situation en main, rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

L'homme passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui.

— Marvin est parti à la réunion ? questionna-t-il.

— Ouais, Gordon et lui y sont allés ensemble.

— Je lui ai dit... commença Daryl.

Beth tourna son visage vers lui. Daryl fixait un point au loin visiblement pensif. La jeune femme sentit son pouce caresser doucement la peau de son cou.

— Je lui ai dit que je pensais pas que c'était une bonne décision. Il m'a répondu que j'étais pas obligé d'y prendre part. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Beth n'avait pu empêcher l'inquiétude de poindre sur son visage. Elle avait tellement peur que les choses tournent mal et que des gens innocents soient blessés. Pouvaient-ils vraiment se cacher alors qu'ils connaissaient les risques ?

— On devrait y aller, finit-elle par lâcher.

Daryl lui lança un regard surpris.

— T'es sûre ?

— Je préfère être là-bas. j'ai pas envie de laisser tomber aussi facilement.

— D'accord, répliqua-t-il en se levant. Tu viens ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Beth la prit et le suivit vers la porte d'entrée. Ils venaient juste de la fermer lorsqu'ils entendirent un coup de feu résonner dans le silence de la nuit. Beth et Daryl échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter vers la maison des Monroe où avait lieu la réunion. Beth s'attendait à entendre une salve de tirs mais rien ne vint. Ils n'étaient qu'à une trentaine de mètres de la demeure lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas précipités derrière eux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Edna qui venait d'arriver.

— T'étais pas à la réunion ? s'étonna Beth.

— Quel intérêt? répondit Edna.

Les sanglots leur vinrent aux oreilles alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la palissade entourant le jardin des Monroe. Rick leva son arme vers eux avant de la baisser lorsqu'il les reconnut. Edna lâcha un juron en voyant la scène sous leurs yeux. Deanna était en train de sangloter entourant de ses bras le corps de son mari décédé tandis que le cadavre de Pete gisait, une balle dans la tête, aux pieds de Rick. Un rôdeur, face contre terre, se trouvait entre eux.

Beth vit Edna passer par-dessus le corps de Pete, évita le rôdeur et s'accroupit auprès de la veuve. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et murmura :

— Il faut qu'on... On doit s'occuper de lui Deanna.

Elle leva son couteau de chasse qu'elle avait à la main depuis le début.

— Je vais le faire! la coupa Deanna la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

— D'accord, répliqua Edna en lui tendant le manche de son arme.

Deanna la prit d'une main tremblante. Beth la vit hésiter quelques secondes.

— Par derrière, juste en haut de la nuque, la guida Edna en levant la tête de Reginald.

Suivant les instructions de l'Amérindienne, Denna fit pénétrer le couteau dans le crâne de son époux avant de le retirer lentement. Edna le récupéra prestement ne voulant pas donner à la femme l'occasion de faire un geste inconsidéré. Beth reporta son attention sur Rick et Daryl qui étaient en train de déplacer le rôdeur. La jeune femme remarqua Aaron qui enlaçait Jessie. Malgré la pénombre, Beth put voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

— Vous feriez bien de rentrer chez vous ! lança Glenn. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Beth vit son beau-frère guider les gens vers la sortie. Chacun était silencieux sans doute trop choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour parler.

— Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Beth dans un murmure lorsque Carol vint à sa hauteur.

— Pete a voulu attaquer Rick avec l'épée de Michonne et arriva ce qui devait arriver, répliqua-t-elle.

Beth écarquilla les yeux en la voyant sourire timidement. La jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre Carol et ses intentions. Était-elle heureuse que cette histoire se soit terminée dans le sang ou simplement soulagée que Rick ne soit plus mal vu par Deanna ? Ce ne pouvait être que la dernière option. Carol n'avait après tout jamais été ce genre de personne.

— On fait quoi des corps ? demanda Glenn.

— On les met à l'abri pour ce soir et on s'en occupera demain, répliqua Rick.

— On pourrait les mettre à l'infirmerie en attendant, proposa Beth.

— Bonne idée, Beth ! rétorqua Rick. Il nous faudrait des draps aussi. Tu peux nous en trouver ?

— Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Beth entendit Marvin demander s'ils avaient besoin d'aide mais Rick lui répondit qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. D'un pas rapide, Beth se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle savait que la communauté avait stocké des draps pour leurs morts. Pete lui en avait parlé après le décès de Madame Hawkins peu après son arrivée. La jeune femme en récupéra deux paires avant de revenir vers l'arrière-cour des Monroe. Spencer et sa mère étaient assis sur les marches menant à leur maison. Avec l'aide d'Edna, Beth étala le drap au sol avant d'attraper les jambes de Reginald.

— A trois, souffla Edna qui lui prit les bras. Un, deux, trois !

Les deux jeunes femmes soulevèrent le corps qui pesait affreusement lourd et le posèrent sur le drap avant de rabattre les pans sur Reginald. Du coin de l'œil, Beth vit que Rick et Daryl faisait de même avec Pete.

— Daryl ! Va aider Beth ! Edna et moi, on va s'occuper de Pete, lâcha Rick lorsqu'ils eurent fini.

Beth vit le regard surpris qu'Edna lança à Rick avant de reposer les pans du drap par terre et d'échanger sa place avec Daryl. Ils mirent près de cinq minutes avant d'atteindre l'infirmerie. Beth leur indiqua un endroit un peu à l'écart où ils purent laisser les corps. Beth ferma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière elle et échangea un regard avec Edna. La femme se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pensive, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Rick avant de partir sans un mot.

— Je… A demain, se contenta de dire Rick.

Beth le suivit du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Elle sentit la main de Daryl se poser au creux de ses reins et l'inviter avec douceur à se diriger vers leur demeure. La nuit allait être longue.

.

.

.

Beth dormit peu et d'un sommeil agité cette nuit-là. Elle se réveilla en même temps que le soleil un peu avant six heures du matin. Daryl tourna son visage vers elle. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi. La jeune femme se blottit dans ses bras ne désirant pas être trop rapidement ramenée à la réalité. Du bout des doigts, Daryl caressa son dos à travers sa chemise de nuit. La jeune femme frissonna avant de combler la distance et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Daryl la serra un peu plus contre lui tout en approfondissant le baiser. Beth le sentit caresser ses cuisses tout en montant doucement vers sa culotte.

— Eddy va m'attendre, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Daryl ! S'exclama-t-elle après qu'il lui eut volé un baiser.

— Deux minutes, répliqua-t-il dans un murmure en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Beth câlina avec tendresse les cheveux de Daryl. Finalement, l'homme posa un bécot sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Beth fit de même et attrapa l'élastique sur la table de chevet. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et s'étira avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes.

— Il va falloir qu'on sorte les toilettes, remarqua-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard.

— Je le ferai tout à l'heure si tu veux, proposa Daryl qui enfilait son pantalon.

— Ce serait vraiment gentil, répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa penderie.

La jeune femme attrapa un jean confortable ainsi qu'un t-shirt et des sous-vêtements avant d'aller se doucher. En descendant l'escalier, Beth entendit les voix de Daryl et Rick provenant de la cuisine. L'odeur du café l'agressa violemment alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche retenant difficilement une nausée. Le café ne faisait pas partie des boissons qu'elle appréciait et son odeur de bon matin n'était pas des plus agréables.

— Ça va pas, Beth ? demanda Daryl visiblement inquiet.

— Le café, c'est pas mon truc, tu sais bien. Bonjour Rick, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

— Beth, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un petit signe de tête.

— Je t'ai fait ton thé, déclara Daryl en lui désignant la paillasse.

— Merci, répondit-elle.

Elle lui effleura le bras en passant à côté de lui puis attrapa sa tasse et huma la bonne odeur de thé vert.

— Donc on se voit tout à l'heure ? questionna Rick.

— Ouais, rétorqua Daryl.

Rick les salua poliment avant de quitter la maison.

— Rick m'a l'air bien matinal ce matin, remarqua Beth avant de boire une gorgée de son breuvage.

— Il voudrait qu'on enterre Reg et Pete avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud, répondit Daryl. A quelle heure tu dois retrouver, Eddy ?

— Dès que j'ai fini de manger. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant que son compagnon la fixait étrangement.

— T'es sûre que ça va ? T'as l'air un peu fatigué.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? Que j'ai une sale tête ?

Beth sourit légèrement en voyant Daryl rougir. L'homme se gratta la nuque gêné. Il était si facile de le taquiner.

— Je plaisante, dit-elle.

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Marvin dort toujours ? questionna Beth après avoir fini sa première tartine.

— Je crois pas qu'il est rentré cette nuit.

— Comment ça ? Il serait allé où ?

Daryl haussa les épaules n'en sachant visiblement pas plus. Après avoir lavé leur vaisselle, Beth quitta la maison et se dirigea vers la demeure des Clearwater. Elle grimpa les quelques marches menant au perron d'un pas rapide et frappa deux petits coups à la porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Edna était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner aidée de sa fille. Beth les salua en entrant dans la pièce. Coleen se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de la main joyeux.

— Salut Beth ! lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

— Ça sent bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un pudding. Je pensais que ça pourrait faire plaisir aux petits Anderson, répondit Edna. Au fait, qu'est-ce que… Mince ! J'ai oublié de te le dire hier. Je comptais aller voir Jessie et ses gosses ce matin. Ça doit pas être facile pour eux et je veux m'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Tu peux venir avec si tu veux ! J'ai entendu dire que Ron t'aimait bien.

— Moi aussi je t'aime bien, Beth ! intervint Coleen.

— Tout le monde aime bien Beth, ajouta Edna en souriant.

Beth ne manqua de remarquer que le sourire de son amie était quelque peu forcé. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui la préoccupait. Pete était désormais décédé et Denise et Beth étaient tout ce qui leur restait comme médecin. La première était souffrante depuis deux jours et ne pouvait, pour le moment, pas travailler au contact des malades, quant à Beth, elle n'avait jamais suivi d'études universitaires.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ?

— Non, non, tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, répondit Edna en commençant à faire la vaisselle.

— Daryl et Rick sont partis s'occuper de Reg et Pete, ce matin, déclara Beth après plusieurs secondes de silence. J'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. T'as pu avoir des infos ?

Edna secoua la tête tout en posant le cul-de-poule dans l'autre évier. Coleen l'attrapa pour l'essuyer.

— J'étais pas là-bas et George non plus. Et j'ai eu l'occasion de parler à personne hier soir.

— J'espère que Rick n'a rien fait de stupide, souffla-t-elle.

— Je pense pas sinon Deanna aurait déjà essayé de le mettre à la porte et plus d'un coup de feu aurait été tiré, répliqua Edna. Tu veux boire quelque chose, au fait ?

— De l'eau, s'il te plaît.

Edna lui servit un grand verre d'eau fraîche avant de faire de même avec elle.

— Je peux jouer à la Game Boy, maman ? demanda Coleen lorsqu'elle eut fini d'essuyer la vaisselle.

— Tu as révisé tes leçons ?

— Je l'ai fait hier.

— Je crois pourtant me rappeler que tu ne connaissais pas ta récitation hier.

Beth ne put rater la grimace que fit l'enfant.

— Je pourrais réviser après, essaya-t-elle de négocier. Juste une heure ! Allez maman, s'il te plaît !

— Ok. Trois quarts d'heure et ensuite on revient à Robert Frost !

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Coleen tandis qu'elle remerciait sa mère. Beth la suivit du regard alors qu'elle quittait la pièce en trottinant.

— C'est fou comme ça pousse vite, soupira Edna pensive. J'ai du mal à me rendre compte parfois. Onze ans ! Ça me rajeunit pas, plaisanta-t-elle.

— On dirait que tu as cinquante ans quand tu dis ça, répliqua Beth en souriant.

— Et non ! Seulement vingt-huit même si j'ai l'impression d'en avoir pris dix de plus depuis le début de cette merde !

Beth savait que son amie jurait assez peu et uniquement lorsque ses enfants n'étaient pas autour pour l'entendre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna-t-elle en la voyant se relever.

— Je vais leur faire un thermos de thé pour aller avec le gâteau.

Alors qu'elle était en train de verser l'eau dans le récipient hermétique le four sonna annonçant la fin de cuisson. Beth se leva pour sortir le plat du four.

— On laisse refroidir cinq minutes et on y va ? proposa Edna.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était à peine sept heures mais la jeune femme savait que la plupart des résidents vivaient au rythme du soleil désormais. A peine dix minutes plus tard, les deux femmes se trouvaient devant la porte d'entrée des Anderson. Jessie sembla surprise de les voir lorsqu'elle leur ouvrit.

— Bonjour Jessie ! lança Edna. Coleen et moi avons fait un pudding et je pensais que ça pourrait vous faire plaisir, dit-elle en lui donnant le plat.

— Oh c'est gentil merci, répliqua Jessie. Vous voulez entrer ?

— Avec plaisir. On a fait aussi du thé pour aller avec, ajouta Edna en pénétrant dans la maison.

— Les enfants sont encore en train de dormir, déclara Jessie en les entraînant vers la cuisine.

— Ils savent ?

Jessie hocha la tête.

— Je leur ai annoncé en revenant hier. J'ai pas l'impression que Sam ait encore réalisé et Ron est juste tellement en colère.

— C'était son père, c'est normal qu'il soit en colère.

De nouveau, Jessie hocha la tête visiblement pensive.

— Vous savez ce qu'ils ont fait du… du corps ? demanda-t-elle.

— Daryl et Rick doivent l'enterrer ce matin.

— Je crois que Ron aimerait aller à l'enterrement. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je veux dire… Pete était peut-être son père mais c'était… c'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

— Ça reste son père, Jessie. Les sentiments ne sont pas toujours logiques.

— Je… Est-ce que vous pourriez demander à Rick et Daryl d'attendre Ron avant… Je vais… Je vais aller le réveiller, dit-elle en se levant.

— On va aller les voir maintenant, répondit Edna. Tu veux venir avec moi, Beth ?

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de suivre Edna à l'extérieur de la maison. Les deux amies se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers le cimetière non loin de la petite église. Beth fronça les sourcils en voyant Daryl et Rick transporter un corps vers le portail de la communauté. Que faisaient-ils ?

— Rick ! Daryl ! les héla Edna.

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur regard vers elles et posèrent le corps par terre.

— On vous cherchait. Ron voudrait assister à l'enterrement de son père. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec… ? questionna-t-elle.

— Deanna et moi avons décidé d'enterrer Pete en dehors des murs, répliqua Rick.

— Et de quel droit ?

Beth ne manqua l'air exaspéré de Rick suite à la question de l'Amérindienne.

— Deanna et moi avons pris la décision ensemble.

— Oui, merci, j'ai entendu. Je suis pas encore sourde. Je me demandais juste qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est à vous de prendre cette décision ? Vous êtes de sa famille peut-être ?

— Après ce que s'est passé, on ne pense pas qu'il mérite d'être enterré à côté de Reginald !

— Peut-être mais sa famille mérite de pouvoir lui rendre visite.

— Cet homme était dangereux, il était violent.

— Je le sais bien Rick ! rétorqua-t-elle acide.

Beth pouvait deviner sans difficulté qu'ils perdaient tous les deux patience.

— Mais cela n'empêche pas ses enfants de l'aimer. Et c'est leur montrer bien peu de considération que de l'enterrer en dehors des murs ! Rick ! Réfléchis ! A ton avis, comment réagirait Carl s'il était à la place de Ron ?

Rick ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais fut coupé par la voix de Deanna qui leur demandait ce qui se passait.

— Edna pense qu'on devrait enterrer Pete à l'intérieur des murs, expliqua Rick.

— Edna, je suis sûre que vous comprendrez que cela ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua Deanna d'une voix calme.

— Sans doute mais je suis par contre certaine que cela concerne Jessie et ses enfants. Ne croyez-vous pas ? Deanna, je sais ce que vous ressentez…

— Non, vous ne savez pas.

— Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir perdu un enfant et un mari.

Beth ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard surpris dans la direction de son amie. Sous-entendait-elle vraiment ce que Beth pensait ?

— La chose, Deanna, c'est que un enterrement ce n'est pas fait pour le mort mais pour les vivants. Sam et particulièrement Ron ont besoin de pouvoir enterrer leur père de manière correcte. Ce n'est pas pour lui mais pour eux.

Deanna sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de hocher lentement la tête.

— Enterrez-le dans le cimetière mais pas à côté de Reginald, finit-elle par dire.

— Merci Deanna, déclara Edna.

— Mais Deanna…

— Elle a raison, Rick. Ce n'est pas pour lui mais pour les enfants.

Beth ne manqua pas le regard que lança Rick à Edna alors que Daryl et lui soulevaient de nouveau le corps et se dirigeaient le cimetière.

— Je me suis trompée sur vous, lança Deanna.

— Comment ça ?

— Quand je vous ai rencontrée, je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez faire un bon leader mais je me rends compte que j'avais tort.

Beth ne put manquer la gêne qui se peignit sur le visage de son amie

— J'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit et je ne me sens plus capable de diriger Alexandria seule. Je compte mettre en place un conseil. Rick sera une part de ce conseil, s'il le désire, et je pense qu'il est aussi nécessaire qu'une personne telle que vous y prenne part.

— Telle que moi ?

— Une personne qui sait rester calme et réfléchie même dans les situations difficiles et qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense. Vous me l'avez montré hier et encore une fois ce matin. Je vous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir mais je pense que votre participation à ce conseil ne pourra qu'être bénéfique à la communauté.

Deanna posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edna et lui offrit un sourire encourageant avant de s'éloigner.

— Je dois avouer que je m'y attendais pas, lâcha l'Amérindienne.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Je sais pas. Deanna est affaiblie et je ne me vois pas laisser Rick prendre tous les pouvoirs. Je sais que c'est ton ami Beth mais j'ai peur que son impulsivité nous entraîne sur une mauvaise pente.

— Je pense qu'il a vécu des choses qui l'ont rendu plus expéditif qu'il ne l'était par le passé.

— Je veux bien te croire. Ah Ron ! s'exclama Edna en voyant le jeune garçon venir vers elles.

Son visage était pâle et Beth ne put rater les cernes immenses sous ses yeux. Elle n'était pas la seule à n'avoir pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là.

— Ils sont en train de creuser la tombe. Veux-tu aller les aider ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ouais, répliqua Ron en hochant la tête.

— Très bien ! Suis-nous !

Sans rien ajouter, le groupe se dirigea vers le cimetière où Daryl et Rick creusaient. Comme Deanna l'avait demandé, la tombe de Pete serait à l'exact opposé de celle de Reginald.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? questionna Ron d'une voix glaciale.

Beth tourna son visage vers lui et vit qu'il fixait Rick avec colère. Edna sembla le remarquer elle aussi car elle s'avança vers les deux hommes et se planta devant l'ancien shérif.

— Ron aimerait vous aider mais vu qu'il n'y a que deux pelles, je me demandais si tu pouvais lui passer la tienne, Rick.

— Je suis sûr qu'il y en a d'autres. On pourrait aller en chercher une s'il veut, répliqua Rick.

Beth se demanda si Rick n'avait vraiment pas compris le sous-entendu à peine caché ou s'il faisait seulement mine de ne pas l'avoir saisi.

— Il a vraiment envie d'aider. Maintenant, insista Edna.

Beth vit Rick ouvrir la bouche mais Daryl fut plus rapide que lui :

— Tu devais pas aller voir Abraham ?

— Si mais…

— Va voir Abraham. Le gosse et moi on va s'occuper de ça !

Le regard de Rick passa d'Edna à Daryl qui le fixaient tous les deux avec insistance.

— Ok, finit-il par dire avant de s'éloigner.

Il donna sa pelle à Ron et Beth crut entendre Edna remercier Daryl. Beth offrit un sourire à ce dernier, reconnaissante qu'il ait compris où Edna voulait en venir. Finalement, les deux amies les laissèrent à leur besogne et se séparèrent devant la maison de Beth. Lorsque cette dernière pénétra à l'intérieur, elle trouva Marvin installé dans le canapé. Le jeune homme releva la tête de son livre et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

— Tu vas bien ? questionna-t-il.

— Ça va oui et toi ?

Marvin haussa les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Son ami soupira bruyamment.

— Ça a vraiment été du grand n'importe quoi ! Rick n'était pas là à l'heure donc Deanna a commencé à faire son petit speech contre lui et a rapporté des paroles du Père Gabriel contre Rick et le groupe. Ensuite, Rick a fini par se pointer, couvert de sang et avec un rôdeur mort sur l'épaule. Il se trouve que ce même Père Gabriel avait oublié de fermer la porte.

— Personne était de garde ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Si, Spencer mais il devait aller au conseil…

— Tu veux dire que personne ne surveillait le portail hier soir ? demanda Beth effarée.

Ils avaient beau leur avoir répété des dizaines de fois, Beth avait l'impression que les Alexandriens n'avaient jamais pris la menace d'une attaque ou d'une brèche très au sérieux.

— Qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise ? répliqua Marvin en haussant les épaules. Tout ça pour dire qu'il a commencé à faire un petit discours comme quoi il allait les aider à s'adapter à ce qu'i l'extérieur. C'est alors que Pete a déboulé avec le katana de Michonne en menaçant Rick. Reginald s'est interposé et Pete l'a tué par accident. Et… Deanna a ordonné à Rick de tuer Pete. Pour le reste t'étais là.

— Merde ! Je pensais pas… Pete était…

— C'était un alcoolique, Beth. Edna et toi n'auriez rien pu faire.

— On pensait que…

— Je sais, répliqua-t-il avant de l'enlacer.

.

.

.

 _14 mai 2012_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Il s'est passé bien des choses depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit. Reginald est mort tué par Pete avant d'être lui-même tué par Rick. Deanna veut mettre en place un conseil et a demandé ce matin l'avis des membres de la communauté. Personne n'a voté contre et Deanna a donc annoncé que Rick et Edna seraient les premiers membres à en faire partie. Je crois qu'elle pense aussi intégrer Maggie mais qu'elle attend de voir un peu comment elle gère les situations avant de prendre sa décision. Rick n'avait pas l'air ravi d'apprendre qu'Edna accédait au même poste que lui. Je crois que ce n'est pas le genre d'hommes qui aime être contredit et Edna n'a pas arrêté de le faire depuis trois jours. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, en partie du moins, que Deanna a voulu qu'elle prenne ce poste. Quand j'y pense ni Edna ni Rick n'avaient entièrement raison. J'avais envie de croire que les choses pouvaient s'arranger, qu'Edna avait raison et qu'on pourrait garder notre chirurgien mais Pete était bien trop mauvais pour s'améliorer. Je dois quand même avouer que c'est bizarre ! Quand il est venu soigner Ethan, il avait l'air plutôt calme. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu le faire changer si rapidement. Enfin, sans doute était-il toujours ainsi ! Je ne l'avais juste pas remarqué comme beaucoup d'autres choses._

 _J'ai envie de croire à l'association entre Edna et Rick. Edna est calme et réfléchie et surtout elle est très observatrice. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte ces derniers temps. Elle s'était rendu compte pour Jessie mais aussi que Rick était intéressé par elle. Rick quant à lui est peut-être plus impulsif mais je crois que son coup de sang et la brèche dans le mur vont permettre aux Alexandriens de comprendre que ce n'est pas un jeu, que c'est désormais une question de vie ou de mort !_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Beth_

.

.

.

 _16 mai 2012_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Rien de neuf sous le soleil ! Edna, Rick, Deanna et Maggie ont eu leur premier conseil. Maggie n'en fait toujours pas partie officiellement mais elle a tout de même le droit de donner son avis. Le compte-rendu qui a été affiché devant la maison de Deanna montre qu'ils ont parlé de trois points primordiaux : le mur, le potager (enfin la nourriture plus généralement) et la formation des Alexandriens. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire Rick a proposé de renforcer le mur avec des piliers de bois tandis qu'Edna pense qu'il faudrait construire un autre mur pour élargir le périmètre mais aussi créer une zone tampon. Les deux solutions ont été entérinées et donc dans quelques jours l'équipe de construction va commencer par couper quelques arbres autour car Maggie a fait remarquer que cela pouvait être dangereux s'ils tombaient sur le mur. Elle a fait aussi remarquer que la tour dans laquelle se trouve la personne de garde est trop instable et près du mur et qu'il faudrait la démolir. Tout le monde était d'accord avec elle et il a été décidé que ce serait la première chose sur laquelle l'équipe de construction devra travailler en priorité et cela dès que la plate-forme qui est en construction près de la porte sera finie._

 _Concernant la nourriture, le potager ne nous permet toujours pas de vivre en autosuffisance alors il va encore nous falloir aller au ravitaillement. Daryl s'est porté volontaire bien entendu. Il devrait y aller avec Glenn, Heath et Tara demain. D'après Heath, il y aurait un entrepôt qui n'aurait toujours pas été visité à environ trente kilomètres d'ici. Le but aussi serait de trouver de nouvelles graines. J'aimerais bien qu'on puisse trouver des animaux aussi. Je me rappelle des poules qu'on avait trouvées peu de temps après notre arrivée à la prison. Ce serait cool de pouvoir se faire une petit omelette ou des œufs brouillés (même si ce n'est absolument pas mon truc)._

 _La formation des Alexandriens est toujours assurée par George et Edna. Michonne est restée shérif. D'après ce que j'ai compris Edna a dit à Rick qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait qu'il se promène avec une arme dans Alexandria. Ce n'est pas marqué dans le compte-rendu mais Edna me l'a dit et m'a aussi dit que Rick s'était en partie excusé de son comportement lors de notre réunion. De toute manière, tant que les Alexandriens ne sont pas formés, il a été décidé de ne pas leur confier d'armes à feu. J'imagine que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Ce serait bête qu'un tir accidentel tue quelqu'un. Et puis, le plus gros des armes reste à l'armurerie car bien que nous en ayons beaucoup, les balles ne sont pas infinies et seules les personnes qui sortent et ceux en patrouille en ont réellement besoin. J'ai peur que le manque de munitions finisse par nous poser problème surtout que cela nous empêche de vraiment les entraîner. Pour le moment, nous sommes limités aux armes blanches même si Daryl et Glenn espèrent trouver des pistolets à air comprimé qui seraient parfaits pour un entraînement._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Beth_

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Edna ? Beth ? Et les autres ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre Neuf

.

 **Note d'auteur : Merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour son aide. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 9**

.

.

Beth se dégagea avec difficulté des bras de Daryl. L'homme dormait à poings fermés mais Beth savait que malgré cela Daryl avait toujours le sommeil extrêmement léger. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bains et descendit sa culotte avant de s'asseoir sur les toilettes. Après avoir recouvert son urine d'un pot de copeaux de bois, Beth se lava les mains. La jeune femme était sur le point de retourner au lit lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Beth attrapa son piolet qui restait toujours à portée de main malgré les semaines passées derrière les murs.

Beth tourna la poignée de leur chambre le plus silencieusement possible et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. La nuit était particulièrement claire et la lune éclairait de sa douce lumière le couloir menant à l'escalier. Beth se dirigea vers la rambarde et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qui était assis sur la première marche des escaliers.

Avec délicatesse, Beth fit le tour et posa son pied sur la plus haute marche qui craqua. Gordon tourna son visage vers elle et ne put cacher sa surprise.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda Beth dans un murmure.

— Je… Je…

— Ça t'arrive souvent de t'introduire chez les gens la nuit ? continua-t-elle.

— Je suis désolé, Beth. Je… J'étais… J'étais avec Marvin.

— Avec Marvin ? Questionna-t-elle sans comprendre. Avec Marvin ! répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle réalisait ce que cela voulait dire.

— Je… Personne ne sait que je suis…. Que je suis tu vois !

Beth baissa doucement son piolet.

— Désolée de t'avoir fait peur !

— C'est rien ! Je pense que j'aurais réagi pareil si j'avais trouvé quelqu'un chez moi à cette heure, répliqua le jeune homme. Tu diras rien, hein ?

— T'en fais pas ! Je garderai ça pour moi, le rassura-t-elle.

— Merci et encore pardon ! lança-t-il. Bonne nuit !

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte et sortait de la maison. Elle frissonna légèrement. Sa tenue plus très légère ne la protégeait que superficiellement de brise nocturne. Beth remonta à l'étage et se glissa dans le lit. Elle se blottit contre Daryl, dont la chaleur corporelle l'avait toujours impressionnée, ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

.

.

.

Le cœur de Beth battait la chamade. Daryl, la respiration rapide, se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Il porta sa main à son front comme il faisait souvent tout en reprenant son souffle. Beth se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur son torse. Elle n'eut aucun mal à sentir la rapidité des battements de son cœur.

— On devrait se marier, lâcha Beth soudainement.

— Je croyais que tu leur avais déjà dit qu'on l'était, répliqua Daryl l'air de rien.

— Premièrement, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit à Deanna mais Eddy puis la rumeur a fini par se répandre et deuxièmement j'aimerais vraiment me marier avec toi, Daryl. Pour de vrai ! Tu crois que le Père Gabriel pourrait présider la cérémonie ?

Daryl ne répondit rien se contentant de se redresser et de s'asseoir sur le lit. Le voyant faire, Beth s'assit le dos appuyé contre le montant du lit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il enfilait son caleçon.

— Je vais m'en griller une, rétorqua-t-il en attrapant le paquet sur la table de chevet.

— J'imagine que ça veut dire non, souffla-t-elle.

— Ça veut juste dire que je vais m'en griller une, déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre.

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il sortait sur le petit balcon de la chambre. Il alluma sa cigarette et tira une bouffée.

— Je comprends pas, dit-il finalement. Je pensais qu'on était bien juste... comme ça.

— On l'est, l'assura-t-elle.

— Alors pourquoi tu veux qu'on se marie ?

— Parce que j'en ai envie, parce que je t'aime, parce que j'aimerais qu'on soit marié aux yeux de Dieu, avoua-t-elle.

— Ça te tient tant à cœur que ça ? Tu n'as pas peur de regretter plus tard ? Je veux dire… Tu as dix-huit ans, Beth ! T'as tout le temps pour penser à ça.

Beth comprit alors que Daryl pensait encore qu'elle finirait par regretter sa relation avec lui. Elle qui avait cru qu'ils avaient fini par passer ce cap, se revoyait de nouveau confrontée au manque de confiance en lui de son compagnon. Le regard des Alexandriens sur eux n'y était sans doute pas étranger. Sans doute, lui aussi avait-il entendu les remarques à leur sujet. Beth se leva pour le rejoindre et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Je veux me marier avec toi, Daryl, dit-elle la tête posée sur son omoplate. Et tu te trompes, je n'ai pas tout le temps d'y penser. Un jour, je ne serai plus là.

— Ne dis pas ça !

— Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Je garde espoir mais je ne suis pas naïve. Un jour, je ne serai plus là et j'ai envie de… J'ai envie de profiter du temps qu'il nous reste.

— Beth, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune femme lui sourit tristement tandis qu'il caressait du bout des doigts sa joue. Elle avait toujours aimé l'effet que ses mains rugueuses faisaient sur sa peau.

— Tu veux vraiment te marier ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

— Pas toi ?

Daryl la fixa quelques secondes semblant réfléchir avant de l'embrasser. Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle et front contre front se contenta de lui répondre :

— Il faut qu'on en parle au Père Gabriel alors.

Beth s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, folle de joie. Ils allaient se marier.

.

.

.

Le regard du Père Gabriel passa de Beth à Daryl avant qu'il ne demande d'une voix peu sûre :

— Vous voulez que je vous marie ?

Beth hocha la tête en souriant. Elle savait que Daryl n'aimait pas les contacts en public mais avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas lui prendre la main.

— Vous avez tout compris Mon Père, dit-elle.

Le regard du Père Gabriel passa de nouveau de Beth à Daryl avant de s'arrêter sur Beth.

— Quand voulez-vous vous marier ?

— Daryl ? questionna Beth en se tournant vers lui.

— Ce week-end, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Dans quatre jours !

— D'accord, je présiderai la cérémonie.

— Merci Mon Père, le remercia chaleureusement Beth.

L'homme lui sourit avant de s'éloigner. Beth se tourna vers Daryl, un magnifique sourire ornant ses lèvres.

— Ça va ? Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle en voyant sa mine pensive.

— Sûr, répondit-il. Il faut… J'ai promis à Rick d'aller faire un ravitaillement avec lui aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il visiblement gêné.

— Ah ! On se revoit ce soir alors ? dit-elle.

Daryl hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur son épaule avant de se baisser pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

— A ce soir ! lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Beth le regarda partir et ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il désirait vraiment se marier. Il avait fui avec tant de rapidité que la jeune femme n'était pas sûre que ce soit ce qu'il veuille véritablement. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais demandé au Père Gabriel de les marier s'il n'était pas sûr de lui.

.

.

.

Beth retrouva Marvin après sa journée de travail. Elle sourit à son ami et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc où il lisait.

— J'ai croisé Gordon cette nuit, déclara-t-elle.

— C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, répliqua Marvin en posant son livre à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

— Je trouve ça plutôt drôle que Caroline ait autant essayé de me caser avec lui alors qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être intéressé par moi.

Beth lâcha un petit rire amusé et ne manqua pas le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son ami.

— Ça fait longtemps ?

— Un peu plus de trois semaines, répondit-il. D'ailleurs, si j'ai pas entendu frapper la dernière fois c'est parce que j'étais pas là et non pas car j'ai le sommeil lourd.

— Je me disais bien aussi que c'était bizarre ! Mais si t'étais pas là…

— Il reste encore quelques maisons de vides. On les utilise parfois au lieu de venir ici.

— Pourquoi ?

— Disons qu'on est plutôt bruyants si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! répliqua Marvin en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Enfin pas aussi bruyants que ta sœur et Glenn, si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta-t-il tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

Beth se sentit rosir légèrement.

— Si tu pouvais éviter de me parler de la vie sexuelle de ma sœur, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Est-ce que… Je veux dire… Nous ? demanda Beth mal à l'aise.

— Tu veux dire : est-ce que vous êtes bruyants Daryl et toi ?

Les joues de Beth étaient brûlantes et elle devina qu'elle devait rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

— Non ! Si le lit ne grinçait pas un peu, je me demanderais même vous couchez vraiment ensemble ! plaisanta Marvin.

Beth secoua la tête toujours aussi embarrassée bien qu'elle sourie quelque peu amusée. Elle savait que Marvin n'était pas le genre de personne que les conversations sur le sexe gênaient. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle l'avait toujours connu comme celui qui faisait des blagues graveleuses dès qu'il le pouvait. Sa sœur était pareille. Pour Abby, le sexe n'était pas quelque chose de tabou et Beth savait qu'elle ne s'était pas contentée d'un seul amant durant leur séjour à la prison. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Son père lui avait appris à ne pas juger les gens sur ce type de choses mais sur ce qu'ils faisaient de bien. Après tout, tout un chacun commettait des péchés. Elle-même n'en commettait-elle pas régulièrement depuis plus d'un an ?

.

.

.

Beth arriva peu avant le dîner. Elle avait été invitée manger chez Rick tout comme Marvin et le reste de leur groupe. Beth fut surprise de voir Edna en train de discuter avec Rick lorsqu'ils arrivèrent peu après dix-heures trente. La femme portait la petite Judith qui dormait blottie contre sa poitrine.

— Oh salut Beth ! lança l'Amérindienne en la voyant.

— Je vois que Judith a trouvé un endroit confortable où dormir, répliqua Beth en souriant.

— Faut croire que oui. Elle s'est presque immédiatement endormie lorsqu'elle la prise, intervint Rick.

— Elle est pas très compliquée en même temps. Je crois que c'est le bébé le plus calme que j'ai jamais vu. Et pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point ma petite Coleen était facile.

— Vraiment ?

— Oh oui ! J'étais encore au lycée quand je l'ai eue et je me rappelle que je l'emmenais partout avec moi. Enfin pas en cours bien sûr mais dès que je voulais faire une sortie entre copines ou si James et moi voulions aller au restaurant, elle causait jamais de problème. Ethan, c'est une autre histoire ! lança-t-elle en souriant.

— Carl aussi était bien plus turbulent qu'elle lorsqu'il était bébé. Il n'a pas fait ses nuits avant ses huit mois.

— Ethan aussi. Et c'est là qu'on voit que chaque enfant a son propre caractère.

Rick sourit largement et caressa les cheveux châtains clairs de sa fille.

— Je vais voir ce que fait Carl, dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

— Vous êtes mariés à quel âge James et toi ? questionna Beth.

— J'avais dix-sept ans et lui vingt. Il avait le même âge que George.

— Et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

— Tu sais, on vivait dans une réserve alors on se connaissait tous les uns les autres. Et puis, il venait souvent à la maison. Pour tout te dire, c'était le meilleur ami de George.

Une ombre passa sur son visage lorsqu'elle évoqua cet état de fait.

— Enfin…

— Ça ne va pas ? On peut arrêter d'en parler si ça te fait de la peine, proposa Beth.

— Oh non non ! Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir de penser à lui. C'est juste que… George n'a, disons, pas très bien pris notre relation surtout quand il a su que j'étais enceinte. J'avais seize ans à l'époque. Il a eu le sentiment que son meilleur ami l'avait trahi.

Beth ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle fut coupée par le réveil de Judith. La petite attrapa une mèche de cheveux d'Edna et la porta à son nez. A ce moment-là, Rick revint vers elles suivi de Carl.

— Baba! s'exclama Judith.

Rick s'arrêta sur ses pas en entendant sa fille parler.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

— Baba ! répéta la petite enthousiaste.

— Je crois qu'elle veut dire « papa », déclara Edna en lui mettant l'enfant dans les bras.

Judith ne lâcha pour autant les cheveux de l'Amérindienne et tira même un peu dessus. Edna réussit à les récupérer après lui avoir ouvert délicatement la main.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ma chérie ? questionna-t-il un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

— Baba !

Rick déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et la berça doucement tandis que Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la scène devant elle extrêmement mignonne. Les pensées de la jeune femme l'emmenèrent vers son rêve désormais lointain de maternité. Elle, qui avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant, savait qu'il s'agissait dorénavant d'une décision encore plus difficile à prendre que par le passé.

— Carol m'a dit de venir vous dire que le repas allait être servi dans l'arrière-cour, déclara finalement Rick.

— Eh bien allons-y !

— George n'est pas là ?

— Il était de garde avec Sasha et Becky était trop crevée pour venir. Alors quand Rick m'a invitée, je me suis dit que j'allais embarquer les gosses et la laisser se reposer un peu. Non ! Mais ça va pas ! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva sur le perron.

Beth suivit son regard et vit Ethan arrêter de courir après avoir entendu la voix de sa mère. Le petit tenait un couteau dans la main et semblait courir après sa sœur avec.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

— On joue à attrape mangeurs !

— Vous jouez à quoi ? demanda Edna visiblement éberluée.

— Aux mangeurs. C'est Ariane qui nous l'a appris, répondit Ethan.

— Donne-moi ce couteau ! Ordonna-t-elle en tendant la main.

Penaud, le petit garçon posa l'arme dedans.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà à propos des couteaux ?

— De pas faire de bêtises avec.

— Et ?

— Et de les utiliser seulement contre les mordeurs, continua l'enfant.

Beth pouvait voir dans les yeux du garçonnet qu'il savait qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise.

— Ethan ! C'est dangereux les couteaux ! Tu peux pas courir avec comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tu tombais alors que tu l'as encore à la main ?

— Je suis désolée, maman.

— Recommence pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et Coleen !

La fillette se tendit presque immédiatement.

— C'est quoi cette histoire d' « attrape mangeurs » ?

— Je… Les uns jouent les mordeurs et un autre doit les attraper, expliqua Coleen.

— Et ça se joue avec un couteau ?

— Non ! J'ai pas vu qu'il l'avait. Désolée maman.

— Que je vous y reprenne plus, ok ? Le couteau c'est dans l'étui et il sort que si on en a réellement besoin, pigé ?

Les enfants acquiescèrent en chœur et Beth put remarquer que Coleen retenait difficilement les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

— Tiens ! Tu le ranges et que je te voie pas le ressortir, dit Edna en redonnant le couteau de son fils.

Ce dernier le glissa dans son étui qu'il ferma.

— Et on va passer à table donc vous allez vous laver les mains et vous revenez ! Allez et que ça saute!

— Oui maman ! répliquèrent-ils.

Les deux enfants passèrent à côté d'elles et disparurent à l'intérieur de la demeure.

— J'y crois pas ! Il m'aura tout fait celui-là ! soupira Edna avant de descendre les marches.

— Je suis désolée, Eddy, déclara Carol. J'avais pas vu qu'il avait un couteau.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il sait très bien qu'on joue pas avec les couteaux.

— Il manque qui encore ?

— Rosita, Abraham et Eugène ne devraient pas tarder. Maggie devait aller parler à Deanna donc Glenn et elle seront un peu en retard.

— J'ai trouvé ce que tu voulais, Carol, lança Daryl en revenant deux packs de bière à la main.

— Merci ! Tu peux les poser sur la table.

— On sera combien ? Demanda Beth.

— Quinze. Jessie et ses enfants n'ont pas pu venir, répondit Rick.

Malgré son air détaché, Beth n'eut aucun mal à voir que l'ancien shérif ne prenait pas la chose aussi bien qu'il le laissait entendre. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Rick avait tué Pete et cela faisait aussi une semaine que Jessie ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Pour en avoir parlé avec elle, Beth savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas en soi d'avoir tué son mari mais qu'elle savait qu'une relation avec lui n'était pour le moment pas envisageable. Elle devait avant tout penser à ses enfants et apprendre à vivre sans un homme.

— Marvin ne vient pas ? s'étonna Edna.

— Si. Il vient avec Gordon.

— Ces deux-là sont inséparables, on dirait, remarqua Carol en souriant.

— C'est son plus proche ami à Alexandria.

— C'est un gentil garçon, intervint Edna. Son père aussi est sympa et modeste en plus.

— Tobin ?

Edna hocha la tête.

— Quand on parle du loup ! lança Carol alors que Marvin et Gordon arrivaient.

— Salut la compagnie ! s'exclama-t-il. Tout le monde connaît Gordon?

— Je crois oui, répondit Beth. Je suis contente de te voir, Gordon, dit-elle en souriant.

Dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, tous les autres invités firent leur entrée et le groupe passa à table. Marvin, Beth et Carl aidèrent Carol à servir les convives après que Daryl eut coupé le sanglier, qu'il avait réussi à tuer la veille, et qui avait rôti une bonne partie de la journée.

— C'est très bon, Carol ! remarqua Edna après quelques bouchées.

Tout le monde autour de la table approuva d'un signe de tête. Le repas se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Beth sentit la main gauche de Daryl sur sa cuisse pendant presque tout le dîner

— On devrait leur dire, tu crois pas ? murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'ils passaient au désert.

— T'es sûr ? demanda Beth ne pouvant cacher son étonnement.

— Si ça doit se passer ce samedi oui c'est mieux.

— Tu veux que j'y aille ?

Daryl haussa les épaules mais Beth savait qu'il préférait que ce soit elle qui leur annonce.

— Euh… Excusez-moi ! Excusez-moi ! lança-t-elle pour se faire entendre par-dessus les voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Beth se sentit rougir légèrement.

— Daryl et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.

La jeune femme ne manqua pas le sourire de Rick. Il savait, elle en était certaine. Daryl avait dû lui dire durant le ravitaillement. Beth ne put s'empêcher de se sentir stupide d'avoir douté de lui et de son envie de mariage.

— T'es pas enceinte quand même ? demanda Maggie d'un seul coup.

— Non. C'est pas ça ! Daryl et moi allons nous marier ce samedi !

Personne ne réagit pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'Edna qui était assise à la gauche de Beth se lève en s'exclamant :

— Félicitations !

L'Amérindienne l'enlaça quelques secondes tandis que venaient aux oreilles de Beth les applaudissements de tout le groupe ainsi que quelques hourras.

— Vous avez choisi vos témoins ? interrogea Tara.

— Daryl ? questionna Beth en se tournant vers son futur époux.

— Rick.

Cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure. Beth savait que Rick était l'ami le plus proche de Daryl dans le groupe.

— Et toi Beth ?

La jeune femme avait pensé toute la journée à qui elle allait choisir. Elle avait hésité pendant un long moment entre sa sœur et Marvin mais avait fini par se décider quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon témoin, Marv ?

Beth ne put rater la mine déçue de sa sœur et s'en voulut presque. Marvin lui lança un regard surpris.

— Hein ? Moi ?

— Oui toi. Avec Abby, vous avez été les premiers à savoir pour Daryl et moi. Et ça, sans jamais nous juger. Alors est-ce que tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

— Bien sûr! lança-t-il en se levant.

Il fit le tour de la table et se planta devant elle les bras ouverts.

— Viens là que je te fasse un câlin. Enfin si ça dérange pas trop le futur marié bien sûr ? plaisanta Marvin.

Il se prit une petite tape de la part de Beth avant que cette dernière ne l'enlace. Elle se sentit être soulever du sol.

— Abby serait tellement contente pour toi, souffla-t-il.

— J'aimerais qu'elle soit là.

— Moi aussi.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et porta la main à son visage.

— Oh le con ! Je suis en train de pleurer ! s'exclama-t-il en essuyant la larme qui courait le long de sa joue. De joie bien sûr ! De joie ! Alors dites-nous tout ! Qui a demandé qui ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? questionna-t-il.

— Moi, ce matin et je lui ai simplement dit qu'on devrait se marier. Et il a accepté. Hein Daryl ?

Beth l'entendit marmonner un « oui ». La jeune femme savait qu'il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention.

— On a demandé au Père Gabriel de nous marier et il a accepté. Ce sera samedi, on a pas encore fixé d'heure.

— Vous devriez en parler à Deanna, remarqua Edna. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous trouvera du monde pour vous aider à l'organisation. Un peu de bonheur dans ce monde, ça n'a pas de prix !

Daryl et Beth échangèrent un regard.

— On lui en parlera demain mais on veut pas quelque chose de trop gros. Un truc simple ça nous va très bien.

— Il faudra que tu lui dises alors, plaisanta Edna.

Avant que Beth n'ait rajouté quoi que soit d'autre, Rick leva son verre pour leur porter un toast. Après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre de bière, Beth tourna son regard vers Daryl et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était heureuse.

.

.

.

 _22 mai 2012,_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai dit à Daryl qu'on devrait se marier et après quelques hésitations, il a fini par dire oui. Oui ! On a demandé au Père Gabriel de nous unir et il est d'accord. Samedi, je deviendrai officiellement Madame Beth Dixon. J'ai la tête qui tourne rien que d'y penser. Je sais que tu dois me trouver un peu puérile mais j'ai toujours voulu me marier. J'avais fini par renoncer à ce rêve lorsque l'épidémie nous est tombée dessus et puis j'ai rencontré Daryl. Je dois t'avouer que quand on a commencé à se fréquenter, j'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'on serait marié un jour. Oh mon Dieu ! Rien que d'y penser j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Je me sens tellement ridicule et tellement excitée à la fois._

 _Encore quatre jours !_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Beth_

.

.

.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Maggie ? demanda Beth en voyant sa sœur sur le pas de sa porte.

Il était à peine six heures du matin et Maggie était déjà prête.

— On va en dehors des murs aujourd'hui, répliqua la jeune femme.

— Mais j'ai du travail avec Denise.

— Je lui en ai déjà parlé et à Deanna aussi. Tu es dispensée pour aujourd'hui. Allez va te laver ! Je t'attends dehors !

Sans rien ajouter, Maggie ferma la porte. Beth remonta les escaliers et trouva Daryl en train d'enfiler un caleçon.

— C'était qui ?

— Maggie ! Elle veut que j'aille avec elle à un ravitaillement.

— Un ravitaillement ? Y en avait un de prévu aujourd'hui ?

— Je crois pas. Je vais me laver, ajouta-t-elle avant d'attraper des vêtements propres.

La jeune femme prit une douche rapide, attrapa une pomme et des gâteaux secs ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau qu'elle mit dans son sac avant d'enfiler ses chaussures de randonnée. Maggie était assise sur le banc installé sur le perron de la maison. Elle se leva d'un seul coup lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

— T'es prête ?

— Oui, oui. Où va-t-on ?

— Je te le dirai après. Marvin va nous attendre.

— Marvin ?

Beth était complètement perdue mais suivit tout de même sa sœur vers la camionnette garée non loin du portail.

— Et mon arbalète ?

— Marvin l'a déjà prise, répondit Maggie.

— Salut de bon matin ! s'exclama Marvin les voyant arriver.

Eugène était en train d'ouvrir le portail alors que Beth montait à l'arrière avec Maggie. La camionnette démarra et Beth ne savait toujours pas où ils allaient.

— Prends la première à gauche, puis tout droit sur sept kilomètres, lança Maggie.

— Où on va ?

— Tu verras, rétorqua Maggie en souriant.

— Maggie !

— C'est une surprise, Beth. Tu verras, je te dis.

La jeune femme n'insista pas et voyagea en silence tandis que Maggie donnait de temps à autre des indications à Marvin. Enfin, la camionnette s'arrêta.

— Ça m'a l'air désert comme Glenn te l'a dit, déclara Marvin à l'avant.

Maggie se leva pour ouvrir la portière coulissante et sortit du véhicule. Beth la suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle chercha des yeux Marvin et le trouva devant un magasin plongé dans l'obscurité. Beth fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers lui. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle vit ce que la boutique avait vendu à une époque révolue.

— Une robe de mariée ? demanda-t-elle éberluée.

— Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser te marier en haillons ! rétorqua Marvin avec un faux air méprisant.

Beth leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien.

— Ça a toujours été ton rêve de te marier dans une robe de princesse, Beth. Et on va faire en sorte qu'il se réalise.

— Daryl est au courant ?

— Bien sûr que non. Comme je te l'ai dit c'est une surprise surtout pour lui.

Marvin frappa plusieurs coups sur la vitrine.

— On va pas faire les essayages ici quand même ? s'inquiéta Beth.

— Bien sûr que non. On va faire ça chez nous. J'ai demandé à Rick de garder Daryl occupé ce matin.

— Alors comment on va faire ?

— Eh bien… On prend tout ! répliqua Marvin en souriant. C'est bon, y a rien !

Marvin voulut ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clef.

— Oh ! Et puis, merde ! s'agaça -t-il avant de donner un coup de crosse dans la vitrine en verre.

Cette dernière se brisa après le deuxième. Marvin donna un coup de pied et réussit à créer un passage assez grand pour qu'ils puissent pénétrer dans la boutique.

— Fais ton choix ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Il y avait beaucoup de jolies robes dans la boutique mais après une demi-heure, Beth réussit à en sélectionner une vingtaine. Maggie les amenait au fur et à mesure dans la camionnette. Enfin, ils quittèrent la boutique non sans que Marvin ait pris avec eux une tiare et quelques voiles.

— Quoi ? On sait jamais ! répliqua-t-il lorsque Maggie lui lança un regard amusé.

La route vers Alexandria se fit sans encombres. Marvin gara la camionnette dans l'arrière-cour de la maison de Maggie et ils réussirent à sortir les robes sans se faire remarquer. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre que Glenn et sa sœur partageaient.

— La séance d'essayage peut commencer ! s'exclama Marvin en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Beth et Maggie se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains adjacente avec la première robe. Après l'avoir enfilée, Beth sortit de la pièce sous les sifflements de Marvin. Elle secoua la tête amusée tandis que Maggie la guidait vers le miroir en pied.

— Non ! dit-elle sans hésitation.

La deuxième robe fut tout aussi catastrophique alors que la troisième lui sembla plus jolie sans pour autant qu'elle ne ressente le déclic qui en ferait la bonne. La quatrième était un bustier et rendait son manque de poitrine encore plus évident et le décolleté de la cinquième était trop prononcé. Enfin, Beth enfila la sixième. Elle se regarda dans la glace et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle tourna sur elle admirant les broderies dans le dos.

C'était une robe longue mais pas bouffante. Les manches étaient, elles aussi, longues et faites de dentelle. Elle était parfaite bien qu'un peu trop large au niveau du buste.

— Je crois qu'on a eu son coup de cœur, remarqua Marvin.

— Tu es superbe, Beth, déclara Maggie. J'ai déjà vu avec Madame Neudermeyer, elle m'a dit qu'elle reprendrait la robe si elle était trop grande.

— Et maintenant essayons cette tiare ! lança le jeune homme en se levant.

Il attrapa la tiare et la déposa sur sa tête.

— Je savais que j'avais raison de la prendre. Avec les cheveux lâchés ou un chignon, tu seras parfaite.

Beth se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir et sourit. Elle avait du mal à croire que la jeune femme qu'elle voyait dans le miroir était vraiment elle.

— Ça te plaît ? demanda Maggie inquiète.

— T'as vu sa tête ? Bien sûr que ça lui plaît !

— Marvin ! C'est à Beth que je parle.

— Merci. Merci beaucoup, dit-elle avant d'enlacer sa sœur.

.

.

.

 _25 mai 2012_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Demain est le grand jour ! Demain, Daryl et moi nous marions. Maggie et Marvin m'ont fait une surprise hier et m'ont amenée en dehors des murs pour que puisse choisir une robe de mariée. Et elle est juste parfaite ! La robe dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Toute la communauté va assister au mariage excepté Sasha et Abraham qui seront de garde au moment de la cérémonie. J'espère que ça va bien se passer. J'ai pas trop suivi l'organisation mais d'après ce que Maggie m'a dit on aura un petit repas de fête et quelques danses. Même si je ne pense pas que Daryl accepte de danser. J'ai peur qu'il pense que ce soit un peu trop. Je lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure et il m'a assuré que ça ne lui posait pas problème mais je sais qu'il n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention et qu'il accepte tout ça pour me faire plaisir. Par amour pour moi ? Il ne m'a jamais dit ces mots mais je peux voir à travers ses gestes qu'il m'aime. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de m'épouser s'il ne m'aimait pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bon, je crois qu'il serait mieux que j'arrête de me monter la tête ce soir et que j'aille dormir. Je ne voudrais tout de même pas avoir une tête de vampire le jour de mon mariage!_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Beth_

.

.

.

— Ça va bien se passer, Beth, essaya de la rassurer sa sœur en arrangeant ses cheveux. Comment tu te trouves ?

— J'ai l'impression que c'est irréel, répondit la jeune femme le souffle court.

— Papa serait tellement content, répliqua Maggie. Ta robe est neuve et ton bouquet est bleu. Il ne manque plus que l'emprunt et le vieux.

Beth vit Maggie détacher le médaillon autour de son cou.

— Il était à notre grand-mère et pour aujourd'hui, il est à toi, déclara Maggie en le plaçant autour de son cou. Et pleure pas ! Tu vas faire couler ton maquillage.

— Merci Maggie !

— Rouge à lèvres ! l'arrêta sa sœur alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser. On y va ? C'est l'heure.

— Tu m'accompagnes le long de l'allée, hein ? questionna Beth anxieuse.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je le ferai, rétorqua Maggie en riant.

Elle aida sa sœur à se lever et réajusta une dernière fois la tiare avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

— Ah enfin ! J'ai cru que vous arriveriez jamais ! S'exclama Marvin qui les attendait dans le couloir. Glenn vient de me dire que tout le monde est là. On attend plus que la star de la journée. Ça va aller ?

— Oui, oui ! T'en fais pas !

Les deux jeunes gens aidèrent Beth à descendre les escaliers. Au pas, ils traversèrent Alexandria jusqu'à l'église. Glenn, qui surveillait leur arrivée, fit signe aux occupants qu'ils arrivaient et Ron commença à jouer de la guitare.

— J'y vais en premier alors ! Lança Marvin. T'es magnifique, Beth, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Beth regarda Marvin pénétrer dans le bâtiment alors que le trac ne cessait de monter en elle.

— Prête ?

— Prête !

— On y va !

Sans attendre, Maggie passa son bras sous celui de Beth et les deux sœurs pénétrèrent dans l'église. Beth sentit tous les regards sur elle mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Daryl. Ce dernier était littéralement bouche bée, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la voir vêtue ainsi. Lui-même portait un jean sombre ainsi qu'une chemise noire à manches longues sur laquelle il avait enfilé sa veste en cuir. Cela la fit sourire. Plus vite qu'elle ne s'y attendait Maggie donna sa main à Daryl. Ce dernier la prit. Il tremblait.

Gabriel commença à lire la bible mais Beth ne l'écoutait pas. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Daryl, la jeune femme sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

— Mes frères, avec Bethany et Daryl nous avons écouté la Parole de Dieu, qui a révélé tout le sens de l'amour humain. Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre sans y être forcés par personne, se promettent fidélité pour toute leur vie et acceptent la responsabilité d'époux et de parents. Bethany et Daryl, est-ce bien ainsi que vous avez l'intention de vivre dans le mariage?

— Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

— En présence de Dieu qui est source de votre amour et qui sera toujours avec vous, devant tous ceux qui sont ici, échangez vos consentements.

Beth tendit ses mains et prit celles de Daryl dans les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et calleuses comme elle les aimait.

— Daryl voulez-vous prendre Bethany comme épouse et promettez-lui de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ?

— Oui, répondit Daryl sans hésiter.

— Bethany voulez-vous prendre Daryl comme époux et promettez-lui de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ?

— Oui, répliqua-t-elle

— Vous pouvez procéder à l'échange des alliances !

Ethan se leva d'un bond et vint vers eux avec deux alliances posées sur un coussin. Beth écarquilla les yeux en les voyant. Daryl attrapa l'alliance la plus fine et prit la main gauche de Beth dans la sienne avant de lui passer la bague au doigt. La jeune femme sourit en voyant qu'elle lui allait parfaitement avant de faire de même avec lui. Les deux alliances étaient de simples anneaux en or sans fioriture mais Beth s'en moquait. Elle était heureuse.

— Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, déclara le Père Gabriel.

Daryl se pencha légèrement tandis que Beth se mettait sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Beth sourit légèrement tandis qu'elle passait sa main derrière la nuque de Daryl. Ce dernier, qui allait se reculer, ne chercha pas à s'échapper et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Finalement, les nouveaux mariés s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en souriant.

Ils l'avaient fait. Ils ne faisaient plus que survivre ils vivaient désormais.

.

.

.

La fête avait duré jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Alexandria n'avait plus grand-chose à célébrer ces derniers temps et profitait par conséquent du moindre instant de bonheur. Beth dansa une bonne partie de l'après-midi et n'eut pas à insister trop lourdement pour que Daryl se joigne à elle à quelques reprises.

Marvin quitta la maison qu'il partageait avec eux pour la nuit. Il avait été décidé que les nouveaux mariés auraient le privilège d'avoir la demeure pour eux seuls pendant les quatre jours suivants leur mariage étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir en lune de miel.

— Madame Beth Dixon, déclara la jeune femme dans un murmure.

Elle fixait la bague en or qui ornait désormais son annulaire gauche.

— Madame Beth Dixon, répéta-t-elle.

Peut-être que si elle ne cessait de le dire, cela finirait par rendre la chose encore plus réelle. Pour le moment, Beth avait l'impression qu'elle était en plein rêve. Daryl se retourna dans le lit et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

— Tu comptes le répéter encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Beth sursauta légèrement.

— Désolée, je voulais pas te réveiller, répliqua-t-elle.

— C'est pas toi. Dis-moi ! On s'est vraiment marié hier, hein ?

— C'est l'alcool qui t'a fait oublier ? plaisanta-t-elle.

— C'est pour ça que j'ai mal à la tête alors ?

Et voilà, Daryl qui faisait de l'humour ! L'homme l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sous son oreille.

— Madame Beth Dixon, murmura-t-il.

Beth se sentit un peu stupide mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Elle releva son visage vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils allaient profiter autant qu'ils le pourraient.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Daryl et Beth enfin mariés ? Marvin et Gordon ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**


	10. Chapitre Dix

.

 **Note de l'auteu r : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec le dixième chapitre d'Avancer. Comme toujours merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour son aide. Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 10**

.

.

— Putain ! s'exclama George en voyant l'arbre tombé au milieu de la route.

Le nez sur la carte, Beth essaya de trouver une solution à leur problème après avoir indiqué sur le plan que la route était désormais bloquée.

— Si tu fais demi-tour, à deux cents mètres tu devrais trouver un chemin en terre qui nous amène à six cents mètres de l'apothicairerie.

— Ok ! C'est parti ! lança-t-il en faisant la manœuvre. Quand est-ce qu'il rentre ton prince charmant, au fait ?

— Quatre ou cinq jours. Aaron lui a dit que ce serait une petite mission, répondit Beth. Juste là, ajouta-t-elle en montrant un chemin à leur gauche.

— T'avais dit à droite, remarqua George.

— A droite quand on était dans l'autre sens.

Beth ne loupa pas le sourire amusé qu'affichait l'Amérindien et devina qu'il avait dit cela juste pour la taquiner.

— T'es sûre que ça va, Blondie ? T'as l'air à côté de tes pompes aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Daryl et Aaron étaient partis en mission le matin même et bien qu'elle ait essayé à plusieurs reprises de se dire que cela était nécessaire, Beth ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de la submerger. En plus de cela, Beth avait l'impression d'être épuisée en permanence et de ne jamais dormir assez. Cela faisait un moment que cette sensation l'avait prise. La jeune femme avait dans un premier temps cru que cela était la conséquence de son acclimatation à la vie dans la communauté mais alors que les semaines défilaient, et que cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle et son ami étaient arrivés à Alexandria, Beth avait fini par penser qu'elle ne partirait pas et qu'elle allait devoir s'y habituer.

— Je suis fatiguée. C'est tout, répliqua-t-elle.

— Je vois ça, rétorqua George.

La camionnette était secouée dans tous les sens alors qu'ils roulaient sur le chemin de terre. Beth porta sa main à sa bouche retenant difficilement un haut-le-cœur.

— Je t'en prie, gerbe pas ici ! lança George en la voyant faire. Sinon je risque de te suivre !

Enfin, la camionnette sortit du chemin et retrouva l'asphalte. George arrêta leur véhicule devant la boutique et Beth s'empressa de sortir. Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois avant de se redresser.

— T'es sûre que ça va aller, Beth ? s'inquiéta George en venant vers elle.

— C'est la voiture. J'ai le mal des transports, expliqua-t-elle. Papa pouvait jamais m'amener dans les champs avec lui à cause de ça.

— Eddy l'avait aussi quand elle était plus jeune, déclara-t-il.

— On y va ! s'exclama-t-elle en préparant son arbalète.

George acquiesça avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte du magasin. Il frappa deux coups et attendit quelques instants mais aucun grognement ne leur vint aux oreilles. Beth le vit trafiquer la serrure et entendit distinctement le clic indiquant qu'elle n'était désormais plus fermée à clef.

— J'ouvre et tu te tiens prête ! s'écria-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Beth épaula son arbalète prête à tirer sur le premier rôdeur qui passerait la porte mais rien n'en sortit.

— Ça m'a l'air vide, dit-elle en baissant son arme.

Sans attendre, elle pénétra à l'intérieur. A sa grande surprise, le magasin semblait n'avoir jamais été visité. Tout était à sa place et seule une pellicule assez épaisse de poussière faisait comprendre que le magasin avait été abandonné bien des mois plus tôt.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut Denise ? questionna George en passant par-dessus le comptoir.

— Tout ce qu'on peut trouver, répliqua Beth en le suivant.

— Pour les maux de tête, déclara George en examinant une boîte. Tu crois que je pourrais en donner à Becky ? Elle a une putain de migraine depuis deux-trois jours.

— On devrait en parler à Denise. Elle sait ces choses-là mieux que moi, rétorqua Beth après avoir examiné rapidement le médicament.

Beth et George remplir leur sac et ceux qu'ils avaient laissé dans la camionnette. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini environ une demi-heure plus tard, il ne restait plus rien de valable dans l'apothicairerie. Les deux jeunes gens remontèrent dans leur véhicule et commencèrent leur périple vers Alexandria. Beth porta sa main à son annulaire gauche et commença à faire tourner son alliance, pensive.

— Ça te va bien, lâcha George soudainement.

— Hein ?

— Le mariage, l'alliance… Ça te va bien, dit-il.

— Euh… Merci ? répliqua-t-elle hésitante.

— Daryl porte la sienne ?

— Non. C'est pas le genre à porter des bagues.

— Et ça t'embête pas ?

— Pourquoi ça m'embêterait ? Je sais qu'on est marié, on a même signé des papiers dans le bureau de Deanna, je te rappelle ! La bague c'est qu'un détail. Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

— Je pensais demander à Becky de m'épouser, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

— Parce que vous ne l'êtes pas déjà ?

— A quel moment exactement a-t-on dit qu'on était marié ? se contenta de répondre George.

En effet, ils ne l'avaient jamais précisé mais Beth avait toujours pensé qu'ils l'étaient. Après tout n'appelait-il pas Becky « ma femme » lorsqu'il parlait d'elle parfois. Enfin, comme elle utilisait le terme « mon mari » pour désigner Daryl quelques semaines plus tôt.

— Je pensais… Vu qu'elle était enceinte…

— Parce que tu crois qu'on a besoin d'être mariés pour avoir des enfants ! Ah ça y est j'ai compris ! Tu viens d'une famille de culs bénis, je me trompe ?

— Je n'utiliserai pas l'expression « culs bénis » mais il est vrai que la religion avait une place importante dans ma famille.

— Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de fricoter avec Daryl en dehors des liens du mariage, répliqua George en souriant.

Beth devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort toutefois elle n'avait jamais cru à l'abstinence jusqu'au mariage mais avait toujours pensé que se marier était une étape obligée avant tout projet d'enfant. La camionnette se fit de nouveau ballotter alors qu'ils s'aventuraient sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller. Beth s'accrocha à la poignée tandis qu'elle ne pouvait rater le petit sourire amusé qu'arborait son ami.

— T'as jamais fait de quad ou de moto cross ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

— Non ! La première fois que je suis montée sur une moto c'était avec Daryl. Papa m'aurait tuée avant que je puisse le faire de toute manière.

— Ça m'avait pas l'air d'être un rigolo ton père, remarqua George.

— Il avait des principes et voulait nous transmettre la meilleure éducation, c'est tout.

— Putain ! C'est pas possible ! s'écria George en voyant la vingtaine de morts-vivants devant eux. Je les écrase?

— Tu penses que ça passe ?

— J'espère, répliqua-t-il avant d'accélérer.

La camionnette vit voler à plusieurs mètres deux rôdeurs étalant leurs entrailles sur son capot. Une partie du pare-brise était recouverte de sang et de boyaux.

— Merde ! s'exclama George en continuant à avancer.

— Active les essuie-glaces, lui conseilla Beth.

— J'ai peur que ça aggrave le problème, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'un nouveau zombie s'écrasait sur le capot.

— Ça peut pas être pire, constata Beth.

Le pare-brise était presque entièrement recouvert d'intestins et de liquides corporels. George enclencha les essuie-glaces avec le lave-glace et réussit à retirer en partie les boyaux. Il avança encore pendant une cinquantaine de mètres malgré sa vision quasi-nulle.

— Prends le volant ! Je vais nettoyer le pare-brise ! lança-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Beth se glissa côté conducteur tandis que d'un coup de manche George nettoyait les dégâts. L'homme fit le tour du capot et fit de même côté passager avant de monter rapidement dans l'habitacle.

— Roule ! Roule ! s'écria-t-il.

Beth appuya sur l'accélérateur sans attendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils distançaient sans trop de difficulté les rôdeurs qui restaient. Les sorties avec George étaient toujours des plus épiques.

.

.

.

Beth frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie avant d'y entrer. Elle passa d'abord la tête par l'entrebâillment en disant « Hello » lorsqu'une voix féminine l'invita à entrer. Le nouveau médecin, Denise, était une femme dans la fin de la vingtaine, elle se tourna vers Beth et lui sourit.

— Salut Beth, déclara-t-elle.

— Bonjour Denise !

— Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— Je me sens extrêmement fatiguée ces derniers temps alors que je dors pourtant correctement. Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

— D'autres symptômes ?

— Quelques crampes mais j'ai toujours eu des problèmes digestifs, expliqua Beth.

— Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Je vais prendre tes constantes.

Beth s'installa sur la table d'auscultation alors que Denise revenait avec l'appareil pour prendre la tension.

— 13,8. Un peu stressée ces derniers temps, je me trompe ? Question bête, désolée. Allonge-toi.

Beth obéit et retira son t-shirt après que Denise lui ait demandé de le faire.

— Ça va être froid, la prévint Denis avant de poser le stéthoscope pour écouter son cœur.

Après plusieurs secondes d'écoute, Beth la vit froncer les sourcils.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna Beth inquiète.

— Tout m'a l'air normal, répliqua Denise. Mais je me demandais s'il était possible que tu sois enceinte.

— Enceinte ? répéta Beth sans comprendre. J'ai eu mes règles le mois dernier.

— Il faut que j'écoute quelque chose, déclara Denise en posant son stéthoscope sur le ventre de Beth.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Chut !

Beth se tut regardant Denise écouter son ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. C'était impossible ! Daryl et elle avaient toujours été prudents. Ils avaient utilisé des préservatifs jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus du temps de la prison et étaient par conséquent passé au diaphragme.

— Alors ? demanda Beth ayant peur de savoir.

— Je… J'entends un autre battement de cœur que le tien. Je… Beth, je pense que tu… que tu es enceinte.

— C'est impossible, rétorqua Beth plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je veux dire… On a toujours fait attention. Comment ?

— Tu sais quoi ! Avant de… Avant de paniquer, je vais te donner un test de grossesse et tu vas le faire et ensuite on verra. Ok ?

Beth hocha la tête avant de remettre son t-shirt. Elle suivit Denise du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un placard fermé à clef. La jeune femme revint avec une petite boîte en carton.

— Tu sais comment l'utiliser ?

— Je crois.

Denise lui sourit gentiment et lui expliqua comment faire avant de lui montrer où se trouvaient les toilettes. Beth entra dedans le cœur battant. Si elle était vraiment enceinte, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Comment allait-elle l'annoncer à Daryl ? La jeune femme urina sur le bâtonnet et attendit avec appréhension la réponse. Les trois minutes les plus longues de sa vie. La croix apparut alors. Elle était enceinte.

Tremblante, elle quitta les toilettes le test dans la main. Denise vint vers elle et le lui prit des mains.

— Beth, tu es…

— Je sais. Je… il faut que… Je viendrai te voir demain. Je… Il faut… J'ai un cours de guitare, bredouilla-t-elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie en trottinant.

— Hey Beth ! Ça va ? questionna Rosita en souriant.

— Ça va oui. Je suis en retard pour le cours de guitare, expliqua-t-elle se forçant à sourire.

Beth arriva où prenaient place les cours et salua ses élèves. Carl était là ainsi qu'Enid et Ron, le fils de Pete et Jessie. Le garçon ne semblait pas très en forme et Beth comprenait très bien pourquoi. Son père était peut-être un connard fini mais il restait malgré tout son père.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! lança Beth en entrant.

— Salut Beth, répliqua Carl.

Elle lui sourit doucement et réussit à ne pas craquer avant de rentrer chez elle plus d'une heure plus tard. Elle salua Marvin qui était assis dans le salon en train d'écouter de la musique et monta directement à l'étage. Daryl était parti la veille et ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain voire plus tard si Aaron et lui avaient trouvé la trace d'un groupe.

Beth se coucha dans son lit et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? La fatigue causée par ses pleurs et son état l'emporta rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve mais qu'elle ne trouva pas des plus réparateurs. Le réveil sonna comme tous les matins à six heures. Elle se leva dès la deuxième sonnerie et enfila ses vêtements avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller retrouver George et Edna pour leur entraînement matinal.

— Salut ! Ça va ? T'as une petite mine, remarqua Edna en la voyant venir.

— J'ai pas très bien dormi.

— Moi non plus, avoua George. Joseph a pas arrêté de pleurer de la nuit, dit-il retenant difficilement un bâillement. On commence ?

Comme tous les matins, Beth s'étira consciencieusement avant de commencer à courir. George pensait que l'entraînement était pour eux le meilleur moyen de garder la forme et de ne pas s'empâter. Ça et les sorties à l'extérieur. Beth n'était sortie que six ou sept fois de l'enceinte depuis son arrivée à Alexandria et elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle le fasse plus souvent si elle ne voulait pas perdre la main. Après un footing de trente minutes, George initia Beth au combat au corps à corps pendant une heure et demie. Puis vers huit heures trente, les élèves de George venaient les retrouver pour une initiation aux bases de la survie. Beth avait suivi les premiers cours avant de se rendre compte que le niveau des Alexandriens était bien en-dessous du sien et que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa maison et alla prendre une douche pour détendre ses muscles. A neuf heures, et comme chaque matin, Beth se présenta au cabinet médical. Elle avait grandement appris aux côtés de Pete pendant les trois semaines où elle l'avait côtoyé. Beth savait désormais faire des points de suture et une atèle de fortune mais aussi administrer des médicaments par voie parentérale.

Denise n'était peut-être pas aussi compétente que l'ancien médecin mais Beth savait qu'elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

— Salut Denise ! lança Beth en pénétrant dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Salut Beth. L'inventaire de ce qui a été ramené lors du dernier ravitaillement.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ?

— Ce serait cool, oui. Les gars ont ramené des bouquins de médecine traditionnelle. Je pensais qu'on pourrait s'intéresser aux remèdes de grand-mère au cas où…

— Je vois. Je pense que ça peut être une idée, répliqua Beth en prenant sa place. T'en étais à où ?

— Aux boîtes de doliprane. Je les ai pas encore faites.

— Ok, dit Beth avant de se mettre au travail.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda Denise après plusieurs minutes de silence.

— Ça va oui, oui, mentit à moitié Beth.

La jeune femme n'allait absolument pas mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi le dire à Denis l'aiderait à se sentir mieux.

— Tu l'as dit à Daryl ?

— Non, il n'est pas encore rentré, répondit-elle.

— Quand doit-il revenir ?

— Ce soir ou demain.

— Si tu as besoin de parler tu sais que je suis là, hein ? déclara Denise en lui souriant gentiment.

Beth hocha la tête avant de retourner à son travail. Elle finit l'inventaire peu avant midi sans que personne ne se présente pour être ausculté. Denise et elle rangèrent les médicaments dans l'armoire avant d'aller déjeuner.

Cette nuit-là, Beth se trouva de nouveau bien seule dans son lit. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser à Eric qui vivait sans doute la même chose qu'elle à cet instant et décida d'aller lui rendre visite le lendemain. Après s'être retourné un nombre incalculable de fois dans son lit, le sommeil finit par l'emporter. Cette nuit fut bien plus agitée que la précédente. Elle rêva de Daryl, il avait été transformé en zombie et arpentait les rues d'Alexandria à la recherche de chair fraîche. Dans son cauchemar, Beth était enceinte d'environ cinq ou six mois et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant son mari ainsi. Le Daryl zombifié venait vers elle et essayait de la tuer. Beth se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'elle allait planter son couteau dans le crâne du mort-vivant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Beth se leva et enfila ses vêtements d'entraînement avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et regarda l'heure sur la pendule. Six heures moins dix. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de la pendule et la remonta comme chaque matin avant d'aller déjeuner. Seul le bruit des aiguilles égrenant les secondes l'accompagnait alors qu'elle mangeait son bol de flocons d'avoine.

Comme tous les matins, elle fit la vaisselle dès la fin de son repas et alla se laver les dents avant d'aller retrouver Edna et George. Elle pénétra dans la maison de ses amis après avoir frappé doucement à la porte.

— Salut Beth, déclara Edna de la cuisine.

— Salut, répliqua Beth en pénétrant la pièce.

Presque instantanément l'odeur des œufs lui monta au nez et une horrible envie de vomir la prit.

—Tu veux manger avec nous ? Je suis en train de faire des œufs brouillés, expliqua Edna son attention tournée vers sa poêle.

— Je… Je reviens, répliqua Beth en se bouchant le nez.

La jeune femme se précipita en dehors de la maison et prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les œufs, ni leur odeur mais cela ne lui avait jamais provoqué de telles nausées par le passé. Instinctivement, Beth porta sa main à son ventre et le caressa doucement. Elle espérait que le petit ne lui causerait pas trop de problèmes.

.

.

.

Eric l'accueillit à bras ouverts lorsque Beth alla lui rendre visite peu de temps après le déjeuner.

— Je suis content de te voir, dit-il en l'invitant à entrer. Tu veux un peu de thé ?

— Ce serait gentil, oui, répondit Beth.

— Oh ! Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de s'installer sur un des canapés.

— J'attendais ta visite justement ! S'exclama Eric. Ça va ? Tu gères bien la séparation ? demanda-t-il en revenant avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux tasses.

Beth haussa les épaules. Dans la cuisine, la bouilloire était en train de siffler indiquant que l'eau serait bientôt prête.

— Excuse-moi, je reviens, souffla Eric en retournant la cuisine.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme revint avec la bouilloire et remplit leurs deux tasses avant de la poser sur un dessous de plat. Beth le remercia. Un sourire triste ornait ses lèvres malgré ses efforts pour rester forte.

— J'étais habituée à le voir sortir quand on était à la prison mais c'est pas pareil, expliqua Beth en prenant la tasse.

Elle souffla doucement sur le liquide brûlant.

— J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit. Il s'était transformé et essayait de me tuer, raconta-t-elle essayant de retenir ses larmes. Je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, désolée, ajouta-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

— Ne t'excuse pas, Beth. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Je crois qu'on est les mieux à même de comprendre nos sentiments respectifs, non ? C'est pour ça que t'es venue, n'est ce pas ?

— Je savais pas trop vers qui me tourner, avoua-t-elle. J'avais pas envie d'ennuyer Maggie avec mes histoires. Elle a déjà assez à penser avec la communauté. Marv' s'est trouvé un copain. Il reste bien Edna mais je me voyais pas pleurer sur mon sort alors que Daryl n'est pas encore… n'est pas mort, tu comprends ?

— Parfaitement. Et tu sais, Beth. Les cauchemars, c'est normal. J'en fais souvent moi aussi. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu ressens.

Presque mécaniquement, Beth porta la main à son ventre ce que ne manquant pas de remarquer Eric.

— Daryl le sait-il ?

Beth secoua la tête négativement.

— Je l'ai appris avant-hier. Je sais pas comment lui dire. J'ai peur de sa réaction, avoua-t-elle.

— Tu penses qu'il le prendrait mal ?

— Non, je pense pas. C'est juste que… j'ai peur qu'il pense qu'il ne sera pas un bon père alors que je sais qu'il le sera, affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle.

— Eh bien, il faudra que tu lui dises. Il faut que tu lui rappelles.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir Beth sentit de nouveau couler les larmes le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement à l'aide de sa manche avant de lâcher :

— Roh ! Je me sens comme une loque à chialer comme ça sur ton épaule.

— Faut pas, Beth ! Faut pas, la rassura-t-il en tapotant doucement son dos. Sache que ma porte t'est ouverte si tu en as besoin.

— Et la mienne pour toi, répliqua Beth. Merci Eric, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle avait enfin pu parler, enfin pu dire ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis bien longtemps. Beth ne savait plus à qui se confier mais elle savait que désormais Eric et elle seraient présents l'un pour l'autre.

— Au fait, t'es au courant ?

— Quoi ?

— Madame Niedermayer a enfin obtenu sa machine à faire des pâtes fraîches.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. Heath et Glenn lui en ont ramené une lors de leur dernier raid, répondit-il.

— Tu crois qu'elle va trouver quoi maintenant ?

— Aucune idée, répliqua Eric en haussant les épaules.

Beth souffla de nouveau sur son thé avant d'en boire une gorgée. Elle apprécia le goût et l'arôme alors que le liquide brûlant entrait en contact avec ses papilles gustatives.

— Il est bon, déclara-t-elle.

— Thé à la bergamote. Le plus banal du monde, répondit Eric.

— C'est pas toujours mauvais d'être banal alors, rétorqua Beth en souriant légèrement.

— Il faut croire.

La discussion se poursuivit entre les sourires et les rires. En sortant de chez Eric, une heure et demie plus tard, Beth sut qu'elle avait bien fait de venir le voir. On était samedi et elle n'avait jamais aucun cours le samedi, aussi la jeune femme décida d'aller rendre visite à sa sœur. Bien qu'elle le regrette, Maggie et elle ne se parlaient plus beaucoup depuis leur arrivée à Alexandria. Elle frappa à la porte de la maison que sa sœur partageait avec Abraham, Rosita, Tara, Eugène et son mari.

Elle attendit à peine quelques secondes avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre et que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Eugène. Beth l'avait toujours trouvé étrange et n'avait jamais pu lui parler plus que ça. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait menti à Abraham et Rosita concernant le fait qu'il connaissait le remède à cette épidémie mais elle savait aussi que c'était en partie grâce à lui que son beau-frère n'avait pas perdu la vie durant sa première expédition à l'extérieur et que le retour de l'électricité était aussi de son fait.

— Bonjour Beth, dit-il en souriant.

— Salut Eugène ! Maggie est là ?

— Oui, elle est dans le salon. Elle lit un livre, _Moby Dick_ , je crois. Entre, je t'en prie, l'invita-t-il en se poussant pour la laisser passer.

Beth se dirigea vers le salon où Maggie était installée.

— Hey Mags ! s'exclama-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Sa sœur releva son visage de son livre et lui offrit un grand sourire. Elle posa son livre sur la table basse et se leva.

— Salut Bethy ! Je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle avant de l'enlacer. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ? s'inquiéta Maggie.

— Si, si, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je dors pas très bien en ce moment, avoua-t-elle.

— Daryl doit rentrer aujourd'hui, non ?

— Oui, répondit Beth en s'asseyant sur le canapé à la suite de sa sœur.

— Ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas trop seule dans la maison ? J'ai entendu dire que Marvin passait la plupart de son temps chez Gordon, expliqua-t-elle.

— C'est vrai que je ne le vois plus beaucoup mais je suis vraiment contente pour lui.

— Moi aussi, moi aussi. Il a l'air d'aller mieux.

Beth hocha la tête. Marvin n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même suite à la mort de sa sœur et elle ne pouvait que confirmer le sentiment de Maggie. Marvin allait mieux, il souriait de nouveau, riait… Gordon lui avait rendu sa joie de vivre et Beth ne pouvait lui en être que reconnaissante.

— Tu voulais me parler d'un truc en particulier ? questionna Maggie.

— Non, j'avais juste envie de te voir un peu.

— Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, déclara Maggie en posant sa main sur celle de sa sœur. Les réunions avec Deanna me prennent pas mal de temps malheureusement.

— Je comprends, répliqua Beth sans ressentiment.

— Ton travail à l'infirmerie te plaît toujours autant ?

— Oui beaucoup Denise et moi pensons nous pencher sur la médecine traditionnelle dans le futur. On…

Plusieurs coups frappés à la porte d'entrée la stoppèrent dans sa phrase. Elle vit Eugène se diriger vers la porte.

— Salut Eugène ! Beth est là ? demanda la voix de Marvin à l'entrée.

— Dans le salon, répliqua Eugène.

— Beth ! Daryl et Aaron sont rentrés.

— Je… Il faut… Désolée Maggie, bredouilla-t-elle en se tournant vers cette dernière.

— Vas-y ! l'encouragea sa sœur en souriant.

Sans attendre, Beth courait déjà vers le portail d'Alexandria. Il était là. Elle sourit largement heureuse de voir qu'il semblait en bonne santé. Il discutait avec Rick tandis que derrière lui se trouvaient un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et un jeune homme d'environ l'âge de Beth. Rick s'éloigna de Daryl pour les accueillir. Daryl tourna alors son regard vers Beth qui le vit sourire légèrement.

— Salut bel inconnu ! lança-t-elle d'une voix joueuse.

Daryl poussa un soupir montrant sa désapprobation alors qu'il secouait légèrement la tête.

— Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, Mr Dixon ? questionna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

La jeune femme l'attrapa par les pans de sa veste en cuir.

— Beth, je me suis pas lavé depuis plus de trois jours, répliqua-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— Les dents non plus j'imagine, plaisanta-t-elle.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit la jeune femme planta un baiser franc contre ses lèvres.

— Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

— Toi aussi… Euh.. Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il difficilement.

La gêne dans sa voix fit sourire légèrement Beth. Elle savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à lui dire ce genre de choses et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver mignon à chaque fois qu'il essayait. Beth se retint de rire alors que l'association du mot mignon avec Daryl lui semblait soudain incongrue. Son regard se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants qui discutaient toujours avec Rick. Ce dernier leur disait qu'ils devaient laisser leurs armes à feu à l'entrée mais qu'ils pouvaient bien entendu garder leur couteau. L'homme sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de finalement accepter.

— Tu me présentes ? demanda-t-elle.

Daryl haussa les épaules avant de poser sa main au creux des reins de Beth alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les deux nouveaux venus. Ces derniers tournèrent leur visage vers eux après que le jeune homme ait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de son compagnon d'infortune, peut-être son père.

— Philippe ! Hugo ! Euh… Je vous présente Beth. Beth ! Voici Philippe et Hugo.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle, déclara l'homme avec un fort accent français. Votre père nous a beaucoup aidés.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, l'homme tendit sa main à Beth qui la serra. La jeune femme sourit amusée par la remarque du Français.

— A vrai dire, Daryl n'est pas mon père mais mon mari, répliqua-t-elle.

— Oh pardon ! Je suis confus !

— C'est pas grave. En tout cas, bienvenue à Alexandria.

— Philippe ! Hugo ! Deanna et moi allons vous recevoir, déclara Rick qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Les deux Français les saluèrent poliment avant de s'éloigner avec Rick.

— Des Français, vraiment ? questionna Beth quand ils se furent assez loin.

— Ils étaient en plein road trip lorsque ça a commencé, répliqua Daryl.

— Et c'est bien son fils ?

— Oui, oui. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils nous ont dit. Le gamin parle bien mieux Anglais que le père mais il m'a pas l'air très bavard.

— Le gamin, Daryl ? Il doit avoir mon âge, remarqua-t-elle. On rentre à la maison ? proposa-t-elle en passant son bras sous le sien.

— Mmh, marmonna-t-il avant de la suivre.

— Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle.

— Plutôt bien oui. On est tombé sur eux le premier jour et on a décidé de les suivre pour voir comment ils se comportaient. Des rôdeurs ont fini par leur tomber dessus hier dans la soirée et on a dû intervenir. Je vais me prendre une douche, lâcha-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux.

L'homme retira ses chaussures dans l'entrée avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Beth le suivit en souriant. Elle s'assit sur leur lit fait au carré et fixa le mur devant elle tandis qu'elle entendait l'eau couler dans la pièce adjacente. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle allait devoir lui dire. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas porter ce secret bien longtemps.

Dans sa tête retourna dans sa tête des dizaines de manières d'aborder le sujet, des douzaines de phrases pour l'annoncer sans trouver celle qui sonnerait parfaitement. Enfin, l'eau s'arrêta de couler. Elle entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir.

— Daryl ?

— Oui ? répliqua l'homme dans la salle de bains.

— Je suis enceinte.

Elle attendit plusieurs secondes sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne.

— Tu m'as entendue ? Je suis enceinte, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Beth eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Nu, Daryl la fixait éberlué.

— T'es sûre ? finit-il par demander.

La jeune femme hocha la tête tout en lui tendant la main. Daryl la prit et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

— Tu as fait un test ?

— Oui. Je sais juste que je suis enceinte mais pas de combien, répondit-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule. J'ai tellement envie d'avoir ce bébé et j'ai en même temps tellement peur, avoua-t-elle.

Doucement, Beth vit la main de Daryl se diriger vers son ventre où il la posa avec délicatesse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il après quelques hésitations.

— Denise m'a dit qu'elle aimerait me faire une échographie pour essayer de déterminer l'avancée de la grossesse.

— Ils ont ce genre de machines ici ?

Beth hocha la tête.

— On est allés en chercher une pour Becky peu de temps après notre arrivée.

— Ok, marmonna Daryl en hochant la tête.

Beth n'avait aucun de mal à deviner qu'il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Il semblait aussi vouloir lui demander quelque chose mais ne savait visiblement pas comment le faire.

— Tu… Tu veux le garder ? finit-il par demander.

— Je sais pas, Daryl, répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

Elle avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants mais ne savait pas si le moment était le mieux choisi. Bien sûr, ils avaient désormais un toit au-dessus de la tête, des murs pour les protéger et de la nourriture dans leur assiette trois fois par jour mais Daryl et elle ne s'étaient mariés que récemment et pour couronner le tout elle ne savait pas si lui désirait avoir un enfant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? questionna-t-elle après quelques hésitations.

Daryl marmonna quelque chose que Beth ne comprit pas.

— Pardon ?

— Je veux pas te perdre, Beth, répliqua-t-il. Je… Lori… Un enfant…

— Lori savait qu'elle aurait besoin qu'on lui fasse une césarienne. Et Lori n'est qu'une femme parmi d'autres. Regarde Becky ! Son accouchement s'est très bien passé.

— Pourquoi tu me poses la question si t'as déjà pris ta décision ?

— J'ai pas pris de décision, Daryl. J'ai juste pas envie que ta peur devienne irrationnelle.

— Irrationnelle ? Tu sais à combien s'élevait la mortalité en couche avant ?

— Beaucoup.

— Exactement ! Je peux pas te perdre, Beth. Je peux pas.

Un silence gêné s'installe entre eux. Finalement, Beth ouvrit la bouche et déclara :

— Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire cette échographie aujourd'hui.

— Ok, je m'habille et on y va, répliqua-t-il en se levant.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à Daryl pour enfiler ses vêtements. Il attrapa ses bottes qui traînaient près du lit et les passa avant de faire signe à Beth de le suivre. Le couple descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide avant de traverser la route et de retrouver l'infirmerie. A la position du soleil dans le ciel, Beth devina qu'il ne devait pas être plus de seize heures. Daryl poussa la porte avant de l'inviter à entrer la première. Denise, qui était dans ses papiers, releva son visage vers eux.

— Bonjour ! Vous venez pour… ?

Beth devina qu'elle hésitait à parler d'échographie par peur de dire une bêtise.

— Pour l'échographie. On vient pour l'échographie, répondit Beth.

— Très bien. Entrez, je vous en prie, déclara Denise poliment. Tu peux te coucher sur la table d'examen, Beth, ajouta-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'y installa et remonta son t-shirt tandis que Denise fermait la porte derrière eux. Daryl attrapa une chaise et la plaça à côté de la table. Il posa sa main sur celle de son épouse et la pressa doucement alors que Denise préparait le matériel d'examination.

— C'est un peu froid, la prévint-elle avant d'étaler du gel sur le ventre de Beth.

Beth se tendit légèrement face à ce contact glacé. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Denise posa la sonde sur le ventre de Beth. La jeune femme chercha à peine plus de quelques secondes l'embryon avant que des battements de cœur ne leur viennent aux oreilles. La jeune femme fixa son regard vers l'écran où la forme bien distincte de son enfant se dessinait. Son enfant. Le rythme cardiaque de Beth s'accéléra à cette pensée. C'était son enfant qui grandissait en elle. La jeune femme avait toujours voulu être mère et ne pouvait croire que la vie était en train de grandir en son sein.

— J'en suis à combien ? demanda Beth essayant de cacher l'émotion dans sa voix.

— C'est difficile à dire. Je vais vérifier dans un livre, dit-elle en rangeant la sonde.

Beth ne put quitter l'échographe du regard malgré le fait qu'elle ne voie plus rien. Denise quant à elle revenait avec un livre. La jeune femme le feuilleta rapidement avant de reprendre la sonde et de la placer sur le ventre de Beth. Son regard alla de l'écran au livre plusieurs fois avant de déclarer.

— Je pense que tu dois en être à ta quatorze semaine soit presque quatre mois de grossesse, déclara finalement Denise.

— Tu peux déjà déterminer le sexe ? questionna Beth.

— Normalement oui mais comme je t'ai dit je n'ai jamais travaillé en service obstétrique et je ne voudrais pas dire de bêtise. En tout cas, ça m'a l'air d'aller, dit-elle en examinant un peu plus le cliché. Vous voulez que je vous l'imprime ?

Beth et Daryl échangèrent rapidement un regard avant que la première n'acquiesce. Denise lança la machine avant de leur donner l'échographie. Daryl le prit les doigts tremblants tandis que Beth s'essuyait le ventre avec du papier absorbant.

Denise retourna à son bureau et attrapa son agenda. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à tourner les pages rapidement.

— La conception aurait lieu vers la fin février, déclara-t-elle. Ça vous parle ?

— En effet. On était encore à la prison à ce moment-là.

Denise hocha la tête avant de le noter puis elle tourna les pages dans l'autre sens.

— Il devrait naître vers la fin du mois de novembre, annonça-t-elle. Tu manges correctement, Beth, en ce moment ?

— Aussi bien que je le peux, répondit-elle.

— Tu peux continuer les activités physiques, il n'y a pas de contre-indications concernant le sexe mais si tu ressens la moindre douleur et que tu as une perte de sang n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

— Comme je t'ai dit la dernière fois, j'ai eu une perte de sang le mois dernier. C'est grave ?

— Elle était petite ?

— J'ai cru que c'était mes règles mais il est vrai qu'elles étaient bien moins importantes que d'habitude.

— C'est ce qu'on appelle… commença-t-elle avant de feuilleter le livre. Les règles anniversaires, ça peut arriver mais si cela recommence. Viens me voir, ok ? Ça va Daryl ? questionna Denise.

Beth tourna son regard vers son mari qui fixait toujours l'échographie d'un air absent. Il releva lentement son visage vers elles avant de marmonner un vague oui.

— Je voulais aussi savoir si… S'il y avait des possibilités d'avortement ? demanda-t-elle après quelques hésitations.

Beth savait dès le moment où elle avait entendu le cœur de son enfant qu'elle ne pourrait pas avorter mais elle devait tout de même poser la question.

— Oui mais je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire ici. De plus, l'avortement par aspiration se fait sous anesthésie et là encore je n'ai pas le matériel.

— Où pourrions-nous trouver ce matériel ? interrogea Daryl.

— Dans une clinique spécialisée. J'imagine qu'il doit y en avoir une à Alexandria mais je ne sais pas où. Après, il existe la méthode du curetage mais c'est plus hasardeux et peut entraîner des complications, surtout que je n'en ai jamais pratiqué.

— Et l'avortement médicamenteux ? demanda Beth. Une de mes connaissances en a eu quelques temps après le début de l'épidémie.

— J'ai bien peur que le délai soit dépassé et même s'il ne l'était pas les médicaments ne seraient de toute manière sans doute plus bons.

Beth hocha la tête

— Vous avez d'autres questions ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si le bébé meurt dans son ventre ? questionna Daryl.

Beth vit Denise cligner plusieurs fois des yeux visiblement prise au dépourvu.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai encore jamais vu ce genre de cas mais ce qui est sûr c'est que si cela arrive dans les prochaines semaines cela sera une simple fausse-couche.

Daryl marmonna des paroles que Beth ne comprit pas et rangea la photo dans la poche arrière de son jean. Le couple quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers leur maison en silence.

— Je veux le garder, lâcha Beth lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent enfin.

Daryl releva son visage vers elle et la jeune femme ne put manquer l'expression de trahison qui se lisait dans son regard.

— C'est trop dangereux. Tu peux… Tu peux en mourir.

— Je sais. Comme je peux mourir la prochaine fois que je passe le mur. La vie est devenue un risque, Daryl. Et cet enfant est un risque que je veux prendre, déclara Beth en posant sa main sur son ventre. Pas toi ?

— Je suis pas fait pour être père, lâcha-t-il.

Daryl avait eu une enfance difficile et Beth avait toujours su que cela risquait de poser problème le jour où ils décideraient de se lancer.

— Tu feras un très bon père, Daryl. Tu apprendras, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. On apprendra ensemble.

Daryl marmonna quelques choses que Beth ne comprit pas. La jeune femme pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait et que la situation le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

— Je sais que tu as peur d'être comme ton père, Daryl, osa-t-elle finalement dire. Mais tu n'es pas lui. Tu n'es pas lui et tu n'es pas ton frère non plus. Tu es toi et tu es un homme bien. Tu es l'homme que j'aime et tu feras un bon père.

— Comment est-ce que tu peux en être si sûre ? Comment peux-tu vouloir un enfant avec moi ?

— Parce que je te connais et parce que je t'aime. Tu n'es pas lui, Daryl. Tu ne peux plus vivre dans la peur de devenir comme lui, tu dois avancer.

— J'ai toujours cru que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, que personne ne serait assez fou pour vouloir un enfant d'un Dixon !

— Il faut croire que je le suis, souffla-t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle lui sourit doucement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. La route serait sans aucun doute semée d'embûches mais Beth savait qu'ensemble ils pourraient soulever des montagnes.

.

.

.

 _6 juin 2012_

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Hier, j'ai annoncé à Daryl que j'étais enceinte et je suis allée, avec lui, passer une échographie. D'après Denise, je serais enceinte de quatorze semaines soit environ quatre mois. J'ai encore du mal à me dire qu'une vie est en train de grandir en moi. Je suis à la fois tellement excitée et tellement apeurée. Daryl est inquiet, il a peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et il a aussi peur d'être un mauvais père. J'ai essayé de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il ne fera pas comme son père mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendue. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit cet enfant comme une erreur mais je sais que pour le moment c'est comme ça qu'il le voit. Ça me fait mal qu'il pense ainsi. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que moi aussi j'ai peur, que moi aussi je suis inquiète pour l'avenir mais je ne peux pas pour le moment. Je ne peux pas lui rajouter un poids sur les épaules._

 _Nous ne l'avons pas encore annoncé aux autres et je ne sais pas quand nous le ferons. Depuis l'échographie et notre conversation qui a suivi, Daryl fait comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si je n'étais pas enceinte. Ça me fait mal de le voir ainsi et j'espère que cela ne va pas durer._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Beth_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La grossesse (d'ailleurs félicitations à Elana Fantasy qui l'avait deviné dès les premiers chapitres) ? A votre avis, fille ou garçon ? George ? Les nouveaux arrivants ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**


	11. Chapitre Onze

.

 **Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens enfin avec le chapitre onze d'Avancer. Comme toujours merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour sa correction, merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, la mettent dans leur favoris ou la suivent et un merci particulier aux personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 11**

.

.

Beth sursauta en entendant un choc violent.

— Reste là ! ordonna-t-elle à Denise avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant que le portail avait été arraché par un semi-remorque. Des coups de feu lui vinrent aux oreilles. Ils étaient attaqués. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la table où elle laissait toujours son arbalète. Depuis que des rôdeurs s'étaient introduits dans Alexandria, Daryl lui avait interdit de circuler dans la communauté sans elle.

— Va te cacher sous la table ! lança-t-elle tandis qu'elle voyait un homme cagoulé passer devant ses fenêtres.

Sans attendre, Beth épaula son arme et tira. Elle atteignit l'homme dans le ventre. Ce dernier porta sa main à sa blessure avant de tomber à genoux. Beth se baissa alors qu'il tirait dans leur direction. Autour d'eux les coups de feu fusaient et la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire sans se mettre inutilement en danger. L'infirmerie ne permettait pas d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation. Il allait falloir qu'elle monte à l'étage. La jeune femme réarma son arbalète.

— Denise ! Suis-moi ! Et surtout reste accroupie ! hurla-t-elle par-dessus les balles.

Beth se traîna vers l'entrée de la maison lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme pénétra à l'intérieur, leva son arme et tira en même temps que Beth ripostait. Son assaillant s'effondra un carreau en plein cœur. La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de porter sa main à sa cuisse avant de se sentir partir.

.

.

.

Il faisait nuit lorsque Beth se réveilla dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Daryl depuis leur installation à Alexandria. Elle porta sa main à son front et tenta de se redresser. Une migraine lui fit tourner la tête et l'obligea à se recoucher. Elle porta sa main à sa cuisse et constata qu'une marque rouge s'y trouvait. Beth respira profondément avant de se lever de nouveau. Elle se força à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et attendit de retrouver l'équilibre avant de se lever lentement. Après qu'elle fut sûre de ne pas tomber, Beth fit un premier pas vers la chaise où étaient posé son pantalon. Elle l'enfila avec précaution avant de mettre des chaussettes puis ses chaussures de randonnée. Elle attrapa la lampe torche qu'elle laissait toujours sur sa table basse ainsi que son arbalète appuyée contre le mur et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le couloir les étourdissements s'étaient estompés mais le mal de tête était toujours bien présent.

Elle entendit alors les voix venant du rez-de-chaussée mais ne comprit pas ce qu'elles disaient ou encore à qui elle appartenait. La première marche craqua sous ses pas mais la conversation ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle descendit le reste des marches le plus discrètement possible mais la dernière craqua et la conversation s'arrêta.

— Beth ? appela la voix de Daryl.

L'homme apparut dans l'ouverture menant au salon.

— Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en venant vers elle.

— Ça va, ça va, répliqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Depuis quand t'es rentré ?

— Je suis rentré y a environ une heure, répondit Daryl. Suis-moi ! Ajouta-t-il en la guidant vers le salon.

Beth écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nombre de personnes réunies autour de leur table à manger. Edna lui offrit un sourire en la voyant.

— Beth ! s'exclama Maggie en venant vers elle.

Avant que sa sœur n'ait pu réagir, Maggie l'enlaça visiblement rassurée de la voir en bonne santé.

— Tu vas mieux, Beth ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?

— Tu as reçu une fléchette tranquillisante, répondit Daryl.

— Une fléchette tranquillisante ? répéta-t-elle éberluée.

— Ouais, marmonna Daryl.

— Qu'est-ce ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde va bien ?

Edna et Daryl échangèrent un regard.

— Nicholas est mort et Bruce aussi. Et… Et ils ont enlevé Enid et Jessie, expliqua Edna. On est en train de mettre en place un plan.

Edna avait réussi à suivre leurs traces sur environ un kilomètre avant que la piste se divise en deux. La nuit ayant commencé à tomber, Rick et elle avaient été obligés de rebrousser chemin pour réfléchir à une stratégie plus poussée. Ils étaient rentrés en même temps que Daryl et Aaron, qui cette fois-ci, n'avaient trouvé personne à ramener.

Denise avait sauvé Beth en la cachant après avoir planté son couteau dans le crâne de leur agresseur. Puis, lorsque leurs assaillants s'étaient retirés, la jeune femme avait eu fort à faire à l'infirmerie. Scott était dans un état critique et avait dû être installé dans une chambre à part. Tobin s'était cassé le bras en voulant protéger sa mère et cette dernière s'était fait une entorse à la cheville suite à la bousculade. D'autres personnes avaient été blessées mais le reste n'était que de simples égratignures.

Abraham ainsi que le reste des membres de l'équipe de construction avaient réussi à réparer le portail et George, Rosita, Abraham et Sasha avaient été postés en faction le long du mur. Chacun leur tour les binômes devaient vérifier le périmètre extérieur toute les demi-heures.

— Deux groupes, déclara Rick. Daryl, Aaron, Sasha, Carol et moi, on prendra la piste qui va vers l'Est. Toi, Edna tu iras avec Glenn, Tara, Abraham et Maggie vers l'Ouest. Les autres restent ici et surveillent l'endroit.

— Et si c'est un piège ? demanda Edna.

— On peut pas leur laisser prendre Jessie et Enid sans rien dire !

— J'ai jamais dit ça mais il faut qu'on garde cette possibilité à l'esprit. Pour ce faire, il faut qu'on établisse un moyen de communication.

— On a les talkie-walkie, déclara Deanna.

— Vous en avez combien ?

— Quatre ainsi qu'une radio, répondit Deanna.

— Deux canaux. Un normal et un second de secours au cas où personne ne répond sur le premier. Ça vous va ?

Rick et Deanna hochèrent la tête.

— Je pense que mon frère devrait être aux commandes de la sécurité durant notre absence, proposa Edna. Il a été chez les Marines et est capable de diriger.

— Je suis d'accord, approuva Deanna.

— Bon ! Que tout le monde prépare ses affaires ! On part dès le lever du soleil, lança Edna. Trois jours de vivres et d'eau !

Sans rien ajouter la femme quitta la pièce, Beth la suivit du regard alors qu'elle montait à l'étage.

— T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? demanda Michonne à Rick.

— Je compte sur toi pour protéger Judith et Carl si besoin est, répondit l'ancien shérif.

— Je sais que tu voudrais venir, déclara Daryl à côté d'elle.

— Mais tu préfères que je reste ici. Tu leur as dit ?

Daryl secoua la tête. Ils avaient appris qu'elle était enceinte presque quinze jours plus tôt mais n'en avaient encore parlé à personne. Beth aurait aimé partager ce moment avec sa sœur mais sa réaction avant l'annonce de son mariage avec Daryl lui avait laissé un goût amer. Elle adorait Maggie mais savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas la manière dont elle réagirait lorsqu'elle lui dirait. Sans doute, sa sœur laisserait-elle entendre que Beth était trop jeune pour devenir mère, que cela avait lieu trop tôt après leur mariage ! Beth savait que son comportement était lâche mais malheureusement la jeune femme n'avait pas encore le courage d'affronter la désapprobation, la peur et l'inquiétude de ses proches. Elle avait déjà assez à gérer avec Daryl. Daryl qui avait bien du mal à se rendre à l'évidence que d'ici quelques mois il serait père.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer, déclara Daryl.

— Denise n'a pas besoin de moi ? Je vais voir si elle a besoin de moi, dit-elle sans attendre de réponse.

— T'es sûre que… Avec…

— Je vais pas déjà commencer à m'arrêter de vivre Daryl, répondit-elle. Et puis, si quelque chose arrive au moins je serai aux côtés d'un médecin.

— Ok, répliqua Daryl. Je t'accompagne.

— Je croyais que tu devais te préparer pour demain.

— Je t'accompagne, répéta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Beth n'insista pas sachant qu'il le ferait quoi qu'elle dise.

— Denise t'a fait passer une écho après… Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait vérifier que tout allait bien quand tu serais réveillée. A cause du tranquillisant.

Instinctivement, Beth porta sa main à son ventre tandis qu'elle sentait l'inquiétude grandir dans son esprit. Le couple traversa d'un pas rapide les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient de l'infirmerie. Beth pénétra dans le bâtiment et trouva Denise qui dormait sur l'une des chaises d'examen. Les dernières heures avaient dû être longues.

— Denise, souffla Beth. Denise, répéta-t-elle plus fort en voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas.

Daryl frappa deux petits coups à la porte et la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et visiblement désorientée.

— Ah ! T'es réveillée ! lança-t-elle en voyant Beth.

— Daryl m'a dit que tu voulais que je passe une échographie.

— En effet. Installe-toi, je t'en prie, dit-elle en lui laissant sa place.

Denise alla fermer la porte avant de revenir vers sa patiente tandis que Daryl rapprochait une chaise de la table de consultation.

— On m'a dit que Scott avait été gravement blessé ?

— Il est dans un état stable pour le moment mais on a préféré l'enfermer dans la chambre à l'étage au cas où… répondit Denise en allumant l'échographe.

La jeune femme étala du gel sur le ventre découvert de Beth et posa la sonde dessus. Dès que les battements du cœur de son enfant lui parvinrent aux oreilles, Beth ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il était là, bien vivant.

— Je peux voir son sexe. Est-ce que vous voulez le connaître ? demanda Denise.

Daryl et Beth échangèrent un regard.

— T'as envie de savoir ? questionna Daryl.

— Oui et toi ?

— Ouais, répliqua-t-il.

— On a envie de savoir, déclara Beth à l'intention de son amie.

— C'est une petite fille.

— Une fille ? T'en es sûre ?

— J'en ai pratiquement aucun doute.

— Une fille, Daryl ! C'est une fille ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant sa main. Ça a l'air de t'étonner, remarqua-t-elle alors que Denise nettoyait son ventre.

— Les Dixon n'ont pas de filles, répondit-il doucement.

— Eh bien, il faut croire que ce sera une première, répliqua-t-elle avant de finir elle-même d'essuyer le gel. Tu as besoin d'aide, Denise ?

Le visage de son amie s'illumina quelque peu face à sa proposition. Beth devina sans mal que la jeune femme devait tomber de fatigue.

— Ça m'aiderait beaucoup qu'on se relaie pour s'occuper des patients et vérifier les constantes de Scott toutes les demi-heures.

— D'accord. Je vais rester cette nuit alors.

— Il faut que j'aille… Je dois me préparer pour la mission, déclara Daryl.

— On se voit à ton retour, alors ?

— En effet.

— Fais attention à toi ! souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue tandis que Daryl pressait doucement son épaule. Aucun d'eux n'aimait les adieux. Elle regarda s'éloigner en silence avant de porter sa main à son ventre. Elle avait remarqué que, depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, son ventre commençait doucement à gonfler. Elle avait dû desserrer sa ceinture de deux crans en deux semaines et savait que cela ne s'arrêterait plus jusqu'à son accouchement. Beth avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer à un stade aussi avancé de la grossesse. Serait-elle comme Lori ? Ou plutôt comme Becky ? La première avait eu une grossesse difficile placée sous le manque de nourriture et son ventre semblait souvent incongru sur son corps si fin tandis que la deuxième avait eu plus de chance et malgré les mois sur la route n'avait jamais manqué de rien. George et Edna s'en étaient toujours assurés.

— Je vais te montrer comment vérifier les constantes de Scott, déclara Denise avant de l'inviter à la suivre à l'étage.

— Coleen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Beth en voyant la fillette sur le pas de la porte.

— Je m'ennuie à la maison.

— Tu ne peux pas demander à ton frère de jouer avec toi ?

— J'ai pas envie de jouer. Je veux me rendre utile.

— Becky sait que tu es ici ?

— Oui. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

— Tu peux m'aider à inventorier nos ressources, si tu veux, répondit Beth.

Coleen sourit largement visiblement ravie du travail que la jeune femme lui avait confié. Les deux femmes firent l'inventaire de ce qui leur restait jusqu'à l'arrivée de Denise sur les coups de dix heures. La jeune femme avait dû rendre visite à Tobin pour lui donner de nouveaux anti-douleurs et vérifier l'évolution de sa blessure depuis la veille.

— Ah ! Bonjour Coleen ! lança Denise en voyant l'enfant.

La petite fille répondit en souriant à son salut.

— On a engagé du personnel à ce que je vois, plaisanta Denise.

— Fais attention elle risque de finir par prendre ta place.

Coleen et Beth rirent doucement en voyant la mine faussement vexée de Denise.

— Tu es passée voir Scott ? Il avait l'air d'aller mieux tout à l'heure.

— Je vais y aller maintenant. Il faut que je change son bandage de toute manière, déclara Denise.

— T'as besoin de moi ?

— Non ! T'en fais pas pour ça, répliqua Denise avant d'attraper le nécessaire et de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Beth reprit l'inventaire à peine une minute avant qu'un cri ne lui vienne aux oreilles.

— Reste ici ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se précipiter le hall de la demeure.

Son couteau sorti la jeune femme monta à l'étage avec rapidité. Denise était à terre et retenait difficilement Scott, devenu rôdeur, de la mordre. Sans hésiter, Beth donna un violent coup de pied dans le visage du mort-vivant. L'œil gauche de la chose qui avait été un jour Scott, s'enfonça dans son orbite mais cela ne suffit pas à le faire reculer. Beth l'attrapa par les cheveux alors qu'il essayait de nouveau d'atteindre Denise et planta le couteau dans son œil déjà abîmé. Le rôdeur s'effondra sur Denise la couvrant de sang. Paniquée, la pauvre le repoussa violemment avant de se lever précipitamment. Beth ne put manquer le tremblement qui prit son amie.

— Il faut… commença Beth lorsqu'un coup de klaxon puissant se fit entendre non loin. Coleen ! S'exclama-t-elle en dévalant les escaliers. Cache-toi sous la table ! Lança-t-elle à la fillette avant d'attraper son arbalète.

Une deuxième attaque en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Beth ne douta pas une minute qu'il s'agissait du même groupe que la veille. Elle repensa aux mots d'Edna : « Et si c'était un piège ». Une bonne partie de leurs combattants étaient partis à la recherche d'Enid et Jessie. Beth sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle entendit la porte à l'arrière de la maison s'ouvrir. Là où elle était, l'intrus ne pourrait pas la voir avant qu'elle ne le voie. Les pas se rapprochèrent silencieux mais pas assez pour que Beth ne les entendent pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement et Beth entendit la première marche des escaliers grincer. Denise était restée en haut. Elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Beth sortit de sa cachette, pointa son arbalète vers l'homme qui montait les escaliers lorsqu'une douleur comme une piqûre la prit à l'arrière de l'épaule. Elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait, comme la veille, d'une fléchette. Avant de tomber à genoux, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, la jeune femme appuya sur la gâchette. Elle entendit un cri masculin. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut deux bras qui l'empêchèrent de tomber à terre trop violemment.

.

.

.

— … revient à elle, entendit Beth.

Sa tête la faisait affreusement souffrir alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser avec difficulté. Une chaîne cliqueta suivant ses mouvements et Beth sentit alors l'étau en métal qui enserrait son poignet gauche.

— Doucement, doucement, Beth.

Denise. C'était Denise. Beth n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître sa voix. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement. La pénombre l'enveloppa immédiatement. Seul un rai de lumière éclairait la pièce. Beth sentit une main se poser sur la sienne.

— Beth ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Coleen.

Coleen. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Que se passait-il ?

— Où est-ce qu'on est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? questionna-t-elle malgré son horrible migraine.

La jeune femme avait du mal à cacher la panique dans sa voix bien que Denise ait posé une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— D'après Jessie, on est dans un hangar.

— Jessie est ici ?

— Oui, je suis là. Enid aussi, répliqua une voix un peu plus loin à sa droite.

— Il y a qui d'autres ?

— Holly, Francine et bien sûr Coleen, répondit Denise. Holly n'est pas encore réveillée, expliqua-t-elle.

Beth porta sa main à son ventre. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, la jeune femme avait reçu deux doses de tranquillisant. La première n'avait pas semblé faire mal au bébé et elle espérait que la deuxième serait elle aussi sans danger.

— Le bébé ? demanda finalement Beth. Elle va bien ?

— Tu n'as pas saigné mais je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus.

— Le bébé ? T'es enceinte, Beth ? questionna Coleen.

— Chut ! S'exclama Jessie. On sait pas ce qu'ils veulent. Il vaut mieux pas qu'ils le sachent.

Jessie eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que des pas se firent entendre derrière la porte et des voix masculines leur vinrent aux oreilles.

—… bonne santé. Je suis sûr que le Prophète en sera satisfait, déclarait l'une.

— Vous êtes bien présomptueux de penser savoir ce qui le satisfait, Owen, répliqua un autre homme.

Beth entendit le verrou tourner et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement à réveiller les morts. La lumière du soleil pénétra dans la pièce aveuglant Beth qui se protégea les yeux tant bien que mal. Finalement, la jeune femme finit par s'habituer à cette luminosité et put distinguer trois silhouettes d'hommes. Le premier, à pénétrer dans la pièce, était de taille moyenne et portait un fusil. Beth plissa les yeux et crut discerner un W inscrit sur son front. L'homme se plaça sur le côté droit de la porte tandis qu'un homme plus petit de quelques centimètres et aux cheveux longs et gras, entrait à sa suite. L'homme sourit largement et Beth put voir que ses dents étaient gâtées.

— Voilà ! Comme promis six femmes et une gamine en prime, déclara-t-il en les désignant de la main.

Le dernier homme à pénétrer dans la pièce ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans. Des cheveux blonds coupés courts, des yeux bleus perçants, l'homme était propre sur lui, peut-être un peu trop pour que cela rassure Beth.

— Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on vous ait commandé des enfants.

— En effet ! Mais regarde-la, Karl ! Regarde-la ! Elle a quoi ? Douze, treize ans ? Dans quelques années, elle fera une parfaite épouse.

Une parfaite épouse ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Beth avait deviné dès l'arrivée des trois hommes que le blond était sur le point de les acheter mais elle venait seulement de comprendre en quoi consisterait leur utilité.

— Comme demandé, nous n'avons pris que les jeunes en bonne santé ! Regarde-moi celle-là, Karl !s'exclama-t-il en prenant le visage d'Enid en coupe.

La jeune fille chercha à s'éloigner sans y parvenir. Beth devina que l'homme, Owen, avait resserré sa prise autour de son menton. Enfin, il la lâcha et Beth vit la marque de ses doigts imprimée sur la peau de l'adolescente.

— Si tu pouvais éviter d'abîmer la marchandise ! A moins que tu souhaites nous faire une petite remise bien entendu ! Déclara Karl d'une voix froide.

Il se dirigea vers Enid et se mit à sa hauteur pour l'examiner.

— Deux jours de vivre en moins pour ces bleus, lâcha-t-il avant de se relever.

Beth eut l'impression qu'Owen allait répondre quelque chose mais l'homme sembla se rétracter au dernier moment. Le regard froid de Karl passa sur chacune des filles. Beth ne baissa pas les yeux lorsqu'il la fixa. La jeune femme crut voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres avant que Karl ne pose son regard sur Denise.

— Alors ?

— On les prend toutes, répondit Karl d'une voix neutre. Une semaine de vivre pour chacune d'elles moins deux jours pour celle de droite ainsi que vingt balles par tête sauf pour la petite, pour elle ce sera moitié prix.

— Ça me semble juste, répliqua Owen avant de lui tendre la main.

Beth ne put manquer la mimique de dégoût de Karl avant qu'il ne la serre.

— Mes hommes s'occupent d'elles, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Beth échangea un regard avec Denise et ne put manquer son regard paniqué. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elles ? Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour rassurer son amie, plusieurs hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? Non ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que l'un d'eux lui mettait un sac sur la tête.

Beth essaya de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas hyperventiler. L'odeur d'urine lui agressa le nez et la jeune femme devina que l'une de ses compagnes n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps. Elle entendait les pleurs de Coleen à sa gauche et aurait souhaité la rassurer mais le sac l'empêchait de parler. Elle sentit son assaillant lui passer les menottes avant de lui retirer la chaîne la reliant au mur. Il la guida à travers un dédale de couloirs, l'obligea à baisser sa tête à plusieurs reprises avant de la faire monter dans ce qui semblait être une camionnette. L'homme attacha ses menottes au banc sur lequel elle était assise avant de quitter l'habitacle. Beth sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes de la camionnette se refermèrent et le véhicule démarra. Ne pas savoir ce que ces hommes comptaient leur faire était l'une des pires choses que Beth n'avait jamais ressenti. L'angoisse la tenaillait Elle avait peur. Une peur viscérale qu'elle se souvenait avoir éprouvée pour la dernière fois lors de l'attaque de la prison par le Gouverneur.

Les minutes donnaient l'impression d'être des heures et Beth perdit complètement la notion du temps alors qu'ils roulaient vers leur destination. Finalement, le véhicule s'arrêta. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ, Beth entendit des voix provenant de la cabine. Une portière claqua et le véhicule redémarra avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Les portières de la camionnette s'ouvrirent et une voix masculine ordonna aux filles de ne pas bouger alors qu'il les détachaient.

— Il faut les emmener aux douches, déclara la voix de Karl lorsqu'elles sortirent du véhicule.

Deux mains sur les épaules de Beth la guidèrent vers leur destination. Enfin, on leur enleva le sac qui recouvrait leur tête. Beth prit une grande inspiration et vit du coin de l'œil Enid qui vomissait par terre. Coleen se précipita vers Beth et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. La jeune femme lui caressa les cheveux essayant, malgré sa propre peur, de la rassurer. Une porte coulissante se ferma derrière elles sans que la luminosité de la pièce ne baisse. Beth vit une femme pénétrer dans la pièce avec un énorme sac poubelle.

— Déshabillez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle. Vous m'avez pas entendue ? Je vous ai demandé de vous déshabiller.

— Pourquoi ? commença Francine.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, la femme la gifla violemment.

— Doucement avec la marchandise, Greta ! intervint Karl alors qu'elle relevait la main.

— Une claque n'a jamais tué personne, rétorqua la dénommée Greta. Maintenant déshabillez-vous ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Karl et du jeune homme asiatique. Tous les deux portaient des armes et n'hésiteraient sans doute pas à les utiliser.

— Déshabillez-vous ! Ou je demande à Kyle de vous aider ! les menaça-t-elle en pointant le deuxième homme.

Ce dernier leur offrit un sourire pervers avant que les vêtements ne commencent à tomber autour d'elle. Beth passa son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Elle l'avait choisi dans le but de cacher au mieux son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir de manière significative. Elle retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et descendit son pantalon.

— Les sous-vêtements aussi. Vous vous lavez tout de même pas en sous-vêtements, si ?

Beth jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la direction des deux hommes. Karl donnait l'impression de ne pas les voir malgré le fait qu'il les fixe sans ciller tandis que Kyle se passait la langue sur les lèvres. Beth frissonna de dégoût tout en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Elle baissa sa culotte qui retrouva le reste des vêtements dans le sac poubelle. Beth posa sa main devant son sexe tentant de le cacher aux yeux des autres. Elle se sentait humiliée, elle avait l'impression d'être une moins que rien.

— Allez vous laver ! déclara Greta. Je veux vous voir propre comme des sous neufs.

Beth tourna la tête vers la droite où se trouvaient les douches collectives. Elle attrapa Coleen par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. La petite fille pleurait en silence. Beth appuya sur le bouton et de l'eau froide leur tomba dessus. Elle repéra un pain de savon et commença à frotter le dos de la fillette.

— Il faut que tu te laves, Coleen, souffla-t-elle tout en détachant ses cheveux.

Coleen hocha la tête sans pour autant s'arrêter de pleurer et prit le savon des mains de Beth. Cette dernière enleva l'élastique de ses cheveux et défit les nattes qui les parsemaient avant de se mettre totalement sous le jet. Il allait falloir qu'elle reste calme. La situation était assez angoissante comme ça sans qu'elle se laisser aller à la panique. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Coleen qui se savonnait les cheveux. La fillette comptait sur elle et Beth devait se montrer à la hauteur. Coleen lui donna le savon et Beth commença à se laver. L'eau n'avait plus l'air d'être aussi froide après cinq minutes passées dessous.

Une autre femme pénétra dans la pièce avec une pile de serviette. Elle était suivie d'une deuxième qui elle transportait des vêtements.

— Séchez-vous et mettez-vous en ligne ! ordonna Greta.

La première femme leur donna une serviette à chacune. Elle évita le regard de Beth la tête basse avant de sortir par la porte d'où elle était entrée le plus rapidement possible. Beth se sécha consciencieusement avant de se mettre en ligne. L'inquiétude la gagna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Greta risquait de remarquer son ventre rebondi. Elle courba le dos essayant de le dissimuler le mieux possible tandis qu'une de ses mains cachait son sexe et son autre bras sa poitrine.

— Les mains le long du corps et on se tient droite ! Les mains le long du corps, j'ai dit, répéta-t-elle en passant devant Beth.

Hésitante, Beth finit par céder.

— Tiens-toi droite !

Les yeux de Greta la scrutèrent alors qu'elle faisait ce qui lui était demandé.

— Celle-là est déjà grosse ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Quoi ? Demanda Karl en s'approchant.

— C'est quoi ton nom ? Ton nom ? insista-t-elle en voyant que Beth ne répondait pas.

— Beth. Je m'appelle Beth, répliqua-t-elle.

— Et bien, il faut croire que notre très chère Beth a déjà un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Tu vas l'amener chez le toubib en priorité, Karl. Habille-toi, Beth, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

La deuxième femme lui tendit des vêtements. Elle enfila la culotte et la brassière un peu trop grande pour elle avant de passer le t-shirt et le pantalon de jogging.

— Suis-moi ! lança Karl en lui faisant un signe de tête.

— Beth ! Me laisse pas ! S'exclama Coleen.

— Je peux l'emmener avec moi ? tenta Beth. C'est ma petite sœur, ajouta-t-elle.

— Ta petite sœur ? Tu me prends pour une truffe ou quoi ? répliqua Karl.

— On a le même père mais pas la mère, mentit Beth avec aplomb. S'il vous plaît, c'est encore une enfant.

Karl sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

— File-lui des fringues, Alyssa !

— Ne lui donne rien du tout, Alyssa. Depuis quand tu te laisses dicter ta conduite par la marchandise, Karl ? répliqua Greta.

La pauvre Alyssa semblait perdue, ne sachant qui écouter.

— Elles iront voir le médecin en même temps ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Greta, rétorqua Karl d'une voix cassante. Les vêtements, Alyssa.

La femme qui portait les vêtements vint vers Coleen et lui donna ceux à sa taille. La fillette les enfila rapidement avant de s'agripper au bras de Beth.

— Nous n'avons pas chaussures, remarqua Beth alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une porte dérobée.

— Vous n'en aurez pas besoin pour le moment, répliqua Karl.

L'homme les guida à travers un dédale de couloirs sombres avant de finalement arriver vers ce qui semblait être une infirmerie.

— Bonjour Doc ! s'exclama-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce. Greta pense que celle-là est enceinte !

Le médecin était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à la mine fatiguée et aux cheveux poivre et sel. Beth ne put empêcher son regard de se promener partout dans la pièce. Ils étaient bien équipés. Beth reconnut sans mal un échographe ainsi que le matériel nécessaire à faire passer un électrocardiogramme.

— Et celle-là ? demanda le médecin en désignant Coleen.

— Sa sœur.

Si elle sembla douter de la déclaration de Karl, elle ne le montra pas.

— Très bien. Allongez-vous ! dit-elle à Beth.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la table d'examen mais Coleen restait désespérément accrochée à son bras l'empêchant de s'y installer.

— Tu peux prendre la chaise de l'autre côté, proposa le médecin d'une voix douce.

— Fais ce qu'elle te dit, Coleen, souffla Beth.

L'enfant la regarda avec de grands yeux apeurés avant de s'exécuter. Beth put s'installer sur la table.

— Vous en êtes à combien ?

— Seize semaines… Je crois, répondit Beth.

— Votre bras !

La femme plaça son tensiomètre autour du bras de Beth et fixa le cadran avant de déclarer que sa tension était de treize trois. Elle se pencha pour récupérer du gel pour l'échographie.

— Levez votre t-shirt, dit-elle avant d'étaler le gel.

La femme alluma l'échographe avant de passer la sonde sur le ventre de Beth. Aussitôt, les battements de cœur du bébé leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Le médecin bougea quelque peu la sonde tout en fixant l'écran.

— C'est une fille et vous en êtes bien à seize semaines, déclara-t-elle. Son cœur bat à rythme tout à fait normal.

— J'ai reçu deux doses de tranquillisant en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Est-ce que vous pensez… ? commença Beth.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! Le bébé a l'air en très bonne forme. Elle bouge et regardez ! Elle suce même son pouce.

Beth posa son regard sur l'image que lui indiquait la femme et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

— L'enfant est en bonne santé alors ? demanda Karl qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce.

— Elle l'est en effet. Il faudrait juste que je fasse une prise de sang pour vérifier que la demoiselle ne fait pas une anémie et vérifier son groupe sanguin.

— Fais ! Je t'en prie, rétorqua Karl d'une voix neutre.

Le médecin lui prépara son bras avant de lui faire sa prise de sang. Quand ce fut fini, elle posa la seringue dans une petite boîte en plastique.

— Pas de fatigue excessive ? Maux de tête ? demanda-t-elle tout en écoutant le cœur de Beth.

— Seulement en me réveillant après le tranquillisant.

— C'est normal ça, déclara-t-elle en se levant. Suivez-moi ! Il faut que je remplisse vos dossiers. Nom ! Prénoms ! Date de naissance.

— Dixon, Beth. Née le quatorze décembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-treize, répondit-elle.

Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir après tout. Elle suivit la main de la femme alors qu'elle écrivait ce que Beth venait de lui dire.

— Dix-huit ans alors ?

— Il faut croire que oui se contenta de répondre Beth.

— Des allergies ?

— Aucune connue.

— Le vingt juin deux mille douze, échographie à seize semaines de grossesse. Tout est normal. Plus prise de sang, déclara-t-elle tout en écrivant.

— A toi, mademoiselle, lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Coleen.

Cette dernière sursauta légèrement et jeta un regard interrogatif à Beth qui hocha la tête.

— Rivière, Coleen. Née le huit mars deux mille un.

— Je croyais que vous aviez le même père, intervint Karl.

— On a le même père. C'est juste que Coleen porte le nom de sa mère, mentit Beth.

— Des allergies ?

— Non.

— Elle a des allergies ? demanda-t-elle à Beth.

— Pas que je sache.

Ne pouvant voir le visage de Karl, Beth ne sut pas si elle l'avait convaincu.

— Faudrait que t'examines la gosse aussi, remarqua-t-il.

— C'est ce que je comptais faire, Karl ! Rétorqua la femme visiblement agacée. Va t'installer sur la table, Coleen.

— Fais ce qu'elle dit, ajouta Beth en voyant le regard que lui lançait la petite.

L'enfant se leva et se dirigea la table d'examen et s'y installa. Le médecin l'examina avant de lui faire une prise de sang et d'étiqueter les tubes.

— C'est bon tout est en règle, dit-elle finalement.

— Suivez-moi ! lança Karl.

De nouveau, Coleen s'accrocha au bras de Beth tandis qu'elle suivait à travers des couloirs. Il les fit enfin sortir des bâtiments mais la nuit, qui était désormais tombée, empêchait d'appréhender correctement les lieux. Karl les guida vers une sorte de maison en bois.

— Où sont nos amies ? osa finalement demander Beth.

— Vous les retrouverez bien assez vite, ne vous en faites pas ! répliqua-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

— Vous comprendrez tout ça demain, leur assura-t-il. Pour le moment, ce qu'il vous faut c'est un bon repas et du repos, répliqua-t-il. Les femmes vous apporteront votre dîner lorsque vos compagnes auront fini leur examen. Entrez ! Les invita-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Beth pénétra dans la maison. Karl appuya sur un interrupteur et la lumière éclaira la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de dortoir avec cinq lits superposés. Au bout à gauche se trouvait ce qui semblait être une cabine de toilettes.

— Ce sera votre demeure jusqu'à votre répartition, leur expliqua Karl. Le petit-déjeuner est servi à sept heures tapantes. Un de mes hommes viendra vous chercher.

Il sembla hésiter quelque peu avant d'ajouter :

— Des gardes seront placés autour de vos quartiers pour assurer votre sécurité. Bonne soirée !

Sans rien ajouter, l'homme ferma la porte laissant Beth et Coleen dans le dénuement le plus extrême. Beth savait parfaitement que si des hommes étaient de garde autour de leur quartiers, comme il avait dit, c'était pour s'assurer qu'elles ne tenteraient de s'échapper.

— Tu veux prendre quel lit ? demanda-t-elle. Celui du dessus ou celui du dessous ?

— Comment tu fais pour être si calme ? questionna Coleen qui s'était remise à pleurer.

— Hé, hé, Coleen, souffla Beth avant de l'enlacer. Ça va aller. Ça va aller. On va trouver une solution.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?

— J'en sais rien mais on va le découvrir et quand on pourra on s'enfuira. Je te le promets. On restera pas ici pour toujours.

— Becky savait pas, lâcha-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai menti. Je lui ai pas dit que j'allais te voir. Je suis partie quand elle faisait la sieste. Elle… Si j'étais… J'ai pas envie que maman lui en veuille.

Beth la berça doucement alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

— C'est pas grave. On va bien, tu vas bien.

— Et si… S'il leur est arrivé quelque chose, s'ils les ont tous tués, bredouilla Coleen apeurée.

— Coleen ! Ils n'étaient pas là pour nous tuer mais pour nous enlever. Ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à les tuer, essaya de la rassurer Beth.

Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme savait qu'elle tentait de se rassurer elle-même par ces paroles.

— On va faire les lits. Les autres ne vont sans doute pas tarder à arriver, déclara Beth. Tu m'aides ?

Coleen hocha la tête avant d'essuyer à l'aide de sa manche ses yeux mouillés. Les autres firent leur entrée alors que Beth avait finir de préparer le dernier lit. Jessie pénétra la première dans la cabane suivie de Enid, Denise, Francine et Holly.

— Ah ! Vous êtes là ! S'exclama Jessie visiblement soulagée.

Avant que Beth n'ait pu réagir, la femme se précipita vers elle pour l'enlacer.

— Ils vous ont pas fait de mal, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Non, on a vu le médecin.

— Nous aussi. Elle nous a posé plein de questions. Pas à vous ?

— Juste quelques-unes. Quel genre de questions vous a-t-elle posé ?

— Notre âge, si on avait déjà eu des enfants, combien, de quelle manière on avait accouché… Ce genre de choses… J'ai l'impression qu'ils voulaient savoir si on était capable de… d'avoir des enfants. Pas vous ?

— Un peu si, avoua Holly.

— Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi ils voudraient savoir ça ? s'exclama Francine.

Beth et Jessie échangèrent un regard et Beth comprit qu'elles avaient pensé à la même chose. Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A peine mariés, Beth et Daryl sont déjà séparés par les événements. Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle communauté ? De Karl ? Des autres ? Vont-elles réussir à s'en sortir ? Et si oui, comment ?**


	12. Chapitre Douze

.

 **Note d'auteur : Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens enfin avec le chapitre 12 d'Avancer, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre et j'espère le faire moins souvent (même si je ne peux rien vous promettre). Bonne lecture !**

 **Sam666 : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 12**

.

.

La salle dans laquelle on les amena ressemblait à une salle du trône de série B. Sur une estrade était installé un fauteuil en velours vide. Karl et deux de ses hommes les obligèrent à se mettre en ligne.

— Le Prophète ! lança une voix à leur droite.

Du coin de l'œil, Beth vit que toutes les personnes dans la pièce se penchaient légèrement en avant comme pour faire une révérence au nouvel arrivant. La jeune femme ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'homme, que tout le monde ici appelait le Prophète, faire son entrée. L'homme devait avoir un peu plus de la cinquantaine. Il était petit, à peine plus grand qu'elle, et avait des yeux bridés d'un noir profond et des cheveux de jais plaqués en arrière. Il portait plusieurs fourrures de renard qui donnaient l'impression de former une petite cape. L'homme se dirigea vers le siège. Beth reconnut Greta qui le suivait de près. Derrière elle, se trouvaient deux autres femmes bien plus jeunes. Toutes les trois prirent place derrière le fauteuil de velours. Le Prophète s'assit et chacun se releva dans la salle.

— Bonjour à tous, déclara l'homme.

Il avait une voix extrêmement douce presque mielleuse. Un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres trop fines.

— Nous sommes réunis ce matin pour décider de la répartition des nouvelles épouses ! Que les hommes en lice viennent se placer au pieds de l'estrade !

Des pas se firent entendre derrière elles et une dizaine d'hommes s'avancèrent. Ils étaient de tous les âges, corpulences et ethnies. Beth reconnut le dénommé Derek qui les regardait tel un pervers alors qu'elles prenaient leur douche la veille.

— Mais avant de commencer, je souhaiterais accorder un prix spécial à mon homme de confiance. Karl !

Beth ne put manquer la surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de l'homme.

— Approche-toi, Karl !

Il sembla hésiter à peine plus de deux secondes avant de s'avancer et de se placer à quelques mètres des autres hommes.

— Comme vous le savez tous, Karl n'a pas la possibilité de contribuer au plan que notre Seigneur a pour nous mais notre Seigneur, dans sa grande bonté miséricordieuse, a décidé d'accorder une faveur à Karl en nous amenant Beth Dixon.

Beth sursauta légèrement en entendant son nom.

— Je t'accorde le droit de l'épouser Karl et de faire de son enfant, ton enfant.

Beth et Karl échangèrent un regard et la jeune femme put lire la surprise sur le visage de l'homme. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle annonce.

— Avancez ! Tous les deux ! Avancez ! Prenez-vous la main.

Beth hésita ne sachant exactement que faire. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas s'effondrer. La jeune femme ne sut exactement comment elle réussit à combler les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'homme qui avait été désigné pour être son époux. Karl lui tendit la main et Beth y glissa la sienne à contrecœur.

— Vous êtes désormais mariés aux yeux de notre communauté et surtout aux yeux de Dieu.

— Ma… ma sœur ? bredouilla Beth dans un murmure.

— Qu'a-t-elle dit ? questionna le Prophète.

— Elle aimerait savoir si dans votre grande bonté vous pourriez laisser sa sœur vivre avec nous, répliqua Karl d'une voix claire.

— Sa sœur ?

— La petite Coleen Rivière, intervint Greta. Celle-ci, ajouta-t-elle en pointant l'enfant du doigt.

— Quel âge a-t-elle ?

— Onze ans.

— Sa sœur pourra bien entendu vivre avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de se marier.

Beth ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Au moins, Coleen et elle ne seraient pas séparées.

— Passons désormais à la répartition. Darren ! Fais un pas en avant.

Un homme bien bâti aux cheveux châtains s'avança.

— Pour tes services rendus à la communauté, notre Seigneur, dans sa grande bonté, t'accorde le privilège de prendre pour femme Denise Cloyd. Joignez vos mains !

Darren tendit sa main vers Denise mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas comme pétrifiée.

— La pauvre est tellement bouleversée de la bonté de notre Seigneur qu'elle en est figée sur place. N'aies pas peur mon petit ! Laisse notre Seigneur te donner la force.

Finalement après plusieurs hésitations, Denise fit un pas en avant et prit la main de Darren dans la sienne.

— Vous êtes désormais mariés aux yeux de notre communauté et surtout aux yeux de Dieu.

Beth échangea un regard avec Denise qui retenait difficilement ses larmes.

— Derek ! Fais un pas en avant !

Le jeune homme asiatique s'avança. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres et Beth ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une certaine ressemblance avec le Prophète.

— Pour tes services rendus à la communauté, notre Seigneur, dans sa grande bonté, t'accorde le privilège de prendre pour femme Enid Peterson. Joignez vos mains !

De là où elle était, Beth put voir qu'Enid tremblait pourtant la jeune femme s'avança vers Derek et tendit sa main vers lui dans un mouvement brusque.

— Vous êtes désormais mariés aux yeux de notre communauté et surtout aux yeux de Dieu.

La cérémonie se poursuivit sans accroc. Jessie fut mariée à un certain Edward tandis que Francine épousait un Kyle et Holly un dénommé Tom.

Lorsque chacune des femmes fut répartie, Karl entraîna Beth et Coleen à l'extérieur. Il les guida à travers les chemins de terre vers une petite maisonnée faite de bois. Cette dernière se trouvait non loin du bâtiment principal où avait eu la cérémonie mais aussi les repas. L'homme sembla aussi gêné qu'elle lorsqu'il les invita à pénétrer dans la maison. La porte d'entrée donnait sur une pièce faisant office de cuisine et salon. A droite, Beth put voir une chambre ainsi qu'une autre à gauche.

— Notre chambre est à droite, annonça Karl d'une voix froide. Et celle de ta sœur se trouve à gauche.

— Doit-on vraiment faire chambre commune ? questionna-t-elle timidement.

Karl la fixa plusieurs secondes avant de répondre d'une voix neutre :

— Tu es ma femme. Bien sûr que nous devons faire chambre commune. Maintenant que vous savez où se trouve la maison. Je vais demander à une épouse de vous faire visiter le complexe. Suivez-moi !

Beth prit la main de Coleen dans la sienne et descendit les escaliers derrière Karl. En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques femmes dont la plupart étaient enceintes. Chacune d'elles salua Karl poliment et lança un regard curieux à Beth et Coleen. Enfin, ils arrivèrent près d'un champ dans lequel s'activaient une vingtaine de femmes.

— Kelly ! appela-t-il.

Une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans releva son visage vers eux. Ses cheveux roux étaient relevés en un chignon dont plusieurs mèches folles s'échappaient. Kelly se frotta rapidement les mains pour faire tomber le surplus de terre avant de venir dans leur direction.

— Karl ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre arrondi tout en se maintenant le dos droit avec l'autre.

— On fait aller. Kelly ! Voici ma femme Beth et sa petite sœur, Coleen. Elle sont nouvelles ici et auraient besoin que tu leur fasses faire un tour du propriétaire.

— Ok, répondit-elle en souriant. Je les ramène aux cuisines ensuite ou elle doivent travailler dans les champs ?

— Elles ont été assignées aux cuisines pour le moment. Greta veut garder un œil sur elles.

Beth ne manqua pas la moue qui apparut sur le visage de Kelly avant que cette dernière ne se tourne finalement vers elles pour leur faire signe de la suivre.

— Alors comme vous avez pu le voir. Là où nous étions, c'était le champ. Nous cultivons de tout et arrivons à nous auto-suffire. Nous avons des panneaux solaire pour l'électricité ainsi qu'une éolienne. Un forage nous permet d'avoir l'eau courante et d'arroser nos récoltes.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ici ? demanda Beth.

— Comment ça ?

— En quoi consiste cet endroit ?

— On fournit des enfants et on a un abri. C'est tout, répliqua Kelly. T'as d'ailleurs de la chance d'être tombée sur Karl.

Beth ne voyait pas vraiment comment elle pouvait avoir de la chance alors qu'elle venait d'être mariée de force au bras droit d'un type qui se faisait appeler le Prophète. Toutefois, elle préféra se taire. En effet, la jeune femme ne savait pas si Kelly était digne ou non de confiance.

— Toutes les femmes doivent donc tomber enceinte ?

— Tu as tout compris.

— Qu'arrive-t-il à celles qui n'y arrivent pas ?

— Au bout de six mois, elles sont répudiées et entrent dans le harem.

— Le harem ?

— T'as pas envie de savoir, rétorqua Kelly. Alors voici les douches. On a dû vous amener hier déjà. Elles sont communes et on doit en prendre une tous les deux jours. De l'autre côté du bâtiment, se trouvent les cuisines. C'est là-bas que ta sœur et toi allez devoir travailler. Ici, on prend les repas en commun. D'abord, le Prophète, ses épouses ainsi que ses enfants. Ils ont un horaire spécifique et il est possible que tu sois de service pour eux. Ensuite, c'est le service des officiers et de leurs épouses. C'est ton service et c'est aussi le mien. Puis vient le service du reste des personnes et en dernier le harem.

— On est combien en tout ?

— Avec vous on doit arriver à environ cent vingt résidents, répondit Kelly.

Cent vingt ? C'était énorme. Beth savait que son groupe n'avait jamais croisé une communauté aussi importante.

— Il y a beaucoup d'enfants ?

— Une vingtaine voire plus. Au-dessus de quinze ans, ici on devient adulte. Il y a classe tous les matins de huit heures à midi. Bien sûr, le seul livre étudié est la Bible. Le Prophète tient à ce que les esprits des plus jeunes ne soient pas corrompus par des pensées impies.

— Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

— Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Si tu songes à t'enfuir sache que tu n'as aucune chance. Toutes celles qui ont essayé se sont fait rattraper et ont fini au harem. Suivez-moi !

Kelly leur montra où elles devraient vider leur toilette chaque matin. Comme Alexandria, la communauté était équipée uniquement de toilettes sèches.

— La basse-cour ! lança Kelly en leur montrant les poules qui picoraient de l'autre côté de la clôture. Les chevaux, les cochons et les chèvres.

Le périmètre semblait gigantesque à Beth et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment les équipes de surveillance faisaient pour surveiller un aussi grand complexe. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Kelly déclara :

— Les murs sont surveillés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et une douve avec des piques a été creusée de l'autre côté sur une grande portion.

— Il est grand comment votre périmètre ?

— J'en sais rien. Plusieurs hectares, au moins huit, je crois. La communauté existait déjà avant l'épidémie. C'était là qu'était basée le culte dont faisait parti le Prophète. Il a simplement eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir nous accueillir suite aux événements. La visite est terminée. Je vais vous amener aux cuisines.

.

.

.

.

Beth et Coleen passèrent leur après-midi à travailler aux cuisines sous l'œil perçant de Greta. Beth apprit en discutant avec une de ses camarades que cette dernière était la première épouse du Prophète. Elles ne croisèrent pas leurs compagnes d'infortune avant le dîner. En effet, l'époux de Jessie était, comme Karl, un des officiers du Prophète et les deux femmes mangèrent donc à la même heure.

— Assieds-toi à côté de moi, souffla Karl à son oreille.

L'homme l'attrapa par le bras et la guida à l'autre bout de la table. Beth se retint de lâcher à juron. Jessie et elle échangèrent un regard triste.

— T'as pas envie de te faire remarquer, ajouta Karl lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Beth se défit de l'emprise de sa main et prit place autour de la table. Ils étaient une quinzaine. Comme Kelly lui avait dit, elle et son mari étaient là ainsi que deux autres hommes. Beth fronça les sourcils en voyant le nombre de femmes présentes. Elles étaient huit ainsi que deux enfants en comptant Coleen. Si chacune d'elles était une épouse, cela voulait dire que plusieurs officiers avaient plus d'une femme.

— Tu dis le bénédicité, Karl ? demanda le mari de Jessie.

Beth crut se rappeler qu'il se nommait Edward.

— Nous remercions notre Seigneur tout puissant pour ce repas et pour la protection que nous apporte ces murs. Que le Seigneur bénisse le Prophète et sa famille. Amen.

Tout le monde répéta « Amen » puis le bruit des couverts s'ente-choquant se fit entendre.

— Tobias m'a dit que tu prévoyais une sortie en fin de semaine, déclara Edward, le mari de Jessie.

— En effet, répliqua Karl. Le Doc veut qu'on lui trouve des trucs.

Edward hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

— Alors ça te fait quoi de savoir que tu vas bientôt être père, Karl ? J'imagine que c'est inespéré ! Lança une femme brune que Beth ne connaissait pas.

— Je suis très heureux.

— Vous savez déjà si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

— En effet. C'est une fille, répliqua Karl avant de boire un verre d'eau.

Beth serra ses poings autour de ses couverts. Karl n'était pas le père de son enfant et elle ne supportait de le voir s'attribuer ainsi cette paternité.

Le repas se passa ainsi. Chacun parlait de choses banales qui ne donnaient pas beaucoup d'informations à Beth. Quand il prit fin, chacun se leva laissant son assiette derrière lui. Karl souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de demander à Beth et Coleen de le suivre. Beth échangea un regard désespéré avec Jessie avant de quitter le bâtiment.

— Il y a une peu d'eau dans ce bidon. Vous pouvez vous lavez les dents avec, dit-il avant de se diriger vers une porte au fond de la maison.

Beth entraperçut des toilettes et devina qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bains.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Beth ?

— Comme l'a suggéré Karl, on va se laver les dents puis je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on ait une bonne nuit de sommeil, répondit-elle.

La jeune femme savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la réponse à la question que venait de lui poser Coleen mais, elle savait aussi que son nouvel époux se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente et qu'il entendait sans doute tout ce qu'elles disaient.

— Je voulais…

— Je sais, Coleen. Allons-nous laver les dents !

L'enfant n'insista pas et se dirigea vers l'évier. Sur le bord de ce dernier se trouvaient deux brosses à dent encore dans leur emballage. Elles les récupérèrent et se lavèrent les dents avec soin.

— Les toilettes sont libres, déclara Karl en pénétrant dans la pièce.

— Vas-y, Coleen ! J'irai après.

Beth suivit Karl du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'évier. Il était grand et bien bâti. Dans une autre vie, la jeune femme l'aurait sans doute même trouvé attirant. Il était en train de se laver les dents lorsque Coleen sortit des toilettes. Beth n'aimait pas la laisser seule en présence de cet homme aussi attendit-elle que Karl aille dans sa… leur chambre avant d'y aller. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard et alla border Coleen.

— Tu as été courageuse aujourd'hui, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front. On va trouver une solution. Je te le promets.

Coleen se redressa dans son lit et passa ses bras autour du cou de Beth. Cette dernière resserra son étreinte autour de la fillette avant de murmurer :

— Si tu entends du bruit dans notre chambre cette nuit. Ne viens pas ! D'accord ?

— Mais…

— Promets-moi Coleen ! insista Beth en l'éloignant d'elle.

— Je te le promets.

Beth hocha lentement la tête essayant de se convaincre que tout irait bien. Elle quitta la pièce après avoir éteint la lumière et fermer la porte derrière elle. Karl était déjà dans le lit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans leur chambre. La pièce était seulement éclairée par une lampe de chevet. Le regard de Beth se posa sur la nuisette poser sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce.

— Il faut que je mette ça ? demanda-t-elle ne pouvant cacher son mépris.

— Si tu veux tu peux la mettre ou tu peux prendre un t-shirt dans le placard, répliqua Karl.

Beth lui lança un regard surpris tandis qu'il s'installait plus confortablement dans le lit. La jeune femme se tourna vers le placard et en sortit un t-shirt trop grand pour elle avant d'aller se changer dans le salon. Elle revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et posa ses vêtement sur la chaise. Beth se posta devant le lit ne sachant exactement quoi faire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu comptes prendre racine là ? Viens dans le lit !

— Je… Tu…

— Si c'est la nuit de noce qui t'inquiète, sache qu'il n'y en aura pas, ajouta-t-il.

Beth lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris avant d'ouvrir les couvertures et de se glisser sous les draps. Elle ne savait pas s'il disait la vérité mais elle devait y aller de toute manière. Beth s'installa sur le dos et fixa le plafond stoïque.

— Je peux éteindre la lumière ? questionna-t-il.

— Tu peux.

Du coin de l'œil, Beth le vit tendre son bras et appuyer sur un bouton. La chambre fut immédiatement plongée dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme se crispa en le sentant bouger à côté d'elle. Tendue, elle attendit qu'il la touche mais rien ne vint.

— Tu devrais essayer de dormir, lâcha-t-il avant de bâiller. Bonne nuit.

Tremblante, Beth n'osa pas faire un mouvement et sentit la tension la quitter doucement lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers ronflements à sa droite. Beth se cala de manière un peu plus confortable contre les oreillers tandis que son esprit s'envolait vers sa famille et plus particulièrement vers Daryl. Daryl qui lui manquait terriblement. Daryl qui comme tous les autres devaient être fous d'inquiétude. Elle retint difficilement un sanglot. Elle se devait d'être forte pour elle mais surtout pour Coleen. De nouveau, Beth reporta son attention sur le plafond essayant du mieux qu'elle put de se vider l'esprit. La nuit allait être longue.

.

.

.

.

Beth était arrivée chez les Élus, comme ils s'appelaient, cinq jours plus tôt. La jeune femme avait commencé à faire connaissance avec ses compagnes d'infortune. La plupart étaient arrivées comme elle suite à un enlèvement mais certaines étaient là depuis bien avant l'épidémie et d'autres encore moins nombreuses avaient grandi dans le culte du Prophète. De manière discrète, Beth avait réussi à se renseigner sur l'homme avec lequel elle partageait un lit. Kristin, la deuxième épouse de Timothy, un des officiers, avait son âge et s'était prise d'affection pour elle. La jeune femme lui proposait de se promener après chaque déjeuner et Beth acceptait à chaque fois. Elle savait que devenir amie avec ces femmes était le meilleur moyen pour elle de se faire des alliés mais aussi et surtout de glaner des renseignements.

Elle apprit ainsi que Karl était arrivé dans la communauté un an plus tôt et qu'il avait rapidement obtenu la confiance du Prophète. Lors de la mort de son premier lieutenant, deux mois plus tôt, le Prophète n'avait pas hésité un instant avant de lui confier le poste. Karl était respecté par tous les membres de la communauté et beaucoup l'admiraient. Kristin lui dit aussi qu'il était stérile et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas eu d'épouse avant elle.

La vie avec Karl n'était pas difficile. Beth le voyait seulement durant les repas et aux heures du coucher. L'homme allait toujours au lit avant elle et n'avait jamais cherché à initier le moindre contact. Il était même plutôt froid avec elle tout en restant tout à fait respectueux.

Beth comprit la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir pour époux lorsqu'elle vit Enid plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle croisa la jeune fille en allant prendre son petit-déjeuner. L'adolescente gardait la tête basse alors qu'elle marchait mais Beth ne put manquer le coquard qui noircissait son œil gauche. Beth s'avança pour lui parler mais Karl la retint par le bras.

— Ne te mêle pas de ça ! dit-il d'une voix calme.

Il avait parlé tellement que Beth n'était pas sûre d'avoir saisi ce qu'il avait dit.

— Mais c'est mon amie, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Et son mari est le fils du Prophète. Tu ne peux rien faire ! répliqua-t-il dans un murmure.

Beth tenta de se diriger vers Enid une nouvelle fois mais Karl resserra sa poigne autour de son bras et l'en empêcha. La jeune femme grimaça. Elle était certaine que cela laisserait une s'installa en face de Kelly durant le petit-déjeuner tandis que Karl prenait place à sa gauche. Elle ne lui lança pas un regard l'ignorant superbement tandis que Coleen prenait place à côté de Kelly. C'était le tour de Kristin de dire le bénédicité.

— Amen, souffla Beth machinalement lorsqu'elle eut fini.

La jeune femme se servit de l'omelette et attrapa un guignon de pain tandis qu'elle vit Coleen se servit un verre de lait de chèvre. Cette communauté était plus qu'étrange sur bien des points mais Beth ne pouvait dire qu'ils les affamaient. Lorsque le repas prit fin, Karl entraîna Beth à l'écart pour lui parler tandis que Coleen devait se rendre à l'école.

— Je suis de garde cette nuit, dit-il. Je devrais rentrer vers minuit-une heure du matin.

— Ok, répondit Beth froidement.

— Parfait ! On se voit au déjeuner, ajouta-t-il.

Avant que Beth n'ait pu reculer l'homme déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle se tendit immédiatement ne comprenant pas pourquoi Karl faisait soudain preuve d'affection. La jeune femme cacha difficilement sa moue dégoûtée avant de voir Greta qui les observait au loin.

— A tout à l'heure, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Beth se dirigea vers les cuisines où les femmes avaient déjà commencé à faire la vaisselle du groupe des officiers. Kristin lui fit un signe de la main et lui offrit un gentil sourire.

— Tu peux essuyer, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle en lui désignant le torchon d'un coup de tête.

— Bien sûr, répliqua Beth en s'exécutant.

— Je vous ai vus Karl et toi. Vous semblez proches, remarqua Kristin en souriant.

Beth se força à sourire tout en hochant la tête. Elle ne se voyait pas lui dire que Karl et elle se parlaient à peine et qu'ils jouaient simplement la comédie pour que Greta ne se pose pas de question.

Beth récupéra la feuille qu'elle avait cacher dans un conduit d'aération. La nuit était tombée depuis près de deux heures et Coleen dormait à poings fermés dans sa chambre. Comme prévu, Karl n'était pas rentrée avec elles après le dîner et s'était dirigé vers la porte principale d'où il dirigeait les gardes. La jeune femme attrapa le crayon de papier que Coleen lui avait ramené de l'école et commença à indiquer sur le plan ce qu'elle avait pu observer ce jour-là. En cinq jours d'observation, la jeune femme avait pu repérer toutes les maisons et où se trouvait la cache des armes. Elle rangea le plan à sa place et attrapa le couteau-suisse qu'elle avait trouvé dans la maison deux jours plus tôt. Elle savait que si elle voulait un jours sortir d'ici, il allait falloir qu'elle connaisse les habitudes des gardes. L'absence de Karl, ce soir-là, lui permettrait de s'éclipser sans être remarquer. Et si on lui posait des questions, elle dirait tout simplement qu'elle cherchait son époux car il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait peu après la nuit tombée.

La jeune femme glissa le couteau-suisse dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit. La jeune femme grimaça légèrement en l'entendant grincer lorsqu'elle la fermait. Elle descendit les marches évitant du mieux qu'elle put celle qui craquait.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le mur sous le couvert des arbres fruitiers. De là où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme pouvait voir les hommes faire les cent pas sur le mur. Elle les compta rapidement. Il était deux sur les remparts avec des armes. Beth plissa les yeux mais ne put dire de quel genre d'armes il s'agissait. La nuit était claire mais le croissant de lune n'éclairait que très peu la communauté.

Beth resta dehors à observer les gardes faire leur ronde jusqu'à ce qu'ils échangent leur place avec ceux qui faisait le tour du périmètre par l'intérieur. Beth s'imaginait qu'ils vérifiaient si personne ne tentait de sortir. Beth trembla légèrement, la nuit était fraîche. Elle était sur le point de retourner chez elle lorsqu'elle repéra des silhouettes à environ cinquante mètres d'elle. Ils étaient cachés à l'angle de l'écurie et Beth était persuadée que les gardes ne pouvaient les voir d'où ils étaient. Il s'agissait de deux personnes qui comme elle semblaient ne pas vouloir être vues. Beth s'approcha le plus discrète possible. Elle s'arrêta à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux et se cacha dans l'ombre d'un arbre.

— … se voir, disait une voix masculine.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne suis plus tout seul.

Beth écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Karl.

— Beth et Coleen sont sous ma responsabilité désormais. Et je ne peux pas les entraîner avec moi, ce serait trop égoïste.

— Je comprends, répliqua la femme.

— Je suis désolé.

— Pas autant que moi, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est le tien, tu sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil et le vit s'éloigner. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le mur. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi avait-il parlé d'elle avec cette femme ? La tête pleine de questions Beth prit la direction de sa maison le plus silencieusement possible. Elle monta les marches menant à la maison et ouvrit la porte avec précaution avant de se glisser à l'intérieur et d'enlever ses chaussures pour les prendre à la main. Beth se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Karl et les plaça au pied du se changea et s'étendit sous les draps bien qu'elle sache que le sommeil ne viendrait pas facilement.

Elle ne sut exactement combien de fois elle tourna dans le lit avant que la porte de la maison ne s'ouvre. Beth ferma les yeux faisant mine de dormir alors que Karl pénétrait dans la pièce. Elle l'entendit se déshabiller puis les couvertures se soulevèrent amenant avec elles un vent frais. Elle sentit la main de Karl effleurer son épaule alors qu'il rajustait la couette sur elle.

— Bonne nuit Beth, souffla-t-il avant de se coucher lui-même.

Beth rouvrit les yeux. Elle était totalement perdue ne sachant plus quoi penser de son mari forcé.

Une semaine après leur arrivée, Beth revit pour la première fois Denise. Elle avait appris qu'elle travaillait avec le médecin qui s'appelait en fait Margaret Steiner. Beth n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de tristesse en entendant que cette femme portait le même prénom que sa sœur.

Elle rencontra Denise alors qu'elle allait à sa visite médicale. Le Prophète insistait pour que chaque femme enceinte soit examiner une fois par semaine.

— Denise ! Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle en la voyant pénétrer dans la salle d'examen.

— Oh Beth ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Margaret de me laisser t'examiner. Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

Les deux jeunes femme s'enlacèrent avant que Beth ne doivent s'installer sur la table.

— Ton mari est bon avec toi ? questionna Denise alors qu'elle prenait sa tension.

— Karl ?

Penser à un autre que Daryl en tant que son mari était étrange étrange et douloureux.

— Karl oui. Margaret m'a parlé de lui. Il est très respecté dans la communauté et il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être commode.

— J'aurais pu tomber sur pire, répliqua Beth en songeant aux bleus qu'arboraient Enid.

— C'est ce que Margaret m'a dit aussi. J'ai vu Enid, tu sais ? Elle ne va pas bien du tout, il… Il la bat. Il a l'air affreux. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

— On finira par partir d'ici. J'ai commencé à observer.

— Tu as une idée ?

— Pas encore, avoua-t-elle, mais on y arrivera. Et toi ? Comment ça avec ton… avec ton mari ?

Beth savait parfaitement que Denise était lesbienne et que devoir partager le lit d'un homme devait lui être particulièrement difficile. Denise haussa les épaules tout en étalant le gel sur le ventre de Beth.

— Darren ? Il est correct. Il me parle bien. Je ne suis pas à plaindre. Tu as pu parler à Jessie ? J'ai appris que vous mangiez ensemble à chaque repas.

— En effet mais Karl ne me laisse jamais m'installer près d'elle. Tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose ?

— Assure-toi seulement qu'elle va bien !

Beth hocha la tête avant que son regard ne se pose sur l'écran de l'échographe. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant son bébé. Au moins, une part de Daryl était toujours près d'elle.

— Karl ? Je peux te poser une question ? qestionna Beth alors qu'ils se préparaient à aller au lit.

— Vas-y ! Je t'écoute, répliqua-t-il en enlevant son pantalon.

— Mes amies ? Elles vont bien ?

Beth vit Karl s'arrêter dans son geste quelques secondes avant de tourner son regard vers elle. Il finit de plier son pantalon puis vint s'installer dans le lit à côté d'elle.

— Tu veux la vérité ou la version édulcorée ?

— La vérité bien sûr ! rétorqua Beth ne pouvant cacher son agacement.

— Non, elles ne vont pas toutes bien. Je connais Darren, ton amie médecin n'a pas de soucis à se faire avec lui pareil pour ce qu'il s'agit de ta copine blonde aux cheveux courts.

Beth devina qu'il s'agissait d'Holly.

— Je ne connais pas très bien Damian par contre et ne pourrait pas t'assurer de comment se porte son épouse.

Francine.

— Et Jessie ?

— Jessie ? La femme d'Edward ?

— Celle-là même.

— Edward n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, répondit-il finalement.

Beth avala difficilement en entendant cela. Jessie venait tout juste de sortir d'une relation abusive et voilà qu'on l'avait sans doute envoyée dans une autre.

— Tu sais déjà la situation de la plus jeune, finit-il.

— Ce n'est pas juste, souffla-t-elle.

— La vie n'est pas juste, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

— Karl !

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas ? Pourquoi tu… Ils l'ont tous fait les autres, tu sais !

Karl tourna son visage vers elle. Il leva la main et caressa son épaule. Beth ne put s'empêcher de se tendre légèrement face à ce toucher.

— T'en as pas envie et je suis pas un animal. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai pas fait. Maintenant si on pouvait arrêter les questions stupides et éteindre la lumière je suis crevé.

Il n'attendit pas que Beth lui réponde et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Beth se cala un peu mieux dans le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle avait peut-être plus de chance qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au début.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Beth et les autres vont-elles réussir à se libérer des Elus ?**


	13. Chapitre Treize

**Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 13 de cette fanfiction. Toutefois, je souhaitais vous prévenir qu'il s'agit du dernier que j'ai en réserve et que je ne sais malheureusement pas quand et surtout si je reprendrai un jour l'écriture de cette fanfiction. Je souhaiterais pouvoir vous dire qu'un jour je la finirai mais rien n'est moins sûr et j'en suis navrée. Malgré cela, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Aussi j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir et je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu plus personnellement. Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review. Non, je n'envisage pas de parler de Negan, pour le moment cette partie de l'histoire ne m'intéresse pas. :)**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 13**

.

.

Beth essuya les larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues avant de reprendre la découpe des oignons. Douze jours. Cela faisait douze jours qu'elles avaient été enlevées. Douze jours que Beth avait été mariée de force à un autre homme et qu'elle devait partager son lit. Douze jours qu'Enid subissait la maltraitance du fils du Prophète. Douze jours que Coleen pleurait chaque soir en pensant à sa mère. Beth réfléchissait à toute allure tandis qu'elle épluchait un nouvel oignon. Le lendemain, Karl était de nouveau de garde le soir. Cela lui donnerait de nouveau l'occasion de se glisser à l'extérieur et voir comment fonctionnaient les gardes de nuit. Elle avait réussi à subtiliser des couteaux et les cachait avec son plan dans une bouche d'aération. Peut-être que cela finirait par leur servir.

Lorsqu'elle finit le dernier oignon, Beth les fit rissoler avant d'y ajouter le jambon fumé. Beth jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il allait bientôt être dix-neuf et l'heure du repas du Prophète. Beth devait les servir ce jour-là avec Kristin. A dix-neuf heures tapantes, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et le Prophète et sa famille pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Aussitôt, Beth et Kristin arrivèrent avec le plat qui avait été préparé pour eux. Elle le posa sur la table et ne put s'empêcher de fixer Enid qui semblait s'éteindre à petit feu. La voir ainsi fendit le cœur de Beth. Elle se sentait tellement inutile, incapable d'aider ses amies. Beth fit tout le service avec Kristin avant que ce soit finalement leur tour de passer à table. En passant à côté de Jessie, Beth effleura les doigts de cette dernière essayant de lui montrer qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne devait pas baisser les bras.

Karl, comme à chaque repas, s'installa à côté de Beth et lui demanda comme s'était passé sa journée.

— Très bien, répliqua Beth avant de se servir. Et la tienne ?

— Parfaite, répondit-il. Tu as bien fait tes devoirs pour demain, Coleen ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la fillette.

— Oui Karl, rétorqua Coleen.

La maîtresse s'était plainte la veille qu'elle ne les faisait jamais.

— Quand est-ce qu'on doit retrouver les Loups pour la livraison ? Questionna soudainement Tobias.

— Pas avant le mois prochain, l'informa Karl.

— Il ne doivent pas encore manquer de nourriture, remarqua Edward d'un air méprisant.

Les Loups étaient le groupe qui avait enlevé Beth et les autres filles. D'après ce que Beth avait compris, ils fournissaient les Élus en femmes depuis près d'un an et quelques mois.

— C'est encore toi qui va t'en charger, j'imagine ? Questionna Tobias en se tournant vers Karl.

— En effet.

— Je vois pas pourquoi tu poses la question Toby. C'est toujours Karl qui s'en charge, intervint Edward.

Beth ne put rater la pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

— Parce qu'ils le respectent. Vous les auriez vu la dernière fois comment Owen courbait l'échine! s'exclama Desmond, le mari de Kelly.

— Ils ne me respectent pas. Ils me craignent juste.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait déjà pour que tu le tues ?

Karl ne répondit rien tandis que Tobias lançait :

— Il avait maltraité une des filles. Tu sais comment Karl est quand il s'agit de la marchandise.

— Il ne l'avait pas maltraité. Il l'avait violée, déclara Karl d'une voix affreusement froide. Le viol est l'apanage des faibles et le Prophète n'a pas besoin que des faibles travaillent pour lui.

Beth vit les autres hommes se lancer des regards gênés. Elle était persuadée que la plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà rendu visite aux filles du harem et comme chacun le savait ici, ces filles n'avaient jamais le choix tout comme celles qu'ils avaient pris pour épouse. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Karl avait dit cela dans le but de les mettre mal à l'aise. Si c'était son but, Beth ne put que constater qu'il y était parvenu avec brio.

Tobias se racla la gorge gêné avant de se tourner vers Edward et de lui demander comment se passait le renforcement du mur sud.

Après le dîner, Beth suivit Karl vers leur maison. Comme tous les soirs, chacun se plongea dans un livre jusqu'à ce que le soleil baisse à l'horizon. Son coucher était le signal pour Coleen qui quittait sa lecture pour se laver les dents avant d'aller se coucher. Généralement, Beth ne tardait pas à faire de même mais cette nuit-là, Karl l'en empêcha.

— Il faut que je te parle ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure. Viens avec moi !

Coleen était partie se coucher une demi-heure plus tôt et Beth devina qu'elle devait déjà avoir retrouver le pays des songes. Les après-midis à travailler aux cuisines épuisaient l'enfant plus qu'elle n'osait le dire. Beth suivit Karl en silence vers leur chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et Beth se tendit immédiatement ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle le vit se diriger vers la bouche d'aération et retint sa respiration en voyant qu'il en sortait son plan ainsi que ses couteaux. Il les lança sur le lit guettant sa réaction.

— Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Beth sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une réponse appropriée.

— Je… Je voulais pas qu'on se retrouve sans arme si les choses tournaient mal.

— Si les choses tournaient mal ?

— Si les rôdeurs arrivaient à passer le mur, mentit-elle.

— Et tu vas me dire que ce truc-là aussi, c'était au cas où les damnés passeraient le mur ? Interrogea-t-il en soulevant la carte.

Instinctivement, Beth fit un pas en arrière. Elle était coincée. Son regard se posa sur les couteaux qui étaient sur le lit et elle se jeta en avant pour les récupérer. Elle réussit à en attraper un mais Karl lui tordit légèrement le poignet l'obligeant à le lâcher. Beth rua ne voulant pas se laisser faire. Elle savait que si elle abandonnait elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. La jeune femme asséna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de Karl. Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé et relâcha un peu son emprise. Beth en profita pour lui écraser avec force les orteils. Karl recula et Beth réussit à attraper le deuxième couteau et le pointa vers lui avant qu'il n'ait pu de nouveau intervenir.

La jeune femme ne put cacher son étonnement en voyant le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de l'homme.

— T'es plus débrouillarde que je le pensais, dit-il le souffle court.

— Ne t'approche pas ! ordonna-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? T'as aucune chance de passer le mur seule et encore moins avec une enfant !

Il avait raison. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix désormais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant s'asseoir sur le lit.

— Je reprends mon souffle. T'es exactement ce qu'il nous faut, lâcha-t-il finalement.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu veux sortir d'ici, je me trompe ? Retrouvez ton mari ! dit-il en désignant d'un coup de tête l'alliance autour de son annulaire gauche. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

C'est ce qu'elle avait dit à toutes les personnes qui lui avaient posé des questions.

— Je comprends pas.

— Tu crois vraiment que t'es la seule à ne pas supporter ce qu'on fait ici ?

Beth plissa les yeux. Essayait-il de la piéger ou tentait-il de lui faire comprendre que lui aussi voulait autre chose ?

— Qu'est-ce que t'es prête à faire ? Est-ce que t'es prête à te battre ?

— Tu peux nous faire sortir d'ici ? questionna-t-elle incrédule.

— Non, je ne peux pas mais… On travaille à faire tomber le système.

— On ?

— Comme je te disais t'es pas la seule à ne plus vouloir vivre ainsi.

— Tu me dis ça juste pour que j'arrête de te menacer

— Peut-être, peut-être pas. Si la réponse est oui, je te désarme, je dis au Prophète que tu as cherché à t'enfuir et tu finis au harem, tu peux me tuer aussi mais tu finiras dans tous les cas au harem et si la réponse est non… Tu t'es trouvée de nouveaux alliés. A toi de voir !

Beth réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait raison. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Doucement, elle baissa son couteau. Elle ne savait pas si elle prenait la bonne décision mais était persuadée qu'elle le découvrirait bien assez vite. Karl tendit le bras et lui prit le couteau des mains.

— On a une réunion ce soir. Je leur ai dit que je t'amènerai. Mets une veste et suis-moi ! Lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Tu viens ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Beth attrapa un gilet dans le placard avant de le suivre. La lune était cachée derrière les nuages et Karl dût prendre la main de Beth dans la sienne pour la guider à travers les arbres. Finalement, ils arrivèrent non loin du hangar où était rangé tout le matériel agricole. Karl frappa trois coups rapides à la porte avant d'en rajouter deux bien plus lents. Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté et on ouvrit la porte.

— Karl ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

— J'essayais juste d'empêcher ma femme de me poignarder, répliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre. Entre Beth ! ajouta-t-il en tendant son bras vers elle.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la jeune femme pénétra dans le bâtiment. La pièce était à peine éclairée mais Beth put voir qu'en plus d'elle et Karl, quatre autres personnes se trouvaient autour de la seule source de lumière. La porte se ferma derrière eux et la personne, qui leur avait ouvert, revint vers la table où étaient posées trois bougies. Beth constata qu'il s'agissait de Kelly. Son regard passa de personne en personne. Elle ne connaissait pas la plupart de ces gens mais n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Tobias.

— Elle a essayé de te poignarder ? demanda ce dernier ne pouvant cacher l'amusement dans sa voix.

— Faut croire qu'elle ait plus fougueuse qu'on le pensait, rétorqua Karl.

— T'as découvert quelque chose Karl ? questionna Kelly.

— Non mais j'ai peut-être trouvé la solution pour nous débarrasser de Derek. Dans quatre jours, je dois partir avec lui en mission de ravitaillement. Je prends que des personnes qui sont avec nous et lorsque…

— Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, le coupa Kelly.

— J'ai fait ça avec Jefferson et ça a bien marché.

— Peut-être. Mais tu ne crois pas que le Prophète risque de se poser des questions si à chaque fois que tu vas en mission avec quelqu'un il ne revient pas.

— C'est arrivé qu'une fois.

— Peut-être mais on peut pas prendre le risque. T'es monté trop haut dans la hiérarchie pour tomber maintenant.

— Elle a raison Karl, déclara un des hommes que Beth ne connaissait pas.

— Il faut bien qu'on fasse quelque chose. On peut pas laisser cette pauvre gamine se faire taper comme ça et ne pas intervenir, remarqua Karl.

— On pourrait l'empoisonner sinon, proposa Beth.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

— Tu t'y connais en empoisonnement ?

— Pas vraiment mais je travaillais à l'infirmerie avec Denise dans notre ancienne communauté et on s'est un peu intéressées aux plantes médicinales. J'ai pu croiser quelques plantes particulièrement toxiques au cours de mes recherches.

— Il nous en faudrait une discrète et indétectable. Tu crois que tu peux en trouver une ?

— Je suis pas sûre. Comme je vous ai dit je n'ai fait qu'en croiser, j'ai jamais étudié ça avant. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec le Prophète ?

— On peut pas le tuer tout de suite. Il a encore trop de fidèles.

— On essaye de les éliminer depuis plusieurs mois. Mais ce n'est pas facile de le faire discrètement, déclara Tobias.

— Je continue à penser que je devrais simplement me débarrasser de lui lors de notre prochain ravitaillement, déclara Karl d'une voix égale. Une fois qu'on s'est débarrassé de lui, on s'occupe de cette salope de Greta et on en finit avec le Prophète.

— Ça risque de créer une guerre civile. C'est ce qu'on veut éviter depuis le début, Karl, rétorqua Kelly.

— Pourtant il va bien falloir qu'on agisse à un moment ou un autre. Les Loups vont encore nous amener de nouvelles filles à marier de force dans un peu plus de quinze jours et pour couronner le tout, j'ai entendu dire que le Prophète voulait descendre l'âge minimum pour le mariage à quatorze ans.

— Ma sœur, souffla Kelly.

— Ouais ! Ta sœur, Kelly ! Ta fille, Dexter ! expliqua-t-il en fixant l'un des hommes. Il faut qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure avant que ce soit trop tard. Kelly ! Continue à te faire toute petite ! Personne ne se méfie des femmes ici et pourtant elles sont bien plus nombreuses que nous. Beth ! Renseigne-toi auprès de ton amie ! Il faut que vous trouviez le poison parfait. Tout le monde fait profil bas. On collecte les renseignements. Je vous informerai de la prochaine réunion de la même manière que d'habitude. Beth et moi y allons en premier, ajouta-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Beth le vit jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. La voie semblait être libre car Karl lui fit signe de le suivre. L'homme l'attrapa par le coude comme il faisait souvent et la guida jusqu'aux écuries. Ils allaient repartir vers leur maison lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix venir dans leur direction. Beth lança un regard paniqué à Karl. Ce dernier n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de la plaquer contre le mur et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'homme passa ses mains sous son t-shirt tandis que Beth passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Une lumière les aveugla alors. Karl grogna en s'éloignant d'elle.

— Karl ? s'étonna une voix masculine.

Beth n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Derek, le fils du Prophète. Karl se protégea les yeux du faisceau de lumière et répliqua :

— Oui, c'est moi. Si tu pouvais arrêter de nous aveugler, ce serait fort aimable de ta part, rétorqua Karl.

Derek s'exécuta et pointa sa lampe-torche vers le sol.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

— A ton avis ? On était sur le point de coucher ensemble, voilà ce qu'on faisait.

— Et vous pouvez pas faire ça chez vous ? demanda une autre voix masculine.

— Pas avec sa sœur à côté, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

L'homme derrière Derek éclata d'un rire gras. Le fils du Prophète lui lança un regard noir.

— Allez quoi Derek ! Il voulait juste se faire sa femme. Pas de quoi en faire un drame !

— Rentrez chez vous ! Déclara Derek. Mon père sera informé de votre petite escapade nocturne.

— Je comprends, répondit Karl sans montrer la moindre émotion. On y va, Beth ! ajouta-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il leur fallut moins de deux minutes pour atteindre leur maison.

— C'est pas passé loin, remarqua-t-il.

— Il va vraiment le dire à son père ? s'inquiéta Beth.

— Il y a pas de doute là-dessus. T'en fais pas ! Dans le pire des cas, on aura juste un avertissement. On devrait aller au lit. Je commence tôt demain matin, proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

Beth hocha la tête avant d'aller se laver les dents. Elle passa ensuite aux toilettes et entendit le lit craqué dans la pièce adjacente. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans leur chambre quelques minutes plus tard, Karl était déjà étendu sous les couvertures. Beth se changea dans le salon après avoir récupéré son pyjama. Elle se glissa sous les couettes.

— Karl ?

— Oui ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand le Prophète apprend qu'un des époux trompe l'autre ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu comptes me tromper ?

— Non, c'est juste que j'aimerais savoir. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas rester impuni.

— En effet. Il n'y a eu qu'un cas de tromperie reconnut depuis le début. L'homme était un des combattants et la femme, l'épouse d'un autre.

Il s'arrêta de parler.

— Que leur est-il arrivé ?

— L'homme et sa maîtresse ont été marqués au fer rouge. Puis, l'épouse et la maîtresse ont été envoyées au harem et les deux hommes envoyés à l'extérieur.

— Comment ça ?

— La règle ici, c'est que si tu trompes. Tu n'es pas le seul à payer mais toute ta famille tombe avec toi. C'est comme ça qu'il arrive à tenir les gens. Ils n'ont pas seulement peur pour eux mais aussi pour leurs proches. Je ne te trompe pas si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Je ne te ferai pas subir ça. Ce serait bien trop égoïste de ma part.

Ses paroles lui rappelèrent ce qu'il avait dit la femme qu'il avait rencontrée quelques nuits plus tôt. Avait-il eu une liaison avec elle ? L'arrivée de Beth avait-elle tout bouleversé ? Les avait-elle obligés à arrêter de se voir ?

Comme Karl l'avait prévu, le Prophète ne leur donna qu'un avertissement et rappela à Karl qu'en tant que premier lieutenant, il se devait de montrer l'exemple. Le lendemain de leur réunion secrète, Beth se plaint de maux de tête pour pouvoir se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle fut reçue par Denise car le Doc Mag était clouée au lit avec une gastro-entérite. En l'absence de médication moderne, personne ne souhaitait prendre le risque qu'elle passe la maladie à des enfants dont le système immunitaire n'étaient pas aussi développé que le sien.

— Salut Beth, déclara Denise. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

— J'avais besoin de te parler, dit-elle dans un murmure.

— Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, répliqua-t-elle.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— J'aurais besoin d'un conseil en matière de poison.

— Tu veux empoisonner quelqu'un ?

— Je veux nous sortir d'ici.

— Je t'écoute.

Beth lui expliqua la situation faisant attention à ne pas pas donner de noms, pas parce qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance en Denise mais car elle préférait ne pas l'impliquer au cas où les choses tournaient pas.

— Il y a une épidémie de gastro en ce moment, remarqua Denise.

— En effet.

— Si les symptômes de l'empoisonnement sont les mêmes que ceux de la gastro, personne ne pourrait se douter qu'il aurait été empoisonné.

— C'est possible en effet. A quoi tu penses ?

— Tu t'en rappelles quand on avait étudié les plantes médicinales à Alexandria. J'avais lui un truc intéressant à propos de la grande ciguë.

— La grande ciguë ?

— Oui, on penserait pas comme ça mais c'est très toxique. Ça provoque des diarrhées, des vomissements, des maux de ventre et des vertiges. Des symptômes qui pourraient tout à fait passer pour une gastro. J'en aivu dans le périmètre. Il y en a qui poussent dans les haies qui servent à délimiter les maisons.

— Ok. Merci Denise.

— Tu veux quand même que je te passe une échographie ? Tu approches les cinq mois de grossesse. Tu l'as déjà sentie bouger ?

— Pas encore non. C'est grave ?

— Non, chaque enfant se développe à son rythme. Tu peux soulever ton t-shirt, s'il te plaît.

Beth s'exécuta et Denise étala du gel sur son ventre. Ce dernier était désormais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus visible. Beth savait désormais qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille quand elles les reverrait. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en entendant le cœur de sa fille. Elle tourna son regard vers l'écran et constata qu'une fois de plus la petite suçait son pouce.

— Il faut que je prenne ta tension, déclara Denise lorsqu'elle eut fini de vérifier si tout allait bien.

Beth tendit son bras et Denise lui passa le tensiomètre autour. Elle fixa le cadran et lança :

— Treize trois. Tout va bien. T'es toujours aussi fatiguée ou ça va mieux ?

— Ça va mieux. J'ai juste l'impression de m'essouffler plus vite qu'avant.

— C'est normal.

— Ok…

— Si tu as le moindre souci, la moindre inquiétude. N'hésite surtout pas à venir me voir, d'accord ?

— Merci Denise. Et pour mon faux mal de tête ?

— De l'eau fraîche. Tu ne peux pas prendre de médicaments à cause de la petite crevette.

Beth remercia une nouvelle fois Denise avant de quitter la salle d'examen. En sortant du bâtiment, la jeune femme croisa Karl et l'homme de la veille qui se dirigeaient vers le mur. Beth devina qu'ils allaient prendre leur tour de garde.

— Ça va ? demanda Karl en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Beth hocha la tête.

— Je viens de passer une échographie.

— Ah ? Tout va bien ?

— Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

— On mangera pas ensemble à midi. Je serai de garde.

— Ok. On se voit au dîner alors ?

— Ouais.

Beth le vit baisser la tête, elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il déposait un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle entendit l'autre homme leur dirent de ne pas être timides mais n'y fit pas attention.

— A tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le portail principal. Cela lui faisait étrange d'embrasser un autre homme que Daryl mais la jeune femme savait que si elle voulait survivre, elle devait se fondre dans le paysage et faire mine d'accepter ce qui lui arrivait.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? demanda Greta en la voyant revenir.

— J'étais à l'infirmerie.

— J'ai pourtant cru t'avoir vue en train de roucouler avec ton époux.

— Il s'enquérait juste de ma santé, répondit Beth en baissant les yeux.

Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne servait rien de tenir tête à Greta. La femme cherchait la confrontation pour avoir une excuse de battre les épouses. Beth se rappelait parfaitement de son premier jour aux cuisines et de la gifle d'une violence inouïe qu'avait reçu Tina. Cette dernière avait simplement osé dire à Greta qu'elle utilisait le mauvais plat. Depuis Beth avait compris qu'il valait mieux courber l'échine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ! aboya-t-elle. Dépêche-toi d'aller travailler ! Espère de bonne à rien, va !

Beth ne répondit rien et alla retrouver son poste de travail près de Rachel.

Les hurlements lui vinrent aux oreilles peu après le repas. La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers leur source et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Derek tirer Enid par les cheveux. L'image était d'une violence inouïe et prit Beth au dépourvu.

— Ta gueule ! hurla l'homme avant d'asséner à son épouse une gifle.

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Enid. Beth croisa son regard et se sentit immédiatement coupable de ne pas intervenir. Une petite foule était en train de se former autour du couple et Beth savait que personne ne dirait rien. Tous avaient bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Puis Derek commença à traîner Enid par les cheveux l'empêchant de se relever et Beth sut qu'elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire.

— Lâche-la ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Derek tourna son regard. La colère se lisait sur son visage.

— Excuse-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

— Je t'ai dit de la lâcher, répéta Beth essayant de cacher le tremblement dans sa voix.

— Et je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles ? Ce qui se passe ici ne concerne que ma femme et moi.

— A partir du moment où vous êtes dans l'espace public, cela nous concerne tous, rétorqua Beth.

Elle se dégoûtait d'avoir aussi peur pour sa vie alors qu'Enid avait bien du mal à se relever à moins de cinq mètres de là. Derek se dirigea vers elle et Beth recula d'un pas. Peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur ? Sans doute n'aurait-elle dû rien dire ! Si Karl avait été là, il l'aurait certainement empêchée d'intervenir. Se sentant menacer et plus par réflexe que pour le blesser véritablement, Beth poussa Derek violemment. L'homme, ne s'y attendant pas, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses. Elle le vit rougir de rage et sut qu'il se sentait humilié. Il se releva promptement et cracha une insulte avant de lever la main. Beth ferma les yeux prête à se faire frapper mais rien ne vint. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et reconnut le dos de Karl.

— Ne menace pas ma femme ! déclara-t-il d'une voix affreusement calme.

— Si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, apprends-lui à se mêler de ce qui la regarde !

— Et toi apprends à ne pas toucher ce qui ne t'appartient pas !

Beth était impressionnée par l'assurance de Karl et le calme froid qu'il dégageait.

— Elle mérite une correction. Elle m'a poussé.

Derek semblait complètement hors de lui et Beth ne pouvait que voir les énormes différences de caractères des hommes à cet instant.

— Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda la voix du Prophète.

— Votre fils a essayé de frapper mon épouse, Prophète, répondit Karl avant que Derek n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

— Est-ce vrai, Derek ?

— Elle m'a poussé.

— Je te demande simplement si cela est vrai. Un oui ou un non devrait suffire.

— Oui, Prophète J'ai tenté de la frapper.

— Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as pas à lever la main sur ce qui ne t'appartient pas. Et Beth, ici présente, appartient à Karl.

Beth se sentit soudainement mal en entendant la manière dont ils parlaient d'elle. Pour eux, elle n'était pas un être-humain mais simplement un objet à leur disposition.

— Explique-moi ton geste !

— Je me disputais avec Enid et la femme de Karl a cru bon d'intervenir. Elle m'a poussé et je suis tombé.

— Est-ce vrai, Karl ?

— Je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai rien vu, Prophète.

— Timothy ? Derek dit-il la vérité ?

— Il ne ment pas, Prophète.

— Eh bien, il me semble que vous méritez tous les deux une correction. Trois coups de ceinture chacun. Je m'occupe de Derek et toi Karl, tu t'occupes de ta femme. Je commence. Derek. Donne-moi ta ceinture ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Beth vit le regard noir que lui lançait le jeune homme tandis qu'il défaisait sa ceinture et la tendait à son père.

— Face contre le mur !

Derek obéit. Beth sursauta en entendant le premier coup tandis que Derk retenait difficilement un gémissement de douleur. Après le troisième coup, le Prophète rendit sa ceinture à son fils qui, malgré ses efforts, ne pouvait cacher la souffrance qu'il ressentait en se mouvant. Elle ne doutait pas que le Prophète avait mis tout sa force lorsqu'il l'avait fouetté.

— A toi, Karl ! dit le Prophète en se tournant vers lui.

— Mon épouse est enceinte. Êtes-vous sûr que cela ne fera pas de mal à l'enfant ?

— Certain. Face contre le mur, Beth !

Beth jeta un regard apeuré à Karl. Ce dernier semblait en plein dilemme intérieur. Elle savait qu'elle avait été stupide d'intervenir ainsi mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire. Finalement, la jeune femme se plaça face contre les mur, les mains à lat contre le crépis. Elle entendit Karl retirer sa ceinture. Le premier coup ne claqua pas et la douleur ne fut que furtive.

— Karl ! Il faut y mettre un peu du tien. Elle n'a même pas bronché. Je peux te montrer comment faire si tu le désires ?

— C'est généreux de votre part, Prophète. Il fallait juste que j'ajuste ma main, répliqua Karl.

Beth savait qu'il mentait, qu'il avait tenté de lui faire le moins de mal possible malheureusement pour elle et lui, le Prophète l'avait vu. Beth n'eut pas le temps de se préparer au deuxième coup et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps à la douleur que la ceinture fendait de nouveau l'air. Elle ferma les yeux se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier suite à la souffrance qu'elle venait de ressentir.

— Parfait ! La justice du Seigneur a été rendu. Chacun peut désormais retourner à ses activités, lâcha le Prophète avant de partir.

Beth vit Derek leur lancer un regard. Le jeune homme attrapa Enid par le poignet et la tira derrière lui violemment. La jeune fille semblait terrorisée et le suivit sans moufeter.

— Tu vas bien ? questionna Karl en venant vers Beth.

Comme toujours le ton de sa voix était froid mais la jeune femme, qui avait appris à le connaître, savait qu'il s'inquiétait véritablement pour elle.

— Ça va oui, répondit-elle.

Elle fit un pas et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

— T'es sûre ? Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui conseilla-t-il.

— Je suis sûre. Tu peux retourner à ton poste. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! lança-t-elle.

Karl la fixa plusieurs secondes avant de hocher lentement la tête.

— On se revoit à dîner, souffla-t-il pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. Et par pitié, ne fais rien de stupide entre temps !

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde et s'éloigna. Beth fit un nouveau pas en direction des cuisines. Son dos la lançait terriblement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Retourne au travail ! Bonne à rien ! aboya Greta.

Beth savait que désormais l'épouse du Prophète ne la détestait pas mais qu'elle la haïssait.

— Je suis désolé, déclara Karl dès qu'ils furent seuls dans leur chambre.

— T'étais obligé de le faire, répondit Beth.

— Montre-moi ! J'ai besoin de voir, dit-il.

Lentement, Beth remonta son t-shirt en faisant attention à ce que ses seins restent cacher par le tissu. Elle sentit l'index de Karl effleurer sa peau aux endroits où se trouvaient les bleus. Le vêtement qu'elle portait, lorsqu'il l'avait frappée, avait empêché des blessures plus profondes.

— Je reviens. J'ai de l'hémoclar dans la salle de bains, dit-il en se levant.

L'homme revint quelques secondes plus tard et commença à mettre de la pommade sur ses hématomes.

— Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux.

— Je pensais que tu serais en colère.

— En colère ?

— Que je sois intervenue dans la dispute…

— Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Tu as été courageuse.

— Merci, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini.

Elle descendit son t-shirt tandis qu'elle sentait les mains de Karl caresser doucement ses épaules et descendre vers ses bras. Ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant la terrifiait. Du désir, elle ressentait du désir pour Karl. Beth tourna son visage vers lui et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit l'homme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jusqu'à présent ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés qu'en public et pour des mises en scène. Elle se retourna et sentit les bras de Karl passer autour de sa taille et la serrer un peu plus contre lui tout en approfondissant le baiser. L'homme lui caressa le dos et Beth sentit son corps frissonner sous ses doigts.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur son alliance Cette vue la ramena à la réalité et elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur le torse de Karl et le repoussa. L'homme n'insista pas et se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté d'elle.

— Je peux pas faire ça à mon mari. Je l'aime, déclara Beth.

— Je comprends, répondit Karl d'une voix douce.

— Et toi aussi tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-elle.

— Quoi ? Comment… ?

— Je vous ai vus peu de temps après mon arrivée près des écuries, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Il faisait trop noir pour que je la vois clairement, le rassura-t-elle. Elle est mariée, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée si…

— Elle est mariée en effet, la coupa Karl. Elle est mariée et je sais même si on pourra être un jour ensemble.

— Si le Prophète tombe, il n'y a pas de raison…

— Ils étaient déjà mariés avant tout ça. Elle n'a jamais été mariée de force à lui.

— Elle pourrait divorcer.

— J'en sais rien. Peut-être. On devrait se coucher Beth. Tu es de service demain matin, tu te souviens ?

Pour la punir de s'être mal comportée avec son fils, Greta lui avait dit qu'elle était assignée à la préparation du petit-déjeuner qui commençait dès que le soleil se levait. Beth se glissa sous les couvertures à la suite de Karl. Elle s'éloigna de lui encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait par le passé.

— Bonne nuit, déclara-t-il avant d'éteindre la lumière.

— Bonne nuit, répondit Beth dans un murmure.

La jeune femme posa ses doigts sur son alliance et la fit tourner autour de son annulaire. La culpabilité la rongeait alors qu'elle songeait au désir et au plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti en embrassant Karl. Elle savait que Daryl devait être fou d'inquiétude pour elle et qu'il inspectait sans doute le moindre endroit pour la retrouver. Et que faisait-elle pour le remercier ? Elle embrassait un autre homme. Est-ce qu'on pouvait appeler cela tromper ? Sans doute. Beth ne savait pas. Elle se retourna dans le lit essayant de rester à une distance raisonnable de Karl et ne trouva le sommeil que bien plus tard dans la nuit.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vont-ils réussir à faire tomber le Prophète ?**


End file.
